The Colder the Flame the Brighter it Burns
by Princess LaLaBlue
Summary: Ryoko is not human or demon. She doesn't know what she is, expect maybe cursed. When thrown back in time, her unique abilities grow stronger with every day, as does the number of those who would use her. And when Sesshomaru discovers that even he cannot harm her, he takes the strange girl with him against her will. Curiosity can be dangerous, love even more so, and fire insatiable.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Yeah, yeah, another OC story with a girl who has powers and is jonesing after Sesshomaru. But hopefully, I can supply enough twists and entertain you with my dry humor to make this a story that isn't just another story. Please, give me the chance to prove that to you.

I had published this story before, time and time again, thinking I should take it down and make it better. Well, I finally decided that I have made it better, and am finally going to stick with it, damn it! I want to write this story, and it just won't leave me alone. So please, I know I've annoyed a few of you for taking it down, but please give me another chance. And if you haven't seen this story before, please, do enjoy!

P.S. If I owned Inuyasha, life would taste sweet. But no, its bitter and has the after taste of gym socks. So there.

* * *

It was a normal day. Like any other. Completely ordinary in every way.

Yeah, just kidding. Haha. There was no such thing as normal when you spent most of your days traveling back in time to Feudal Era Japan to slay demons to collect jewel bits with a boy who had dog ears and liked ramen. Come to think it, it really wasn't all that funny. More like a really bad nightmare.

Speaking of nightmares, one of Kagome's most recurring ones was happening right this minute. Only, if it was just a nightmare, she would be naked or have forgotten that people don't walk on their hands. No, this was real, and she was late to school, again. Like always. So probably right on time for her then.

The courtyard was empty as she ran quickly over to the lockers, nearly tripping onto her face as she hurriedly changed her shoes. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had already made their way up to class, as did most of the other students, so Kagome was alone in her panic. Well, it's not like any of them expected her to show up today anyway. There weren't any tests, or any big projects due. It was just a normal school day. And Kagome would make the most of it.

She was going to do it all, eat lunch in the classroom, raise her hand to ask a question, and maybe even get some homework done tonight before she went to bed. There once was a time when all this might have sounded so exhausting to Kagome, but hey, being nearly killed Kami knows how many times by demons and undead things tends to put a new perspective on things like sitting behind a desk all day.

Traveling up the staircase, which still somehow made her out of breath despite how many demons she was chased by on daily basis, Kagome ran down the empty hall ways towards her class. Of course though, clumsiness got the best of her as her poorly slipped on shoes sought out vengeance, and tripped her. Books and pencils spilling all over the laminated floor, Kagome resisted the urge to shout out curses she learned from Kaede. But then, what did she have to be mad over? It's not like this didn't happen to her all the time, everyday…

Well, at least with Inuyasha off her back after she persuaded him to give her a week in her own time, and with grandpa busy cleaning the garage with Souta, there was nothing to give her any troubles or worries this day. Even the weather was sunny and beautiful! No, a little trip in the hall was not going to ruin her mood that was equally sunny. Nothing would.

Jinx, noun, a person or thing that brings bad luck. Also known as Kagome's ill-timed optimism as a rip of energy went through her, alerting her to danger.

One was here? How? How could one show up here of all places, of all days? It just wasn't possible, no, it just wasn't even probable!

But the feeling didn't die, and the little chime of the jewel shard Kagome was now sensing didn't disappear. A shard was here, and it was calling out to her. It was dim, as if it was on the verge of losing its purity, but it held on enough to shine out to her senses.

Kagome ran, leaving behind her spilled book bag. She followed after the shard's call, winding through halls and passing lines of student filled rooms. With each turn, a new worry piled on top of another.

What would she do when she found the shard? Was it in a demon that might have followed her home? How would she call Inuyasha to defeat it when he was on the other side of the well, training in the mountains after she practically knocked him unconscious in order to get some time off? And why, why was the jewel shard calling from inside her own classroom?!

Kagome stood before the closed door that led to her classroom, out of breath, out of time, and out of options. She needed to see what was on the other side, and if her friends were safe. She prayed they were…

"Class, I would like to introduce to you Miss Ryoko Saito. She has just enrolled here, and so I expect you all to be on your best behavior and make her feel welcomed."

A murmur of greeting went out to the girl that stood straight and stiff at the front of the class by the teacher. She had a look on her face that betrayed her less than sunny disposition as she bowed to the class, reluctantly it seemed. Her long hair framed her face in thick, black locks like a curtain for the girl to shield herself behind. Her skin was fair, pale even, but that somehow added to her bizarreness, like a painted china doll someone forgot to make smile when creating.

This was what greeted Kagome when she slammed the door open, nearly tearing it off by its hinges in her panic. Of course, everyone looked at her in surprise, but she could only focus on one thing.

There it was. A jewel shard in her chest. Inside the strange new girl, hiding like a whimper in the dark.

But that wasn't it. It would be too easy if it was. Now in the same room with the girl, thing, whatever that held the shard, Kagome could sense something else. Or rather, be reminded of someone else when the new girl's eyes turned to look at her curiously like the others.

Her eyes were black and cold. Cold like…like who? Kagome could almost feel a name forming on the tip of her tongue, but common sense kept her silent as the teacher, Mr. Tanaka, finally spotted her.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, how pleasant that you could join us today. I hope your recent bout of Dutchivian Flu won't keep you from finding your seat so class may begin."

"R-right. Of course sir."

Sheepishly smiling in face of all the oohs and awes from her friends at her unexpected return, as well as dramatic entrance, Kagome slinked off towards her desk. Nothing short of an earthquake could shake the feeling that she was being watched by the new girl, watched by those cold, pitch black eyes. Still shaken by her sprint here and by the notion that the girl in the front of class was holding a jewel shard inside her, Kagome sat down at her desk, daring only to glance over at the stranger for a few seconds.

It was inside her. A shard. But, how? It wasn't tainted, but then again it wasn't pure either. How long had it been inside her? How did she get it? Why was she enrolling in Kagome's school?!

"Miss Saito, if you could just take a seat in the desk back there, we can get started on today's lesson."

Kagome cautiously watched the silent girl make her way to the back of the class, ignoring the following gazes of the others students. She reminded Kagome of a nervous cat strutting before a line of chained dogs. Wait? Why was this girl nervous? Was she even or was Kagome's eyes playing tricks on her? No, the girl was confident, sitting down at her newly assigned desk with a bored sigh, shifting about in her uniform as if it was uncomfortable. Well, maybe it was, and maybe that confidence was a mask for the nervousness Kagome suspected, but…

Eyes, black and cold. Cold…like hate concluded Kagome as she continued to watch the girl as the teacher began. She ignored the whispers of her friends nearby trying to grab her attention to ask how she was feeling. She focused on nothing but the girl, and the dimly shining jewel shard that was stuck deep in the middle of her chest.

She couldn't be a demon, Kagome would have sensed a demonic aura coming from her then. But…she wasn't human. She couldn't be in order to be so, well, for lack of a better term, normal. Jewel shards had nearly the same effect on humans as it did demons, it messed up what little good looks they had and drove them insane with power. But this girl looked like any other girl sitting bored in a class, if just a bit nervous for it being her first day. How? Was she dangerous? Should Kagome sneak away to get Inuyasha now, or just watch and wait to see if this girl was really dangerous? Well of course she was dangerous! She had a jewel shard stuck in her-

Slowly, the girl noticed that Kagome was staring at her. She didn't seem pleased by the attention, and glared back.

Her eyes were cold like hate and black like smoke, but now that she was closer, there was ever so subtly a hint of red in them.

The color of carmine. The color of blood.

* * *

Bum-bum-bum-buuummm! Yeah, short chapter, but the next one will be up in say, oh, a in a day or so? Till then, be sure to review if you enjoyed this any! In the next chapter, Ryoko will make her debut.


	2. Problems

**Problems:**

Welcome to the second chapter (or first really, since the last one was a bit of a prologue)! This one is a lot longer than that last, but usually, I will make my chapters about 5,000 words each. Anyhoo, thanks for making it this far. Enjoy!

* * *

The instant Ryoko saw the uniform, she knew that she wasn't going to like her new school. Well, it was already decided beforehand that she wouldn't, but now at least she had a reason other than her bent resentment over the fact that her father was sending her away from home. Though, she had just found yet another reason to add to her growing list. It was boring. But that probably was the standard of all schools. A requirement even.

With a jaded sigh, she began to tap the eraser of her pencil against her desk in a slow rhythm. She was counting the seconds tenaciously. She wanted nothing more to leave this place, but her face remained coldly composed. Ryoko had, from an early age, learned to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself, having cultivated a large amount of patience and self-control over the years. Many of her father's friends, whenever they bothered to acknowledge her at his lavish dinner parties, would always remark on how she was such a good, quiet girl with impeccable manners.

One day she would to show them how wrong they were.

The reason for her quiet, taciturn disposition was because it was needed to control her true nature. If her patience wore even just the slightest, her malicious temper would show itself. She wasn't usually angry at anything in particular, it was just how she was naturally. It would be spurned quickly and die slowly. And no matter how she exercised her control, her anger was always there, burning and ready under her cold bearing, like a fever. It was a problem she did her best to control, for her own well-being as well as for others. A problem that, lately, was getting out of hand.

It seemed every passing year, it was just becoming too much for her to put up her calm charade. She did her best to keep it, but more and more, she slipped, and her mistakes were…deadly, to her father's rise to social fame.

That's why he sent Ryoko off to live in the city in her own little water logged, carpet stained apartment. At first she held out the hope that, maybe, he just thought it was time for her to be on her own, wanting her to grow on her own. But if Ryoko truly believed that, she would have another problem on her hands; insanity. Then again, with the way this teacher prattled on, insanity was looking less like an issue, and more like a really fun escape route for a really bored mind.

She sighed, turning her pencil around to start scribbling into the wood of her desk. Angry tick marks added up the side of the desk as the day continued on, each mark drawn in harder with every hour.

He didn't have to send her away. She was doing fine, she could regain control. She hadn't lost herself _completely_ in over two years. He didn't need to send her halfway across the country. She could keep control.

Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. A new school, a new class of giddy teens, a new town. It might not be so bad here. A whole new world for her to explore and be ignored by, one that didn't know anything about her except the fake last name her dad gave her so he wouldn't have to be connected to her. She also wasn't allowed to visit any time soon either. The thoughts of her father's conditions for her new life made her squirm, or maybe it was the itchy new skirt. It was a tossup.

Ryoko's eyes then drifted over to the clock for what had to be the fifth time within the last two minutes. Nope, the small hand still hadn't moved. It's like it knew she hated math. That meant forty more minutes of this subject until it was time for another to torture her mind. She was about to sigh and shift her position in the rigid chair again, when something caught her attention.

Someone actually. A girl. Pretty, like most girls were, but beyond that even. Her hair looked soft even from a distance and framed a gently angled face with full lips, her figure an embellishment of curves. All in all, just another perfectly normal girl. Well, maybe not that perfect, as Ryoko was able to recall that this was the one that arrived very late, thus saving her from the forced ritual of saying something about herself to her new class. There was just one thing.

She was staring at Ryoko. No, not staring, watching. Brown eyes waiting for something, but what she expected to see, Ryoko didn't want to be bothered to become curious over. But alas, she was. Maybe because the teacher was still driveling on about derivatives, or maybe perhaps it was the way the girl didn't look away embarrassed when Ryoko returned her stare. In fact, she looked suspicious.

And frightened.

She should be. Home economics was next.

This day was never going to end.

* * *

The end of school bell rang with a horrible, empty clang, but Ryoko was revealed to hear it. After grabbing her heavy jacket from the lockers, she went outside to meet the cold spring air gratefully, though one would not think it by the set detachment that was on her face. Her first day was over and so far, so good. A few students had come up to her during lunch to talk to her, but they quickly left her be when they could not more than a aloof nod or two from her between the bites of her meal. No one really bothered with her for the rest of the day. Which was just fine.

She wanted to be left alone. It was for the best for her in the long run, and her father often encouraged this trait of hers. She hardly cared for his opinion, but however it played out, she was a solitary person. It was another problem of hers. People and her, they didn't mix. And when they did, it would always come out like some freak concoction of disgusting proportions. Like her meal in home ec today. But hey, it could be a lot worse. She could be failing math. Give it time though...

Ryoko's pace quickened as she rounded the corner, eager to leave. Though normally one to get lost in a long stroll, she had several reasons to hurry today. She had just gotten a new apartment, and so had a lot of unpacking to do before she called it quits tonight. Not to mention she needed to catch up on the several weeks' worth of homework she missed by enrolling part way into a semester. And she needed to buy food. And some clothes. Oh, and she needed to find a job to pay for all those things.

Ryoko let out heavy sigh, thinking on the many things that could, and probably would, go wrong since she had to handle all these things by herself. She was a pessimist by nature, and a cynical one at that, and for good reason. Because on top of everything else, as she noticed with a glance at her watch, Ryoko had less than two minutes to catch the train.

Great.

She barely made it into the rail car just before the doors shut themselves, allowing a little victory smirk as she tried to catch her breath. Well then, at least she would make it home in time. Though, she was starting to feel a bit warm, but maybe that was because of her quick jog over here. Unneeded exercise always did put her in a foul mood. That was probably it. She could hold herself together long enough to make it-

"Oh, I'm sorry." Exclaimed a chiming feminine tone just as a shoulder bumped against Ryoko's. Turning to face a girl that was being pressed against her thanks to the overcrowding of the rail car, the small smirk she had been wearing was ruined by her naturally taciturn disposition.

"It's fine." Ryoko replied dully. Her eyes took in the appearance of the girl quickly, notching that she was wearing the same tacky green skirt she was. Ah, another victim of the school uniform. Recognition went both ways it seemed, as the girl smiled sweetly up at the much taller Ryoko.

"Oh, hi! I'm Ayumi, I'm in your class!"

"How pleasant." The wavy haired girl kept smiling, either ignoring or failing to notice the hint of deride in Ryoko's reply. Funny, she never thought herself that subtle when it came to her indifferent hostility. The girl did, however, take recoiling note of Ryoko's black eyes, turning towards her friends to avoid them. People often did that. Ryoko sometimes wondered why, but her father would always say it was because they looked unnatural and repulsive. She was starting to believe him.

"This is Eri, Yuka, and Kagome. They're in your class too!" Went on the girl, pointing to three others that were beside her, all squished together. Ryoko boredly looked over at the other girls, seeing their matching uniforms and the smiles they all wore. Well, all except one.

It was the girl that had been looking at her in class. The one that arrived late and had caused a commotion. Wonder what was eating her now, seeing as how she was still looking at Ryoko with that suspicious and scared expression. Maybe rail cars made her nervous. Ryoko was turned away from her thoughts on the chime of Ayumi's voice, making her miss the growing anxiety on the odd girl's face, the slight tremble of worry.

"So you just moved here, that's exciting! Where are you living?"

"Nearby." Ryoko answered, fidgeting to get off her jacket. She was getting hotter now in the crowded train, a rising fever replacing the warmth she felt before.

"That's nice."

"How do you like school so far?" Perked up the one that might be Yuka. Or Eri. Ryoko couldn't be bothered to tell them apart.

"I've only been in it for one day." She replied, tone still curt but becoming heavier with annoyance. She didn't have time for this. She only wanted a quite ride back to her apartment, not to be overcome by a dimple blessed welcome wagon. It was…dangerous. Not just because she was a recluse and wasn't the best when it came to being sympathetic and kind, but-

"How about Tokyo then? Found anything you like about living in a big city yet?" Asked Eri, or Yuka, but again, who cared? Their voices were grating to Ryoko's ears, her desire to be left alone growing with each passing second she put up with them.

"It's fine." Confessed Ryoko as she turned to fully face the four girls. All the girl's smiled back at her, seemingly, polite reply. Except for, again, that last girl. She had to be the one called Kagome. The name fitted her. She was like a basket case, still looking at Ryoko in suspicion. Was it her she was all nervous about?

Getting frustrated that the other girls were still chatting away at her, Ryoko turned back to the one with the biggest, most insipid smile.

"Ayumi was it?" The wavy haired girl beamed at her name being spoken by Ryoko "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!" She chimed, and Ryoko let a smile grow till it was as sweet as the girl in front of her. She lowered herself until her face was level with Ayumi's, Ryoko continued to grin, though her tone hardly matched her expression as she spoke.

"Your laugh could rival the sound of nails on a chalkboard. You and your friends are quite possibly the most annoying creatures I have met in this city so far. Congratulations. So please, just shut the hell up."

All smiles dropped into slack jawed disbelief and confusion. Ryoko chuckled, ignoring the fact that the rail car was slowing down to stop at her station. She didn't have much time before she had to bolt, but before that, she needed to make sure that these girls wouldn't dare try anything as foolish as make all friendly with her again. This was harsher than her normal technique, which was to ignore people until they lost interest in her, but she couldn't help it. The fever was continuing to build up in her, along with her always present, always cold anger, creating worrying beads of sweat on her forehead.

"It will be better for you all not to bother me, ever again." She added, her smile replaced by a hard glare that warned each of the girls.

Met with nothing but stares, Ryoko chuckled again, forcing a touch of regret over her actions down as she straightened herself back up to her full height. Ignoring the rising heat on her face and the shaking of her hands, she gave a half-hearted wave as she started to make her way towards the now open doors, joining the shuffling masses leaving the rail car.

"Well, glad we understand each other then. See you all in class tomorrow."

It was quick, Ryoko barely seeing the subtle movement out of the corner of her eye. That odd girl, Kagome, stepped into her way, blocking her from leaving. The two collided a bit roughly thanks to Ryoko's lack of reflexes, but that seemed to be what Kagome wanted as she took the opportunity to stare up at Ryoko's face.

Their eyes met. Soft brown against pitch black. The girl, Kagome locked her gaze onto Ryoko's and wouldn't look away like so many others had done. Ryoko could see a condemning burn behind the softness of the girl's eyes, a judging glare. What she was looking for or thinking, Ryoko didn't know. But as they continued to hold each other's gaze, she got the oppressing feeling that she was failing the strange girl's standards. Failing, falling even. Into a blackness lit by red eyes, with hollowed out screams…an all too familiar place…

Ryoko scoffed, throwing those thoughts out of her head as she pushed past the girl, their shoulders brushing as she made towards the soon to be closed doors.

"Watch where you're going Sailor Scout."

With that, the rail car doors shut themselves, Ryoko on the other side, running towards the stairs that led off the platform.

"T-that was rude!" Seethed the usually soft spoken Ayumi, recovering herself as she placed her hands on her hips, watching the retreating form of Ryoko with the others.

"Hm-mh!" Agreed Eri and Yuka with firm shakes of their heads.

As the tram continued on its way, Kagome kept silent as her friends continued to brush off their encounter with the new girl. They had all firmly decided to keep clear of her, not only because she was rude, but because she was also just a bit scary.

They didn't know the half of it. Kagome saw it again. In the girl's eyes, for a moment, when they had locked gazes, the black edges began to change and bleed colors. It was so subtle, Kagome again hoped it was just her imagination, but upon further inspection, there could be no denying. Looking deep into that girl's eyes, she could not even see her own reflection looking back at her. Just an empty, cold eyes stained with blood.

She failed to find out if the girl was human, demon, or even alive for all she knew despite giving her the benefit of the doubt all day. The girl gave off no aura or demonic energy that Kagome could sense, and even with the jewel shard inside her showed no signs of being absorbed for its powers. It was as if the girl did not know it was even inside her. Kagome wanted to give the girl a chance to prove her wrong, make her think that the poor air conditioning at school was finally getting to her. But the girl, Ryoko, had a jewel shard within her, both pure but impure. And that needed to be dealt with. Now.

It was time to call for Inuyasha.

She would need all the help she could get.

* * *

Ryoko had problems. Everyone had problems, ones exactly like hers. From her lack of patience and high temper, to her reclusive tendencies that no one seemed willing to respect, someone else no doubt had the same problems. Well, not exactly the same, but at any rate, she shouldn't feel special because of them or different. If only it was that simple.

See, Ryoko had one other problem. And compared to all her others, this one was a doozy.

Feeling sick with her temper now, Ryoko chided herself for letting those stupid girls manage to rile her with their stupid chatter. She was even more riled thanks to that Kagome girl. What right did she have to stare at her like that? Like she was judging her?

Maybe her father was right in sending her away. Her temper was getting worse. She could hardly go a day without feeling it rise within her, wanting to play and injure. Destroy. She was losing control. But she needed to find it again. She needed to be alone. She needed to just disappear.

That way, she couldn't hurt anyone. Not ever again.

Ryoko had problems, and right now, standing alone in an alleyway she ducked into, she was just a mess of them. Sweat trailed down her cheeks, chilling her neck as she began to have trouble breathing. She waited too long this time, she kept too much down today. She needed to let the fever out, or it just might rip her in half. Ryoko almost wished it would.

Wincing at the pain that traveled down her arms and into her fingers, Ryoko let go. Biting her lip to keep herself from crying out, a harsh light sparked to life around her.

A blue flame came to life, enveloping her body. Crackling, blistering, and hungry, it devoured bits of trash and anything else besides Ryoko that lay in the alleyway, tainting everything with its ethereal hue.

Ryoko had a temper. She was happier in isolation than with people, and yet hated herself each and every time she made people stay away. She had black, unnatural eyes, her father hated and feared her, and she never seemed to have enough money.

But the worst of all her problems was that she set things on fire with her mind. Including herself.

"Great, "She huffed as she looked down at herself as her skirt started to singe, "now I'm gonna have to buy a new uniform."

* * *

Well now, how was that? Ryoko will bring quite the attitude with her wherever she goes, as I find I can't write for a character that isn't at least somewhat sarcastic. Her inspiration was Uo and Hana from Fruits Basket, so, of course she is a little strange and tough-skinned. She'll loosen up eventually though. Any ways in the next chapter (which will be up in two days), join Ryoko while she's having some inner thoughts as she eats dinner alone, until a boy with dog ears crashes into her living room and spoils her meal.


	3. Marked

**Marked:**

Hey, for clarification, this story begins after episode 4-5 of the final act in Inuyasha, so a few episodes before Kohaku joins Sesshomaru's group. For those who haven't seen the final act, well, spoilers. Duh.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Called out Kagome, running from the crumbling well she had just emerged from. The late afternoon sun beat down through the green leaves that surrounded the edge of the ancient village, but Kagome hardly took notice of the forest's blossoming spring, never halting till she reached her destination.

"Inuyasha?"

There was no half-demon there to greet her when she entered the village however.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" She cursed, losing her initial dread to her irritation that the rude dog had yet to show up with his ever yapping muzzle. Pushing aside the weaved curtain before the doorway of a familiar hut, Kagome rushed up to its one resident.

Kaede, sitting nearby her fire, was surprised and unable to welcome back the young miko before Kagome spoke.

"Kaede-sama, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded as politely as she could manage.

"He was up in the forest beyond the village, but he-"

"Shut yer yap, I'm here!" Shouted an all too familiar voice, cutting off Kaede with its arrogant tone.

"Alas, speak of the demon." Muttered the old woman, turning back to the fire that was warming her meal, not wanting to be in the middle of yet another spat between the two. Inuyasha strutted into the hut then, growling and glaring at Kagome.

"Quiet down Kagome, you're screaming is giving me a headache from the other side of the village!"

"Inuyasha! We got a problem!" Kagome shouted, almost giving truth to Inuyasha's accusation. He just scoffed, folding his arms over his chest to turn away.

"What? You failed another exam? Feh, why do you go home if you know you'll only be a-"

"There's a girl with a jewel shard in my school!" Kagome interrupted, having enough of his stupid mood swings keeping her from getting right to the matter of why she was back. It seemed that Inuyasha finally got it through his thick head that she wouldn't have come back six days early from her break just to have a not so friendly quarrel with him as he turned back to face her, expression serious.

"What?"

"Are ye sure child?" Asked Kaede, her one eye overcome with confusion and worry for what the young miko had just announced. Kagome nodded her head solemnly and the air became stifled with tension.

"I saw it. It was inside her, but it wasn't fully absorbed or impure. It was just, in her." She struggled to explain, and Kaede instantly put a hand to her chin in reflective thought as Inuyasha became rigid in confusion.

"A girl, huh? Is she a demon? I thought there weren't any in your time."

"She's not a demon, I would have sensed that. But she's not human either. I, I couldn't tell what she was. But she's going to my school!" Kagome again struggled to explain, knowing that she was failing by Inuyasha's standards. But this was strange, even for them! And how come he always expected her to have all the answers?

"You think it's because she's after the other jewel shards?" Asked Inuyasha, to which Kagome only shrugged.

"Doubt it. My friends and I talked to her on the train home, but she only seemed annoyed to see us. She was really very rude."

"You did what?! What if she tried to kill you?!" Inuyasha shouted, having a little panic attack as vein of irritation twitching to life on his forehead.

"It wasn't my fault she rides the same train home as me! And I needed to find out if she was a danger anyways! You seem to be missing the point that she was in my school! As a student!" Protested Kagome in her defense.

In her mind, she made the best choice given her options, having been alone, and she wanted to wait to see if had what she was seeing just wasn't some trick being played on her by her eyes. She was just a little tired form their recent incident with Yorei-Taisei, and that's why she went home in the first place. She hardly expected to find a jewel shard in the time era she had come to see as peacefully dull. But as much as she wanted to give her senses a chance, Kagome also wanted to give the girl herself a chance. It was so easy to tell between good and bad for her more often than not, usually because the good didn't try to eat you alive. She wanted to find proof of the good she hoped was in Ryoko. But as Inuyasha yelled at her, Kagome only felt foolish.

"Don't be so stupid Kagome! If she has a jewel shard, then of course she's dangerous! And we need to take her down and get the jewel shard back!"

"I guess so…" She admitted, wondering if her sympathy towards the deceivingly human girl would bring consequences of a terrible nature. Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the sight of a down spirited Kagome, but with a scoff, turned towards the door.

"Feh. Well come on, let's go kill her and get this over with. Old hag, tell the others where we're going." The old woman nodded as she followed Kagome and Inuyasha out of her home.

"Aye, and I shall go look into this matter as well. It is more than strange that another jewel shard would survive to Kagome's time."

"What's it matter? We'll just go over and get it anyways! In a girl or not, human or whatever, that shard is ours!" Said Inuyasha in full confidence, resting a clawed fist on the hilt of the Tessaiga in assurance.

Kagome looked away, back towards the forest that held the way back to her home, back to the place she fought here in order to keep safe. Worry slowed down what she thought they should do, and so did confusion. There was just too much to this that she couldn't comprehend, not that she ever fully did. She still didn't understand where she and Inuyasha stood, and yet that was without a doubt what she relied on more than anything else. Today just brought a lot of concerns flooding into one that just happened to take the form of a girl with a jewel shard.

"Come on Kagome! Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted as he knelt before Kagome, offering his back, the longing for a good fight racing through his veins. Kagome pushed her doubts aside to grab a hold of her friend, who took off like the wind for the Bone Eater's Well.

Kaede, concerned, but holding faith in their abilities, went back inside her hut. Pulling out the scrolls and incantations she kept on hand for any and every use, she sat down, and began to look into the matter herself. It hardly escaped her notice that the afternoon sun shined a little less warmer now. She was wise to note it as an omen.

* * *

The comforting sound of a key clicking against the tumblers of a lock sounded out as Ryoko slowly opened the creaking door to her apartment. Though tired, covered in sweat, and starving, a small smile rose at the sight of the darkened room before her.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these mold stained walls again." She said as she closed the door behind her with a kick.

Turning on the single light that suspended itself from the ceiling, the sight of torn open boxes and over spilling suitcases greeted her eyes. Ah, home. For now at least. Until she would be moved again. Tossing her backpack into the mess that was everywhere, Ryoko shuffled her way over to the small closet space that acted as a bathroom, not bothering to take off her shoes.

One long shower later, she emerged, wrapped in a towel and adoring the feeling of conditioned hair and flushed skin. Stepping over a pile of thickly bound books, she searched for something to change into. By the stove in the kitchen corner, Ryoko found a pair of shorts. They didn't smell too bad. Well, it was good enough for Ryoko at least. She hated doing the laundry. She also hated cooking. Actually, there wasn't much that she didn't hate when it came to housework, but she was only human.

Sort of human at any rate.

Dragging out a overly large zip hoodie, a tank top, and a pair of black thigh socks from under pile of job applications, she made her way back to the bathroom, the only place where she wouldn't trip while changing.

She sighed almost happily after drying her hair, her locks tamed straight and warm from the heat. She loved getting clean. It felt nice to scrub something spotless, though that hardly ever extended into her doing her chores. It's was just a way of coping, she guessed, at least, that's what her psychiatrist once told her.

Her happy musing soon ended though, as she caught her reflection in a lengthy mirror that sat above the sink before her. Usually she never paid much attention to her reflection, not one for vanity, but she couldn't help but pause to look at herself.

Despite feeling perfectly healthy Ryoko had heard all her life from her father and the many doctors he took her too that she was quite sickly. Or at least she appeared that way.

Her dark hair clashed with the natural paleness of her skin, flushing out what little color she had in her cheeks by its contrast. And even though she seventeen, womanhood came late to her body, and there were only signs to the awkward beginning of curves showing themselves at the swell of her hips and chest. Her thinly framed face owned a small nose, thin lips, gaunt cheeks, and of course, black, unfeeling, eyes. Ryoko never thought herself pretty, but she never thought herself ugly either, despite everything else that was wrong with her self-esteeem.

But, if there was something ugly about her, beyond her scowl and beyond her cold eyes, it would be that _thing_.

Turning around and lifting the tank top off her back some, she cringed at the sight of it.

Her birth mark. A scar shaped spider that took up the span of her back, stained a faded crimson. The body of the creature took up the whole of her back, its legs clinging to her sides, holding her in a permanent embrace. It was absolutely revolting.

Most birthmarks diminished over time, or at least stayed relatively the same size as at birth. Not Ryoko's. With each passing year, it grew larger and larger, trying to swallow her away. That thought scared her.

What scared her even more was that one day, someone else might see it. See how ugly a part of her was. Beyond her temper, beyond her fevers. Something truly ugly. It wasn't even possible that such a scar could exist in perfect clarity and form at the very beginning of life. She had no idea if it was connected to her fire or not, but then, there is only so much coincidence in the world. Still, she never bothered to find the purpose in its existence. It would only lead to trouble anyway.

With a scoff, Ryoko looked away from the scar, putting on the tank top to hide the sight of it. Dancing her way around the messy room as she slipped on the hoodie, she came to a bow in front of the refrigerator.

"Now, I wonder what's on tonight's menu." Opening up the door, an almost instantaneous inspiration came to her at the sight the little tiny light bulb inside greeted her with.

"Pork that is rotten. Sweet chicken with fuzzy greens. Mildew in the rice. A refrigerator haiku by Ryoko, thank you."

Coal colored eyes continued to scan in search for something edible, landing on the only option available to her.

"Leftover pizza. Oh thank the Kami, I'm saved." Ryoko sighed in relief. Taking the small baggy filled with veggie lover's delight, she took a tentative sniff when she opened it.

"Eh." She shrugged as she trotted over to the mattress that acted as her bed. Her bed frame was lost somewhere in the mess, but she had just been too lazy to set it up yet. Flopping down upon and grabbing a remote simultaneously, she flipped on the TV as she began to munch on cold pizza.

This was her life. It might seem dull and lonely to others, but Ryoko was satisfied that she at least had this life. Satisfied, or at the very least coping. It was getting hard to tell these days.

A routine schedule and lack of friends allowed Ryoko to fall into a muted dullness that was easy to live with. She just didn't want to think or feel. Thinking about her problems only made them worse, because she would be tempted to solve them. For the rest of the world, that might be a good thing. For Ryoko, not so much. Whenever she tried to rid herself of her problems, they only seemed to be pushed onto someone else. Burn someone else. So she kept it all in. She had to.

It was hard. It always had been, since day one. And over the years it had only gotten worse, her fevers spilling out whenever she exerted herself, or when her temper became too much. Normally she could control them, keep them in and remain calm, but the fevers, just like her anger, were unpredictable at the best of times. No wonder her father wanted to toss her from the countryside into the city scape where she would no longer be his problem.

She had to face facts. She was alone in this now, officially. She always had been, but this was the first time that fact had really settled in her. Now doubt this would haunt her in her dreams tonight, alongside the red eyes that always visited her with their hungry screams, as they did every night…

Ryoko shook her head, the odd laundry detergent commercial that flashed before her bringing her back to ground reality.

"Now, now. This is not the time to get all introspective." Ryoko chided herself with a self-defeated sigh, "You have a paper to write and a math assignment to fail."

Somehow able to flop off the mattress and stand up, Ryoko made her way over to where she threw her backpack. Tripping over a few boxes of dishes that had it out for her, she made it, and took out a little folder. Bored already, she read over the paper she slipped out.

"Topic for this week's assignment. Write about the-"

A crash of metal and a crunch of wood came to Ryoko's undivided attention as she stiffened up at the alarming sound of her door being broken apart. Eyes wide, she turned in time to see a young man, clothed in red, launch himself in and crouch onto the floor, snarling.

"-boy with dog ears who broke down my door." She finished, greatly confused. Ryoko only blinked as the boy with white hair, and yes, dog ears, spotted her, and his snarl lowered into a growl that hinted at not so neighborly feelings. Ryoko was used to strange things, kind of comes with the territory of setting things on fire with her mind. But this left her sort of at a loss over how to react. Maybe she had just fallen asleep and her nightmares were just trying to lull her into a false sense of weirdness?

"Kagome! Is this her?" Shouted the boy suddenly as he stood himself up to his full height, which matched Ryoko's. She just kept staring at his ears, watching them as they twitched at any sound. They looked so soft, she wanted to touch them…

Wait, Kagome? At the name, Ryoko's brows lowered in thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I told you to wait for me Inuyasha! I can't run that fast!" Shouted back a feminine voice from beyond the mess that was Ryoko's door. Man, that was going to be a bitch to explain to the land lord. Yes Mr. Ito, you heard right, a boy with dog ears wearing an old red hamaka just burst in, uninvited, and started waving around a sword. Oh, wait a minute.

"Is this her or not?!" Screamed the boy, now brandishing a sword that was the entire length of Ryoko's body and then some. It had to weigh maybe three times more than the dog-boy, but he held it as if it were nothing more than a paper fan. It scared her to think how strong he was then. Yes, now she was finally reacting. Ryoko was becoming scared. And that was never, ever a good thing.

"It's her, but like I said, I don't sense anything dangerous about her!" Spoke a girl that had to be the feminine voice from before, who just now appeared at the boy's side. The boy didn't seem too satisfied with her answer.

"You said you sensed she had a shard!"

"Yes, but it's not tainted! It doesn't seem to affect her at all! Maybe…I mean, she's rude, sure, but she doesn't seem to be _entirely_ evil." Corrected the girl, folding her arms over her school uniform.

Lost in her own little panicked world, Ryoko's grip on the backpack she had yet to drop tightened as she remembered why that girl's name was so familiar, and her fright channeled itself into annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, hello? Kagome was it? Do you mind explaining some of this to me, sometime before I have a mental breakdown? Or is it already too late for that?" Ryoko spoke with a calmness that surprised her in light of her circumstance, but panic always did do funny things to her.

"Hey! Shut up! We're talking here!" Shouted the boy to Ryoko, only to then receive a light swat on the head by Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!"

"Well, I'm calling the police." Ryoko mumbled to herself determinedly. She did not need this, whatever this was. Stepping over a suitcase, she started to make her way over to where the phone was.

"Just tell me where the jewel shard is woman! Evil or not now, she will be if we don't get that shard out of her!" The boy, or Inuyasha as Kagome called him, growled exasperatedly. Kagome, with a look of defeat, glanced over towards Ryoko, who had finally found her cell phone.

"It's…it's in her chest." She whispered, concern crossing her features.

"Calling the police now. You're going to get the bill for my door tomorrow." Ryoko told them just as she finished dialing, about to put the phone to her ear.

"Well then, let's get it out!" Decided Inuyasha. And like that, with barely a blink, Ryoko somehow was thrown to the ground.

Landing on her stomach, all she could do was lie there and wait as pain slowly overtook one side of her face and chest. She was right, the boy was strong. Very strong, and very fast. All breath was gone from her lungs, and she was left desperate for air. Without knowing how she was able to do it, Ryoko managed to find her voice when the Inuyasha boy landed next to her, a clawed hand grabbing a hold of her hoodie to drag her closer.

"Hey! G-get away from me!"

"Inuyasha! You're scaring her!" Called Kagome, trying her best to zig-zag between the piles of clothes to get nearer.

"Come one, Kagome! We need to get it out of her! And–" Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he glanced over Ryoko's bare shoulders and back the tank top revealed, her hooded jacket having nearly been pulled off of her in his attempts to get a grip on her. What he saw etched in her skin made his eyes widen.

"Kagome, look."

Making it to her friend's side, Kagome glanced at what had Inuyasha attention. She let out a despaired gasp.

"Naraku's mark…"

Ryoko, who had been trying crawl away from the boy's unnaturally strong grip, suddenly started to shake. They were staring at her mark. Unable to stop it, a wave of shame came over her, but that subsided to a much darker emotion.

Naraku. Kagome said only a name, but why did Ryoko become afraid at the sound of it? The fever that always burned inside her suddenly ran cold, her burning blood chilling as she started to quiver. The name struck the cords of her rapidly beating heart with raw fury and terror, as if the pulsing organ recognized what her mind could not fathom. But it was just a name. Only a name.

Then why did she want to burn everything at the sound of it?

Without thought, and without regret, Ryoko allowed the fire that was always desperate to be let out overcome her. It wanted to protect her, like it always had, even if what it was protecting her from was only a simple name.

"I said get away from me! Leave me alone!" She shouted in fury, twisting herself out of the boy's grip to then turn around, her opened palms facing him. A sharp pain left her hands as a blue, writhing light came winding towards the intruders. All thoughts about what she was doing, or that she was yet again hurting someone didn't cross Ryoko's mind. The fire wanted to burn, and she let it.

Inuyasha evaded the attack in time, but Kagome shrieked, the fire swallowing her away.

Dissipating into the air with a soft hiss, the fire died away as suddenly as it had been summoned, Ryoko's skin burning as she took in shuddering gasps. Suddenly, as clarity returned, horror filled her at the thought of what she might have done. She searched for the girl, but was shocked to find the dog eared boy standing before her, an unharmed Kagome behind him, a little surprised but no worse for wear.

"Looks like we got an incarnation of Naraku's on our hands," Inuyasha smirked, cracking the knuckles of his clawed hand. "Guess that means I don't have to go easy on you then."

* * *

Ah, I do love misunderstandings. So much fun.

Also, Ryoko does not know who Naraku is, just making that clear. She was born in Kagome's time and was born of two humans. And being Naraku's incarnation is like being Kanna or Kagura. But as for if she actually is or is not an incarnation or even reincarnation of Naraku, or is something else, will have to wait. Everything else will be explained later. But anyhoo, in the next chapter, we got more misunderstandings, and a rather time twisting turn of events. Hehe. Next chapter will be up within a day or so, I promise! X my heart and all that jazz.


	4. Oops

**Oops:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of…wait, wait a minute, what's this?! Oh, nope. Never mind. I still don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favs! They fill my little heart with joy!

* * *

"Looks like we got an incarnation of Naraku's on our hands," Inuyasha smirked, cracking the knuckles of his clawed hand. "Guess that means I don't have to go easy on you then."

Ryoko, shaking, ignored the pain that pricked at her finger tips at having used up so much of the fire that normally burned at fever pitch. This had probably the most she had summoned in over two years, and whenever she released this much it hurt her almost as much as it hurt those she directed it to. But seeing as how she was being confronted by a boy with dog ears who was wielding a sword and with a girl named Kagome who went to school with her, Ryoko thought now might be a good time to exercise her ability.

She didn't have any time to think of any better plan to defend herself, or of any explanation or hint if this was all real or just a figment of her finally broken mind. She didn't have much time for anything as the boy, Inuyasha, sword held high, came forward, growling.

She didn't think. She reacted in fear.

It was the worst thing she could have possibly done.

Before the boy could reach her, she unleashed all the fear and anger that had built up within her, filling the room with the unnatural light of her fire. Inuyasha was stopped by the blinding light, turning away from it to feel flames lick at his shoulders and back. Paying no mind if pain was soon to follow, he looked around the instant the sensation of heat subsided some. Everywhere the blue fire had spread itself, coating the furniture and floor but burned calmly, as if it had no intention of reducing anything to ashes. It hardly acted like any fire he knew, licking about him lazily as if it preferred to feel rather than burn him. Still, a suffocating heat began to rise around Inuyasha, and he turned towards the last place he saw his friend.

"Kagome!"

"Here!" She answered quickly from the other side of the room, right by where the strange girl had been. In an instant, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side, ready to lift her onto his back and take her to safety.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" She ordered, kneeling down at the collapsed form of the strange girl. It appeared that she had passed out, though why, Inuyasha could care less.

"Ryoko? Ryoko, get up!" Kagome called out to the girl, shaking her shoulders gently.

"What are you doing Kagome?!"

"She was just defending herself! We can't let her suffocate!"

"She's an incarnation of Naraku, of course we can!" Inuyasha rebutted Kagome's suicidal kindness with. He figured that would be that, and was about to take Kagome out of here, with or without her permission, when what she said next froze him.

"What if she's like Kagura?" Kagome whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear despite the rising roar of the flames around them "She never asked to be a part of him. Just like Kagura. What if…what if she wants to be free?"

Kagome didn't bother to look up from the unconscious form of Ryoko, her almost peaceful expression nothing like the scowl she had seen before. In fact, she looked nothing like she had first appeared, nothing like a cruel demon's creation. She looked innocent, and scared. A moment longer of studying her features, and Kagome heard a growl of defeat from Inuyasha.

"You're gonna get me killed one of these days, you know that?" He grumbled before hoisting Kagome into his arms and slinging Ryoko over his shoulder. With another growl, Inuyasha evaded the fire with ease, despite how it seemed to follow after him, reaching for the strange girl as if to rescue her from him. He made it out of the apartment however, and as sirens started to fill the air, Inuyasha safely took them onto the rooftop of the next building over.

"Where to now?" He asked Kagome as he overlooked the tiny forms of humans running about below them, all in a panic to douse the now devastatingly high flames. He would put it out before they could get it, since they would hardly be able to handle it, but he wanted to hear what brilliant plan the miko would come up with now.

Kagome stared at the unmoving figure of Ryoko that was still slung over Inuyasha's shoulders, and shrugged.

"Mom did say dinner would be done in an hour…"

* * *

"We better put her by the well. If mom sees her she'll want to put her in the guest room. I'll be back with a first aid kit." Kagome instructed as Inuyasha landed in the yard of the Higurashi home, night now dimming the evening sky. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his friend raced towards the back door of her home.

"Right. Cause that shack is definitely gonna hold her when she wakes up."

Doing what she instructed despite himself, Inuyasha tossed the still unconscious Ryoko onto the floor inside the wooden shrine that the well was kept in. It was dark inside, and though his nose told him not to be fooled, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how each shadow looked like tangled webs. Maybe he was just anxious about having an incarnation of Naraku so close to the one thing that kept Kagome returning to him. The sooner they got the jewel shards, the better.

Kagome came running back as Inuyasha pushed aside his thoughts. They would need to talk about what they needed to do, and worry would not help anyone.

"Okay, I got iodine, and bandages, and burn ointment." Kagome announced as she immediately knelt down to the crumbled heap of dark hair and hoodie that was Ryoko. Lifting said jacket some, Kagome cringed at the state of the girl's skin, noticing the same raw colored red was covering her hands as well.

"She's badly hurt."

"Feh, how stupid! She brought it all on herself, not being able to control her powers." Sneered Inuyasha as he slumped himself down in a corner, sheathed sword resting across his lap. He watched as Kagome continued to keep herself busy herself by wrapping up the burns of the girl who continued to fidget in her unconsciousness, almost as if her body was unused to sleep.

"She may not be human, but she does not smell like a demon. In fact, she doesn't smell of anything. It's damn frustrating." He continued after a moment. It had taken him a while to know that he senses weren't playing tricks on him when he first saw the strange girl, but now that everything had calmed down, there was no doubt. The girl smelled like…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe if his nose was that of a full-fledge demon he'd get something, but even then he'd doubt it.

"I know," Said Kagome with a frustrated sigh, she almost finished wrapping the girl up. "I've been looking all day, but I can't sense anything. No demonic energy, no miasma. I can't even sense her aura! She's not dead, I think, so her life doesn't depend on the shard, but I don't know what will happen if we try to remove it."

As she spoke, she could see jewel more clearly than before, as plain as day, trapped in Ryoko's chest. As faint as a heartbeat, as bright as blinding light. The shard seemed to be trapped between a state of both purity and impurity, a dangerous potential. If Naraku was behind this he no doubt had a plan. A plan that would harm her and her friends through this girl. And yet, Kagome, for all she could sense, for all she could see, could not find evil in her. Rudeness, certainly, but evil? Kagome was beginning to have doubts.

"What's she doing here? Now? How did Naraku get her into the future?" Inuyasha mused out loud, and after a moment Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she even is an incarnation of Naraku."

"What do you mean? She has his mark!" Inuyasha shouted incredulous.

"I mean," Kagome began exasperatedly, "That just because she has his mark doesn't mean she was a part of him. If that was true, then why doesn't she have his aura? Why isn't she a demon? Why is the jewel shard not impure? How could Naraku get her into the future? Why isn't she serving him in the past right now? How come she transferred to my school? How-"

"But the MARK!" Inuyasha interrupted with a furious yell. Kagome held her tongue for a moment to calm herself lest she turn this into yet another screaming tournament with the stubborn half-demon.

"Well, maybe an ancestor of hers was cursed by him." She offered simply, half-ready herself to believe it. "Like Miroku!"

Inuyasha just snorted.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Cause Miroku has a giant spider on his back and sets things on fire."

"Well, it's a possible theory."

"Naraku, demon, cursed, it doesn't matter. We still need to get it out of her."

Kagome fearfully looked towards the girl. She was still unconscious, completely unaware that the two of them were at that moment deciding her fate. Poor girl. She never asked for any of this.

"It's deep. If we try, it might just-"

"Kill her?" Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah." Sighed Kagome, shifting till she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, the faint light of a new moon keeping her from being left in complete darkness "Maybe Kaede will know how to deal with this."

"That old croon? Doubt it." Scoffed Inuyasha, and Kagome sent him another glare.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah, take the jewel shard out so we can go home." He put forth as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Kagome's glare grew harder.

"If I purify the jewel, I could kill her."

"And? She's a part of Naraku! She has the mark!" Argued Inuyasha, and Kagome stood up, insulted. She might not know if this girl was completely innocent, but damn it, she was raised in a time where everyone was innocent until proven guilty! Feudal Japan was feudal for a very good reason!

"I am not going through the trouble of bandaging her up just to have to kill her! Plus, you just saved her!" She huffed back at Inuyasha, who still sat slumped in the corner, now looking away to grumble.

"So? I can change my mind about who I want to save!"

"No you can't!" Shouted Kagome, stamping her foot some.

"Who says?!"

"God, don't you two ever shut up?" A third voice spoke, sounding quite irritated.

Before Inuyasha had time to stand up, Ryoko, sore, scared, and feeling as if her lungs were going to give out on her, grabbed a hold of Kagome. Taking advantage of her surprise, Ryoko brought the shorter girl close, gripping one hand at her neck while the other twisting her arm up behind her.

"I don't know who you two are, or what you want. But I really couldn't care less." She growled, gripping Kagome's arm harder when she tried to free herself. Ryoko was weak and terrified, reacting purely in fear, so by every right, she was much, much stronger than the school girl she had in a lock.

"You should," Warned the dog eared boy, his gold eyes narrowing to slits "since we were the ones that rescued you from being burned up, you idiot. Guess that was a mistake though. One I won't repeat."

"Inuyasha, don't be hast-" Ryoko forced the protesting Kagome quiet, placing her spare hand right over her throat, fingers growing hot.

"I said shut up." She warned, feeling sick with herself. She may be reacting in fear, but still, the lengths she was finding herself willing to take made her feel more than uncomfortable. It made her feel dirty, tainted. But she needed to survive, no matter what. Even if that meant losing her control for a little while longer, she needed to live. It's all she had. Feeling reinforced in her decisions, Ryoko glared right back at the golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"Now, either you two let me go, or little miss talkative here loses her grating voice. And her neck."

Ryoko almost half-convinced herself she was actually capable of going through with what she said, and the now shaking, but still mostly annoyed Kagome seemed to buy it completely. Inuyasha however, looked as if he was stuck. Was he actually considering her offer? What the hell was wrong with this boy?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in protest, annoyed that her boy was taking so long to rescue her. This was one dysfunctional couple Ryoko realized despite her state of panic.

"Alright, alright! I'll save you." Said the dog boy with a huff, as if all this was just a large inconvenience.

It happened so fast, and Ryoko was certain she didn't even have time to blink before it was over. Inuyasha, with clawed hands, leaped forward and yanked the girl out of Ryoko's grip as if it was nothing but tissue paper. Within the same second, a foot was placed on her chest, kicking her back. In the blur of the moment, Ryoko felt something leave her. Her balance.

Inuyasha saw it all. His eyes widened as a flash of blue then blinded him, and he turned away to protect his sight. As quick as the light lit the dark of the shrine, it left, leaving Inuyasha to once more stare wide eyed, and confused.

"…oops." He manage to grumble after a minute.

"Oops?!" Screamed Kagome, who Inuyasha had tossed aside once he rescued in order to prepare to fight against Ryoko if need be "You nearly got me killed with your teasing! Don't you ever stop to think about how…"

Kagome trailed off, noticing that something was missing. Something with thick black hair and a very rude disposition.

"Where did she go?" She asked, looking all around as if she expected to find Ryoko in the rafters. Well, where else could the girl have gone? It wasn't as if…

"Wait, the shard, it's gone." Kagome stated, looking over to where Inuyasha had trained his eyes. Standing up, she could then see what he was so intently staring at.

The well.

"If she's not here, then…"

"Yup."

"Great." The two mumbled to themselves as they came to the only possible, and yet impossible solution as to where Ryoko had gone.

No, more than impossible. Unthinkable, unimaginable. Just plain-

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts on what was possible or impossible any more. Eyes still staring at the well in hope that a dirt smeared Ryoko would crawl out any minute now and save him a headache, the hanyo growled.

"What now?"

"I feel…funny." Kagome confessed slowly, her voice sounding a little distant to Inuyasha.

"You look funny too, but you don't hear me comp - Kagome?!" Out of the corner of his sight, Inuyasha saw Kagome lose consciousness in time to catch her. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around the girl as he lowered her slowly to the floor, cradling her. Her soft, warm eyes lost their light and focus, becoming dim. When she closed them, Inuyasha could feel a cold growing inside the girl he held so closely.

"Kagome!"


	5. Lost

**Lost:**

So sorry I was late in updating! Summer got real busy for me! But, anyhoo, I'm back!

Spoilers! This chapter has the monk Mushin in it. If none of you remember him, he was a minor character that was the father figure that raised Miroku and taught him his lecherous ways. I thought it would be funny to have him be Ryoko's first introduction to the past, but he will have his uses in explaining a few things since he does have some understanding of Naraku and demons. But anyhoo, enough of that, get to reading the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I own Ryoko. I own the plot. I also own a lunchbox. And a cat. And a bunch of sweaters. I do not, however, own Inuyasha.**

* * *

At first there was nothing.

Following that all too quickly was a splitting headache.

"…ow…"

Ryoko's eyes remained closed, not daring to open in case it might only bring her more pain.

Eventually, and Ryoko didn't know when, Ryoko came to notice the feeling of dirt beneath her, her nails digging into the ground as if it was the one responsible for the headache that made her whole body shake with nausea.

What had happened? Was she in her apartment? Did she fall down some stairs or something?

Afraid to open her eyes, she kept still for some time, wondering if she would ever be able to move again. Everything hurt, and she just wanted to lay there for all eternity to wallow in her misery. But, she had to get to school. And so, regretfully, Ryoko opened her eyes.

At first, she saw nothing. But then, it moved. A cloud.

Moonlight poured down around her, welcoming her with its soft light. Finally able to see her surroundings, Ryoko was shocked to see she was surrounded by vine covered stones, all leading up to where the moonlight spilled in. She seemed to be at the bottom of some kind of hole.

Slowly, through the rising haze of her confusion and headache, Ryoko's memories returned to her to explain. She remember Inuyasha and Kagome, she remember her apartment burning down. She remembered waking up in the shrine, and falling down the well when that dog eared idiot kicked her-

The well? That's right, she fell in when Inuyasha pushed her away from Kagome. She fell in the well and the next thing she knew darkness took her. So, was she at the bottom of it? Certainly looked like she was, but it didn't make sense that she was seeing sky since the well was inside a shrine. Or so she thought when she first woke up to Inuyasha and Kagome's arguing.

It took many slips, and possibly a fingernail or two, but Ryoko eventually clawed her way out. There was a worrying thought at the back of her mind that when she made it out, that Inuyasha might be waiting for her. But the only thing that greeted her was more night tinted sky and a small field surrounded by woods.

Was this where Kagome and Inuyasha had taken her? And what about the shrine? Ryoko couldn't remember anything that would shed light on her confusion, but Tokyo had to be somewhere around here.

Lifting herself completely out of the well, scuffed and bruised, Ryoko forced herself steady on her feet. Wherever she was, whether Inuyasha or Kagome were nearby, whether if she had finally snapped, she didn't bother to think or care about. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to get back to Tokyo and drown in a hot bath.

* * *

She messed up again. Her father was going to kill her. If nature didn't get to her first.

"Okay, the north star is that bright one next to the big dipper. Right? Or is it by the little dipper? I'm pretty sure there was also something about a bear too…" Ryoko trailed off with a hopeless sigh.

Not only had it become increasingly dark as evening trailed into the middle of the night, but Ryoko had yet to catch a whiff of car exhaust let alone the lights of the city she was still looking for. She was cranky, hungry, tired, and worst of all, lost. Not even the stars she searched gave her a sense of direction, the forest too thick to even see where the branches ended and the sky began.

She scowled as she once more tripped over yet another rock. Her house slippers were not enough to protect her feet from the elements, which were about to be reduced to stubs if she didn't find a path or road soon. But that looked highly unlikely as the woods grew thicker and darker as Ryoko trudged slowly on.

"It's just been one mess after another. Outdoing a dog eared boy and this creepy forest will be tough though." Ryoko muttered, though why she was keeping her voice low, she didn't know. She hadn't come across anyone since leaving the well. Not even a house cat.

But, thinking on the last people she had come across before she fell through the well, Ryoko felt it wise to keep quiet though. As clarity set in overtime though, she had noticed her hands, which were beginning to blister, were wrapped. Ryoko recalled that Kagome girl was the one responsible for this, and a wave of guilt came over her for her hasty panic that could have gotten Kagome hurt in a far worse manner. Maybe she was really trying to help, but then again, that dog boy was talking about taking something out of Ryoko's chest, which could prove fatal, so maybe Ryoko was right to split when she did.

She just hoped that she didn't come across either of them any time soon.

"Well, could be worse. Could be back at home, doing math." Ryoko whispered. Hearing a twig crack nearby, crunched no doubt by the weight of large animal, she stiffened.

Optimism really was not her forte. Now making a promise to be as quite as possible just in case there were man eating wolves living near Tokyo, she walked on. With all that happened to her today, that possibility would seem pretty tame, but still unwelcomed.

There was something she could do to help her situation some, but she was still debating it. So far she had not seen anyone around, and if there were some hungry creatures nearby, it just might help scare them off. Plus, it was getting ridiculously dark. This was the kind of situation that called for it to be used, and with no way of hurting anyone.

Resolution firm, Ryoko paused a while to concentrate. Soon, she felt a deep warmth spread from her chest, pleasantly stinging her skin.

It was odd, but whenever she was calm, her fire could burn without hurting her. Most of the time, it was almost lazy, dancing in her palm with slow, small licks, never hurting her or a stitch of her clothing. It seemed to be all it wanted, to burn out in the open, but of course, she had little choice but to keep it hidden when around others, which was the whole reason for Ryoko's fevers in the first place. Her fire did not like being contained. If it was held down to long, if she kept it from burning for an extended period of time, it would become resentful, and angry. This anger often fueled her own and whenever her control broke free, even for an instant, so did the fire with a vengeance.

But here, alone, she let it play, its company almost enjoyable in the lonely woods. With a bright, blue hue illuminating her surroundings, Ryoko continued on her way, feeling better now that she had some light.

Her nerves settled, Ryoko began to fall prey to another troublesome feeling. Boredom.

"In silent dreaming, remaining still were we are, we travel so far."

At the end of her haiku, she started another, one more in tune with her feelings.

"Green and pure as faith. My path un-tread, dark, and long. Fuck I hate walking." She finished with a groan.

Normally, poems brought her comfort. One of the few happy moments she had with her father involved him reading poetry to her when she was little. Sometimes he recited his own. She loved hearing all of them, but was partial haikus as a child since they were the easiest to remember. Eventually it became a game. She and her father would take turns coming up with them on the spot, trying to outdo one another in either flamboyancy or sheer silliness.

Maybe one day she would become a poet herself. It might not pay well, but it would be better than nothing. Her father might have some words to say about her following in his footsteps, ones she would not doubt ignore. But hey, it wasn't exactly like she had many career options. She would never be good with customers, or coworkers, or animals. Anything except plastic plants. Maybe.

Blaming this strange trail of thought on exhaustion, Ryoko let out a tired laugh. In the quiet, the sound of her humor was followed by another. The rustling of leaves. It could have been the wind, even more likely it could have been Ryoko's imagination. It could have been anything.

But then it happened again. It was the sound of steps, and following them a shadow. It was almost wisp like, drifting between the trees gracefully. The shape seemed almost unnatural, but it was still recognizable as human. Sort of.

Either way, someone was following her.

The panic Ryoko had just subsided came flooding back, her fire burning higher and brighter. A rush of a breath came as she saw the shadow move again, closer. Instinct took over.

Her surroundings became a blur as she began to run. It might have not been the best of actions to take, because maybe they might have been willing to help her out, but instinct came first, and logic later. Besides, she didn't really have an explanation of the top of her head for why she was on fire. It would just be awkward to explain. It always was.

She paid little attention to her surroundings as she continued to sprint. Not ti where she was, not to where she was going, not even to the new pain of her feet beating against the ground, having left her slippers behind. All that she could focus on was the warmth of her fire that grew hotter with each step, spreading across her body like a living blanket. It wanted to protect her, it wanted to keep her safe, because it could sense as well as she that the stranger _was_ following her. But she had never used her fire to protect herself, and she knew it would end up doing her more harm than whatever chased her.

It had to be human, since Ryoko could only hear one pair of legs following her. What if it was that Inuyasha? The very thought of him looking for her to get even for what she almost did to his girlfriend actually made Ryoko run faster. It was beginning to feel ridiculous to her how scared she was getting, but fear was a silly thing.

It seemed her fear of getting caught was justified however, as with every turn or fallen log she climbed over, the stranger only seemed to get closer and closer. No longer was Inuyasha or the thought of wolves on her mind; her fears dragged down much deeper. She couldn't put a name to what was chasing her, nor did she want to. She only wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

But nothing Ryoko did helped her get far ahead of what was chasing her. Her breath became too erratic as her lungs began to burn from lack of air. The adrenaline that had given her energy before was waning, and the fever in her was causing her to lose strength. It wouldn't be long for whatever was chasing her to finally-

The earth dropped away. For a moment, Ryoko feared she was back inside that well, falling. But then dirt, stones, and branches scrapped at her, and she felt herself tumbling down. She could feel cuts forming on her arms, legs, and even face as she continued to fall, not able to even scream. It seemed to take forever, but when Ryoko made it to the bottom of the ledge she failed to notice, it became obvious to her that she would not be up any time soon. She could feel the back of her head was bleeding with what no doubt would soon turn into a concussion.

Of all the luck in the world, hers seemed to be the most cursed.

In her failing line of sight, a figure stepped in. Ryoko didn't hear anyone climb down the ledge after her, and yet somehow, there they were. It had to be the person chasing her. She wanted to move, but only the flames on her body were able to as they danced at the danger she was in, wanting to defend her but not able to do much as weakness came over her.

Still, she struggled to at least prop herself onto her elbows, though her ribs screamed at the slightest of her efforts to breath. More cuts and bruises came to her attention, but she pushed them all aside as she saw the figure stop before her. Looking up, she could see nothing but a silhouette. It was slim, and tall. Whoever they were, their hair was long, so long that Ryoko could swear she felt it brush against her face. Soft, and…familiar? Just like that the figure became all the more threatening, and Ryoko pushed herself to get up again, only to slam back down against the ground as her body gave up. She tried to get one last look at the stranger, but her eyesight grew worse as a wave of nausea overtook her, paralyzing her further.

She wanted to scream at the figure, tell it to leave her alone. Her voice only managed to let out a tired moan as she closed her eyes, feeling the presence of the stranger stop to kneel beside her.

Ryoko's failing senses told her that someone was now speaking to her, giving what sounded almost like comforting words, but as darkness took her for its own once more, she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

Ryoko could not remember the last time she had ever slept so well. Not a hint of red eyes, screams, or even a creepy clown invaded her sleep. Nothing but dreamless black for hours. At least, she presumed it was hours, since when she dared to crack open one of her eyes, she was immediately blinded by morning light.

There had to be a better way of starting each day. Besides getting up. But what did it matter, she was awake now.

Slipping off the heavy blanket that was on top of her, Ryoko sat up, stretching.

It was mistake.

In an instant, Ryoko was bent over, clutching her ribs as if she expected them to shatter apart. Everything hurt, throbbed, and screamed at Ryoko to stop moving. She gladly complied, and with a stifled groan, stretched back out on the plush futon. She was getting really sick and tired of being knocked unconscious. Having two concussions in one day could was not healthy to say the least, along with all her new collection of colorful bruises. She would have to see a doctor. Ugh, medical bills.

She swore, she would never try to move again. She would just stay in bed all day, who cared about school when they were dying anyway? Not her, certainly. She didn't care about it when she was healthy, but now that-

…wait, futon? She didn't own a futon.

In an instant, Ryoko shot straight up, ignoring the pain the quick movement brought to her everything. Her eyes were forced to adjust to the morning light, and what they saw was not comforting.

The floor of the room was lined with tatami mats, wood arches reaching up high above to form lofty rafters. The room itself was very open, appearing more so because of the grievous lack of furniture. It was clean however, and the scent of incense flittered all around. The whole place looked like it was a piece of living history, and she was instantly reminded of her grandmother's house. Only, her grandmother had lived in Nagoya, not Tokyo.

What the…hell?

Never did Ryoko think she would be missing her messy apartment, but this was just ridiculous. Was she in some old timey hotel? How did she even get here? Could she even afford to stay in a place this fancy? Wait…her apartment had caught fire. And then Inuyasha and Kagome…the well, the woods…did she walk all the way to her grandmother's house? It wouldn't have been the first time since she had died, but...

As Ryoko jumped from one conclusion to even worse ones, she didn't notice the sliding door behind her open. An old man, bald, with white eyebrows and a long mustache to match, smiled at the sight that was Ryoko.

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." Greeted the old man. Ryoko, brought down from her terrified thoughts, turned around sharply.

"Ahhh!"

Ryoko's sudden surprise drove her to stand up, but her sore body demanded to sit down. In the end, her legs become tangled blanket that had covered her. Her mouth dropped open to tremble in great confusion, and she tried to stand back up, but this time her body refused to do more than breathe.

"Well now, I knew my face was no longer youthful, but I did think it was that terrible." Huffed the old man, his cheeks and nose shining red with drink.

"W-where, uh, w-ho-o? Just…where am I?" Ryoko finally decided to end on. Who was this man? Is he a friend of Inuyasha's? Did this guy kidnap her or was he going to help her? Gah, too many questions, not enough brain power to keep up!

"How about we start with a simple greeting? Mmh?" Asked the old. He slowly bent himself down to the ground, his ginormous belly making the task quite difficult until it ended with him almost flopping to the floor. He nodded his head as he introduced himself. "Hello my child, I am the great, humble monk Mushin. Are you feeling better?"

Ryoko blinked a couple of times. Monk? She looked him over. For all intents and purposes, he was just an old man. But as she began to calm herself, she saw that he was indeed garbed in robes of yellow and brown. A monk's robes. Then, was this place a temple? That would explain the old fashion vibe. But how did she end up here?

"Kind of. Maybe. No. No, defiantly not." She answered, not really sure what to make of this new piece of information.

The old man chuckled.

"I see your mind has yet to return to you yet. Perhaps some more rest is in order before we talk more. Or better yet, a drink." He reciprocated with, extending a hand to which, attached at the wrist, was a white jar. From its opening, Ryoko could smell the strong sting of alcohol, and she felt a vein in her forehead twitch. No, calm. The last thing she needed was her temper to flare out.

The old man seemed harmless enough, if a bit exasperating, but looks can be deceiving, and she didn't need to make another enemy. Still, Ryoko needed to find out where she was and better yet, how to get back to Tokyo.

"How did I get here?" She decided to start with. The monk, who had started to guzzle down the contents of the jar he had offered to her, gulped, his face becoming even redder with drink.

"I should be asking you that. I found you, three days ago, on the steps of this temple. You were hurt, and have not stirred from sleep until now."

Ryoko was taken aback by this news. The last thing she could remember was walking in the forest after she got out of the well. Did she end up walking all the way here and then pass out? No, she would have remembered something then, but her mind was uncomfortably blank. There was the vague notion that something else happened as well, but however she got here, she was here now. And after glancing over herself, Ryoko saw that the monk did help heal her burns and bruises by applying new bandages to her hands and arms. She was thankful though that her own clothes were still on her, even if she smelled awful now because of it. Almost all of the marks were gone, though most still sang out in soreness. But why this man didn't just call an ambulance and send her to a hospital, she didn't know. She didn't want to assume the worst, as that would only bring her an even worse headache, but this situation she got herself into was pretty bizarre even by her standards.

First thing was first though. Ryoko bowed in gratitude, using her polite charm.

"I thank you for taking care of me, but may I use your telephone? I need to call someone."

As much as it pained her, she really only had one option and that was to call her father. She had no money to get back to Tokyo, and no place to stay when she got there. Maybe he would let her come back home. Maybe pigs would sing.

Ryoko's thoughts about her father left however, as a very confused expression washed over the monk.

"Telly-phoon?"

"What?" Asked Ryoko incredulously.

"What?"

"Look, I need to call my father." Ryoko slowly spat out, feeling her temper flare despite her attempt to remain well-mannered. "He's gonna be angry enough that I set my apartment on fire, again, let alone that I am far out of the city limits like we agreed on."

"Your father keeps a close eye on you then, hm? Pity to keep such a pretty girl like you locked up." The monk said, completely changing the subject with a drunken smile.

"You have no ide-what does that matter?! Get me a phone!" Shouted Ryoko, standing up in annoyance. The monk frowned, pouting almost.

"Rude manners can ruin any charm that a pretty face holds."

"If I wanted a tacky proverb, I would break open a fortune cookie. Phone. Now. Please." She demanded, her hand stretching out as if she expected him to hand it over. The monk's pout became stubborn as he crossed his arms and looked away from the furious girl, insulted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A little vein on Ryoko's forehead burst.

"A phone! Any kind of phone! Telephone, cellular phone, cell phone, cell, handset, call box, phone booth! I need one, so tell me where one is!"

Ryoko's patience was wearing thin. She had managed to keep some of her control over her fire, but she was strongly tempted to burn off the idiot's caterpillar like eyebrows to help jog his memory. It didn't help any that the monk looked up at her like she had grown three heads spontaneously.

"…huh?"

Ryoko's sore body twitched in anger, but she held her breath and counted backwards. Upon reaching zero, she let out a little 'tsk', and walked past the old man.

"Never mind." She bit out as she made her way to the sliding door the monk stood by, "I am clearly depriving a village somewhere of their idiot, so I won't take up any more of your time."

Opening the slide with a rough toss, Ryoko began to march in search of a way out. The layout the temple the monk lived in threw Ryoko for a loop for just a minute, but the sound of the morning beginning outside guided her towards the exit. She smiled in relief as she slide back the final shoji door that separated her from the sun, and felt herself calm down some as she felt a breeze play through her hair.

Before her was a quaint, strange little scene. Nothing but woods surrounded her and the temple, and the faint sound of a river could be heard rising over the lazy morning lull. The sky was a perfect blue, and a soft breeze played through the spring grass that surrounded the temple courtyard. There was no paved or gravel road to be found, but Ryoko soon spotted a beaten down dirt path that seemed to lead away from the temple. Maybe there would be a house or a store not that far down it.

Despite every joint and muscle aching and her lack of shoes, Ryoko began walking down the short path zealously. She couldn't wait to get out of this place, wherever this place was. Was she even in Tokyo, or even anywhere close to it? No, she had to be in the country. That had to be it. It was far too quiet around here, with only birds singing and no heavy traffic accompanying them. Under other circumstances, Ryoko might have found it pleasant, but if this were under other circumstances, she would be at home, in bed, hiding from the morning under the covers.

"Where are you going?"

Turning to see the monk following her, Ryoko suppressed her need to groan.

"Home." She replied bitingly.

"Oh. And where is that exactly? By the strange way you speak, I assume you are not native to the mainland?" Ryoko's looked at the monk in confusion as he caught up and matched pace with her. She needed to get out of here and find a capable adult, not a drunkard. But until then, it was probably in her best interest to humor him, that way he might leave her alone.

"You're right, I'm not from here."

"I thought so. That explains it then." The monk said with satisfaction as he scratched his belly. Now Ryoko was really confused.

"Explains what exactly?"

"Your rude mannerisms for one thing. It also explains why you wear such strange attire."

The begrudgingly held conversation continued even as Ryoko worked her way down what was the beginning of a steep stone staircase, having made it out of the temple courtyard.

"No local woman would mark themselves with barbaric piercings or be seen in such revealing clothes, it only brings trouble. Though, you're not quite…filled out enough for me, so you have nothing to worry from this monk."

"Why does that not comfort me?" Ryoko mumbled as she touched her ears, where the alleged 'barbaric piercings' the monk spoke of were. Earrings had never been widely accepted in Japan, and multiple piercings even less so. It should be no surprise that she got them to annoy her father, and so it wasn't all that shocking to hear the monk deride her for them as well, as they were attributed to punks. Well, she was a punk, but she didn't need this monk's opinion about how she was looked or dressed. Ryoko knew that many people had a tough time in realizing that their unwanted, but he took it to a whole new level.

"Look, I thank you for taking care of me these past few days, but you seem like the last person who can help me get back home. If shorts and telephones are too much for you, I don't want to burden your brain with bus fares and taxis. You might have a breakdown, or more likely I will." Ryoko said as the stairs she took twisted them, revealing a view of a distant valley that the woods had hidden.

Water flooded fields bordered by grass knolls opened up before her, dirt paths stretching themselves through and across as far as the eye could see. Nothing shouted civilization to her, no power lines, houses, cars, nothing. She was in the middle of nowhere. Just…perfect.

"More strange words. I am certain you will find no 'taxis' around here. Not many islanders visit this far inland you see."

Ryoko gave the monk another look of bafflement. She was joking before, but did he really not know what a taxi was? Maybe that sake he kept swigging had sterilized his brain. It would certainly explain his strange comments, and why his breath made her nauseous.

"One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which. You're like something out of a shogun. Just what year do you think it is?" She said sarcastically, trying to decide what she would do, since it was clear now she might have to walk several miles to get to the nearest town. Her feet were going to kill her.

"Year? Well, it is the year of the cow as well as the second year of Emperor Go-Yōzei's rule." Answered the monk, looking just as confused as Ryoko was.

The two of them then stared at one another for some time. One thought the other insane, and the other thought them a crack pot. Ryoko's resolution wavered after a minute of thought however. It couldn't be. Emperor? Japan hadn't had one in over a century. The old man was crazy, had to be. But he said it with such conviction.

She shook her head.

"Why do I always end up with the crazies?" She asked herself pitifully.

The monk let out a huff, finally picking up on the subtle hint that was Ryoko's dislike for him.

"Despite being an islander, you could try to be a bit more respectful of the man who rescued you from bleeding to death or being eaten by demons."

Ryoko was taken aback by that last word.

"Demons?"

"Yes child, demons. They are everywhere and they would love to eat some pretty thing like you." The monk repeated as if it was the most indisputable fact there was in the world.

Ryoko blinked once, then twice.

"…you're mental. Goodbye."

With that, Ryoko continued her way down the stone steps, the monk following closely behind, not knowing what the young woman was up to or where she thought she was going, but certain that it would be most entertaining.

* * *

I am not quite sure when exactly the Inuyasha series takes place in Edo era Japan, as there is much debate among the fans. So I just looked up one of the many emperors who ruled through the Edo era. If anyone does have a better, and more precise date for when Inuyasha actually takes place, please let me know so I can save face and all that.

Alright, join me next time in the next chapter, Ryoko faces a strange reality in which drunk monks and demons exist. Will she accept it? Or will she just go stir crazy? Thanks for the support and for you guys just being so wonderful! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	6. Demon

**Demon:**

Thanks to all who reviewed and faved! It means a lot! As a reward, this chapter is up early. From now on, I'll try to update more frequently, possibly every week. Anyhoo, from now on the chapters will just be longer folks, starting with this one! Please enjoy!

* * *

The land that stretched out before Ryoko was unfamiliar and untamed. She had grown up in the country, and since she was a kid preferred climbing trees and making mud pies to playing with dolls any time. But this land was completely unfamiliar to her. The country side laid out like a great quilt of golden, brown, and green squares held together by thick stitching of grey stone, rising and falling in gentle waves. There was no sign of concrete roads anywhere, and the path Ryoko had chosen was just a simple dirt one. At first glance, it was a beautiful swathe of rolling hills, picturesque by any standards.

But to Ryoko it was just grass, grass, and more grass. More specifically it was farm country, as Ryoko could see that most of the fields were rice patties. She had to be dozens of miles away from Tokyo then. Which was just perfect.

She had no money, no idea where she was, and no shoes. She was sore, hungry, cranky, and walking towards a village that looked little better than a pile of shacks. That, and of course there was the matter of her stalker.

"Stop following me!" She turned around to scream. The monk, Mushin she believed he said his name was, had been following her ever since she left his temple. She had hoped to leave him behind by now, but her body had not been used properly in three days now, so the old man had little difficulty keeping pace with her. It was really starting to bug her, especially now as he stared at her blankly and took a long sip of the jug of alcohol he still had.

"I will not abandon a woman to the world when she is in a state of instability." He stated to her simply. His calm demeanor was not helping Ryoko any. Thanks to this crazy she had been missing for three days. Her father no doubt had heard about her apartment on fire and was probably thinking she had run away. Again. He probably had cut off her allowance by now.

"I'm not the crazy one here. You're the one who believes in demons." Ryoko growled at the monk before continuing on her way. The monk followed suit, his sandals shuffling lazily after her.

"Yes, which is why I can hardly let you go wandering around without protection. Those beastly creatures would love to devour a young maiden such as yourself." He then mumbled to himself under his mustache, "Though they might choke on the bitter flavor."

Ryoko surprised the monk by sending him a poisonous glare.

"You trying to start something old man?"

"Merely seeing to it that you do not bring harm to yourself. Or the villagers." Marked the old man, motioning to the quickly approaching buildings before them. Ryoko turned away from the monk to observe it.

The village was rustic but it wasn't as bad as she first thought. It seemed like one of those wealthy, overly traditional country villages that kept their old-style aesthetic, from pagoda roof tops to fabric dividers that overhung the entrances into the shops and restaurants. There were wooden fences running behind each house, penning in pigs, chickens, and horses. What really stuck Ryoko as odd was that there were no glass in the windows, only shutters. That, and there were no wires anywhere. No wires meant no phones. That was particularly worrying, but Ryoko held the hope that someone had a cell phone or something.

"What's this place called?" She asked the monk as they entered into the village.

"It is the village of Ogasawara."

"Ogasawara...is that near Tokyo?" Ryoko asked hopefully even though she never heard of it. As to be expected however, the monk disappointed her.

"Toe-key-oe?" He struggled to say. The girl groaned.

"Oh god, don't start that again."

"Is this Toe-key-oe your home?" Mushin asked, becoming amused as the girl was growing more and more exasperated.

"Yes. Well, sort of. It's a long story!" She ended up shouting at him. This wasn't helping her any. Once more she tried to ignore the old man as she looked around the village.

She was walking down what she supposed was the market street. It was a lot more crowded and the buildings were taller. From them, the smells of food or the sight of exotic wares could be sensed as people ducked in and out of the little shops, continuing as if life was perfectly normal. This didn't comfort Ryoko, especially when she looked around and could find no cars. How could people run their farms ir businesses without cars or trucks? This place was looking more and more backwards by the minute. Any second now she expected banjos to start playing.

"Must be one of those back to nature resorts? Or a Japanese Medieval times." She concluded to herself. The latter didn't seem very likely, but the first wasn't any better. Now approaching what seemed to be the center of the village, Ryoko saw several of its residents hanging around a water well. Some men were drawing up buckets and filling the large jars the others had brought with them. Great, this place didn't have plumbing either. This was just getting better and better.

Ryoko walked up to the nearest woman. She looked normal enough, even though she was wearing a two layer kimono with wooden sandals. But that seemed to be the norm here, as Ryoko noticed all of them were dressed in similar kimonos or kosodes, the men wearing shorter ones and keeping their hair in traditional top knots. Again, this struck her as strange that not one of them were wearing sneakers or a baseball cap, but regardless she walked towards the small crowd.

Ryoko had been brought up in a household where manners were everything, so she set herself up to charm the stranger. Hiding her fear, anger, and annoyance for her situation in general, she put on a polite smile as she meekly approached the woman while she waited for her jar to be filled.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you have a phone I could use? I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could-"

"Get away! Filthy beggar!" The woman screeched after taking one look at her. She backed away from Ryoko as if she was a walking disease. This brought the attention of the others by the well, and soon they all were starring at Ryoko. A few started whispering to one another as they all looked at her and some even pointed. Well, Ryoko knew she wasn't looking her best, hell, she hadn't showed in three days, but these people had no right to complain. None of them smelled any better!

"Rude!" She huffed, noticing the monk was now standing next to her. He nodded in agreement.

"That she is. You won't find any charity from Mistress Kyo. Her daughters however..." He trailed off, and Ryoko rolled her eyes. She was becoming desperate to find someone who was sane. The crowd by the well had dispersed now, most sending Ryoko nasty looks as they went towards their huts.

Ryoko breathed in, trying to calm herself. She was starting to feel very anxious. So far nothing was familiar and quite archaic. Maybe these people didn't have a phone around. Would that mean she would have to walk to the next town? God, her feet would kill her!

She noticed someone else was still about, walking over into an building that looked like a restaurant. He was a large portly man, and Ryoko jogged over to catch up to him.

"Sir, please, hear me out. I need to find a phone, to call my dad. Please, if you could just listen to me, I…"

The man, old and wrinkled, looked her over once. His eye brows rose in surprise when he saw her shorts, but he quickly ignored her to see the monk following after her.

"Mushin!" The old man called out to the monk, walking away from Ryoko, "You old lecher! What are you doing out of your temple?"

"Just keeping this young woman company. She is quite ill, you know." Mushin told him, pointing to the now infuriated girl. The old man summed up the appearance of the girl once again before turning back to his old friend with a smirk on his face Ryoko couldn't help but hate.

"Why, Mushin, she's a bit _smaller_ than the women you usually chase. And her clothes, so shameful." He commented. Ryoko felt herself stiffen in indignation. Was everyone in this village a jackass?

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" She shouted at them.

"Also a bit loud." Mushin mumbled as he rubbed one of his ears. The other man laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Aye. What's her ailment?"

"A disease of the mind I believe. She keeps taking about a telly-phoon."

"A what?"

"Exactly. Perhaps I should take her to healer Goro?" The two of them looked over to Ryoko, who by now was about to lose it. She was fuming with frustration and took that out on a nearby rock, kicking it. Immediately she began a long string of swears as her unguarded toes complained about the pain.

"That would be wise friend. Would you like assistance?"

The monk merely shook his head. This would sort itself out soon, he was certain. The girl seemed to be quite delusional, but he attributed it to her concussion. It had been quite severe when he found her, and she was actually quite lucky to have survived it. He supposed that gave her a right to act a little strange. Besides, why would he interfere? This was the best entertainment this village has seen in a long time.

"No, no. She'll eventually tire herself out. She'll be much more cooperative then." He said before taking another swig of his sake.

Ryoko was now running around, looking for any sign of civilization. The village was large, but it didn't take Ryoko long to reach the other end, completely exhausted. Still nothing, no cars, no wires, not even a friggin fork! The whole village was like some museum brought to life, and its people were just as archaic. Every time she went up to someone they either ignored her, insulted her, or looked frightened by her strange appearance. Still, she was persistent, the desire to get home growing only stronger.

"Miss? A phone? Please?" She asked a passerby in a bright green kimono. The woman turned up her nose at her, mumbling something about 'indecency' as she eyed Ryoko's shorts.

Ryoko turned to follow after a man who was making his way to the market.

"Sir? Sir, a moment of your time, I just need to find the nearest-"

"Away with you street urchin!" He growled at her. Ryoko felt her temper starting to reach dangerous levels now, and switched targets.

"Ma'am! Ma'am? Stop running! I just want to talk! Ma'am!" She shouted after the old woman who was retreating from her frightfully. Ryoko groaned, starting to think all was hopeless. Once more, she was now very much out of breath, as her little quest for the one sane person in this village had tuckered her out. She leaned up against one of the wooden houses to pant and catch her breath. She could feel her fever running higher now, and that was never a good sign. She needed to keep control of herself.

Was everyone in this village insane? It didn't matter if this was a communion or a resort, everyone should have at least heard of a phone! Oh, god, what if this was a religious cult? One of those super strict ones that banned all technology? What if they had kidnapped her to recruit her! Like hell she was going to stand for that! She knew that crazy people were dangerous people when angered, and the last thing she wanted to end up was dead. Maybe if she played along with their insanity she just might get some answers? It could be worth a try.

It was then that the monk found her, having let her go earlier to work out whatever was in her system. Now that she seemed to have exhausted herself, he deemed it safe to approach.

"Finished with your mad ravings?" He asked, and immediately he was given a venomous glare.

"I'm not mad! I'm not crazy either! Just leave me the hell alone!" She shouted. Ryoko needed to calm herself down. It was amazing enough that her rising panic hasn't caused her fire to show itself, but that was probably due to her sheer exhaustion and confusion. Still, she was becoming defensive as nothing in this village offered her comfort or any idea how to get home.

"That would be quite irresponsible of me, seeing as how I had just saved your life." The monk commented, and Ryoko shook her head.

"Look, forget the phone. Just tell me how to get back to Tokyo."

"I have never heard of such a place. And I swear to you that none in this village has either." He told her, becoming a bit exasperated with her nonsensical rantings. Ryoko was feeling the exact same, and pushed herself off from the building she had been heavily leaning against.

"Where are you going?" The monk called out lazily after her.

"Home!" The girl shouted as she kept moving.

"But you don't even know where that is."

"I'll improvise!"

Not even two steps further and Ryoko felt her knees wobble. Her body gave up for a moment and forced her to the ground. Leaning up on her elbows, Ryoko glared at her feet.

"Shit! Come on legs, move!" She shouted as if she could command the limbs to come to life. The monk shook his head as he came to where she had collapsed. He leaned down, making a 'tsk' sound.

"You have not eaten in three days. Your body is telling you what you need despite your stubbornness."

"Oh yeah? And just what is it that I need?" The monk smiled at Ryoko's stubborn expression.

"My help."

* * *

It took a while for Ryoko to be convinced, but she eventually allowed the monk to help her up and take her to a healer. She guessed that was their word for a doctor, and to her that didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe this person could help her, or at least give her something to eat.

The monk led her to one of the least shabby huts, pushing aside the curtain to reveal an old man with a cane sitting beside a fire. Over it was a pot of some form of stew, and Ryoko found her stomach calling out to it.

Mushin and the older man started talking to one another, but Ryoko did not pay much attention after a young man came in and filled a bowl up of the stew for her. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his duties. She had to slurp it down without utensils, but Ryoko's stomach was singing for joy at her first meal in quite some time. Once the bowl was down, she felt a wave of relief come over her. Her body started to relax now that it had some nutrients, and she could feel her fever calm itself down. Her stress was lowering, but her situation had not changed any, and so she started to eavesdrop into the conversation the old men were having.

The monk had just finished mentioning how he found her and that she had only now woken up, when the healer stood himself up. He was older than the monk with a long pointed beard that reached the middle of his chest. His eyes were dulling over in age, and it seemed like a miracle that he was even walking. She was about to speak to him, when he picked up his cane.

"Hm. Strange." He poked and prodded her with the stick, and Ryoko shoved it away.

"H-hey! Knock it off!"

"Her energies are maligned." The old man concluded, looking quite serious, "It was wise of you to bring her to me."

Mushin took the news passively, slowly working on his own bowl of stew. "Really? I sensed something was off about her."

The healer didn't look like he believed the monk, and went back to looking over Ryoko.

"She has no aura, none at all." The healer fretted. Ryoko sighed. Looks this guy was going to about as much help as the others.

"Look, I know you guys are going to a lot of trouble helping me. But please, just tell me which way to Tokyo." She pleaded. He might be just as insane as the others, but she had to at least try and learn if he knew the way back. The healer however ignored her plea, and instead leaned down to take her hand gently in his. A thumb ran over her palm before Ryoko could pull her hand back.

"Your hands have been burned, though not in a way I have ever seen before. What caused such damage? Poison perhaps? Or something else?" He asked suspiciously as Ryoko then hid her hands in the sleeves of her hoodie.

"That's none of your business." She told him firmly.

"Hm, we will see."

The old man kept looking over her, making Ryoko uncomfortable. She never liked being scrutinized, it always made her feel like a bug under a microscope. This day was only going from bad to worse.

"This is most troubling. Most troubling indeed. So much imbalance." The healer mumbled to himself, "Imbalanced. Mentally and physically."

"H-hey!" Ryoko protested at the insult, but was promptly ignored as the old men started talking.

"I will make a salve and apply fresh bandages to her wounds. You really should have brought the girl to me sooner."

"But she was heavy enough to carry into my temple..."

The two old men sat in conference with one another, but Ryoko couldn't bring herself to care what they were talking about. She had her own problems to mull over. She was being outnumbered by crazies, and from the way the villagers looked at her, none of them liked her too much. The feeling was mutual.

How could none of them not know about Tokyo? Or phones? Maybe…maybe she was the crazy one here.

She mulled things over, and went back to the start of her most recent string of problems. The real trouble began when Inuyasha and Kagome took her to that dry well. The well! Maybe she didn't just fall through it, maybe it transported her somewhere? Maybe where wasn't the question…but when? It would certainly explain why the monk believed there was an emperor, and why nobody had heard of Tokyo. Actually, it would explain everything perfectly. Almost too perfectly.

Ryoko shook her head. That was crazy talk. No well could teleport her through time. The bump on her head was getting to her. She began feeling the area tenderly. It was beginning to feel like her head was ringing like a bell.

Nope, wait, there were actually bells. A heavy tolling could be heard outside, and at its sound the two old men stopped their chatting. Before Ryoko could ask what it meant, a voice shouted from outside the hut.

"A demon! From the north! It is the Ogre Hideo!" It screamed, sounding completely terrified. The two old men ran outside the hut and a very confused Ryoko followed them. Outside the whole village was in a panic, people running in one direction as if their lives depended on it.

"Flee!"

"Take the children!"

The old healer looked off in the distance the people were running from and gasped. Quickly he turned to the monk.

"Mushin! Run to your temple, get your sacred sutras! We must try and stop it!"

"But of course!" The monk agreed, looking only all too happy to have an excuse to flee like the others. For as slow as he had been before, the lazy monk sure could run when it was in his best interest. The healer than grabbed Ryoko's arm and started running in the same direction the others were fleeing. Too confused and panicked herself to protest, Ryoko ran with the old man, shouting above the screams of the crowd.

"Where's everyone going?!"

"Run! We must run!" The healer told her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We are under attack! A demon comes! An ogre!" Ryoko stopped then, pulling her arm out of the old man's grasp. Her fever was flaring now, and wanted to join her anger as she glared at the delusional man.

"You're kidding, right?" She growled. This was ridiculous. She had just about enough of this whole place. She was going to find some other town!

"Why are you stopping? Do not be foolish girl! We must flee!" The healer shouted at her as she began to turn from him to walk in the opposite direction.

"No! No, damn it! You all are crazy!" She shouted. She needed to get out of here, her fever was about to take over. Her temper was beyond being controlled, fueled by her confusion and rising panic as people kept running past her. They looked afraid for their lives. Maybe…maybe there was a reason to be running.

From a distance, Ryoko could hear something coming. It was loud, and heavy. She thought it might have been the bells, but they stopped tolling a while ago. No, it was, footsteps?

"Oh…shit…" She swore as something _huge_ came into her view. It tore its way through the village buildings as if they were little more than straw. Its skin was a sickening green and it was potbellied, the face far from human looking with its snarling teeth. A loincloth was the only thing it wore and it was carrying a rudimentary club made out of the trunk of a tree. It had to stand at least thirty feet high.

Fear immediately coursed through Ryoko's system. It…it couldn't be real. And yet, there it was, an _ogre_. Just like the ones in those old paintings in museums. A horrible atmosphere of hunger and evil rolled off of the creature like black waves, chocking Ryoko with its presence. It was destroying everything in its path, looking for something. Ryoko didn't bother to guess what, as she felt the sudden compulsion to hide.

She went into the nearest building, a simple house abandoned by its owners in the rush to escape the monster. Pressing herself up against a wall by the door, Ryoko clutched her heart. Every part of her was shaking. Even worse, in her terror, her fever had broken, the fire in her rolling off her in waves as it fed off her fear. It wasn't burning her, but its blue light was too bright for comfort.

"No! No! Stop it!" She whispered to herself, trying to force it down. What if the monster saw the light? He would come after her! She needed to remain calm or it would only grow brighter.

She could hear the monster just outside now. It was using its club to smash buildings and scatter what few people were left. It lazily clawed out after the fleeing humans, a greedy look on its face. Ryoko tried to concentrate, not wanting to be seen. The fire fought against her will and would not diminish, but a second later Ryoko found out it was already too late.

"Ah! A snack!" A voice growled in pleasure. A moment later the roof of the house was torn away and in its place was the ogre. It was smiling evilly at Ryoko as she ducked down to protect her head from the falling debris. She opened her eyes when she felt a large hand wrap itself around her waist.

"What?! Hey! Let me go!" She screamed as the ogre lifted her to its face. It snarled in pleasure at her panic as she started to hit the offending limb that held her captive, laughing as he set down his club.

"Shall I rip you limb from limb? Or should I eat you whole? Choices..." The thing chuckled as it;s free hand grabbed one of Ryoko's arms. It pulled suddenly, and Ryoko went stiff in pain as there was a loud, distinctive 'pop' at her shoulder blade.

"Aah!" Ryoko cried out, her dislocated arm going limp in the ogre's grip. She looked up to see its mouth opening, bathing her in its putrid breath. It…it was going to eat her!

The fire that had smoldered gently in her fear flared in her mad panic to live. It spread wildly, spreading from her body onto the hand of the ogre.

"What is this!? Argh!" It screeched in pain as Ryoko's fire ate him. The horrible smell of burning flesh hit Ryoko's senses before she was dropped to the ground. Her landing was harsh but she managed to stand up, clutching her out of commission arm.

"Human bitch, I will feast on your bones!" The monster growled at her after inspecting its burned hand. It was black now and quite raw with very little skin remaining. Did she do that?

Ryoko had no choice but to run, not knowing which way would lead her to safety. She had only made it so far before the ogre picked up its club and smashed it down in her path, making her skid to a halt.

"Eep!"

She changed directions, only to be cut off once again as the ogre brought his weapon down at her, trying to squash her like a bug. This time Ryoko was knocked off her feet by the force of the blow, and was sent flying. All air was pushed out of her as she landed on her back against the hard ground. She only had enough strength to push herself onto her elbows before she froze in terror. A shadow enveloped her, and she looked up to see the ogre towering over her, his club poised to strike.

The moment he made to bring it down on her head, something in Ryoko snapped. The instinct to protect herself overwhelmed her, and she did as it commanded. Bringing her palms forward, she closed her eyes and screamed. She felt a power surge through her, waking itself from inside her to escape at her desperate plea to live. She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her horrible end.

"Please!"

There was a blinding light, a raging heat, and then…nothing.

Ryoko had expected there would be some pain when she died, but she felt nothing but the dirt beneath her and the sting of her dislocated shoulder. Everything was very quiet now, like someone had hit mute, but she could hear herself panting. Did that mean she was still alive?

Risking it, she took a peek at her surroundings, only to then gasp. The ogre was gone! Vanished, club and all! In its place was nothing but a huge pile of ashes and glistening fragments of bone. It took Ryoko longer than it should have to connect the pieces.

"Whoa…" She looked down at her hands. Unlike all other times, there was no pain in them. In fact, she felt kind of, well, _good_. Like she had won a marathon, and her adrenaline coursed through her blood in sounding victory. Regardless, she was a bit freaked. She had hurt with her powers before, more times than she could ever forgive herself for, but never _killed_. Personally she was against violence. It never solved anything, and the sight of blood made her woozy. And despite lack of blood, or even corpse, this was definitely making her nauseous. This was a first for her, and despite the fact that the monster tried to eat her, she felt guilty.

Not so guilty that she couldn't smirk as she stood herself up.

"Yeah! Feast on that you ugly bastard!" She cheered. It was a miracle she was even alive! She never knew she could summon so much power to do that. But then again, her life had never really been in danger like that before. Inuyasha came close, but that was her simply trying to keep him away from her rather than defending herself from being _eaten_. But the fire had always protected her, and this was no different.

"A she-demon!" She heard from behind her. Ryoko turned, and was surprised to see a rather large crowd of the villagers standing around. Guess now that the ogre was gone they no longer had to hide. Wait, she-demon? Where?

"No, a blessed spirit!" Another in the growing crowd shouted. Ryoko then noticed that they all were looking at her. Her eyes widened. It was obvious that they had seen it all. Half in the crowd looked like they wanted to burn her at the stake. The other half looked like they wanted to bow down and praise her.

"Oh. Great…"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this installment! Join Ryoko next time as she gets some answers about her strange powers while the villagers try to decide what to do with her, kill her as a demon or worship her as a spirit! Yikes! Also, spoilers, we get a bit of Sesshomaru in the next chapter! About time!


	7. Spirit

**Spirit:**

Not much action in this chapter, but a LOT is explained for Ryoko as she comes to a decision. Spoilers, we get a bit of Sesshomaru in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and thanks!

* * *

A timid sun rose the next day, slowly spreading itself over rice paddies and forests. Its early morning light set itself against the vibrant green of the valley, providing a glow to everything. At its beck and call, the little village settled in the lush gorge began to stir for the dawn. It was all quite charming and scenic, something out of a painting from a tacky tourist store.

And Ryoko hated every bit of it.

Sitting on the stone steps that led up the large hill and to the temple, she gazed out over the valley, hating everything. Hating everything because it was real.

Ryoko was in Feudal Japan, the Sengoku period if her history was correct. It was a time that had no phones, no cars, and Tokyo had not been founded yet. It was an ancient land where people were simple and superstitious and facing constant danger. A land where people believed in spirits. A land where people were attacked by demons daily.

Ryoko had traveled at least four hundred and fifty years into the past. And she didn't know if she would die of shock first or if the villagers were going to get her and burn her as a witch.

"There is quite a crowd gathering down there. Looks larger than it was last night when I spoke with them." The monk spoke as he walked up to where she sat. Ryoko grimaced as she looked down at what the monk was indicating.

At the very bottom of the long stair case was a group of villagers. They had been up for most of the early morning, chatting fearfully amongst themselves about, what else, her. Half of the crowd were bringing and arranging tributes to her. Food, clothes, a few perfumes, hoping they could appease her. She didn't quite get it, but somehow they got the notion into their heads that she was a Kami or something benevolent that had come to protect the village. The others in the crowd though were still not quite so convinced, and were arguing with the others about whether they should exorcise her or just cut off her head.

Strangely, Ryoko didn't know which was more uncomfortable to hear, the worshipping or decapitation. She hadn't been able to sleep after the monk dragged her away from the village to hide her back at the temple after her little demon roasting, and so just sat at the top of the stairs watching the villagers. They had been up half the night in this strange little standstill, while Ryoko's mind wheeled to take in her shocking predicament. She would have split long ago, but her mind felt locked in a state of shock, keeping her from doing much other than breathing. That, and her body was still in bad shape from her fall off the cliff and more recently being handled by the ogre like a ragdoll. Her arm was still somewhat out of commission, and it didn't help her mood any that every time she tried to move, her body felt like it had ran a marathon and lost.

"Why don't they just go home already?" She asked no one in particular, glaring down at the villagers below.

"They haven't yet reached a decision about what to do with you." The monk shared, already flushed from his early morning alcohol binge.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Ryoko huffed at the man, wishing he would disappear. Actually, not just him, this whole cursed place. It was awful, the sky bright and clear, not even a wisp of smog around, no car exhaust. She never thought she would miss the crowded city.

Whether she accepted it as possible or now, fact was that she was stuck. How could she deny when everything here, from the futons to the nonexistence of cement, as real when it all screamed at her to accept that somehow, she had traveled back in time.

Not somehow. She knew how. That dried up well.

At this point and time, it may or may have not been a figment of her imagination, but that was the only thing she could think of that might have something to do with this whole confusion. One minute, she was facing a dog boy inside a shrine in the twenty-first century, the next she's in an era where weekly bathing is frowned upon.

The only connection between the two was the well that Inuyasha and Kagome brought her to. Maybe that's why they brought her to it, to dump her in past for trying to set them on fire. Quite harsh. As twistingly illogical as a time portal was, it was the only explanation. Inuyasha and that girl of his were talking about demons before, maybe that's what Inuyasha was too, what with his dog ears. It would explain that, and the old clothes he wore, and the strange sword he swung around.

It explained a lot, sure, but none of it made any sense. But it was all she had to go on.

It was obvious that she needed to find that well. It was the only clue she had about this whole thing. She did not belong here. Should she try to find them, Inuyasha and Kagome? They were the ones that sent her back, right, so were they here or was it just her? Could they even take her back, or more to the point, would they? And what about when she got back and her father confronted her about the mess she made? Would he disown her then or just send her away to another city far from home?

Too many questions with few answers kept Ryoko in a state of frustration and exhaustion that made her forget the monk was even beside her until he spoke again.

"You should come back inside. There is miso left in the pot."

"No thanks, not hungry." Grumbled Ryoko as she hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the morning chill. Her clothes were in bad shape now, dirty and tattered, and she still didn't have any shoes. Thank gods there were no mirrors around, as her day was bad enough right now.

"I wasn't offering. I want you to go fetch me some. And another sake." Stated the monk as he scratched his belly. Ryoko turned to glare at him.

"You lazy idiot, go get it yourself! I'm not your servant girl!"

"Humph, so rude. And after I saved your life not once, but twice."

"Twice? Since when?"

"Since I so kindly took you in and pacified the villagers to not harm you until the village elders can reach a decision."

"Oh, sure, they look real pacified. Half of them still want to decapitate me!"

"Well, at least the other half don't." The monk shrugged. Ryoko stood herself up from the step she was sitting on, pointing an accusing finger at old infuriating man.

"Listen you, I've had it up to here with your shi-"

"You two fight like cats and dogs." Complained a gruff voice coming up the stairs. Ryoko and the monk turned to see that old healer and his young assistant coming up the stairs. The healer was leaning heavily against the young man and his cane, having a little trouble making it up the steps. How the pair snuck up on them was beyond her.

"Ah, Goro, my friend. Have you come to share a drink with me this morning?" Mushin shouted down at them. The old man did not reply until he had reached the top of the stairs and allowed for his breath to catch up with him.

"Some other time. I have actually come to speak with your guest."

Ryoko flinched when the old man pointed his cane at her, and immediately was on the defensive. The healer had been kind enough to her yesterday, but she didn't trust him any better than the idiots that were still gossiping about her at the bottom of the stairs, still too terrified to come up.

"And what if I don't want to talk?" Ryoko spat back. The healer just smiled, but the young man at his side glared at her.

"Watch how you speak to your betters, witch." He warned.

Ryoko returned the rude man's glare, matching it as she took him in. He was young compared to others, perhaps in his twenties, with long dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a handsomely slender face. He was dressed in similar dark robes as the healer, probably his assistant or something as she remembered seeing him with the old man before. He had been the one to serve her the stew, right before the demon attacked.

"Or what ponytail boy?" Ryoko retorted. The young man grew angrier then, and was about to answer her taunt, when the healer stepped in.

"Satoru, remember she is our patient."

Ryoko blinked in confusion.

"Patient?"

"Yes, young lady. We did not have the chance to finish our examination yesterday."

"Forget it. I need a time a machine, not a checkup." Once again the young man, Satoru, looked like he was about to chastise her again, but Goro merely continued.

"We still need to apply fresh bandages to your burns." The old man pointed down towards Ryoko's hands, causing her to look down. She had not really been in the mind set to check over herself after her encounter with the demon. Her shorts and hoodie were covered in dirt and tattered, and her hands weren't much better. They had almost healed, but still stung and looked a bit raw. Ryoko merely folded them over her chest, about to say that she didn't need anything, when Goro spoke again.

"And perhaps we can talk about your more curious malady."

Ryoko's expression turned hard, and her black eyes narrowed themselves hatefully at the healer.

"Again, why would I want to talk to you guys about my _malady_."

"Because I do believe I have a diagnosis for it." He answered her back confidently, his small smile flashing what few teeth he had left in his old age. Ryoko flinched, disbelieving what she had just heard. The healer only continued to smile, and with the help of Satoru, walked past her.

"Now, Mushin. While I may not be in the mood for sake, I would appreciate a cup of tea if it is not too much trouble."

* * *

After fulfilling his promise to reapply fresh bandages to Ryoko's wounds and taking a look at her shoulder, Goro and the others in the odd gathering sat themselves down at a table that had been placed out on the deck that over looked the waterfall. The healer and his assistant were on one side, sipping tentatively at their tea, while the monk and Ryoko were on the other, the latter sending her most potent glares at temple's visitors. Since Mushin served the tea, there had been nothing but silence save for the crescendo of the waterfall, and with each second that ticked away, Ryoko was growing impatient.

"Well, you gonna talk or what?" She finally asked, wanting to get this over with. Satoru, seemingly just as frustrated as Ryoko, set his cup down hard on the table.

"Ask politely witch, and then he will."

Ryoko very nearly growled, but Goro spoke up before either of them could be at each other's throats.

"She is not a witch Satoru, no more than you or I." This surprised the young man, who turned to his master in disbelief.

"Then what is she?"

"That's something I want to know." Ryoko growled. Setting down his tea, the old healer cast a grave look towards Ryoko. She was intimidated by this for a moment, only to then be baffled by with what he said next.

"Who were your parents?"

"They were human, if that's what you're wondering." She answered, somewhat annoyed. The old man shook his head.

"I asked who, not what."

This surprised her, far more than Ryoko would care to admit. She averted her gaze, and was silent for a while before she had the strength to speak the names that almost felt forbidden on her tongue.

"Ryo and Suzume Koide."

"And your name?"

"Ryoko."

"Ryoko Koide." Goro stated her full name with a tone close to admiration. "Rising child of brightness. You're name suits you."

"You do have a point with this, right?" Ryoko huffed. She did not share the healer's sentiments over her name. She had been named after her father, and neither of them had ever been very fond of that fact. Goro continued however.

"Your powers started at birth, correct?"

"Right."

"Wrong."

Ryoko frowned. Before she could ask what the hell he was on about, Goro explained.

"I believe this imbalance I sense in you was with you far longer. For centuries it was with you, waiting."

"Hey!" She protested, a little offended, "For your information, I'm only seventeen, not–"

"You misunderstand." The old man cut in, "What resides in you is old. And it waited a long time for you to be born to become one with you. It is ancient, powerful. And hungry."

"Hungry?" She asked, brows furrowing. The man nodded.

"For destruction."

It was Satoru who spoke next, seemingly just as confused as Ryoko was, though he continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Sensei? What do you mean?"

"There is a spirit of some sort in her. I can sense it, maligning her energies and hiding her aura, taking them for its own of smoke and fire."

"Really? I do not sense anything…" Mushin grumbled, downing his tea to set the cup down to proceed filling it with the sake he had brought with him.

"That comes as no surprise monk." Satoru retorted to the drunken holy man. Ryoko only shook her head, finding this all too ridiculous and farfetched.

Never had she heard an explanation so ridiculous. Her father had taken her to all the best doctors and psychiatrists when she was younger, trying to find out what was wrong with her. None of them had ever come close, and they had the benefit of modern medicine while this old man training was only one step above bloodletting. She should just tell him to clear off. A spirit? Really? Well, it might explain her strange and unnatural birthmark, if that was some symbol of the spirit or whatever. Regardless, only a mad man would want to hear more of this insane conversation.

That being said, she pressed on.

"So, it's a spirt? Not a demon or a parasite?"

"It…it does not mean you ill will. Not at the moment." Goro told her, looking uncomfortable for the first time since this conversation began.

"Sure, fine. But _what_ is it?" Ryoko pointedly asked. When she had woken up to Inuyasha and Kagome arguing just before they threw her down the well, they talked about something inside her, and something about that Naraku? She couldn't remember all of it, and she shuddered to think of it. They had definatly talked about her being cursed, which was why she was so desperate to understand her situation for the first time in years.

The old man took a sip of his tea before taking a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say next.

"Your fire is not fire in any usual sense. It is a direct result of imbalance between your own spirit and this ancient power. The two are trying to balance one another out and the energy of their struggle comes out in the form of your flames, needing release. That is why it hurts you to contain it, because you are trying to hold back an inevitable tide of what you harbor."

He paused briefly, watching this information sink into Ryoko, who listened with an unreadable expression. Assured she was truly listening, he continued.

"Though I sense little, this ancient spirit is opposing your own. Energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy, creative and destructive. For most, a stable balance is kept, only fluctuating when ill or unwell. But for some there is always an imbalance. That is how it is with yourself, though far more extreme, with your pure spirit fighting against this ancient power."

Finally Ryoko's reflective expression fell as she scoffed.

"Right. Thanks for the fortune cookie lesson." This whole thing was ridiculous. This guy making the insanest assumptions and based his opinion on what he 'sensed' in her. He was just a crazy old man. Why did she even bother giving him a chance? He was just like the others, all presumptions, no real answers.

But…then again, it would make more sense than what anyone else had ever told her. That is, if it was true, which she doubted. She was an idiot, to have let her hopes be raised, even if ever so slightly. She should have known he could have never been able to help her.

"What is there that can be done for her?" Satoru asked, fully believing his sensei's words.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Ryoko said bitterly, hating the old man for raising her foolish hopes, "I thought you said you had a diagnosis."

"A diagnosis, yes, but not a cure." The healer told her, his tone embedded with sadness. Ryoko was not affected, only further irritated for her wasted time.

"Then what's the point of this?"

"Well, I do have some advice for you, if you should wish to hear it."

Ryoko did not reply. She was absently running her finger over the rim of her tea cup, prepared to tune out everything. But for a third time, the old man managed to surprise her.

"Let go."

Ryoko looked up at him, disbelieving what she heard.

"What?"

"Simply do not fight it anymore. Let the fire do what it wants for you. If you do not fight it, it will concede to your will. Continue to fight it and it will, one day, tear you apart to be free."

"Oh, sure, just walk around with myself on fire. That will make me super popular. Well, at least it would put out the villager's ideas for burning me as a witch." Ryoko glanced to the assistant, and catching her meaning he lowered his gaze, ashamed. Goro continued however, earning her attention back.

"It will calm itself when it knows you will no longer fight to conceal it. It has not troubled you since yesterday, correct?"

This time it was Ryoko's turn to look away. She did not want to admit it, but the old man was right. Since her encounter with the demon, she had none of her usual fevers. Normally she would be fighting to hold herself together, restricting her emotions and reactions with careful measures. So far she has been free to emote and exercise her temper without any repercussions. Dare she say, if she did not have heaping amounts of evidence to the contrary, she felt _normal_.

Perhaps liberating her powers, or this spirit she supposed, to do as it pleased, really was in her best benefit. It always protected her, and only on the occasions she tried to hold it back did it ever hurt her. Mostly it would direct itself at the object of her anger or whatever presented a threat to her wellbeing. She never viewed the thing inside her, whatever it was, to be kind, but it had done its part to shelter her. It would make sense to let whatever was inside her to run its course then, to release the effects of the spirits' battle with her own. It would make sense of course, but only in light of her buying this whole wad of tripe. Which she didn't. She couldn't. It was impossible.

But so was setting things on fire with your mind, yet she did that every day. Even if it was a fool's gamble, she had not heard better advice on how to handle her powers outside of hiding it at all costs. She wasn't willing to buy his little spirit spiel, but might as well go for broke. At least then Ryoko would know for sure that she had tried everything imaginable to figure out what she was and how to control herself…

"As for the villagers, they wished to make a proposition known to you."

Pulled out of her thoughts, Ryoko looked back up towards Goro. He was reaching into the folds of his robes for something, eventually pulling out a small object. Placing it on the table between them, Ryoko recoiled to see it was a bracelet made out of jagged teeth and black beads.

"This is a gift, made of the teeth of the ogre you defeated. Accepting it will make you the Lady of Ogasawara. Our protector."

Ryoko's brow raised in disbelief. "Come again?"

"Before we came to visit, the village elders reached a decision regarding your treatment. Convinced by Mushin and myself that you are not a demon, they have selected to award you the title of our Lady, in gratitude for you saving the village. You will be revered as the spirit of this village, and will protect it from further harm."

"No way!" Ryoko shouted, waving her hands in protest, "I can't be trusted to keep a houseplant alive! How can I protect a whole village? And why would I, you're all crazy!"

"In exchange, you may stay here in the temple, and will be honored in the village greatly. Perhaps even revered. Food will be brought as an offering, as well as other expenses. All you could ever desire."

"Trust me, this whole 'protector' thing, it really isn't me." Ryoko continued to object. Goro only smiled.

"It is a very rare thing for a person to be seen as they truly are."

"I need to go home. I can't stay here! It'd be crazy!"

"Home? Where is home for you?"

Mushin was the one to answer this question, hiccupping slightly as he did so.

"She's an islander. From the south I believe."

"So that explains her barbaric attire." Muttered Satoru under his breath, eyeing the multiple pierces and studs on Ryoko's ears and her scandalous shorts. She sent him a particularly chilling glare.

"Watch it." She warned.

"And how do you propose you will get home? The southern isles are a very long distance from where we reside, I assure you." Commented Goro. Ryoko bit her cheek in thought, wondering if she should mention the incident that had brought her to this strange world. Deciding to keep it simple, she shared the basics she had come to earlier.

"I need to find a well to get back. Is there one around?"

"A well?" Chuckled Mushin, "There are hundreds of wells around here."

"This one is dry, in the middle of a forest, and old."

"There are hundreds of those as well."

Ryoko felt like slamming her face into the table. Why did she keep asking for the help and advice of idiots? Groaning, she retreated into her thoughts, mulling everything over.

All she wanted was to go home. She didn't have much going for herself there, and admittedly any time away from school should have been enjoyable, but it was her own time. It was the era she was born it, where her father lived. Their relationship was rocky at best, but surprisingly Ryoko preferred being around those she knew. She couldn't stay behind and be some village's muscle.

As if Ryoko would stay here in this time anyways. Not only did the whole 'protector' thing sound like a hassle, but why would she stay in a time where women couldn't vote and were expected to get married off at thirteen! Ryoko couldn't stay here. Who knows what the repercussions of her presence in the past has already done to the future! If she stepped on a butterfly here, she just might cause a bug apocalypse back home. But what did the past matter to her? Not a thing, that's what. Not that Ryoko cared about many things, granted, but she did know that she needed to get back and go forward to her time.

It wasn't much, but it was where she belonged, and where she needed to get to.

So…why wasn't she already snatching food for the way and sneaking out to get started? Well, for one, she would have no idea where to go. And two, more importantly, was that much as she argued for all the things she had to get back to, the truth was that, summed up, it was nothing. No, she wasn't being mopey, it was really nothing. No friends, a sour father, a boring education, and a dingy apartment. Altogether, her life wasn't exactly something she would deem worth fighting for.

She didn't have anything to look forward to in her future, and the past was a place she did not belong in. Not like she really felt belonging anywhere anyway. She did have her father, but he just wanted her gone and couldn't stand the sight of her. She could get a proper education on her own. But at most all that would off her was be a permanent life working at mediocre jobs with few acquaintances to say hello to. No, that wasn't for her.

And…if the healer was in anyway correct, she could learn to control herself. Or at least not harm. What better place to do that then in a village that saw her powers as a blessing, not a curse? Even if it would not work in the end, it was a chance and an opportunity to take a chance.

Ryoko had yet to buy the healer's speech about that ancient spirit malarkey. She in no way believed that she had a battle going on inside her, and certainly was not planning on making a permanent home for herself here in this outhouse era. She would find that well and get the hell out of this place.

But, for now, Ryoko really didn't have anything better to do. No place better to go to, no one dear enough to return. She had absolutely nothing better to do than for once do something for herself.

Seeing her start to concede, Goro leaned in to push the bracelet closer to Ryoko.

"Accept this. Become our lady, and we will search for this abandoned well for you."

Looking down at the morbid bit of jewelry, Ryoko sighed. Picking it up between two fingers, she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You know, normal girls get friendship or charm bracelets as gifts. I end up getting one made of demon teeth. What does that say about me?"

* * *

Evening fell over the valley, giving way to night.

As the last light of day receded into its western home, so did the people into their own. The woods always appear different at night than they do for the day, and tonight was no different. Shadows filled the forests surrounded the peaceful hamlet with strange shapes. The air was still, thick and heavy clouds blotted out the stars.

Traveling under this blackened sky some distance away, was a strange fellowship.

A girl, no more than eight years old, wearing a bright orange and yellow checkered kosode walked beside a large beast of fearsome quality. A two headed dragon, its powerful jaws muzzled and reined, willingly allowing itself to be led by the little human that barely reached its knees. The girl sighed tiredly, but was never one to voice her complaints. Hearing a heavy snore come from the dragon's back though, she stopped.

"Master Jaken? Did you fall asleep on Ah-Un again?" Asked Rin, looking up at the dragon and its slumbering cargo in curiosity. Snorting himself awake, the small kappa looked around him bewildered.

"Baw…wha? N-no! Foolish human! I was alert and ready for danger, as I always am!"

"You were snoring."

The small demon huffed at the child. "I was merely trying to lure fools into a false sense of security. Obviously, since it worked on you, it just goes to show how superior my – Argh!"

Ah-Un, no longer having patience to put up with the loud kappa they held no respect for, flicked the demon off with its tail. The relationship of the dragon with Jaken had always been strained, but more so today since Jaken had ridden Ah-Un since complaining about his feet at midday. Rin petted the muzzle of Ah in sympathy while Un made an amused chuffing sound towards where Jaken had landed.

"You're shrieking upset Ah-Un." Rin told Jaken when he was finally able to right himself, his cloths and person covered in dirt.

"Stupid beast!"

"Jaken." A harsh voice cut in, silencing all protest from the small demon.

The kappa, girl, and dragon looked towards the leader of their strange band. Sesshomaru had been walking ahead but had stopped, his head turned towards his vassal.

"Y-yes, milord?" Gulped the small demon. Sesshomaru turned around fully, backtracking to rejoin his entourage.

"Set camp here."

It was late and, save for Sesshomaru, all were very tired. Rin gave out a happy sound as she immediately set herself to where her lord had indicated, a small field a little ways from the river they were following. Ah-Un followed suit, but Jaken approached their master.

"Milord? Will you be leaving us then to fight demons to strengthen the Meido Zangetsuha? How long will you be gone this time?" They had been at a vigorous pace for the past three days, and Jaken was well beyond exhaustion. These days, they rarely set up camp, and when they did so, it usually meant their Lord's departure from them for a few days as he went to fight any and all demons nearby that were powerful enough to feed the Tenseiga.

"I expected my orders to be followed Jaken, not questioned." Was all Sesshomaru said, not even bothering to look down at his servant as he proceeded to follow the river again.

"Eh, y-yes, milord." Obeyed the small demon, who turned around to start yelling at Rin that she was building the wood for the fire wrong.

Continuing on, Sesshomaru kept a slow pace as he walked away from the others. Once a measurable distance away, he allowed his senses to take over. If there were any powerful demons nearby, he would be sure to find them. If any could prove a challenge, then he would give them the honor of honing the Tenseiga for him. Coming to a clearing, he took advantage of the soft breeze that crossed his path and bent the tall grass.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru took in a deep draw of breath, his nose detecting hundreds of scents that washed over his mind for but the faintest seconds. The remnants of Rin's dinner, the sweat of horses coming from the road two miles from their resting spot, the smoke of a fireside coming from a human village…

Eyes snapping open, Sesshomaru looked down into the valley that was littered with humans. For a moment, he did nothing but stare, the wind teasing his silver locks. His mind focused itself as he narrowed in on a particular scent, singling it out from the others like a sick deer in a running herd.

There had been a demon in the village. An ogre, and a strong one. It would have been the perfect target for him, but there the demon's scent ended. In its place was nothing. It had obviously been killed. But there was no trace of what had killed it, and in such a through manner as to completely dissipate even the smell of death of what had once been a demon.

All that he could detect was the lingering scent of smoke coming from the village, more than what could be explained by the fires the humans used to warm their hovels with. Smoke, flame, and ash.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked away from the clearing, heading deeper into the forest, away from the village. He was remain nearby for the next few days, to ensure Rin's safety. And, perhaps, to find whatever had been powerful enough to decimate the ogre, and kill it himself.


	8. Lady

**Lady:**

Hello readers! I apologize for not updating in so long, but here is the next chapter! In this, we get a bit of Rin and Ryoko! Thank you for reading and for all your reviews!

* * *

What followed for Ryoko after her dealings with the ogre was a hectic, insane, and frustrating two weeks. The moment she accepted the bracelet, and thus became the Lady of Ogasawara, her life got a lot stranger.

And that was really saying something what with the time traveling and dog eared boy.

First were the gifts.

After the healer and his assistant left the temple, they sent up the villagers to bring up the offerings they had for Ryoko. As extremely uncomfortable as it was for Ryoko to suddenly be surrounded by people that had at one point in time had half a mind to execute her as a demon, it was far worse to see them all bow to her before laying down lavish gifts.

Perfumes, kimonos, combs, hand mirrors, silks, ornate jewelry boxes, powders, hair tonics, anything and everything lavish a beauty centric girl could want was placed before her. The gifts piled themselves into an unused room in the temple. As if that wasn't enough, the temples food stock was refiled with meats, sacks of rice, ripe fruit and vegetables, and all the little sticky sweets that could be afforded. Apparently gratitude was a big deal for people in the Edo era.

Honestly, Ryoko would have been fine with a thank you card and a coupon. But this wasn't so bad.

Next however were the servants. Well, not servants per say. Three young, beautiful unmarried women from the village had been selected to be Ryoko's personal handmaidens.

They were sisters, Aki, Akiko, and Akira, the daughters of some village elder or whatever, not that Ryoko would ever be able to remember their names or tell the identical triplets apart. They were chosen to serve Ryoko's every whim and keep her company. This was where Ryoko drew the line. She had been raised in a very affluent home, what with her father being quite rich before he married her even wealthier mother. With that came an estate, some maids, and the occasional butler, but Ryoko had never been comfortable with any of them waiting on her hand and foot.

These three girls took that discomfort to a whole new level. Once the villagers were done giving thanks to Ryoko, an awkward situation enough for her, the three girls dragged her over into the room in the temple that was to be her private quarters. There a bath was prepared for her in a wooden tub, which she would have enjoyed thoroughly had the girls not insisted on bathing her themselves. She was able to shoo them off after they washed her hair, saying that she could wash her body herself, but the second she got out to dry herself off and wrap herself in a robe, they attacked again. They combed out her hair and let it dry straight, applied oils to her limbs, perfume to her neck, and cosmetized her face till she looked like a freaky geisha doll.

Again, Ryoko had to draw the line when they tried to dress her then in a ridiculously heavy seven layer kimono. Not only did she not want to wear such a cumbersome thing, but also didn't want to risk having them see her birthmark any more than she already had. Eventually she convinced them to just lay out the slip and binding wraps that acted as underwear and let her wear a simple white kosode. The sisters finished the outfit for her with a black silk obi tied with silver cords, tabi socks, and wooden sandals.

Done with her, the sisters left to clean the temple, letting Ryoko breathe. Thankfully after they cleaned the temple from top to bottom, the sisters announced that they would visit every morning and evening to prepare meals for Ryoko and her 'guardian' monk and then return to the village rather than live in the temple with them. While Ryoko was relieved that she wouldn't be hounded twenty-four-seven, she was happier that she wouldn't have to see the licentious monk drool over the beautiful sisters every minute they were there.

Ryoko would like to say that besides the awkwardness of having three older women fawn, fuss, and dress her every morning her life had become relatively easy and comfortable. But it wasn't.

The healer visited her every few days or so to see how she had healed from her burns, and to monitor her condition and further discuss her 'malady'. Since the ogre had attacked her, Ryoko did not have one of her fevers, and this she shared with him. He thought it a confirmation of his previous theories about her powers, but to Ryoko it didn't bring any comfort. The first time in forever she had felt peace came at the cost of killing something, even if it was a demon. She could still smell the ashes, sometimes hear the creature's last cry out in the middle of the night…

To keep her thoughts from the subject and other such troublesome topics, Ryoko preoccupied herself with reading. She had read all the scrolls the monk had kept in the temple, supposedly his collection was the best in the region when it came to spiritual matters. She wasn't certain a magic time traveling well counted as spiritual, but so far nothing promising turned up. The healer said he would look for the abandoned well for her, but she wasn't going to just leave it to him. Ryoko only wanted to stay in this era for as long as it took to find the well and not a minute more, but would in the meantime take advantage to learn about her condition.

However there was another thing the scrolls were missing. A name. It had been stuck in the back of her mind since it was spoken to her, and she was intent to find out to who it belonged. The one Inuyasha mentioned.

Naraku, whose mark she supposedly bore on her back…

As neither of these could be found in the scrolls she had read, Ryoko decided it was time to visit the village again. First, she would need money. That would require waking the monk.

"Hey, Mushin."

"Hm…?"

Ryoko sighed as the monk barely stirred, his mustache twitching in his drunken sleep.

"Mushin, wake up you idiot." Raising a foot, she jabbed the side of old man once, twice, and a third time for good measure until he was fully awake and cursing at her.

"Spirits take you girl, what do you want?" He grumbled as he tried to focus his bleary, reddened eyes at Ryoko.

"How can you be drunk already? It's barely noon."

"If one wishes to do something well, one must get an early start."

Ryoko rolled her eyes at the monk. "I'm going into the village. I need money to purchase some things."

"Just ask for whatever you want. Probably get it for free." Stated the monk, who took full advantage of the offerings left by the villagers, and often prompted Ryoko to make some personal requests for him. While he embraced freeloading, she on the other hand still was quite uncomfortable with the charity.

"I'm not a bum like you, you've got to have some money around here."

The monk never answered her insult as yet again he was asleep, leaning back heavily against the post on the porch he had settled himself against. Ryoko had to suppress the need to roll her eyes a second time.

"I swear, you are the worst monk ever."

With no other options, Ryoko slipped on her wooden sandals that were placed by the porch stairs of the temple and headed towards the path. It lead her past a grassy pit that had become a familiar sight at the temple. It was enormous, deep, and perfectly circular, with a white stone ornament in the exact middle. Mushin had once told her it was in honor of a fellow monk when she had asked about it, but he would not explain its curious shape or the marker.

The walk from the temple to village was never short, but Ryoko reached it in plenty of time. It was a nice day, and she felt much more at ease to see the old fashioned houses and shops this time then when she first came. They just seemed to fit in. She herself did too, looking much more like a simple villager in her kosode than a time traveling teenager.

"Good afternoon, Ryoko-sama." Grinned a man to Ryoko, bowing as he passed her with his bundle of fire wood.

"H-hi." She waved nervously back.

"Greetings, my Lady." Said a woman wearing a very ornate kimono. Ryoko nodded back and turned down into a less crowded street. But things didn't get much better for her when she finally came to the market place. So many people looked towards her, pointed, and whispered. All were looking at her in admiration or alarm, and it made Ryoko extremely nervous. A bead of sweat forming on her brow, she tried to bravely march through the market crowd as fast as possible.

"Ryoko-sama."

"Lady of Ogasawara."

"Ryoko-sama."

"Bless you, Ryoko-sama!"

"See, that's her! The Lady of Ogasawara."

"How are you this afternoon Lady?"

"F-fine." Ryoko replied, becoming more and more edgy with each passing greeting. This was the most human interaction she had in months, maybe years, and the long streak had left her worse for it. She supposed they were grateful to her for saving them and wanted to show it as if the gifts weren't enough. She had only been trying to save her own skin, and if she knew she would end up having to deal with all this…well, she still would have saved herself, but maybe she might have tried harder to skip town. Despite how she felt, she did not feel her fire flare up any, so she supposed she would live so long as she got this over with as fast as possible.

No such luck.

Each shop and stall she tried, not one had any scrolls on wells, magical or not, less much heard of the well she was looking for. As for searching for information on Naraku, she wasn't certain about inquiring out right about whoever he was. It just…it didn't feel right. Like if she said the name aloud, something terrible would happen. So she placed it in the back of her mind. First thing was to get home, not go looking for more trouble.

"I am sorry my lady, but that is all I have." The merchant man apologized.

"That's alright." She sighed. It was not in her nature to be optimistic, but that did not make it any easier when her searching so far had come up with nothing. Where else could she look though?

"Take anything that pleases you, as compensation." Offered the man behind the stall. Ryoko shook her head.

"No thank you." She politely declined as she turned away. There was only one stall that sold scrolls she had not checked. If this did not turn up anything, then she was screwed. It wasn't like there was a lending library near or anything. Coming up to the stall, the portly man beside it smiled.

"Welcome Lady. Searching for anything in particular?"

Ryoko tried not to groan at his greeting. It was like everyone calling her ma'am. It was respectful, sure, but one gets pretty sick and tired hearing it so many times. It made her feel old.

"Yes. Do have any scrolls about…abandoned wells? Magical wells? A legend or something?" She asked hesitantly. Every time she brought people would look at her strangely. They would still do as she asked, but they probably thought her all the weirder for it. As if being a girl that can catch on fire wasn't bad enough.

"Wells?" He replied, confused. Never the less, he did begin to rummage through the scrolls he had piled. "I am afraid there will not be much of a selection. The best I can offer is this scroll on agriculture techniques."

Ryoko sighed. Of course. She supposed that there was nothing left but to go back to the temple and bash her head in. This frustration was killing her! How was she supposed to get back if she couldn't find anything about a time-traveling well? One would think it would be written down somewhere, or someone would have heard of it! Maybe if she knew its name. Wells have names, right?

She was going to thank the merchant and leave, but something caught her eye. It was an ornate scroll with a rod made of black wood, tied with a silk ribbon. Without really thinking, she picked it up and opened it. Back before this whole Feudal Japan fiasco, she used to be an avid window shopper, and knew something worthwhile when she saw it. Seeing several lines of kanji delicately brushed onto the parchment, she read it aloud.

"Falling sick on a journey, my dream goes wandering, over a field of dried grass…" She recited with reverence. It was beautiful, and familiar. A haiku she had certainly heard before, but could not place.

"The lady has excellent taste. That is a scroll contains Matsuo Bashō's most famous poems." Said the merchant man with a greedy smile, thinking he was about to make a sale. Ryoko knew that this poem sounded familiar. Her father used to read Matsuo to her all the time as a child. The creator of the haiku, and most famous Edo period poet. And he even signed it!

"If the lady wishes, she may have it…half price." It looked like it pained him to say that, as it obviously looked expensive. Demon slayer discount she guessed. She only shook her head.

"Thank you, but I do not have any money."

"Now that is a shame."

From the coroner of her eye, Ryoko saw that a man was suddenly standing close to her.

Ryoko instantly recoiled from the stranger, looking him over in alarm. He did not look like the other villagers. In fact, he did not look like a villager at all what with the sword that hung by his side. He was wearing a kamishimo of black and grey, and not a speck of dirt was to be found on the expensive material. He looked older than she, but still young, in his twenties perhaps. His dark hair was tied up in a knot, and with sharp cheekbones and cunning eyes he made a very handsome picture as he gave a charming smile. Ryoko was not the least bit dazzled however as he made a polite bow to her.

"Allow me." The young man then began to dig into the heavy coin purse that hung by his sword. Ryoko immediately began to protest.

"Thank you, but I don't–"

The man rose a hand to silence her. "It is my pleasure."

Oh, Ryoko did not like him. She was about to tell him again that she did not want his charity, when she noticed that the man was not alone. Behind him was a troop of men similarly dressed as he, though not as expensively, each with their own swords and very stern scowls. There were five of them, built up like oxen. The young man beside her handed over the money to the merchant who took it as if it were the most holy of objects.

"Thank you, my Lord Jun and Lady of Ogasawara. It was an honor to be of service to you both." He bowed and groveled over and over again. The young man, Lord Jun apparently, ignored him as he turned towards Ryoko.

"Well, well, _the_ Lady of Ogasawara?" His grin widened as he looked Ryoko up and down, "What luck I have this day."

"Good for you." Ryoko said, turning to walk away without even taking the scroll he paid for. Just because people had become disturbingly nice to her did not mean she had to return the same. Especially when it came to self-entitled people. She always had preferred being alone and being left alone by others, and her being thrown in the past was no exception.

Ryoko glanced at the sun's position in the sky as she left the marketplace. It was approaching evening. If she took her time, she could make it back to the temple in time to skip dinner with Mushin–

"I have heard many rumors of the infamous Lady of Ogasawara." Spoke Lord Jun from her side as she walked, making Ryoko flinch in surprise, "I am most pleased to see them confirmed."

Obviously, this man was not good at leaving well enough alone, him and his little army of beef men that followed. Ryoko walked faster, though she had no idea what she hoped to accomplish with that as Lord Jun matched her step for step.

"The news of your coming has spread far. In my home of Hikone Castle we hear that a beautiful woman has come to our land to protect and bless us."

Ryoko bristled. Yeah, she really did not like him. She never trusted anyone who tried to flatter her. Flattery was the tool by which her father and his associates wormed their way around in their social circles. Besides, one should not call a girl beautiful unless they truly meant it. Something he said struck her as odd though.

"Castle?"

"Yes." The young man stopped to bow to her again, "I am Lord Jun, son of General Akiyama who rules this territory."

"Uh-huh." She said, indifferent. So that explained it. He was not just a lord, he was a _rich_ lord. Her lack of surprise and reverence seemed to wound Lord Jun, but he continued on.

"If I may be so bold, my lady, I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time. A lady as unique as you must be seen to be believed."

"Well, now you've seen me." She bowed so as not to be entirely rude as she then turned to leave once more. She had to halt quickly before she rammed into a wall of flesh. One of the guards, the biggest of them that was as wide as a door, had come to stand behind her, and now was glaring down at Ryoko from his height of seven feet.

"You will leave when the Lord dismisses you." The buck toothed guard glowered. Ryoko's stomach twisted as she realized the severity of her situation, and she did not like it. From inside, the little spark she had not felt in so long flared, and it would only be a matter of seconds before it would need to be released.

"Easy, Isao. I am sure the lady did not mean to insult." Lord Jun said to his head guard. Ryoko turned sharply to the young man, black eyes becoming hateful. As she predicted, little flames came to life in her hands, licking and climbing her arms. It was gentle, not reaching for the one her aggravation was directed towards, but eager should it come to that. Normally, she would have become petrified to have her fire show itself to others having kept it secret for so long, shame instilled at her birth. But things were different here. Here there were demons. And men that could just not take a hint.

The group surrounding her took a step back, some shocked, some prepared to draw out their swords. Only Lord Jun stood still, transfixed.

"The lady _did_ mean to insult. And the lady would like to leave now." She said with a growl, hoping that she would not have to use any more aggressive means. If it came to a fight she could very well be in great danger despite her advantage. She was a loner, not a fighter.

"So it is true…I thought it mere superstition…" Whispered Lord Jun in awe.

"Yeah it's true. So unless you want me to burn that pretty outfit you're wearing, you'll–"

The lord cut her off with a long, and loud laugh, which further infuriated Ryoko.

"My lady, I mean no offense." He held up his hands in apology, his smile once more becoming charming, "As I said before, I am pleased to see the rumors are true. Of your beauty, and your power."

Here Ryoko stilled. Blinking at the man before her, she quickly found her anger dissipating. He…he was happy? No one had ever reacted that way to her before. Maybe he was crazy? That seemed very likely, as he did not look even the least bit afraid. It left Ryoko lost in how to respond, having never dealt with this kind of situation before. The few people that had ever seen her this way, whether she meant them to or not, never reacted the way he did. Not even her father. Even her fire had calmed, retreating back inside happily as if it knew it would not be needed.

"Please, let us walk." Entreated Lord Jun. Ryoko, in a curious stupor, took his offer. She steeled her expression to reveal nothing, though inside she was thoroughly confused by his behavior.

"Now that I have confirmed what we have been told, my father and I would be most glad to have you as our guest in our home."

"That is…very kind of you." Ryoko said, striving to sound appreciative. In her head warning bells were going off, but she stupidly ignored them. Lord Jun smirked at her response as if flattered by it.

"At first we were wary, I will admit. The presence of a spirit often brings unrest, whether by demanding sacrifices that are the right of the lord of the land, or giving the peasants reason to believe they no longer need the protection of their sovereign. I was sent by my father to investigate on the matter."

Despite her confusion at his behavior, Ryoko recognized how much trouble she could be in. She knew from history how fiercely the Feudal Lords defended their territories. If this Lord Jun and his father saw her as competition for the sovereignty of the village, it could very well be her life on the line. Her placid state of curiosity became replaced with fear as she glanced worriedly at the guards walking behind her and the lord. They could all very well be here to kill her. Quickly she tried to work up the will to call back out her fire, but Lord Jun stopped her from doing so with what he said next.

"But upon seeing you, I know you do not mean my father and I any ill will. A woman, spirit or not, as beautiful as you can only ever bring luck." He told her, making certain to catch her eye with his. Ryoko calmed a little. It did not look like he was going to have her killed, at least not now. She still did not trust him, and his constant flattery was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You honor me." She responded begrudgingly, not wanting to be rude while his armed guards were within earshot. Until she could find the opportunity to make a quick getaway, she would be as diplomatic as possible. The Lord Jun looked very pleased with himself at hearing her responce.

"Now that I have found you, I offer my father's wishes to make you a guest in our house. He would not doubt want to discuss how we can work beside one another, to protect the people. The General has many enemies, and it would benefit us to form an alliance."

Ryoko stopped in her shock.

"An alliance? Right now?"

"Yes, of course." Lord Jun nodded.

"O-oh, see, I still need to, uh, need to–"

"You seemed to be looking for something before. A specific scroll? Our family library has the largest and best collection for many leagues you'll find."

"Really?" Ryoko asked, unable to help her interest.

"Yes. And we can give better comforts than the temple can provide to a lady such as you."

He said that no doubt to convince her, but for Ryoko she could not be assured. An alliance? With a Feudal General? There was nothing good to come of it for her. She did not know anything about politics! She was not going to be in this era for very long, or at least as long as she could help it. This whole 'lady' thing had brought her nothing but trouble since day one, and now she really was in it. All she wanted to do was get home, she didn't care to be a leader. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, not wanting to get on a General's bad side but certainly not willing to go play house guest with him.

"The court will be so honored to have such an exquisite lady grace with her presence." Lord Jun interrupted Ryoko's thoughts as he gently took her wrist. Ryoko was too shocked to even pull away as he placed the scroll he had bought in her hand. The warning bells from before became air raid sirens.

"And for that matter, so am I." He whispered lowly as he took a moment to give the back of the hand he held a stroke, his smile becoming a hint lecherous.

Ryoko's spine shuddered. This situation had crossed her line of tolerance. That was enough. She had to get out of here.

"Will you…will you just excuse me? For a moment?" She asked as she slipped her hand out of his grip. The Lord's expression became confused as Ryoko started to back away from him.

"My lady?" He asked, taking a step towards her. Ryoko's instincts took over as she turned and bolted. She was able to avoid the circle of guards, who were not expecting her panic to reach out in time. At her full sprint she made for the nearest street corner and turned.

"Do not let her get away!" She heard Lord Jun shout to his guards. This made her double her efforts. She turned another corner when she came to it, racing down what looked like the dining district for the town. Restaurants with guests sitting at outdoor tables watched curiously as she ran past them all, some gawking as she hoisted her kimono in her hands to lengthen her strides. She had never missed pants so much!

From the commotion of shouts and sandals slamming against the ground coming from behind her, Ryoko knew that the troop of guards were catching up to her. Panting, she skidded down an alley way, leaping over a slumbering drunk. Busting out through the other end, she found that she had ended back up in the marketplace. Good, there was a large crowd here, she could get lost among them easily.

"Good evening Ryoko-sama!" Greeted one peasant.

Crap! That's right! Everyone knew her here. There was no way she could blend in. Quickly, she looked for someplace she could hide. Pushing and dashing through the crowd, her head spun around for possibilities. She panicked as at first she found nothing. The guards would catch up any second now! Maybe if she apologized? No! She did not want to go to the castle with that creep!

Noticing an unattended fruit stall, she made a mad dash for it. She dove underneath the cloth that covered its entire front, finding there was enough space for her to duck under. Doing just that, she made certain the cloth was back in its place and crawled back on her hands and feet in the dirt to get as far away from it as possible.

"Oof!" Exclaimed a small voice. Ryoko held in a shriek as she felt herself bump into something living.

Turning, Ryoko found herself nose to nose with a little girl. She looked just as frightened as Ryoko did, but for different reasons. In the girl's lap was a bunch of fruit, no doubt from the stall they were hiding under. It did not take Ryoko long to figure she had stolen them. The girl probably was afraid Ryoko was going to call out now that she had caught her, and looked ready to run, but snitching was the last thing on Ryoko's mind. If the guards were near and saw the girl running out from underneath, they might come over to investigate.

"Shh." She hissed gently, putting a finger to her lips. The girl blinked in surprise, but soon enough nodded, and returned the gesture. The two of them sat hunched in silence, Ryoko trying desperately to catch her breath as quietly as possible. Oddly enough, she still had that scroll of poems in her hand, probably having been too panicked before to even leave it behind. But she quickly turned her attention from the scroll to the little girl who went back to eating the last of her fruit.

She was a bit of a sight. She had bright brown eyes and hair to match that had a small pony tail jutting out from the right that looked in desperate need of a good brushing. Her yellow and orange checkered kosode appeared to be very expensive however despite the layer of dust over it. She couldn't have been more than eight years old, and was far too skinny to be considered very healthy. The girl tore at the peach she had stolen ravenously, even sucking at the pit to make certain she had gotten everything.

"Where is she?" Asked a voice on the other side of the cloth. Ryoko stilled to recognize it as Lord Jun's. The girl stiffened too, and the both of them peered at the edge of the cloth to watch the sandaled feet of the man who was just a few steps away from where they were hiding.

"We will find her, Lord Jun." Spoke one of the guards. At the sound of a fist slamming itself down on the stall they were under, the girls jumped, but both were able to keep quiet. Ryoko's heart raced as she tried to keep herself calm. It would be disastrous if her fire decided to come back out now. Luckily it felt like listening to her today, and so despite her fear, kept itself hidden within her.

"See that you do." Growled the angered lord before he and his men moved on. Ryoko let go of the breath she did not know she was even holding. She looked towards the girl after a minute or two.

"Thanks." She whispered. The girl nodded to her. She waited another few moments before deciding she could risk making a dash back to the temple now. Ryoko peered out from under the cloth. The coast looked clear. She crawled out on her knees before stretching out her back.

"Oh! Wh-what were you doing under there?! Filthy urchin!" Exclaimed the merchant woman who had just returned to her stall, shocked to see Ryoko come out from underneath it. Ryoko turned to explain, when the woman paled.

"My Lady, oh, do forgive me." She fawned, bowing low to the young woman. How did all these people recognize her? It didn't seem possible.

"It's fine. I was just, uh, just passing by." She explained, noticing the face of the little girl peer out from under the stall. The woman on the other side could not see her, and so the girl risked reaching out a hand to grab another peach. They were too far out of reach though, so while the woman went on bowing, Ryoko grabbed one. Sneaking it down, she presented it to the little girl, who retreated from it warily. Ryoko shook it at her, signaling it was okay to take it, which the girl did hesitantly, her small fingers brushing against Ryoko's.

"Well, goodbye." Ryoko announced, though not to the merchant woman. She bowed again none the less.

"Ah, good evening my lady!"

Ryoko walked away as quickly as possible, missing the smile the little girl was giving her as she peered out from under the stall before devouring the peach. Ryoko only did it because the kid had kept quiet. That, and she was not _completely_ heartless. The girl looked like she was having a rough time, looking a lot like Ryoko had that one time she had run away from home for six months. She didn't have time to reminisce however, as she wanted to get out of the village before Lord Jun and his men could find her.

She was finally beginning to settle down when it looked like she would be able to get out of the village unnoticed. She only hoped that Jun and his men were not waiting for her on the road to the temple. But seeing as she didn't know any other way back, she would have to risk it. Pressing herself against the last building on the outskirts of the village, she peered around it to see if any suspicious characters were around the bend.

"My lady?" Asked someone behind her.

"Ah!" Ryoko nearly jumped out of her skin. Unable to contain itself in her surprise, her fire sparked to life on her shoulders, causing whoever was behind her to immediately retreat a couple of steps to only trip over themselves and fall to the ground. Whirling around, Ryoko saw a very concerned and fearful Saturo looking up at her.

"Oh, it's just you ponytail boy. You shouldn't sneak up on a girl, it's creepy." She breathed a sigh of exasperated relief, her fire dimming down. The healing assistant's expression turned from shock to annoyance as he slowly made to stand himself up.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked irritated, dusting off his robes with both hands. Ryoko returned the sentiment as she went back to looking out onto the street. She and the healer's student had not gotten along since the moment they met, and the two weeks of him accompanying his master to pay her a visit at the temple had not dampen their impressions of each other. If anything, it only increased their dislike for each other.

"Yes, actually. Some guy named Lord Jun if you must know." Ryoko seethed lowly. Saturo looked up at her in complete astonishment, mouth hanging open dumbfounded.

"Lord Jun! He is the son of the–"

"Of the General. Yeah, I know, he said so himself. A couple of times actually." She interrupted, deciding that it was safe enough for her to venture out onto the road. Saturo would not let it rest at that as he followed her.

"You've met the Young Lord?"

"Briefly, and I can't say it was pleasant."

"Please! Watch what you say." He hissed quietly as he suddenly grabbed her hand. Before she knew it, Ryoko was being dragged back into the alleyway. She struggled against him, not appreciating being handled a second time.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Ryoko pulled free when they were back in the shadows, though probably only because Saturo had let go to face her. He came in close, whispering as if the walls had ears.

"What did the Young Lord say to you?"

"Why should I tell you?" She told him, frustrated and ready to punch him should he try to touch her again. She almost wished he would, she felt certain it would feel good to hit something just about now. So much for her advocacy for nonviolence.

"Because Lord Jun and his father own this land and its surrounding territories. If they want something, they _will_ take it, even from their own people. Now, what did he want from you?" He asked again. He sounded more serious than he ever had before, which was saying something. Ryoko only shrugged.

"He wanted me to be a guest in his father's house. Said that they wanted to make an alliance with me."

" _And_?" He asked heatedly. Ryoko glared.

"And nothing. I ran away."

Saturo gasped so loudly, Ryoko thought he would choke on air.

"You what?!"

"He held my hand! I freaked!"

The healer's assistant started to shake his head, muttering prayers for a minute before speaking to Ryoko again.

"This is not good. You have insulted the lord." He said despairingly. Ryoko, becoming nervous at his reaction, became more defensive.

"I insult a lot of people. Why should he be exempt?"

"Because he and his father have an elite guard of five hundred strong!" He shouted, causing Ryoko to jump.

"O-oh. Good reason." She said sheepishly after a while. Of course she would end up angering a rich, powerful Lord with his own personal army. At this rate she would be lucky to live till the end of the week, let alone find her way back home. Saturo looked like he was going to explode with rage as his face became an unflattering shade of red.

"How could you have done such a thing?"

Ryoko, fed up with his chastising, shoved her wrist at him, dangling the bracelet of teeth she wore before him like an angry rattle.

"Look," She seethed, "I only accepted this damn bracelet because I needed a place to stay and to find my way home! I never said I was qualified for these sort of things."

Saturo saw that this confrontational approach with her was not going to work. With a sigh, he calmed himself down. His change in demeanor helped Ryoko control her own temper. While she disliked Saturo intensely, she disliked Lord Jun even more, and to lose herself to her anger would only draw attention. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Something will need to be done about this. I will speak my sensei, and we shall go to the village council…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sounding exhausted. He looked up at her earnestly, looking ready to plead.

"Until they decide what is to be done with what has occurred, it would be best if you avoided the Lords."

Ryoko nodded in agreement. "No problem there."

With that, she started walking back towards the street. Just as before, Saturo followed her, confused.

"My lady? Where are you going?"

"Back to the temple."

He jogged a little to catch up to her, coming to her side.

"Then please, allow me to be your escort. My sensei said he would be visiting the monk today, and we should both tell him what has happened." Satoru offered. Ryoko was about to tell him there was no need, not really wanting to spend any time with the likes of him. She stopped herself when she thought that, on the off chance that Lord Jun was waiting on the road for her, it could be useful to have Saturo around. He knew more about the political workings of this world than she did it seemed, and maybe could barter for her should she land herself in trouble again. As much as it pained her to depend on anyone's help, Ryoko resentfully nodded.

"Fine."

Side by side they walked down the long dirt road. They kept silent, neither wanting nor daring to utter a word to the other. The sun was still with them, but hung low in the sky as if exhausted, giving everything long shadows. Ryoko had not realized she had been in the village for so long. Oddly, without clocks, time seemed to fly by in this era. It may have been the most stressful two weeks of her life, but if she was to be honest, they were also the most interesting. She had been so used to sticking with her same tired, boring old schedule of going to school and returning immediately home to lock herself up in her room, to be suddenly thrown into a situation that was opposite in every way. It was still a bit of a shock to her, even now. Demons, lords, time travel. If she was a venturesome girl, she would have been able to appreciate the chance for adventure she had been given. It just so happened she wasn't', so she didn't.

By now the quiet was getting to Ryoko. She had never really been around a man for very long before, even one she disliked. Mushin did not count. Her situation had never allowed her to be social with anyone, at least enough to alone with someone for a walk. This was new for her, and to a degree, she was enjoying it. Even if it was just ponytail boy. She guessed he was cute, but she still didn't like him. Compared to Lord Jun though…

"It's…lovely country." She eventually said to start a conversation, unable to take the silence any more. She missed her music player. Saturo nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It may seem like a peaceful life here, but there are dangers and hardships everywhere."

Ryoko chuckled. "Wow, you're really the life of the party, aren't you ponytail boy?"

"Pardon me?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"You're pardoned."

Silence came between them again, but it did not last long as Saturo began again for them.

"If I may ask my lady, why were you in the village?"

"I was looking for a scroll on the abandoned well. The monk didn't have anything useful." Ryoko admitted, sighing at the lack of success she had. A whole day wasted for nothing. She was no closer to finding the well than she had when she first came to the temple. Saturo stayed quiet for a moment. He looked like he was struggling to tell her something, but could not decide if he wanted to bother with it or not.

"Perhaps you are going about your search the wrong way. You can try word of mouth." He finally spoke.

At her look of confusion, he explained further.

"Some of the merchants of this village are on a rotation. They'll spend a few weeks here, then travel someplace else while others will come and take their place. If we send word around that any information on an abandoned well with magical properties will be worth their while, the merchants flowing in and out of this village might bring with them some valuable information."

"How long do you think it would take to get any information back?" She asked, unable to keep herself from sounding hopeful.

"It depends. A few weeks, maybe a month."

"I'll hold you to that." Ryoko grinned, happier than she was a moment ago, "Thanks."

Saturo paused a moment to give her a strange look. He quickly shook it away however as he caught back up with the young woman.

"My pleasure, my lady."

Ryoko suddenly scowled, all happiness replaced with irritation.

"Say 'my lady' one more time and I will burn off your eyebrows."


	9. Rin

**Chapter 9; Rin:**

"My lady, where are you going?" A young, beautiful woman asked Ryoko as she stepped off the temple's patio.

"Just taking a walk." She explained as she slipped on her wooden sandals.

"But Ryoko-sama, breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'll be back soon Akira."

The young woman frowned.

"I'm Akiko, my lady."

"…my bad." Ryoko apologized as she began to walk off. Akiko just so happened to be the most annoying of the triplets, so she doubled her efforts to escape towards the forest.

Ryoko was never one to stay still long. Couldn't sit still for more than an hour if her life depended upon it. Hell, she never even stayed in the same apartment or bedroom for three months. That was usually because she had burned it to the ground via accidental loss of control, but her point still stood. The fretting triplets weren't making it easy for her restless nature however.

It was now approaching her third week in the Feudal Era, and while Ryoko was still alive, she was starting to suffocate. The villagers would not leave her be, the triplets being the most tenacious of them. It was all she could do to find five minutes by herself before one of the three would find her to fuss and despair over the way she was sitting or that her kimono had slid off her shoulder most scandalously.

The triplets had taken it upon themselves to not only feed, wash, and clean up after Ryoko, they also thought it would be best to teach the ignorant "islander" proper manners. For example, to walk like a lady, one must take very small, shuffling steps, not stride or stomp forward in a hurry. And a lady did not talk in a loud voice, and certainly did not, on pain of death, swear. Ryoko also failed at eating like a lady, laughing like a lady – hint, you don't – sitting like a lady, looking like a lady, sleeping like a lady, smiling like a lady – another hint, you don't – and dressing like a lady. It was all starting to sound too much like home, except at home the word 'lady' was replaced with 'normal'.

At the thought of it all, Ryoko walked all the faster to her retreat.

In the hot morning the forest was a cool refuge, the shadows of the trees blocking out the sun. Ryoko walked steadily, continuing until she could no longer hear the waterfall that was beside the temple. She really needed some space to herself, away from her so called handmaidens and that infuriating monk. He had gotten blind drunk again, and kept pestering poor Aki to dance for him till Ryoko stopped him in a very unladylike way. That only caused Akiko to scold her while she nursed the monk's wounded head and pride.

Finally, after a long while of marching, Ryoko reached her secluded space. Leaving the path she strode over into a nearby clearing. The small field was mostly shaded, with wild flowers scattered everywhere. It certainly was very beautiful, but it was the quiet that made this Ryoko's sanctuary the past couple of weeks. The silence was comforting, broken by the occasional bird or insect chirp or breeze. It left her to her thoughts, which had become her dearest companion these past weeks.

Walking over to one of the trees that bordered the field, Ryoko plopped herself down to lean against the trunk.

Finally alone, she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the shade in the morning heat.

It had almost been a month since she had come to the place, and she was finding it to be not as bad as she had once thought. Sure, the no running water thing was a pain, and so were the outhouses, but overall, not bad. The food was fresh and tasted like her grandmother's cooking, and the traditional clothing wasn't too terrible once she finally won the argument with Akiko about letting her wear a short kosode rather than her ridiculously cumbersome kimonos. It was also nice to be away from TVs and loud cars, and reading by candle light was very enjoyable. The only electronic she could say she earnestly missed was her music player.

And air conditioning. And her refrigerator. Oh, and her hairdryer.

But, life goes on, and the same applied to this place Ryoko was stuck in as she found herself slowly adapting pleasantly to her new surroundings. Maybe all this clean air was doing her some good.

Her role as the so called "Lady" of Ogasawara were becoming more frustrating though. It used to be enough for the villagers if she smiled at them or accepted their offerings, now they wanted her to _do_ things for them.

Like kill demons for one.

Turns out, there are a lot of demons, big and small. And whenever the villagers came across one, they alerted Mushin who would then drag Ryoko out to deal with it. She never really liked it. The demons were very stubborn to die. Ryoko had no technique when it came to dealing with them. She just got close enough to them to set them ablaze or even scare them off without getting herself eaten. That last part was harder than it sounded. Two days ago a weasel demon living under the grain house had almost succeeded in biting her nose off. Just to say, there usually is a lot more running away involved than fighting for Ryoko. But so far she had lived through her little "exorcisms", and the demons were small enough not to be too big of a threat. She just hoped she never came across a demon as powerful as the ogre again.

Besides the slaying, Ryoko also found she had other duties to unwillingly preform. Such as giving blessings to newly wedded couples, presiding over spiritual rituals, settling feuds, and the like. She didn't exactly hold an official position that gave her the right to preside over these ceremonies. But the villagers had come to make her into a figurehead, like the Queen of England, and wanted her even if just to make the whole thing look more fancy. She almost preferred the demons, at least they weren't boring.

But, all in all, it wasn't so bad. Her using her fire on the demons gave her a peace she had never known. Exercising and practicing with her fire had calmed her fevers down to the point she almost never had them. In so short a time the fire went from being the misery of her life, to something she could be comfortable with. It felt as if the fire was in her complete control, as if it would do anything she said, so long as she kept using it.

She had to wonder then what it was.

She was half-way to believing the healer and his theory about a spirit living inside her. He had been correct about letting her fire do what it wanted in order to gain better control, so why couldn't he be correct in his other speculations? Still, Ryoko wasn't one for superstition, despite her new hobby of demon hunting, and wished there was a more rational explanation for it, one she could readily believe. Mostly she worried that the healer was wrong and it was…something else. Mostly she worried if it was a curse, one given to her by Naraku...whoever he was.

The fire was only calm when it _killed_. And yes, while she only killed demons or in self-defense, some part of it all felt…wrong. Wrong because it made her feel good.

Maybe it, the spirit inside, and she consequently, were monsters. If the only way for her to feel normal was to hurt someone, something, then that had to be it. It would make just as much sense as anything. She burned her father's hand so badly he could not write for nearly a year. She torched down half of her childhood home to the ground when she heard she could not attend her grandmother's funeral. She had killed her own mother not moments after she was born…

Maybe she was a demon. Maybe she was something worse.

But if that was true, if she was a monster, would she regret the things she had done? She could remember each and every incident in which she had hurt people, and it still plagued her. In her thoughts, and in her nightmares alongside the hateful, red eyes. She never wanted to hurt others, she was just trying to defend herself, or at least the thing inside her was. Whenever she was scared, or sad, or lonely, it reached out at whatever was the cause and tried to protect her from it. And to let it finally do so with her blessing felt wonderful.

Maybe that was the only thing wrong with her. Not the fire, not her temper. But that she had been afraid. Afraid of it and her temper to such a degree she much rather have it burn inside her till it boiled over and lashed out. She had been afraid of being discovered, but now there was a whole village that knew about her powers and worshipped her for it. The idea of losing her temper had once been terrifying to her, but now she could smirk or laugh or scream with no repercussions, just like any other girl. She could defend herself and call the fire at will and could hide it. She was in total control of herself. Or would be, soon.

Perhaps then…there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Once she had a hold of her powers, she could go anywhere. Once she got home, she could do anything. Travel, go to college, have friends. Maybe her father would forgive her and ask her to come home. Maybe she could one day forgive herself. Monster, demon, cursed, none of that would matter if she could do that.

All she needed to do was not be afraid any more, and let the fire do as it willed. And for once, that did not sound so bad to Ryoko.

Blissfully trapped in the possibilities that could await her when she got home, Ryoko happily sighed. She thought of the others things she missed and would enjoy when she got back. Like burgers. And coffee, she really missed coffee. And regular books. The scrolls were nice but she missed the feeling of turning pages–

Ryoko's leg twitched. Something felt funny, a little itch walking up her skin. Ryoko opened her eyes. She expected to see a leaf had landed on her or something. But she quickly spotted a black, crawling thing with eight legs. Her eyes widened to saucers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Screaming, Ryoko launched herself onto her feet. With both hands she started beating at the last place she saw the spider on her, frantic to get it off. She hopped, she turned, and she shook. Her panic caused her to flop back onto the ground, and to her horror, the spider was still making its way up her leg. She started to crawl backwards on her elbows, her phobic mind trying anything to get away from the horrid little thing.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!" She chanted in fright to no one. She froze in fear as the spider continued to clutch onto her despite her best efforts. She was starting to get really freaked out as little flames began to roll off her shoulders. Maybe if she caught the whole forest on fire, she would be safe! Yes, perfect plan! As if hearing her wish, little flames began latching onto the grass she rolled around on, only to be put out by a slight breeze.

She didn't know how long she and the spider struggled, but soon Ryoko noticed that they weren't alone.

From the coroner of her eye, Ryoko spotted a small figure. It was a little girl, and she was steadily approaching Ryoko. She stopped about five feet from where Ryoko was convulsing. The little girl looked her over in calm interest, and spotted the little black thing that had the older girl in a state of absolute terror. The spider had at this point reached her knee. Leaning cautiously down, the little girl very quickly picked up the spider, careful to avoid any flames.

"Eeww! Ew, ew! Get it away from me! Get it away!" Ryoko shouted as she began to crawl away from the little girl. With a confused look, she did as Ryoko said, and tossed the invertebrate away into the bushes nearby.

Ryoko quickly stood up and dashed away from the bushes as if they had suddenly came to life. She did not stop until she had reached the others side of the clearing, and exhaustedly leaned against a tree.

Panting and panicked, Ryoko tried to calm herself down. The fire calmed itself down back inside, but her racing heart did not slow any. After a while, Ryoko found herself breathing easier, and looked up to see the little girl standing across from her, staring.

"Thanks a ton kid. I _**hate**_ spiders." She explained.

That was an understatement. Ryoko had what was commonly referred to as arachnophobia. But what was common about having a spider birthmark on her back? Didn't make her life any easier however, especially since both her mark and her phobia had been with her since birth. Honestly, even saying the word spider aloud was a trigger for her. She _hated_ spiders! Hate, hate, hate, hated! Hated their freaky eyes, their freaky legs, and their freaky webs that come out of nowhere and collide with your face!

Calming down, Ryoko looked the little girl over. She was very composed, and was staring up at Ryoko with familiar big brown eyes.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the girl from marketplace! The one under that stall!" Ryoko exclaimed, a little confused. What was she doing all the way out here? They were in rather deep into the forest, and the locals didn't go this far.

The little girl said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoko asked as she looked the girl over again. The girl didn't seem to have changed much since last she saw. Still just as dirty, still just as skinny, still just as wide eyed.

But the little girl said nothing, only stared.

"What's the matter? You lost or something?" Ryoko continued.

Stare.

"Do you live in Ogasawara?"

Stare.

"Are your parents around?"

Stare.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Blink.

"Right." Ryoko huffed. She wasn't going to get a word out of this girl. Maybe she was mute? Or maybe she was just odd. Either seemed likely. Ryoko shook her head. Turning back towards the path, Ryoko decided it was time to head back to the temple. Breakfast would be ready soon anyway. Looking back at the girl, Ryoko gave her an awkward wave.

"Well, it's fine if you don't want to talk. I'll just…see you around."

With that, Ryoko started walking back. The forest was quiet again, despite her screaming not two minutes ago. Looking down at herself, she saw she was covered in dirt and grass from her struggle with the spider. Great, the triplets were going to scold her again. She tried to think of a way to explain her state without sharing the truth. But upon noticing the pitter-patter of feet following her, Ryoko's thoughts were put on pause.

Ryoko turned and, like she guessed, the little girl was following her. She didn't know why. She was awful with kids. They, like cats and dogs, usually avoided her like the plague. Some sixth sense or something. The girl however didn't look bothered that she was being glared at, keeping her empty expression as she stared up wide eyed at the older girl.

"Shoo." Ryoko said, only to earn another blank look, "Go away."

Continuing on, Ryoko growled as she heard the little girl's footsteps following after her again. What was with this kid? The girl followed faithfully, keeping up even when Ryoko started to jog.

"I mean it now, scram!" She shouted back at the little girl, who had managed to follow her as if glued to her side. Now the two of them were approaching the temple. On its porch was Mushin, who walked out onto the grass to greet Ryoko.

"Ah, Ryoko, just who I was looking for…mh?" The monk paused, looking at the little girl that trailed behind Ryoko.

"Who is your little friend?" He continued, blinking at the little girl perplexedly. For the first time the girl reacted, and hid behind Ryoko when she stopped, seemingly wary of the monk. Maybe she didn't like him? Not that Ryoko blamed the kid, the man practically was pickled in the alcohol he gulped down earlier.

"I don't know." Ryoko shrugged. The monk frowned.

"You do not know your friend's name? Rather rude."

Ryoko then sent the monk a glare. "What is it that you want old man?"

"Again, quite rude. Aki, Akiko, and Akira have expressed the councilmen's wish to know your stance on matters concerning the festival."

Ryoko tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What festival?"

"The Lantern Festival of course. The councilmen thought it would be wonderful to have you preform the traditional dance for the opening ceremony. Don't worry," The monk assured when he saw Ryoko's jaw fall slack in shock, "Akiko will teach it to you."

Right, Ryoko remembered some boring people in official robes had come to talk to her and the monk a couple of days ago. She remembered something about lanterns, she hadn't been sure. She really hadn't been paying attention, at one point or time falling asleep during the meeting. Now she wished she had stayed awake if just to weasel out of it all. Her? Opening ceremony? _DANCE?_

"What?!" Ryoko shrieked, causing the girl behind her to jump a little in surprise, "No! I'm not going!"

"You have to. You must. The villagers are counting on you." The monk pressed.

Ryoko shook her head. It had been a heart attack and a half when she visited the village and everyone greeted her. To _dance_ before _hundreds_ , that would kill her. She was not the spotlight type. Sure, she would rather give a public speech than deal with a spider, but only if that was her last choice and death was not an option.

"Well, they better get used to disappointment!" Ryoko told the monk firmly. Noticing a movement beside her, Ryoko looked down to see the girl was still beside her. She was looking up at Ryoko, and was _smiling_. The older girl became infuriated.

"What are you grinning about?! Gah!" She started to lowly mutter every curse she knew as she began to march towards the temple. Storm away was more like. The monk walked past to go to the waterfall, probably to meditate. Ryoko heard the little girl start to giggle, and was going to ignore it, but then that was followed by a small voice.

"Rin."

Ryoko turned, seeing that the girl, like before, had followed her up all the way to the temple.

"What?"

"Rin's name is Rin. Rin is not from here, has no parents, and is not lost." The girl told her with a sweet smile. Ryoko blinked a couple of times. Was this little girl talking in the third person? Curiouser and curiouser. It was kind of adorable. A little creepy, but adorable.

"O-oh. That's nice. Where do you live?" Ryoko asked, seeing as how the girl was an orphan. If it was nearby, she would have Aki take her back home since she didn't want a kid following her around all day. She had things to do, people to ignore, probably a meeting or two to fall asleep during.

"With Sesshomaru-sama!" Chirped Rin.

"And does he live nearby?"

"No!" Rin laughed as if Ryoko was telling her a joke, "He travels with Rin in search of demons to defeat. He is very powerful!"

This caught Ryoko's attention. What kind of person would make a career out of killing demons? Well, she did, but she was low on options. Was he like some sort of demon slayer? Was that a profession in these times? Well, if demons exist, why not demon slayers. Actually, she could benefit from finding someone like that. There had to be a better way to getting rid of demons than she was, some actual technique to it. A guide book maybe? She could at least ask this man some questions. That is of course, if the little girl was telling the truth.

"Really? Would it be possible to meet him?"

"Sesshomaru-sama left Rin with Jaken while he went hunting after a demon. Jaken is Sesshomaru-sama's servant." The girl explained, kicking around a little pebble, "Rin misses Sesshomaru-sama. He has been gone for weeks. Jaken is funny, but not very nice or fun to play with."

"Then where is Jaken?" Ryoko asked, wondering if there was one responsible guardian to look after the girl and take her off her hands. A little twinge of sympathy was starting to go through her. This Sesshomaru sounded a lot like Ryoko's own father, leaving her in the care of nannies or doctors to go off. Ryoko shook it off however.

"Master Jaken has gotten lost again. Rin has looked everywhere for him. He may be stuck in a tree again. But Rin has Ah-Un to look after her."

" _Again_?" Ryoko's brow furrowed in disbelief. What was the Jaken, a cat? Did a grown man really leave a child alone with a cat? And Ryoko wasn't one to judge someone before meeting, but she didn't know how responsible a person named Ah-Un could be, let alone Sesshomaru. Were these just names the girl was making up, names of her imaginary friends?

"That's why Rin went into the village. Rin was hungry." Rin, who had started to play a strange game of hopping around on one foot, stopped suddenly to look up towards Ryoko, "What is your name?"

"Ryoko." She answered without a thought, her mind puzzling over how she was going to return the girl to her guardians if there were no guardians to be found.

"That starts with the same letter as Rin's name!" Rin chirped happily, a toothy smile coming to life on her face at the coincidence. For some reason that was important a source of immeasurable joy to the kid. Ryoko just nodded in response.

"Are you a demon?" Continued Rin.

Ryoko frowned. What kind of question was that to ask a stranger? This kid was really forward.

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"No!" She laughed, "But Rin has never seen a human catch fire before."

Oh. Well that explains the question. Right, she had caught fire before, when she was "dealing" with the spider. The girl had to have seen it, and now that she thought of it, Ryoko remembered that the girl had not been afraid of her. The girl was becoming odder and odder by the moment. It goes without saying that most people are not typically calm when they see a girl on fire, or at least not calm enough to smile and giggle around her as this little girl was. Rin had even helped her, getting rid of the spider for her when she couldn't, and without getting burned luckily. Now, it's difficult enough to find a stranger willing to help another, but a stranger as strange as Ryoko? Maybe this girl was like Lord Jun, and just plain crazy. Maybe Ryoko was crazy, and this little girl was a representation of her younger self and she needed to reconcile with her inner child. But, giving Rin the benefit of the doubt, if her guardian was a demon slayer Ryoko bet that Rin had seen plenty of strange things that were now taken for granted. Why, just the other day, Ryoko had killed a small demon that had was an umbrella with one eye and hopped around on one foot. In comparison, she supposed pyrokinesis was a little dull, though Rin seemed to find it disturbingly interesting.

"Well, who said I was human?" Ryoko finally answered. Rin perked up at her answer.

"So you _are_ a demon?" Rin asked eagerly, awaiting her response. For some reason Rin looked very excited at the thought of Ryoko being a demon. She said it before, but it needs saying again; odd kid.

"I don't know." Ryoko answered honestly.

Rin's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"How can you not know what you are?"

"Because I don't!" Ryoko growled in frustration. She was never good with kids. Actually, she did not know how she was with kids, seeing as she had never really been around them before. Her father never let her when she stayed with him, and on her own she made it a point to avoid everybody, young or old. But so far Ryoko was getting the sneaking suspicion she was as terrible as she thought. Weren't kids supposed to listen and obey their elders? But Ryoko's temper only made the girl giggle again.

"You're funny! Will you play with Rin?"

"No." Was Ryoko's flat and immediate answer.

"Okay." Rin accepted without losing her toothy smile, "Rin will come by later play!"

She then turned on her heels and sprang back to the forest.

"H-hey, wait, I said no!"Ryoko shouted angrily.

If Rin heard her, she didn't make any indication. Soon enough, the little mess of tangled black hair and bright kimono was out of sight. Ryoko stared at the spot Rin had disappeared for a while, waiting for the girl to spring back out to pester her. It seemed wrong, letting a little girl bolt back into a forest full of demons, but Ryoko felt that Rin could to handle herself even if she was a little odd - but hey, she was the last person to judge – and so decided not to even bother with worrying. After waiting a few moments, it seemed to Ryoko that wherever Rin lived or whoever with, she had returned to them safely.

At least, she heard no screams of terror.

"Weird kid." Ryoko muttered to herself as she turned to head inside the temple.

* * *

Ryoko's day had started so well. Well, that was a bit of a lie. There was that whole spider thing. And that odd kid. But after that she had a delicious breakfast, read her poetry scroll a while, sipped some tea, and had an actual interesting conversation with the monk. Then noon happened and there was a problem.

A demon problem.

A big one.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Ryoko bolted through the plowed fields, not daring to look back or even breathe. It was too risky. Behind her, tearing through plants and chunks of earth as if it was butter, was a scorpion demon. He was as large as a house, and that was not including the curled tail, with a body as black as night. But how did Ryoko know it was a _he_? Because, _he_ had a face and a torso of a human male where a normal scorpion's eyes would be. Not that there was anything normal here, not in the least bit. Especially with a scorpion man trying his hardest to eat you.

"Watch out my lady! It's behind you!" Shouted Saturo from a safe distance, watching the cloud of destruction following Ryoko. The young woman skidded into a sharp turn just in time to avoid the scorpion as it dove after her, instead missing and colliding with a shack. Hyperventilating, Ryoko doubled her pace to distance herself from the demon as started to shake the debris off.

"Try running in circles! Maybe it will tire!" Shouted the monk as she dodged the demon again as it charged after her.

"You're really not helping!" She screamed towards the distant figures on the hill as they watched her, yet again, take another sharp turn to avoid the demon's tail. The healer Goro hushed his companions.

"Let her figure this out on her own."

Ryoko knew she could not keep on running. And those idiots on the hill were not going to be of any help. Why did she ever agree to this? She was a coward! What made her think she could get rid of demons? She didn't even know how to throw a punch! Among her panicked thoughts, Ryoko did not notice the one rock that caught her foot. Thrown to the ground and left breathless at the contact, Ryoko barely turned herself over in time to find the demon right on top of her.

"EEK!"

Like a match meeting gasoline, the little flames in Ryoko's hands erupted as her fear intensified. Like a shield it surrounded her, encasing her in azure light. It grew in intensity, till the group watching from a far had to shield their eyes. They feared the worse, dreading yet expecting to hear the sound of their Lady's screams as the demon's clawed hands closed in on her. The light grew brighter, and then died away.

"Oh, gods! Gross! It's everywhere!"

Ryoko shrieked a moment later. Opening their eyes, the small gathering found that their Lady, against all odds, was still alive. The same could not be said about the demon. In her last minute panic, Ryoko had managed to kill the demon, reducing the half that had landed on top of her to ashes while the other slumped to the ground. Green blood poured from the carcass to blend with the earth, flesh spasming as the nerves of the creature continued to twitch.

"Ryoko-sama!" Shouted Saturo as he ran down the hill. Ryoko slowly stood herself up, trying her best not to vomit as she looked down to see she was covered in blood, dirt, cinders, and something she really hoped was not that creature's last meal.

"Are you alright?" Asked the young man as he joined at her side, the monk and healer quick to follow now that the danger had been dealt with.

"Fine. Just peachy." She replied in between gags. The monk scoffed.

"For protector of this village, you're not very good at it, are you?"

"Hey! I killed it didn't I?!" Little flames of anger and disgust rolled off of Ryoko's shoulders as she glared at the monk, who only shrugged.

"Yes, but not with much grace."

"Well fine!" Ryoko fumed, throwing her hands into the air, "If you don't like the job I'm doing, you try fighting the giant disgusting bug monster next time! I quit! This job is too gross!"

With that, she stormed off, heading in the direction of the temple. She needed a bath, desperately. It was bad enough the scorpion demon tried to eat her, but it ruined her favorite kosode too. She supposed the monk had a point. If she had tried to kill it when it was sleeping instead of screaming her head off, it probably would have gone smoother. But it had looked so…so…spider like, she freaked. It was the legs, those awful, awful spidery legs.

"You did an excellent job, Ryoko-sama." Spoke Saturo as he jogged to catch up with Ryoko. She growled at his smiling.

"Don't patronize me, Satoru."

"I did not mean to come across as such, my lady. I only wished to commend you for saving that farmer's home and family."

Saturo pointed towards said farmer and family, who were peering out from the doorway to their home. It was them who reported the demon, as it had stolen into their stable and eaten their best cows. They were looking at Ryoko now with admiration, which made Ryoko bristle uncomfortably. Gratitude was still something she was not used to or beholden of. And she simply hated groveling. Still, she would talk with the village counsel to see if there was a way to compensate the farmer's loss.

"…humph." Turning from the house, she continued on her way to the temple. At her command, the young man followed after.

"Saturo-san, has there been any news about the well from the merchants?" It had been one week since she had sent out the word that she was looking for a magic well. The merchants gave her plenty of odd looks, but were more than willing to do as she asked when she mentioned the reward for the information, a sickening amount of money. Saturo shook his head however.

"Nothing yet my lady."

"Aww, how am I ever going to get back home?" Ryoko's shoulders slumped. This day was not going to get any better. Saturo's smile grew sympathetic.

"These things take time Ryoko-sama."

"Back home I have a planet's worth of information ready at my fingertips. Here, everything takes forever. And to think, I used to just watch make-up tutorials…" She sighed miserably. Saturo, unable to understand most of what she was talking about, focused on what he could.

"Back home? Tell me, what is your home like, down in the Southern Isles? I have never been further than this village. The way you talk about it, it seems to be a strange place."

"I supposed it would be to you. And…I guess, in a way, it was to me."

"What do you mean?" Saturo asked as Ryoko's face fell a little. Quickly she shook the expression away.

"Well, for starters, we had pools inside of our houses. Well, some of them. Others had hot springs." She said, knowing that the truth would be strange enough to something like Saturo. Of course, a little exaggeration on her part would be amusing. She could use a good laugh after the day she had.

"People never rode horses, but metal carriages that drove by themselves! For entertainment we watched little people trapped in boxes and dancing cats!"

"Ryoko-sama, I am not finding this jest amusing." Saturo frowned, rightfully guessing she was making fun of him. Well, she was. And she wasn't done yet.

"And if you thought what I was wearing when I came here was scandalous, you should see bikinis! It's like strings, except you wear them and nothing else."

The young man stilled, eyes going wide. "…strings?"

"Yeah. I never had one, but maybe when I go back I'll buy one. A nice black one, with–"

"My lady, please!" Saturo interrupted, reddening with embarrassment. Ryoko, disbelieving what she was seeing, leaned in to get a better look, smirking.

"Aw, is ponytail boy blushing?" The young man turned his face away from her, and Ryoko laughed, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?"

"That you can't take a joke. And that you're dying to see me in a bikini." Ryoko winked, surrendering to another fit of laughter as Saturo immediately began to protest to such insinuation.

* * *

"Die."

With a sweep of his sword, Sesshomaru cast the Meido Zangetsuha. A crescent was sliced above the head of his enemy, a powerful wind dragon. Of course, not so powerful to be able to resist the Path the Underworld, and its scaled body was flung into the depths. The demon howled as it was torn apart on its way to hell, the sound cut when the Meido closed itself, satisfied with its offering.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked at the Tenseiga. Since it had gained its aggressive power, it had grown in vigor. He could feel it, evil energy rolling off in waves. The more he killed, the more powerful it became. Soon it would reach completion.

Turning to face the noon sky, Sesshomaru launched himself into the air. He had left Rin and his servants behind for the purpose of strengthening Tenseiga without having to take the trouble of their slow traveling. He had scoured the countryside, slaying every demon that was worthy enough to be given to the Medio. Now there were none, and so it was time to return to his ward and vassal.

It did not do to seek demons to slay with them around. They could not sense it, but the demonic aura of the sword was calling to any and all demons near, willing them to die by its steel. Totosai had said the sword had become powerful because Sesshomaru had done something he had never done before, feel anger and grief for the wind demoness that had died. Because of this, Tenseiga had successfully taught him compassion and kindness and responded to his change of heart. Sesshomaru could almost laugh at the irony. The ability of the sword his father had given him had nothing to do with compassion. He could feel the aura of the hellish power grow with every kill. The demon forger was mistaken.

There was no change in this Sesshomaru's heart. The sword had not sensed compassion, but power. It could not be otherwise.

In a manner of minutes, the demon lord had flown the distance to his pack. He found them in the clearing he had left them in, Rin by a fire with Jaken yelling at her.

"You stupid girl! How could you have run off like that?!"

"Rin was bored. And Rin didn't run, Rin went to find you, Master Jaken, when you were stuck in that tree."

"How foolish! I was perfectly fine! I was merely – Milord! Oh, so wonderful to have you return!" The green imp cheered at the sight of his approaching master. He bowed and began to talk about what had occurred in his lord's absence, how happy he was to see him return, and more. Sesshomaru ignored the kappa, his attention on the human girl who ran up to him smiling.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin laughed happily. The demon lord, expressionless, looked over his ward.

"Rin, are you well?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Rin is happy! Jaken got lost and Rin met Ryoko! Ryoko's name starts with the same letter as Rin's! Ryoko is afraid of spiders!" She prattled excitedly.

Sesshomaru's brow rose in suspicion. The girl had never lied to him before, as it was clear to him she did not meet anyone. He would have caught the scent, and yet he sensed nothing from Rin but the smell of the forest, Ah-Un, Jaken, and smoke. Being a child, perhaps she had made up a companion to entertain herself with.

"Rin would like to play with Ryoko again, please?" She pleaded with clasped hands as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded. If her childish games keep her happy and out of trouble, he would not protest. The girl's smile grew as she gasped in happiness.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Ryoko wants to meet you! She is very strange, not human or demon! She–"

What next his ward prattled about, the demon ignored. From his side, he could feel Tenseiga pulse. The sword was sensing a presence. Sesshomaru turned to face the wind, but he could not catch a scent. The Tenseiga was never wrong, but if there was a presence nearby, Sesshomaru could not detect it. This would not do. Distancing himself from the group, Sesshomaru peered down at the view of the valley below that the clearing offered. He could see or hear nothing of importance. Again, he caught the wind, and this time he was able to sense what the Tenseiga had.

A powerful demon had been killed in the village again. Like the first time he sensed it with the ogre, the scent of death permeated the human settlement, mixed with ash. And yet, there was no scent of the creature responsible. This could be no coincidence, the Tenseiga's reaction. Whatever had killed this demon, it appeared the Tenseiga wished for Sesshomaru to give to the Meido. Then this Sesshomaru would not hesitate.

"Milord, will we be making ready to leave?" Asked Jaken as he came up beside his master.

Sesshomaru, gazing down at the valley below, felt the Tenseiga pulse once more. It was not the same as before, but hesitant as if asking for patience. The Tenseiga wanted him to wait? What did this mean? The Tenseiga had proved itself to be the powerful gift he had rightfully deserved from his father. Its wishes had so far led Sesshomaru well. It had never hesitated before. This would not do. This would require investigation.

"No." Sesshomaru commanded as he looked to the sword at its side.

"Oh…very well, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

I love Rin. She is the type who clings to people who are not really personable or grouchy and beats them down with her smiles and adorable face. But I dislike how often I see a mother/daughter relationship form between Rin and OC females or Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. Not every girl is the motherly type, but that doesn't mean they are not good with kids. So for my story, Rin and Ryoko will start slow in becoming friends and eventually will have more of a sisterly relationship. Just wanted something a bit different.

That's all for this week, sorry that the chapter was a bit late. Hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the favs and follows, and don't forget to review! Thank you!


	10. Cursed

**Chapter 10; Cursed:**

Thank you all so much for your favs, follows, and reviews! I am happy that so many enjoy this story as I do writing it. Please, enjoy this next installment!

* * *

One month.

Ryoko had been keeping track of her time, counting the days drag by in such tedium it was maddening.

She was starting to lose things. Precious things of her own past, this place's future. It was weighing on her soul that she was losing the knowledge of her world, the treasurable things that made up her home.

She could barely remember what a cheese burger tasted like now…or a milkshake, or fries, or pancakes…

"You do not have to do this, my lady." Akira pleaded with Ryoko. Ryoko shook her head, turning back to the task at hand and scrubbed the white sheet harder.

"It's fine." She said over the tub of hot water she was sweating over. She and the youngest of the triplets were by the waterfall, washing the day's laundry and hanging it to dry on the line. It was hard word, and though Ryoko hated doing chores, she took the opportunity to learn how when she saw Akira that morning and decided to join her. If she was going to live in this era, she might as well learn how to survive in it. If she was to ever leave and find the well, should she ever learn of its whereabouts, she would have to take care of herself. And since she had been pretty inept at that in the future, here she was going to have to be a bit more prepared. Hence, laundry 101.

"Please my lady, my sisters will get angry if they find out I let you help me."

"Then tell them I'm not helping you, you're helping me."

"V-very well, my lady." Akira reluctantly agreed. She or any of her sisters would not do anything directly against her will. Ryoko only rolled her eyes and, not wishing to be domineering, explained herself.

"I just get so bored. I've read everything here, and the monk only gets drunk and talks about how disappointingly small my breasts are."

"My lady!" Akira gasped, looking around as if in danger of her sisters hearing such a thing, "You should refrain from such crass talk."

"Really not the point Akira." Ryoko grumbled. She continued to scrub the sheet with the flat stone, wondering when washing machines would be invented. She had been at it for nearly an hour now and the sake stains would not leave! Finally, she managed to erase the stains well enough for her own satisfaction, and stood up.

"These are washed. I'm going to go hang that load to dry." Akira nodded in agreement as Ryoko grabbed the basket that was full of sheets that had been finished. It was heavy, so she balanced it upon her hip as she made her way over to the drying lines. There were several, tied at the ends to the trees in the forest beside the temple. By the look of things, they were already half way done. Thank god.

Groaning, she set the basket down to get to work. Her back was driving her crazy, sore after a night of tossing and turning. Just because she was in the past did not mean that her insomniac tendencies went away. If anything, her nightmares had become worse since her arrival, leaving her to resort to little cat naps during the day to get any rest. It was becoming ridiculous, her nightmares. The monk had complained that she had started to scream in her sleep, and would wake her up by charging into her room thinking she was being murdered. He suggested, so that they both might get some slumber, that Ryoko talk to the healer Goro and get a sleeping potion, but that never worked. Her father did the same to her when she was a child, but that only left Ryoko trapped within her nightmares without reprieve until the medication wore off and allowed her to wake up. She was not going to go through that again. Especially not when there was a new face among the red eyes and cruel smiles of her dreams.

She knew who he was, though she was certain she had never seen him in person. It frightened her, because she remember hearing that it was impossible to dream of someone you never met before. And yet, she was certain that the new figure in her dreams was Naraku. His red eyes, haunting laugh, the pain he brought her when he appeared...she hated him, and he didn't even exist. Or at least, she had no real proof he did besides Inuyasha's mention of him, and how much should she trust a demon that tried to kill her? Still, she could feel that hate reaching into her, prompting her to forgo sleep to avoid her dreams. If it wasn't for the fact that she already knew she had them, Ryoko would say she had problems…

Snapping one sheet, she hoisted the cloth into the air, shaking it. Quickly, she threw it over the rope till it folded over it. Taking its corners, Ryoko straightened it so that it could dry evenly, stopping when she noticed a small speck that did not belong.

"Eep!" She shuddered and stepped away. Instinct made her fear bubble, but on closer inspection Ryoko realized that the bug that had found its way onto the sheet was _not_ a spider, but a beetle. She huffed in annoyance, and brought her hand to sweep away the annoying insect. But as her skin contacted the sheet, a spark of her fire hissed, and latched itself desperately to the damp cloth.

"Oh no! Stop it! Stop!" She shouted in command to the little spark that had quickly managed to burn a small hole through the sheet she had worked so hard to clean. She thought she was past these little incidents, but apparently her fire did not feel like listening today as it fed itself upon the cloth, working its way up to the line. It had been unruly ever since she killed the scorpion, that being the last demon she had fought. It was craving for another fight, and became temperamental like it used to be. Ryoko panicked and yanked the sheet off, throwing it to the ground to try and stomp the flames out.

"Hello!" Cried a cheery voice from behind. Caught off guard, Ryoko panicked.

"Gah!"

Twisting her feet in the sheet she had been trying to put out, Ryoko found herself on her back. Looking up at the sky, she groaned.

"Are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice, and soon Ryoko's view was filled with a brown mop of hair and large eyes.

"What the hell, Rin?! Where have you been?" She shouted. It had been a week since she had seen the kid last. And while she did not bother to worry about her, in the back of her mind Ryoko had to wonder where the kid had gone to. If just to make sure that the kid didn't get eaten by anything nasty. Hey, Ryoko wasn't _completely_ heartless.

"Rin had to return to Ah-Un and Jaken before they started worrying. Sesshomaru-sama has returned and he said it was okay for Rin to play with Ryoko!" Rin told her, standing back a little as Ryoko stood herself up. Grabbing the burnt and now grass stained sheet, she raised a quizzical brow towards the little girl. At a glance, she looked the same. Still skinny, still a little bit dirty, and in need of a good haircut. But she looked healthy enough. Perhaps then Rin was telling the truth and her guardian was in the forest. Well, at least someone was looking after the kid, even if she looked a bit like a bum.

"Oh. That's nice. Why are you here though?"

"Rin wanted to thank you for giving her the fruit before!" She announced sunnily. Reaching into a sleeve of her small kosode, Rin pulled out a chain of violets laced together in a loop. It was surprisingly intricate and delicate looking. Rin held it out towards Ryoko expectantly, and on instinct Ryoko took it from the little girl hesitantly.

"I'm flattered. Really. What is it?" She asked, holding the weave of flowers in front of her face for closer inspection.

"A necklace!" Rin laughed as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh, I see now."

Deciding it was best to play along, Ryoko lifted the necklace overhead and slipped it on. Taking her long hair out from underneath, the necklace rested on the folds of her white kosode. It was actually rather sweet of the girl to think of thanking Ryoko, and polite. Perhaps her guardian was not as incompetent as Ryoko thought to have raised a very well behaved little girl. Even if that little girl really needed to learn about stranger danger better.

"Well, if that's all, maybe we should–" Ryoko, about to suggest that she take Rin back to her Sesshomaru-sama, and perhaps Ryoko then could talk with the demon slayer, when Rin overtook her.

"Rin wants to thank Ryoko!"

Ryoko frowned in confusion, "I thought you just did?"

"Rin has another gift!"

Rin began to dig once again in the folds of her sleeves, looking for something. Ryoko could not help but chuckle.

"Let me guess, matching earrings?"

To Ryoko's surprise, it was something quite different that Rin presented to her a moment later. It was shaped like a tear and the color of unpolished jade. It was heavy looking and smooth, like a stone, but something about it felt strange, almost unnatural.

"It's a scale from Ah-Un's armor. It fell off." Rin told her, holding it up for Ryoko to see it better. Ryoko, not knowing how to respond, took it.

"It's…its really pretty Rin." She admitted. It couldn't possibly be a scale, it was far too large to belong to any reptile she knew of. Then again, there _were_ demons here. She couldn't image what creature this belonged to, as she had yet to meet a demon with scales. With a suspicious look, Ryoko glanced towards Rin. She was curious not only of how Rin, or she supposed this Ah-Un person, came across this scale, but also why a little girl who barely knew her was so eager to thank her with such a lavish gift.

"You like it? Rin has other things too!" Rin smiled, satisfied that Ryoko liked her gifts so far. She began to dig in her sleeves again, and started to pull out all sorts of things. Pretty stones, a few berries, one or two marbles, feathers, glass beads, and other such odds and ends.

"Rin didn't know what you would like, so Rin brought all her favorite things!"

Looking at the pile that was growing at her feet, Ryoko frowned. This was beginning to become a bit much.

"Thanks, but I've got my own useless knickknacks back at home."

"That's okay, you can have Rin's too!"

This made Ryoko's frown deepen as she became very uncomfortable. She was very unused to this kind of thoughtfulness, and this firsthand experience was making her feel strange, but not unpleasantly so. She remembered hearing that kindness was a language that the deaf could hear and the blind could see. They forgot to mention it could also make the hardhearted squirm awkwardly.

"Rin, it's fine. Really." She told the little girl, not certain what to say, "I don't need any of these things, so why don't you–"

"Ryoko-sama! It is time for lunch!" Announced Aki as she came up to the two girls. Ryoko turned to answer the older woman, but stopped when she felt something move behind her.

"Ryoko-sama? I – oh, who is this?" Aki asked, seeing Ryoko and Rin, who had suddenly gone quiet, hiding behind Ryoko and clutching at her kosode in fright.

"This is Rin. She's shy. I think." Ryoko said, looking down at the little girl with no idea what to do about her. Was this how children acted? Well, she did remember when she was young and shy, and often she would hide behind her father whenever he took her to the doctors or psychiatrists who scared her. Of course, he would push her out from behind him and tell her to stop being so childish, so she supposed it fit.

"Hello there Rin. I'm Aki." The woman introduced herself and bent down to Rin's level. Rin however only shifted further behind Ryoko. Aki took no offense, but smiled. "She is simply adorable!"

"Is that what she is?" Ryoko grumbled.

"Would you like some dumplings to eat Rin?" Aki suggested, to which Rin looked up somewhat helplessly towards Ryoko. Big, deep pools of honey-brown looking so helpless, and to make matters more pitiful, a hungry growl came from the starved stomach of the little girl, right on cue. Ryoko sighed.

"Sure. Why not." The two older women started to walk towards the temple. Noticing that Rin was no longer behind her, Ryoko turned back. Rin was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next, refusing to budge yet looking like she longed to follow.

"Well," Ryoko called back impatiently, "aren't you coming?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says Rin should stay away from humans. They could take Rin away from Sesshomaru-sama." Rin explained, looking towards the temple nervously. Ryoko blinked in surprise. Her guardian told her to stay away from humans? _All_ humans? Expecting a bit much this man was.

"Sesshomaru-sama gives good advice." She said after a moment of thinking how to respond. Finding a solution, Ryoko smirked, "But I'm _not_ human."

Turning, Ryoko went towards the temple, and after a moment, she heard Rin follow after. Together, she, Rin, and Aki made it to the porch. There was a table set outside for them to enjoy their meal in the sunshine. The weather had become very warm and pleasant, the summer approaching. If Ryoko was back in her world, she would be panicking to study for finals. Here she was a worshiped and revered spirit that had her own handmaidens. She really did not know which she preferred.

Aki kneeled down by the table to begin pouring tea for Ryoko and Rin. She and her sisters ate earlier, and so it would just be Ryoko, Rin, and the monk when he showed up. But that was only a matter of seconds when Akiko showed up and placed the meal of steaming dumplings on the table to be served.

"Ah, Akiko, you have out done yourself." The monk praised. From her cushion beside Ryoko, Rin leaped up and shifted behind the older girl.

"Now what?" Ryoko looked at Rin, setting her tea down before the clinging child made her spill it.

"Hm?" The monk peered curiously around Ryoko, bushy eyebrows lifting in surprise, "Isn't that your little friend from before? Hello child."

Ryoko moved aside, giving Rin no place to hide. The little girl looked up at the monk, fear dissipating a little, but not enough for her to move back to her cushion. Ryoko huffed.

"Come on. He's not going to hurt you. Well, his breath might."

The monk flinched at the insult, settling himself across the way from Ryoko, "Rude child. Is that how you speak to your elders?"

"Sesshomaru-sama does not like monks." Rin whispered to Ryoko, glancing towards the monk nervously. Ryoko laughed, and went about starting her lunch.

"This Sesshomaru-sama of yours is really smart. But this guy isn't a good monk, so I don't think he qualifies."

The monk, picking up a dumpling, sent Ryoko a hard glare. He looked like he was about to chide Ryoko again, which she was ready for with a myriad of insults to throw back. But Rin, getting over her fear and giving into her hunger, spoke as she timidly grabbed a couple of dumplings.

"He is smart! And powerful! And very handsome! He said it was alright for Rin to play with Ryoko!" Rin said in absolute adoration. Ryoko had gotten the feeling Rin was very much attached to her guardian. It sounded as if the girl worshiped the very ground the man walked on.

"Sesshomaru? That name sounds familiar." The monk mumbled to himself. Ryoko's face fell into disgust as she glared at him.

"Don't chew with your mouth open."

* * *

After lunch, in which the unassumingly small Rin consumed _fifteen_ dumplings, Ryoko leaned herself up against the side of the temple that overlooked the waterfall. She was reading her scroll of poetry that the Young Lord Jun purchased to peacefully digest. While she might thoroughly dislike the rude and slightly terrifying man, she wasn't about to let the scroll he gave her go to waste. It was after all a Matsuo Bashō original. These things would cost a fortune in the future. Perhaps when she went back she would take it with. A memento of sorts. Of course this was her fifth time reading it through, and by now was working to memorize the poems by heart.

"Ryoko-sama! Rin made a crown!" Cried out the young girl cheerfully. Ryoko looked up over the edge of her scroll, peering down at Rin. She had been playing in the shallow creek that flowed from the waterfall, splashing happily and getting herself muddy. She gave that up a while go however, and took to murdering the flora around the temple for the sake of jewelry.

"That's nice Rin." Ryoko commented monotonously as she went back to her reading. Rin did not appear to mind the lack of interest on the older girl's part. Instead, she crept towards Ryoko, stopping when she was able to peer over her shoulder. Ryoko, trying her best to maintain her patience, twitched in annoyance as the little girl continued to breathe loudly by her ear.

"What are you reading?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Poetry."

Rin leaned even closer, hovering on her tip toes. Ryoko rolled her eyes, praying for patience. Why couldn't this girl bother someone a bit more, oh, her age?

"Is there something you wanted Rin?" Ryoko sighed after a moment.

"What does that say?" Rin pointed to one of the many kanji painted onto the scroll. Ryoko turned to face the young girl, skeptical.

"Can't you read?"

The young girl shook her head sadly.

"Rin never learned."

Ryoko shouldn't have been so surprised. She was in the age in which education was reserved only for the rich and powerful. Ryoko did not know what she would have done with herself if she never learned to read. Rin continued to look at the scroll as if it was a mystery, frowning in frustration as she could not make sense of it. Ryoko felt something give a little within as her voice softened.

"In that case, that kanji stands for frog."

Rin smiled happily, showing off her teeth, "Oh. Rin will remember that! Rin likes frogs, they remind her of Jaken!"

Ryoko chuckled quietly, but the jovial mood was shoved away when a voice called out.

"My lady, where are you? It is time for your dance lesson."

It was Akiko, searching around the temple for Ryoko. Ryoko bristled in panic, standing quickly up and nearly knocking Rin over in the process. Dropping her scroll, her body tensed.

"Shit!" She hissed, looking around for someplace to run. Rin looked up at the older girl in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to hide!"

"Why?" Rin tilted her head to one side.

"Because we have to." Ryoko seethed, catching sight of Akiko coming around the corner, "Come on!"

Not trusting Rin to keep quiet, Ryoko grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her along as she began to run. If they were to have any chance, Ryoko would need to find a place to hide quickly. Sliding open the shoji door with such a force that the temple shook, Ryoko glanced about. She marched in, unable to think of which of the rooms would be safe enough to lay low in for a while till the triplets left.

"My lady?" The voice of Akira, who was helping her elder sister search for their mistress, called out. Ryoko turned around, hearing the dooming sound of approaching footsteps. There was no use, she was going to be caught!

"Ryoko-sama, this way!" From the coroner of her mind, Ryoko realized that Rin was calling her Ryoko-sama. Probably because she had heard the triplets do so, and so thought she had better do so the same. But that hardly mattered really as Rin tightened her grip on the older girl and dragged her over to the nearest room. It was a storage room, and in an instant, Ryoko closed and bolted the wooden door.

Stiffly, quietly, the two girls listen to the sound of footsteps enter the temple. They passed right by the storage room, no doubt still in search of Ryoko. After a moment, Ryoko breathed easier, and slumped against the wall happily. Rin, kneeling down before older girl, looked at her curiously.

"Ryoko-sama, do you not like dancing?"

"No, actually." She admitted, "I find I quite like dancing. It's _learning_ to dance I don't like."

"Oh. Rin can understand that." Rin stood up, looking about her surroundings. This storage room was where some the gifts the villagers had given to Ryoko were stacked up. The food and things that were actually useful where closer to the kitchen, so here there was nothing but silks, kimonos, hair ornaments, perfumes and other frilly things Ryoko really didn't have a use for. Rin however was enchanted, and ran over to peer inside the wooden crates.

"Oops." Rin whispered after she accidentally knocked the box she was investigating. Ryoko, who had closed her eyes to relax some, creaked one open to find Rin trapped under a pile of ribbons that had spilled out.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

"These ribbons are so pretty!" Rin chanted as she tried to climb out of the mess, entangled with the silk ribbons. She tripped a few times as she tried to unravel herself form the mess, but soon it became impossible to tell silk from little girl as her struggle only made matters worse. Ryoko felt the coroner of her stern mouth turn up in a smirk as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Help yourself to a few." She shrugged. Closing her eyes, she missed the wide eyed look of wonder that spilled over Rin's face.

"Really? Can Rin have this one?" She grabbed a gold ribbon, thinking of Sesshomaru-sama's eyes. Ryoko nodded without looking. Rin picked up a green one next, one that resembled Jaken's skin.

"And this one?"

Ryoko nodded again, so Rin picked up a bright orange one.

"What about this one?"

Ryoko sighed.

"Yes, yes, you can have any you want, okay?" She told the younger girl impatiently. Rin next picked up a silken ribbon of vivid black.

"Oh, this one! It matches Ryoko-sama's pretty eyes!"

Ryoko's eyes opened, giving the girl a blank, curious look. Rin began to tie the ribbons together to make them more manageable to hold. The green, gold, orange and black make for a curious color combination, but Rin liked how lovely they all were together.

"…you think my eyes are… _pretty_?" Ryoko mumbled after a moment. Rin looked up, finally free from the ribbons and came towards Ryoko, all smiles.

"Very! Like river stones!"

Ryoko blinked, face blank. She turned away after a second, frowning in thought.

"You…you can take more if you want."

Rin's smile became brighter, like a little star. "Thank you Ryoko-sama!"

"Hm." Ryoko pouted, coloring a little.

After a little while longer, both girls thought it was safe enough for Ryoko to come out, free of the risk of having to suffer a dance lesson. Ryoko truly didn't mind dancing. In a way she found it enjoyable, if it were not for the strict teachings of Akiko. Because she was to dance for the festival, Ryoko needed to get every step right, and Akiko was not above correcting Ryoko's stance with a snap of her stick. By now evening was approaching, and the sun was growing dim. The triplets would be leaving for home soon, if not already.

Hopping off the porch, Rin spun around with her ribbons trailing about her.

"Rin should be going now. Sesshomaru-sama will be worried."

Ryoko nodded in agreement. She had been wondering if Rin might stay for dinner, but she was not going to keep her.

Rin started to run towards the forest, spinning with her ribbons. But she stopped suddenly, and turned back to face Ryoko. Her expression was shy, and like before when she was nervous her feet began to shuffle.

"Is there something else?" Ryoko asked after a moment of silence. Rin looked up, struggling to say something, hesitated.

"Can…can Rin come back? To play again?"

Ryoko raised an impassive brow. Last time the girl invited herself, now she was asking? Given the choice, Ryoko enjoyed peace and quiet to the constant noise and chatting the little girl brought with her. If anything, the girl was rather bothersome. Still, it was a bit pleasant to break the cycle of tedium _once_ in a while. A little chaos was healthy. Besides, the girl really looked in need of some decent meals before she wasted away. And Kami knew that the triplets cooked enough to feed a starving army, it would be such a shame if it continued to go to waste on her and the monk.

"Sure." Ryoko shrugged finally, "You've been the most entertaining thing to happen to me since that ogre tried to eat me."

Rin's eyes widened at the mention of the beast. She came closer to whisper reverently, "An ogre? What did you do?"

"I killed him. Reduced him to ashes." Ryoko said simply, not sugarcoating. She never was one to muddle the truth, and nothing good ever came from mollycoddling. Rin took the news with delight, grinning in awe as she looked Ryoko up and down.

"You must be strong! Just like Sesshomaru-sama!"

Ryoko smirked. From what little she had learned of Rin that had to be the highest compliment she could give, "Thanks. I suppose."

Rin giggled, and once more turned to run towards the forest. She turned back just once, waving both arms and her collection of ribbons wildly.

"Bye-bye!"

Ryoko waved hesitantly back. She waited till the little girl was completely out of sight, disappearing between the trees, before she turned to head back inside the temple. After a moment, she shook her head, exhausted from the day. Absentmindedly, she touched the necklace of flowers she still wore.

"Weird kid."

* * *

"No!" Ryoko shouted, trying to get the monk to release his grip on her wrist as he dragged her along.

"My lady, you must!" Satoru pleaded. Ryoko shook her head, redoubling her efforts to escape. They were in the village square, and the commotion Ryoko was causing was attracting a lot of attention. Maybe if Ryoko screamed loud enough someone would intervene and rescue her!

"I don't want to!"

"But you agreed to see the High Councilman's wife a week ago!" Mushin grumbled as he refused to release Ryoko, who had by now resorted to kicking at his ankles.

"Yeah, when the baby was inside her, not coming out!" She whined in misery.

"To have a spirit watch over the birth of a child will bring luck to both mother and child. If you don't bless them both, then you can say goodbye to the councilman's tribute!"

"His tribute is sake!" Ryoko shouted at the monk, finally freeing her wrist from him, "I don't drink sake! You drink, you go!"

The monk growled in frustration. "I _am_ going."

"Well, if half the village is going to be in the room, I don't know why I have to be. I can just stand outside." She tried to bargain. Goro the healer was already with the suffering woman, and Satoru and Mushin were on their way to help. Why they needed her, she saw no sensible reason. She would be no good to them in helping out! She was very squeamish! And if they just needed her to bless them, well who says you can't do that from a distance of, say, the temple!

"Ryoko-sama, it is only a birth. There is no need to panic." Satoru smiled kindly, taking Ryoko by the hand to lead her to the high councilman's house. There was screaming coming from inside the fancy abode, the pregnant woman obviously in labor. Ryoko whimpered as she was led inside, praying to every god she knew.

Hours passed, and Satoru eventually left the chamber of the high councilman's wife, who was now sleeping peacefully beside her healthy and strong daughter. Goro told him to leave, and so washing his hands, Satoru left for some fresh air and to find the other patient that needed tending to.

"Are you feeling better, my lady?" He asked when he reached the small, inner courtyard of the councilman's home. Ryoko, bent over the railing, looked up at him wearily. She was as pale as death.

"A little. I might just vomit a fifth time, just to make sure." She slumped back over the railing, arms limp and head hung low. Satoru shook his head in disbelief.

"I do not understand this. Women are meant for childbearing. I have never seen a woman react so negatively to it before."

"Then this must be such a shock for _you_." She told him as sarcastically as she could manage. She was not in the mood for this. Her stomach was doing flips and her psyche was scarred. She was never, ever going to have children! Scratch that, she was never going to have sex! That was horrifying, she was not going to risk it! It shouldn't have even been possible for something so big to come out of something so small! Oh, god, Ryoko was going to vomit again…

"Well," Announced the monk as he joined the two of them, "the high councilman has invited us all to join him for a celebration this evening. He and his wife say they would be honored if you named the child."

Ryoko looked up to see that the monk was referring to her. She shook her head.

"Me? Oh, no. No, no, no."

Satoru frowned, noticing a layer of sweat forming on Ryoko's brow. Fearing the worst, he gently touched her shoulder, only to pull away sharply. She was burning with fever! Or, she was just burning, seeing as how little flames rolled off her arms as the woman's nervousness and sickness increased. Fretfully, Satoru turned towards the monk.

"I think the lady should be taken back to the temple."

"Very well." Nodded the monk, coming forward to help Ryoko stand straight, "Come on then."

It took them a while to get going, or rather it took Ryoko awhile to find the resolve to use her feet. The monk helped support her after she calmed her fire down, and soon they were on the road to the temple. As they walked together, Ryoko did her best to ignore the monk, who was talking about this and that of what the council said, how happy the high councilman was to have Ryoko there, and how much sake they would be getting later that day as tribute and how much more they would get if Ryoko gave the child a good name.

By the time they climbed the temple steps, Ryoko was actually starting to feel better. She was able to walk on her own, and when she saw the temple, she felt like crying tears of joy.

"Here we are. And how wonderful," the monk sighed happily at the sight of the set table on the temple porch, "the triplets seemed to have prepared our afternoon tea."

"Oh, gods," groaned Ryoko as she walked, "do not mention food right noOOW!"Ryoko screamed as she found herself tumbling. Apparently she had walked to close to the edge of the grassy pit that rested before the temple, and a bit of loose earth broke away, taking her with it. She rolled all the way to the bottom, where she then was slammed into the white stone marker that sat in the middle. Dizzy and in pain, Ryoko groaned wearily.

"Hm?" The monk blinked, looking around for his companion until he caught sight of her below, "How did you get down there?"

Ryoko, with what little strength she had, glared up at the monk.

"Just help me out of here." She seethed. The monk ignored her anger, and did his best to aid her. A couple of tries and swears from Ryoko, she was finally out.

"Why is this thing here again? It's a lawsuit waiting to happen." She panted, exhausted as well as sore. The monk turned from her, walking towards the temple.

"It's a grave marker…for a friend." He admitted sadly. Ryoko, never hearing the monk sound so melancholy before, could not help but be curious.

"Grave marker? I've never seen a grave like this before." She turned back to look down at the strange pit. The monk settled himself at the table, frowning.

"That is because he was cursed by the demon Naraku. His death was unnatural."

Ryoko stilled. Despite the warm day, her skin suddenly felt like ice, all her blood frozen and useless. Her mind started to fail, like a cluster bomb exploding in her brain. She couldn't formulate a thought. She was in the grip of silent panic, eyes wild and pupils dilated.

"…Naraku? He's…he's a d-demon?" She whispered, her body shaking like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in her body, swelling with terror as she uttered that name. With every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure, but she knew that this was the least of her worries.

"Yes. A terrible demon, evil and cruel." Answered the monk as he began his meal, not willing to say more. But for Ryoko this could not be the end of it, and she marched towards the temple to join him.

"Tell me! Tell me everything!" She shouted, voice wavering. The monk looked at her calmly, confused by her sudden change in demeanor. He knew her to have a temper, but this was something new.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I need to know!" She slammed her fist down on the table, but the monk did not look at all impressed. Ryoko was on the verge of sheer panic, her heart in her stomach, feeling far sicker than she had been before. Small sparks flared off her body, threatening to burn anything that came too close. She forced herself to breathe as she did her best to remain calm lest she burn the temple down by accident.

"Please! I…I need to know! _Please_." She felt revolted to hear her own voice sound so desperate, but she ignored it. All this time she had spent here, ignorant, made her frightened of how close she had been to an answer of who belonged to the name that had plagued her since first hearing it spoken by that Inuyasha. If the monk knew something, _anything_ , about Naraku, she had to hear it. She was frightened of what she might learn though. But the monk had said Naraku was a demon, what could be worse news?

"Alright, alright." The monk conceded, seeing that there was no calming Ryoko until he gave her what she wanted, "Pour this old man a cup of tea and I will tell you."

Ryoko immediately went to do so. Her hands shaking, she made a bit of a mess, but managed to fill the monk's cup. He watched her, curious, but made no comment to her obvious fright as she sat herself down opposite him. She pleaded silently for him to begin. After sipping his tea for a minute, he obliged.

"More than fifty years ago there was a very spiritual monk named Miyatsu. He was strong, and protected many. He fought demons, the greatest being a demon named Naraku. Well, half-demon, but he was powerful none the less." The monk explained, eyes distant in the memories of long ago, "Miyatsu and Naraku fought many times, each time Naraku escaping and disguising himself. But the monk would always find him eventually. Miyatsu however had one weakness."

Ryoko leaned forward in anticipation as the monk paused dramatically.

"Beautiful women."

Ryoko, despite her anxiety, felt her brow twitch in annoyance, "Of course."

"Don't interrupt." The monk huffed, "Naraku lured the monk into a trap by disguising himself as a beautiful woman. That is when Naraku cursed Miyatsu by piercing his hand. A black hole appeared, the Wind Tunnel, which had the ability to swallow anything and one into the blackness of which there is no returning. Every year the Wind Tunnel would grow larger and the wind more powerful until it would eventually swallow the wielder, destroying him and anything nearby."

"So…that is a grave marker for Miyatsu?" Asked Ryoko as she glanced over to the grassy pit to their right. It terrified her to think that anyone could die in such a way. The monk shook his head however.

"No. For Miyatsu's son. Any male descendent of the monk would inherit the curse after the death of the wielder and pass it on themselves, until the day Naraku would be killed."

"The curse is passed on?" Ryoko gasped, "As long as Naraku lives?"

"Yes. There is a monk, the grandson and last descendent of Miyatsu, who lives now with the curse and hunts Naraku. He is Miroku. He was raised in this temple after his father's death."

Ryoko leaned back onto her hands, unable to sit up. How could any of this be possible? And yet, how could it not? She did not know how, but she knew the monk was not lying or exaggerating. She had many doubts of where her powers came from or what it was even, but this she could not help but shudder under the weight of truth.

Naraku was a demon. A powerful one with the ability to curse an entire bloodline to suffer. Could that be it? Why she had these powers? She had thought herself a monster, a demon, and at one point she had started to believe the healer Goro and his insistence that she was a spirit. But what if all of those were wrong? What if she was cursed? She would argue against such a silly notion, and yet, something inside her screamed in acceptance. They said the power, the spirit, had been with her since before her birth. That it was hungry and had waited for her. Did that mean it had been passed down her family line? If Miroku inherited his curse from his father, did that mean she inherited from her mother? Ryoko never knew her mother, and knew nothing of her mother's family since her father refused to talk about them. What if Naraku had cursed her family as he had done to the monk's?

There was much evidence to fit this terrible speculation. Inuyasha said she bore the mark of Naraku. And now that she thought back, she remembered Kagome saying something of curses when she had started to wake up by the well. Could it be they knew what she had no answers to? They knew…they knew who Naraku was and that she suffered by him. Her powers were his curse. Would they consume her one day? Of course. What else could she expect of something that fed off the deaths of others? A curse that compelled her to kill, or else make her suffer. All of those years of hiding in her room, burning herself and her belongings when she could no longer contain the agony of keeping the fire at bay. She was kept isolated, lonely, and no one could explain what was wrong or help her. Burn scars covered her arms and legs still to this day, deep and ugly, punishment for trying to hide the fire away. She never could play with others as a child, and was at the best of times ignored, at worst called a living sin and monster. If that was not a curse, she did not know what was. But the fire protected her, didn't it? Yes, but what good did that ever do for her? She had hurt so many as a child, scared and lonely and desperate to make people stay around her but only succeeding in harming them. She burned her father when he yelled at her, earning her his scorn and hate. He was right to hate her. It saved her from the ogre, but at this moment, Ryoko did not feel saved.

With every passing moment, Ryoko felt herself yielding to the belief. A curse, it would explain her state as well as anything. She had never thought her powers to be a blessing, so why not a curse instead? And if what the monk said was true, and the curse consumed, could it be that she was, as she had been led to believe her whole life, responsible for the death of her mother? If the curse had survived down the generations, all the way to present time, would that not mean that in order for Ryoko to possess it, first her mother had to die by it? The sting of tears threatening to fall forced Ryoko to look away. No, she did not want to believe such a thing, and yet, what else could it be? There was only one way to know for certain.

"How can I find this monk? Miroku?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, he makes his way here every couple of months. It has been sometime though since he and his friends last visited."

"Friends?" Ryoko looked up at the monk curiously, "Do they all hunt Naraku?"

The monk nodded as he sipped his tea. "Yes. Many people have had their lives ruined by the terrible demon…"

Ryoko was not surprised to hear such, but her thoughts turned. Could it be possible there were others like her? Cursed with a terrible power that hurt their loved ones? If she could only meet them, talk with them. Then she would know for certain. It was terrible to think, but Ryoko was glad to hear that there were others. All her life she had faced this unknown misery alone. If she met with this Miroku, perhaps she could learn more about herself, confirming whether or not she was truly cursed before she accepted such a horrific notion. And, if she was cursed, could she be relieved of? What if she could be free if Naraku died like the monk? It was too wonderful to think there was a chance for relief. She had to speak to this young monk and his friends. She had to. She had to know if there was a chance for her to live a normal life…and perhaps a chance to revenge the death of her mother…

"Is Naraku…is he a spider demon?" She asked after a while. The monk looked up from his cup of tea, his expression become stern.

"Yes. But how did you know that?"

Ryoko clutched the collar of her kosode, smiling sadly. On her back, she could nearly feel her birthmark crawling across her skin.

"Just a guess."

The monk continued to stare at her, expression serious as he studied the young woman. "Ryoko-sama," He asked hesitantly, "have you come across the demon Naraku?"

Ryoko shook her head, fighting the verge of tears, and picking up her tea, sipped it.

"No. Just curious."

* * *

Poor Ryoko. We're only at chapter 10 and all these horrible things happened to her. But unfortunately, it will only get worse from here on out. In the next chapter we get even more of Rin, and Ryoko preforms in front of hundreds. But that's the least of her problems as a green imp and two-headed dragon fall out of the sky!


	11. Festival

**Chapter 11; Festival:**

Eep! So many favs and follows! You guys make my heart melt. Thank you so much for your support and please enjoy this chapter! It's a bit long and early, but I was just so excited I kind of wrote it early. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah! You're killing me!" Ryoko gasped, beginning to feel faint. She could not take much more of this torture. Who could be expected to endure such cruelty? Such agony? And at the hands of such terrible monsters? The Triple Threat Triplets!

"Breathe out, Ryoko-sama. It is nearly done." Akiko huffed in annoyance for her mistress's dramatic reaction. Ryoko, with what little lung that was left working, sobbed as Akiko continued to tighten the bindings that were wrapped around Ryoko's waist, a cotton under slip beneath them for 'modesty's sake'. While she was thankful it hid her birthmark, it only made matters worse.

"I can't _breathe_ at all. What are you trying to do? Make my waist disappear?" She whined, stopping to gasp desperately as Akiko gave one last final pull before tying the bindings together.

"That is the idea, yes."

"Aki!" Ryoko called out to the kinder triplet, "Your sister is insane! Help!"

"My lady, it is not _that_ bad. You look so beautiful." She smiled, laying out the layers of her kimono.

"Not yet she does. Next is cosmetics." Akira announced as she opened a little black case. Inside were many jars and vials of strange jells, powders, and dark liquids. Ryoko's eyes widened as Akira kneeled before her, taking a paint brush and dipping it in a strange white paste.

"Oh, please, no."

For all of Ryoko's protests, it did her little good. Soon enough the triplets had succeeded in dressing her in a traditional furisode, its cumbersome sleeves reaching nearly all the way to the floor. It was a kimono reserved for unmarried maidens for formal events, and Ryoko had to admit, it didn't look half bad on her. It was mostly black, with a print of red and silver flowers patterned over it. The obi was silver with a red cord tie that held two long trains of silk that trailed behind her to the floor. She had never worn anything so refined, and only hoped that she did not get so nervous that she ended up burning it.

"Ryoko-sama? Are you ready?" Called out Satoru as he waited patiently on the other side of the sliding door.

"As ready as she'll ever be." Akiko answered, earning a poisonous glare from her mistress. Satoru took this as an invitation to come in, and did so. Upon seeing Ryoko however, he immediately halted.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. Ryoko turned to face him and tensed at his astounded expression.

"What? Is it bad?" She asked worriedly. Picking up the hand mirror Akira was now offering her, Ryoko looked herself over. Her face, naturally pale, was now as white as snow because of the foundation, her black hair framing in contrast as it was kept down and falling straight to the middle of her back. Dramatic red eye shadow and long, sweeping strokes of black eyeliner outlined her eyes, matched by the dark lipstick. She looked like a geisha doll. A freaky geisha doll. She was right, it was bad!

"No," Satoru shook his head in protest, "you look…very beautiful."

Ryoko turned to stare at the young man, but he was looking away now to hide his flustered expression. He continued on, speaking quickly lest she find out how deeply he was effected.

"There is a carriage arriving for you to take you to Ogasawara when you are ready, Ryoko-sama."

"Good." She sighed happily, "Because I do not think it is humanly possible to walk in these shoes."

Satoru grinned at her jest, and bowed.

"I will just see if the monk is ready, and we shall leave."

With that, Satoru, and the triplets, left Ryoko by herself. She supposed she should try and eat some of the fruit and snacks the triplets left out for her, but she was far too nervous. Today was the Lantern Festival. This evening she was expected to stand up in front of a crowd of hundreds and dance. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and stones doing a disco. She would run away if it weren't for the fact she was now stuck in this deathtrap of a kimono.

Besides, for the foreseeable future, Ryoko had resigned herself to think of the temple and Ogasawara as home. It would not matter now even if the merchants returned with the location of the well she searched for, going back to the future was not an option for her. Not yet. Not while she had so many questions.

It was now approaching the end of spring, a month and a half since Ryoko had found herself in the past. And with each passing day, she felt more and more resigned to stay here until she had the answers she needed.

First upon her mind was to find the source of her powers. Whether she was a demon, spirit, or cursed, she needed to know. And until she knew, she refused to return to her time. She dreaded the reality that she might be cursed the most. For if her curse was anything like that of the monk she had learned about, then that would mean too many terrible things. That her powers were evil in source, would consume her, had killed her mother...it was all too awful to accept and yet with each passing day Ryoko was coming to believe that this was the case. That's why she was going to wait for Miroku the monk to return to the temple. Of anyone, he could confirm or deny her suspicions. Or that was her hope. She supposed she could speak to Mushin and the healer Goro of her little theory, confessing all to them, but she was afraid what they might do if they found out their precious lady had ties to a horrible demon. They could rally the peasants and try and behead her like half of them had a mind to when she first arrived. Really not wanting to go through that kind of hassle, she would sit and wait for Miroku to make his way to her.

Second order of business depended upon the first. Whether Miroku would find that she was cursed or not, Ryoko was beginning to suspect that she would need to find Naraku herself. If she was cursed, then finding him and killing him could free her. The idea was too wonderful to resist. Maybe Miroku and his friends would let her join them in their hunt for the demon. If they were all working for the common goals of releasing their curses or for revenge, then she could certainly be of some use. But if it turned out she was not cursed, Ryoko would still seek the demon out. Inuyasha had said that her birthmark was his mark, and Mushin provided the nail in the coffin for that suspicion by saying Naraku was a spider demon. If she had his mark, the mark of a demon that lived hundreds of years before she was even born, that had to mean _something_. Whether he was the source of her powers, or he knew how she came by them, she would get an explanation by any means necessary. Personally, she was hoping for torture, and afterwards she would probably kill him just to make certain. He was a demon after all, and demons were nothing but monsters…

Alone with her thoughts, Ryoko became aware that she could hear a voice. It was coming from the forest and making its way to the temple. Ryoko groaned at its familiarity.

 _In the mountains, in the breeze. In the forest, my dreams._

 _Sesshomaru-sama, where are you? Jaken is serving under you too._

 _I will wait for you, on my own. Please return to me, waiting all alone._

"Hello Rin." Ryoko greeted drearily as she spied the little girl walking up towards her.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Sesshomaru gone off again?" The little girl nodded, disappointing Ryoko. She could have guessed as much from Rin's little song. But she had hoped the next time Rin visited that she might be able to meet the demon slayer. If Naraku was the powerful and cruel demon Mushin told her he was, then a demon slayer had to know something of him.

"Yes. Rin misses him. And Jaken is boring. Not fun like Ryoko-sama."

Ryoko flinched at hearing her title.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Makes me sound old." Ryoko snipped, and Rin titled her head cutely.

"Okay."

Now entering the temple, Rin had a better view of Ryoko. Little eyes shining with glee, she ran up to the older girl practically bouncing.

"Ryoko-sama! You look pretty!" She exclaimed, spinning around Ryoko to look at her kimono better. The little girl did not even dare to touch the material should she get it dirt on it. The older girl frowned.

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Why are you all dressed up like a princess?"

"The Lantern Festival is today." Ryoko said casually, but Rin gasped in excitement.

"That sounds like fun!"

Ryoko arched a brow as Rin's smile suddenly fell. The little girl stilled, and moped, which was certainly a first for Ryoko.

"Rin had not been to a festival since her family died." She said quietly, sadly, "And Sesshomaru does not let Rin go by herself."

Ryoko flinched to hear such a confession. She did not know how to handle Rin when she was sickeningly cheerful, but gloomy? She shifted uncomfortably, almost preferring to fight a demon or dance before hundreds than feel what she was feeling now. _Sympathy_. It was a useless emotion as far as she was concerned. It did her little good as a child, for even the most sympathetic of people could do nothing to alter the facts or make them anymore bearable. But still, Ryoko felt compelled to do _something_. At least before she started to get so unnerved by Rin's sulking that she would begin to sweat and ruin her makeup, to which Akira would kill her. As far as she could see, there was only one thing she could do.

"Rin…would you like to come with? That is if you think Sesshomaru won't mind."

"Yes! Oh, yes! Sesshomaru-sama would let Rin go with Ryoko-sama!" Instantly cheered Rin, her sad mood elevating immediately. But in a split second, it was back again as Rin turned from Ryoko's beautiful kimono to her own dirt stained one. "But, Rin does not look as pretty as Ryoko-sama."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, wondering how the little girl didn't suffer whiplash, her moods were so changeable.

"Hey, girls." She called out. The triplets, who had been waiting outside, peered in.

"Yes, my lady?" Akiko answered. Ryoko pointed towards Rin.

"Clean her up and find her something nice to wear. Please."

Akiko bowed, and came over to obey. With little prompting, Rin followed after the eldest of the triplets, turning back once to beam up at Ryoko.

"Thank you Ryoko-sama!"

"Yeah." Ryoko sighed, "At least with you around _something_ interesting might happen."

Ryoko was left alone once again as Akiko set about her arduous task of cleaning Rin up. From over in the next room, Ryoko could hear the woman struggle to make the excited child keep still while she washed the child's face. She smirked when she heard a couple of splashes of water and Akiko shrieking.

"Are you ready Ryoko-sama?" Satoru checked in after a couple of minutes, "The carriage has arrived."

"Just a minute. We have a tag-along."

Satoru blinked in confusion, but soon the question he was about to ask was answered.

"Ryoko-sama!" Rin shouted as she shuffled back to Ryoko in her new, slightly oversized kimono of pink patterned with white blossoms, "Rin has color on her lips! It's sticky!"

"It's called lipstick. And what are you doing wearing that kind of thing? You're too young!" Ryoko frowned, turning a disapproving eye towards Akiko. The woman did not bother with Ryoko's scorn, her own kimono a bit wet from Rin's impromptu bath.

"But Rin wanted to be pretty like Ryoko-sama…" Rin said glumly, unhappy that Ryoko-sama was upset. She quickly forgot that however as she noticed someone she had not met before, a young man dressed all in black.

"Oh, so _this_ is Rin." Satoru greeted with a kind smile. Rin remained silent, looking towards Ryoko as if for guidance in how to respond. Ryoko however was trying to figure out how to itch the scratch she couldn't reach in the middle of her back. Damn this constricting kimono!

"I have heard much about you from Ryoko-sama." Satoru continued, and Rin tilted her head curiously.

"Really?"

"Yes. And that is a very pretty kimono you have. You will be much admired at the festival." This made Rin grin widely, lifting the long sleeves of her kimono in excitement.

"You both will." Satoru added with a secret glance towards Ryoko.

* * *

One long, bumpy carriage ride later, Ryoko and company had arrived at the village square where the festival was to take place. She had heard through the grapevine that this year was to be the most lavish and embellished festival they have had in many years. Ryoko hadn't really been paying attention to the last Village Council meeting she attended, but in a nut shell the village economy boomed thanks to Ryoko taking care of all the demons in the area by killing them or scaring them off, and rumors of her powers kept human bandits at a distance as well. This drew in a flood of merchants who wanted to trade in safety, enriching the village tenfold. As if Ryoko wasn't revered before, the way people groveled as her carriage drove by spoke volumes. Of course, Ryoko was just glad she didn't to fight any demons since that scorpion fiasco.

"Wow! So many lanterns!" Rin exclaimed when the carriage came to a halt and she, Ryoko, Mushin, and Satoru exited. The triplets had taken their own carriage and were to join their father, but Satoru would remain, acting as Ryoko's escort. Mushin was originally supposed to, but Ryoko had put up such a fuss that it was changed last minute, which the monk was happy enough to drink with the men of the village and left to do so immediately.

"I suppose that was to be expected, being the Lantern Festival." Ryoko grumbled, becoming nervous all over again to see so many people.

"It's so pretty! And look, there's a stage!" Rin pointed towards the center of the village square, in which a wooden platform had been erected, decorated with strings of small lanterns and banners. A small band of musicians were collected before it, tuning up as the makings of a large crowd were gathering nearby.

"Oh, god." Ryoko whimpered.

"Are you really going to dance, Ryoko-sama?" Rin asked, excited at the thought. Ryoko nodded as she felt her stomach lurch.

"Only if I don't faint first."

"You'll be fine, Ryoko-sama." Satoru comforted as he offered his arm for her to take. She did so without protest, seeing as how she was still having a bit of trouble walking in the impossibly tall wooden sandals.

"Oh, look. General Akiyama and his son have arrived." Satoru pointed out as they slowly made their way closer to the stage. By it was another raised platform that acted as seating for more esteemed members of the village such as the Village Council who were apparently sharing it with the General. There was a troop of armed soldiers surrounding it, no doubt the General's personal guard. As for the General himself, he was positively terrifying. A strict, impassive face with a well-trimmed beard and cold, grey eyes. He was donned in the most expensive of silks, and his son, the Young Lord Jun was just as sickeningly charming as ever sitting next to him.

"Oh no. I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled.

Last she had heard from the council, they had agreed to make an alliance with the General. They had invited him on purpose to the Lantern Festival so that he and Ryoko could formally be introduced. She had of course tried to protest, but as she had thought before, she was merely regarded as a figurehead by the council. As far as they were concerned, they thought of her as their protector but also the village's ward. She was after all an unmarried woman with no family connections to protect her, and so they thought to take responsibility for her 'welfare' and made many decisions concerning it. Ryoko felt she should have a choice in the matter, since _she_ was the one with the firepower after all, but she decided not to argue against it any more than she had. She was not looking to cause waves, not wanting any more trouble than she already had, even though it incited her to be treated like a child merely because she was a woman. Gods, she needed to get back to the future, where women could vote, be doctors, arranged marriages were few, and people didn't think her an old maid at only seventeen just because she hadn't started breeding…

"Do you need to sit down Ryoko-sama? You have a reserved seat with the Village Council, should you wish to rest." Satoru suggested, hoping Ryoko was not coming down with something.

Ryoko bristled in panic, immediately shaking her head, "No! I-I, I mean I…I…"

From the coroner of her eye, Ryoko noticed a line of food stalls. An idea struck her in how to try and dely the inevitable.

"I need to buy Rin dinner!" She shouted, unwrapping her arm from Satoru to grab Rin's hand. Rin frowned in confusion and began to protest.

"But Rin is not yet hungry–"

"Come on!" Ryoko hurried, practically dragging the little girl along. She rushed them up to the back of the line for one the stalls, not particularly caring what it was selling or that she had no money. Not that it mattered, for when she reached the front of the line the vendor offered her and Rin anything they wished for free.

"Yum!" Rin exclaimed as she devoured the dango they received. Ryoko had to nod in agreement.

"It is good, isn't it?"

"What is that?" Rin pointed towards a nearby booth. Opposite the food stalls were many booths that were very busy. Ryoko had to get closer to see what they all were, and saw they were festival games. Goldfish scooping, lotteries, pull strings, ring tossing, and even a cork shooting game. The one Rin was pointing at however happened to be Ryoko's personal favorite.

"It's wa-nage. A game. You throw a hoop and if it lands on a prize, you get to take it." She explained. The prizes were normally cheap little knickknacks back home for summer festivals, but here they were quite fascinating. Spinning tops, paper kites, and even some china dolls. Of course it was the dolls that caught Rin's fascination as she looked up at Ryoko in anticipation.

"Can Rin play?"

Ryoko shrugged. "Sure. Go for it."

Rin ran over immediately. Lucky for them the first time was free, and so Rin grabbed her three hoops and with determination aimed for the prettiest doll that was within range. Despite her resolve, Rin happened to miss with every single throw. Sulking, she walked back to Ryoko, the booth attendant shouting that she would have better luck next time.

"Rin didn't get any." She pouted. Ryoko merely nodded.

"Well, you know what they say. Try, try again."

Rin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who says that?"

"…I have no clue actually." Ryoko muttered.

"Ryoko-sama," Called Satoru as he came over, "it is time to begin with the opening ceremony."

"A-already?" Ryoko flinched, heart rate increasing. She could feel her fire, already restless from the lack of demons to slay, starting to flare up, threatening to come out. She needed to remain calm. If she ruined this kimono Akiko would kill her. But maybe that was preferable to what was to come. Was it really too late to run? She could certainly try. She could hid in the forest, become a hermit. Maybe she could live with Rin for a while, a couple of fugitives. But then she would really miss Akira's cooking. And besides, did she really want to risk losing the meal ticket she had going for herself here with the council? She had no other place she could stay while she was trapped in this era, at least not within her comfort level.

Eh, what the hell. Ryoko, with a heavy sigh, resigned herself to her fate. It would only be for a couple of minutes. And she knew the routine well enough, and if she messed up, well, she could set the stage on fire. That would be sure to get an applause.

"Fine. Satoru, stay with Rin. See that she gets a prize." She commanded as she made her way to the stage by herself. Satoru looked at Ryoko in surprise.

"What? But I–"

"Rin wants to win the doll!" Rin cheered.

Like a queen on her way to the gallows, Ryoko held her head up high. The musicians, noticing her approaching, began to organize themselves to begin. She had to pause at the small steps that led up to the stage as her breathing became rapid and shallow. She never had to do something like this before. Other little girls got to humiliate themselves on stage when much younger with their ballet or clarinet recitals. Ryoko never had a chance to experience performance jitters before, and now that she was, she wished the ground would grow teeth to swallow her. Stepping onto the stage she could feel her pulse pounding in her temples. She started to fidget with the ogre tooth bracelet on her wrist. If only she had let him eat her, then she could have avoided this horror.

Somehow able to make her way to the middle of the stage without tripping, a small miracle in itself, Ryoko stilled as the crowd hushed before her. The entire village square became as still and as quiet as a graveyard, making Ryoko's heartbeat only drum louder in her ears. Was she really doing this? Yes, if she wanted to keep her comfy futon and lodgings, she could not humiliate the Village Council by fainting in front of the General. Speaking of the General, she refused to look towards the VIP box for fear of losing it. Why was it not enough for these people that she killed their demons, why did she have to give them the old song and dance too? Ah, too late now, as the musicians started the slow rhythm of the melody.

When she heard the music it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into her blood stream. She didn't need to bother with that gross trick of imagining the audience naked, she couldn't see them even if she tried. Her eyes were blurry and couldn't focus on anything. None the less, she felt her arms raise themselves into position high above her head. Again, the dance was simple enough, but it required more grace than Ryoko possessed. She did her best to keep from shaking and just get it over with as the slow, steady rhythm of the music prompted her to move. Swinging the sleeves of her kimono, she performed the first steps. Slow turns, small footsteps, dip, dip, spin. Her arms lifted and entwined like snakes to mimic the complex movements Akiko had shown her. The routine took four minutes at best, but each second went by at a snail's pace as Ryoko tried to concentrate. But remembering the dance was starting to become the least of her problems as Ryoko felt her nerves flare to such a degree that her fire could not find it within itself to hide away any longer. Small flames stuck themselves upon her fingertips, as Ryoko bit her lip so hard she thought it might bleed.

From the audience however, there was nothing but a wave of awe to be heard. Oh, good, they thought it part of the dance. She could roll with that. Maybe her first idea of setting the stage on fire wasn't so bad after all. Though she probably should take it down a notch. The dance was almost over now, and so far she had managed not to ruin her kimono by containing her fire to her hands. The last thing to do was to take a lantern, the first to be lit besides the decorations, after which everyone would light the lanterns they bought or made themselves and the real fun would begin. Dipping down to grab the lantern that was placed at the front of the stage for just this reason, Ryoko didn't bother with the match lying next to it. Using her own fire she was able to light it, and for the final move, she lifted it up to the audience and bowed.

Oh gods…it was done! A roar of applause was cast around her, but the pulsing in her ears kept her from hearing it at full volume. As quickly as she could she got off the stage, shaking so badly she thought she might fall to pieces. It didn't help any that a small gathering conglomerated around her, villagers of all ages chatting away at her deaf ears.

"You were wonderful, Ryoko-sama!"

"Our Lady of Ogasawara is so beautiful!"

"How graceful and delicate! Like a young blossom!"

"My lady, please, join us."

One voice spoke above the crowd, that of the Village High Councilman. Ryoko turned to see him on the VIP box, recognizing him immediately. It was his wife she had visited when in labor, and she even named his fifth child, Riko...yeah, she was not very imaginative. It was in his house the council meetings occurred weekly, of which Ryoko was always forced to attend. She never really liked the Council. Mostly because they were boring and full of themselves. At the beckoning however, she came forward, beginning to feel much calmer. Joining the High Councilman and the rest of the council, she stepped up onto the platform.

"Lady of Ogasawara, this is our generous lord, General Akiyama." The High Councilman introduced. Ryoko, having forgotten the General, flinched to see him before her. She kept her composure, calling on her years of pretense, and made a low bow.

"The honor is mine." She said with as much reverence as she could muster. The General gave her a polite nod of his head, stern expression unchanged.

"That was quite a display. I have never seen such power before. Most…intriguing." He said, glancing at her hands. Ryoko, refusing to make eye contact with him, simply nodded and muttered her thanks.

"As I have said father, an alliance with such a powerful spirit will bring us nothing but luck." Jun contributed, standing beside his father. The General cast a calculating glance at his son before he allowed a small grin to show. It did not look at all natural.

"An alliance? Yes. That is still to be discussed." With this, the General looked meaningfully to the High Councilman, but then his smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"But this is a festival. Let those who are young enough to enjoy themselves do so. Jun," the General turned towards his son, "go, entertain the young lady."

"It would be a pleasure." The Young Lord made to obey his father's command and came forward to offer Ryoko his arm. Ryoko really, really, really did not want to take it, but given the choice of putting up with the slimy son or offending the father, the latter was not a wise option. It would not benefit her to insult someone who had his own personal army and could have her beheaded with one word. It just wasn't a smart move.

Accepting his arm, Ryoko allowed herself to be led away by Jun. Making their way off the platform, Ryoko quickly looked around to see if she could find Satoru or Rin. She hoped Rin was doing alright in the crowd; the kid seemed a bit like herself in not liking being surrounded by too many people. Most of the villagers, recognizing the pair of them, made certain to get out of their way, but still it was too constricting for Ryoko to enjoy herself. Of course, crowded or not she probably wouldn't have enjoyed anything, seeing as how she had a leech on her arm.

"I am pleased to see you again, Ryoko-sama." The Young Lord Jun began. Ryoko tried not to sneer.

"I'm sure you are."

"You left so abruptly when we last met, I became worried you had taken sick. I tried to have my men find you, but–"

"I ran away." Ryoko told him plainly. Now that his father or personal guard were not in sight, she felt the need to set a clear impression of 'fuck off'. Jun was not fazed by her honesty, or perhaps he wasn't good at picking up her less than subtle dislike.

"Then perhaps the fault is mine. I was too forward." He paused, momentarily releasing her arm to make a repentant bow, "Allow me to apologize."

Ryoko nodded in acceptance. Well, at least he was trying. Maybe he wasn't as terrible as she had first thought? Still, she did not accept his arm when he offered it again, but instead kept walking towards the gaming stalls. Maybe she could play the ring toss and win herself a prize.

"I look forward to your coming to Hikone castle." Jun spoke as he walked beside her, "My father has left it to me to make certain your visit will be most welcoming."

"My visit?" Ryoko blinked in confusion.

"Yes, you and the Village Council have agreed to meet with my father to discuss the alliance tomorrow."

Ryoko frowned. Funny. She didn't remember any of that mentioned at the last Village Council meeting. Great, now her nervousness from before came back with a vengeance. She was going to have to visit the castle? Just fantastic. As if she didn't have enough anxiety eating away at her. Oh well, it would be best to get it over with. She had been aware that there was to be an alliance to take place, but she did not think it would happen so soon. What would happen when she decided to leave for home or find Naraku? Long term, she was not planning on staying in the village for much longer, and again she did not want to cause any problems for anyone, mostly for herself.

"My father and I have heard many things since last we met. How many demons have you killed? To think, such strength and beauty to be found in such a young woman." Jun went on, looking Ryoko over slowly in her finery.

"Thank you." She said with a false smile, taking back what she thought before. He was every bit as smarmy as she remembered.

"Your dance was quite enchanting. I have never seen anything like it."

" _Thank you_." She gritted between her teeth.

"Perhaps you might delight the court in future? Our dancers cannot compare to the grace you capture."

"Once is enough for me, thank you."

"Oh, but–"

"Ryoko-sama! You dance was so pretty! And Look! Rin won the doll!" Shouted a distinct voice from the crowd of the festival. Running up to Ryoko with a small doll with a porcelain face and a pink kimono that matched her own was Rin. Breathlessly smiling, Rin stopped suddenly in front of Ryoko upon noticing she was not alone.

"Yes, after thirteen tries." Saturo grumbled as he raced to join the little girl, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. Seeing the Young Lord Jun however, he immediately straightened up.

"M-my lord." He bowed in deep reverence. Rin however was far too excited about her prize to be shy in front of the intimidating stranger, and walked right up to Ryoko.

"Look Ryoko-sama!" She bounced, lifting the doll for Ryoko to get a better view of it. The older girl couldn't help but give a small smile.

"That's nice Rin."

"Who is _this_?" Jun asked, peering down at Rin in something close to distaste. The little girl flinched at the cold grey eyes of the young man, stepping a little closer to Ryoko.

"This is Rin, an orphan, and Satoru, the healer's assistant." Ryoko introduced casually, rolling her eyes to see Satoru still bowing.

"What…interesting company you keep." Jun said after a moment. Ryoko did not care for his tone of voice, nor for his smirk. Grabbing Rin's hand, she bowed.

"Well, I'm an interesting woman. Jun-sama." Standing herself up, she began to walk away, dismissing the young lord, "If you do not mind, I need to buy Rin a lantern. Come on Satoru."

Satoru, in a fright, looked from Ryoko to the clearly frowning Jun. He quickly bowed one last time and backed away from the lord, running to join Ryoko in her march when he felt safe to do so. The Young Lord stood in place for few moments, a calculative gleam in his eyes as he observed Ryoko's retreating form. With a smirk, he turned, and began the walk back to join his father, a few ideas in mind.

"Ryoko-sama, who was that?" Rin asked after a while.

"That was the Young Lord." Satoru answered, sounding a bit nervous.

"No, _that_ was a good for nothing creep." Ryoko corrected. Satoru flinched in panic and glanced around them as if expecting the General's personal guard to suddenly surround them.

"My lady!"

"Stop it! Stop calling me that! Stop it with the 'my lady' or 'sama', the both of you!" Ryoko suddenly growled, shouting so loud she drew the attention of the people passing by. She stood still for a moment, looking down at the ground. She couldn't say for certain where this sudden temper came from, but she could not take it anymore. Everyone called her lady or sama as if she was this strong, beautiful, powerful woman they respected. They didn't know anything about her...

"It's just Ryoko, alright?" She whispered eventually. Rin, catching Ryoko's eye, smiled up at her sweetly.

"Okay!"

"If that is what you wish…Ryoko." Satoru said hesitantly, unused to such familiarity with a woman. Ryoko nodded, appreciating the effort on his part.

"It is. Thank you." Picking the pace back up, Ryoko marched for the nearest booth that was selling lanterns, "Satoru, if you would be so kind to buy a couple of lanterns…"

Ryoko would be lying if she said the rest of the evening was dull. Together, she and Satoru shared the arduous task of trying not to lose Rin, and later after they splurged on some jelly candies, had to keep up with eight year old on a sugar high. Ryoko did not want to even think what might occur if Rin ever got her hands on a pixie stick. But, again, it would be a lie to say it was dull. Rin was in as chipper a mood as ever, hugging her new doll and holding forth her lantern with pride. Satoru was surprisingly entertaining once he got over his stiff self, even making a few jokes that managed to make Ryoko laugh. Ryoko even tried her best to commit to the jovial mood of the evening. It was certainly a new experience for her. She never got to go to any summer festivals as a child, her father saying they would be too exciting for someone of her disposition, so it was enjoyable to see it through Rin's young eyes. Eventually the time came to bring all the lanterns to the small creek that ran past the village to preform the village tradition of setting them afloat on small boats to drift away. Rin nearly pulled Satoru into the water waving goodbye to her lantern, to which Ryoko laughed so hard she nearly fell in. Eventually, it all became too much for Rin, and she started to become sleepy, and needed to be carried. Walking side by side, Ryoko and Satoru made their way to the outskirts of the village, where it was quieter. They talked for a time, about the Council, what would occur with the alliance, and other boring but important topics until Ryoko thought it best to take Rin back to the temple.

"Here, I'll take her." She reached out to take the girl from Satoru's arms. Ryoko did not want to wait for her carriage, since it would mean having to wait for the monk to be done with his fun. And seeing as he had last been seen near the stage where the pretty geishas were preforming, that would not be for some time.

"I can carry her to the temple for you." Satoru offered. Ryoko shook her head, and took Rin anyway. She struggled for a minute, not used to carrying a living, heavy, snoring thing, but she eventually figured it out.

"No, it's fine. You stay and have a drink with the men. Have some real fun."

"I thought I was." Satoru grinned shyly, "Are you certain you do not wish me to accompany you back?"

Ryoko nodded. She wanted to have some time alone to herself to reflect, even if she would not _technically_ be alone.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

There was a terribly awkward silence between the two for several minutes as each forgot how to say goodbye. Ryoko's feet shuffled like Rin's when she was nervous, itching to say something but not knowing how.

"Tonight was…fun." She eventually mumbled.

"Yes, it was."

Well, that was that then. With another spare look towards each other, the two parted. The road ahead to the temple was dark, and if it were not for Rin, she probably would have called on her fire to light the way. As it so happened, she was stuck. Wait, why was she carrying this sleeping kid instead of doing the easy thing and waking her up? Oh, right, she was suddenly nice to people. When did that happen? Well, maybe this place was starting to have a good effect on her. Yes, a place where demons existed, she was worshiped and making deals with terrifying generals and their slimy sons, was quite possibly cursed, needed a to find a time traveling well, and was walking to a temple late at night looking like a geisha gone wrong. Funny, when she thought of it that way, all she could think of was how crazy it sounded. But her thoughts could not wear away the contented feeling she had right now, almost as if she had gained the rare power of being able to see a glass half full rather than half empty.

"Hm…?" Rin stirred in Ryoko's arms as they were drawing close to the temple. Big, sleepy brown eyes blinked around at the unfamiliar surroundings in confusion.

"You're awake?" Ryoko asked, realizing the redundancy of her question.

"Rin was asleep?"

"Yes. But now that you're not, you can walk. You're heavy." Ryoko grumbled, gently setting Rin down to the ground. The girl stood there, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled sleepily, but in a moment she perked up and was smiling, "Rin had so much fun Ryoko! The lights were so pretty!"

"Hm." Ryoko nodded, suddenly feeling tired herself. This only made Rin laugh.

"You sound like Sesshomaru-sama!"

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Speaking of the demon slayer/guardian, Ryoko had an idea. While she did not as of yet trust Mushin, the healer, or Satoru despite how well they were getting along now to disclose the truth, Rin was something different. Not only was she a child, but she was very different. She was used to demons and seemed to need a lot to shock her. Plus, for some odd reason, Rin also really liked Ryoko. It then could be safe to talk to Rin about a few questions she had. Or better yet, Sesshomaru could, if he was around. He would probably be the best person to talk to second to the monk Miroku himself. Being a demon slayer, he would have to know about Naraku, right?

"Rin, when do you think Sesshomaru will return?" She asked Rin as they walked on side by side. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"He did come back to Rin for a little while, but then he went to find something. He has been searching the valley and the village."

This surprised Ryoko. Gossip in the village spread like wild fire, which she knew from personal experience was quite fast. If someone new had started to show his face around the village, someone would have noticed and spread the news. Especially if it was someone as odd as Rin made Sesshomaru sound. His name alone warranted attention.

"Searching for something? A demon?"

"Rin doesn't know. Not even Jaken knows!" Rin laughed.

"A man of mystery." Ryoko mumbled, surprised at the sudden strict look she was getting from the little girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not a man."

"Of course he isn't." Ryoko held up her hands in defense, trying not to laugh. She bit her lip then, working up the nerve to say what she really wanted to. Approaching the temple steps, she decided to better get it over with. Besides, it was just Rin, what harm could come from asking her?

"Hey, Rin? Would Sesshomaru happen to know anything about a demon named Naraku? If–"

 ** _"RIN!"_**

The two girls stopped in their tracks to look up towards the sky. Not knowing where in hell the voice came from, Ryoko searched the dark horizon. Her eyes popped and jaw dropped when caught sight of something in the dark. It…it…she couldn't even say it. It couldn't be. With all that she had seen, she had thought she had become a bit difficult to surprise. Walking umbrellas, scorpion men, dog eared boys, time traveling, again she hard to impress now. But this left her a bit speechless. Well, not literally.

 _ **"HOLY FUC–"**_ She screamed, only to be cut off of by Rin's cheer.

"Master Jaken! What are you doing here?" Rin asked of the green little… _thing_ , on top of a _two headed_ … ** _flying_** … ** _dragon_** …that was heading right for them. Ryoko couldn't even move, let alone get her lungs to function properly as the gigantic beast landed right in front of them. The green moving thing hopped off of the dragon, of which it barely reached the beast's knees, and waddled straight towards them with a strange staff in hand.

"Looking for you of course! What have you been doing? Ah-Un could hardly pick up your scent! It is as if you –argh!"

The thing was cut off as Ryoko, finding the resolve to react, kicked the creature down and stepped on its head. She kept it under her heel despite how it freaked her out that it was now squawking and writhing and clawing at her ankle to get free. Thank god for the monster sandals she was wearing!

"Run Rin! Run!" She shouted, but Rin did nothing of the sort.

"Ryoko! That's Master Jaken!"

" _That_?! How can that be Jaken?!" She gestured wildly to the green thing she was stepping on.

"Because it is!" Rin insisted. Ryoko wasn't buying it. She looked towards the large beast, surprised it hadn't tried to charge at her or breathe fire. That's what dragons did, right? That and eat maidens?

"But there's a dragon!"

"That's Ah-Un!"

Ryoko blinked, taking in the stern and unafraid expression on the child's face. Was she…was she being serious? Seeing as how the little girl was not at all freaked made Ryoko calm a little, at least enough to try and use reason. The green thing, Jaken, had said Rin's name, so they knew each other. The dragon, while terrifying beyond most reason, was watching this whole commotion with a very bored stare. Well, one head was, the other was stretching its armored neck. And of course, she thought back to the very obvious.

"Oh. That explains the scale." She mumbled, panic subsiding some. It was enough for the green thing to get itself from under her foot, and in second, it sprang to attack.

"Lowly human! Take that! And this for kidnapping my master's ward!"

"Ow! You little bastard!" Ryoko yelped as she clutched her head, which Jaken had hit surprisingly hard. For such a little thing it sure was a pain in the neck. Angry now rather than frightened, she grabbed the green annoyance's collar, hoisting him up into the air. She stared to shake the thing furiously as it clawed at her wrist. Again, it managed to clobber her on the head with its staff, forcing Ryoko to let it go.

"Ahh! Why you!"

The creature escaped, and this time it made a wise retreat back to the dragon.

"Foolish human! How dare you touch a servant of Sesshomaru-sama?! Feel the power of the Staff of Two-Heads!"

With this he held up his staff, which Ryoko took the time to notice had the faces of an old man and a young woman carved into the top. Like a demonic puppet, the old man carving opened its mouth. Flowing out came a stream of fire as if from a flame thrower, and it poured over Ryoko before she had time to flinch.

"Eep!"

Ryoko, while unable to help natural instincts to cower, really had nothing to fear. While her own fire could burn her if she could not keep it under control, nothing else in the world could. She never really thought of it as a perk, expect that she alone could guzzle scalding drinks with no worries, sun tan from now to eternity and still remain pale, and take a boiling bath and think it refreshing. And of course, she could easily survive a dousing of fire. When Jaken realized that she had not been reduced to ashes, he stopped his attack, completely stunned.

"You…you are not dead?!"

"No I'm not! And you ruined my kimono! Akiko is going to kill me!" She seethed, clenching her fists as she looked over her now burned outfit. She noticed then that her tooth bracelet was missing, and started to look around her. Seeing the little green thing had grabbed a hold of it during their earlier struggle and still had it, she became even angrier.

"You little thief! Give me back my bracelet!"

The green thing only laughed. "Ha! Serves you right for not dying!"

" _What?!_ " Ryoko was boiling, her fire sparking off of her shoulders. She was happy Rin was not nearby, but began to worry when she went over to the monsters.

"If my lord was here, you would not be so bold! He is the strongest demon in the land!" Shouted Jaken, which took Ryoko aback. Rin had told her that she, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed and served Sesshomaru…so if two plus two equals four, then that means…

"Sesshomaru is a d-demon?" Her eyes widened, jaw going slack once more. Rin's guardian, who she loved and worshiped, was a demon?! Actually, thinking on all what Rin had told her, it made sense. Well, not conventional or logical sense, but sense in what all Rin had told her. Still, it left her quite shocked, her fire calming down while the wheels in her head slowly turned.

"Rin, we must go! If Sesshomaru-sama sees that you've gotten kidnapped again he will punish me!" Jaken shouted then, and Rin frowned.

"Rin wasn't kidnapped, she was playing." She climbed onto the dragon's back as easily as she pleased, waving back to Ryoko, "Goodbye Ryoko! Thank you for taking Rin to the festival!"

"W-wait, Rin!" Ryoko called out, coming forward to stop the demons from taking Rin. What was that little girl thinking?! These were demons! They were going to eat her! Why was she willingly going with them?!

But the moment Ryoko began to run after Rin, Jaken jumped onto the dragon. Grabbing the reigns, he shouted for the beast to fly. It obeyed, leaping up far into the air before Ryoko could even get near them. In desperation she chased after them, but all too quickly she lost sight of them in the dark sky. She kept running despite how useless it was, trying to see which direction they were flying in. But the thing about running in a three layer kimono is that eventually something is going to trip you, and with a shriek Ryoko landed flat on her face. Her nervous flames flickered over her body as she slowly leaned herself back up, staring off in the distance where Rin had disappeared.

"Gods, I friggin' hate this world…"

* * *

I'm sorry, no Sesshomaru in this chapter. BUT I SWEAR! We get him in the next chapter, and he and Ryoko will meet in chapter 13.

In the next chapter, Ryoko discovers true rage as she is betrayed, and Sesshomaru finally puts two and two together and prepares to fight Ryoko for the sake of making the Tenseiga all the more powerful. Please review if you enjoyed (or didn't)!


	12. Rage

**Rage:**

Thank you so much for your reviews, favs, and follows! They fill my little heart with joy better than chocolate can! Well...that may be a _slight_ exaggeration, but thank you for reading this far!

 ** _WARNING!_** In this chapter there is sexual assault and violence. As you are aware this is an M fic, so it goes without saying there is going to be some mature themes to this story. But still, I like to give warning for anyone in case this is a trigger. That said I hope you all will read on.

* * *

"So it is agreed? Our stipulations for the alliance with General Akiyama and Our Lady of Ogasawara?"

The six men that consisted of the Village Council nodded in agreement towards the High Councilman. All were kneeling before a cushion which Ryoko was seated upon. She was looking out into the inner courtyard of the High Councilman's home, feeling the breeze through the open sliding door.

"Our Lady?" The High Councilman asked after a time, bringing Ryoko's attention onto him. She had not heard a word of the meeting, though that was not unusual. Today however it was because her mind was on other matters. She waved a dismissive hand.

"Fine. Whatever." From behind her Ryoko could hear Mushin, her escort, sigh to himself. Normally for these things she could put of the pretense of being interested or at least polite. But today she had not patience left.

"L-lady?" One of the men asked in face of such boldness, but she ignored him.

"What of the search party?" This question was directed towards the High Councilman.

"The hunters are searching the forest as we speak, my lady. If they catch sight of any sign of the demons that insulted you, they will report."

Ryoko frowned, voice seething, "I told you, I do not care about the demons. I want Rin, the girl, found and returned safely."

"Of course." The High Councilman bowed his head with a factious smile, "If that is all my lady, it is time to depart for Hikone Castle to sign our agreement with the General."

With that he stood up, holding the scroll that stipulated the alliance and all the Council's signatures. Ryoko stood as well, the men bowing to her as she and the monk left the room. She was dressed in another fine and long kimono, Akiko going out of her way to make her appear her best for this day. The monk cleared his throat as they walked to the front of the house.

"You should not speak to the Village Council so harshly." He grumbled. Ryoko turned to give him a sharp look, black eyes hard.

"I will speak how I chose. I am through doing their dirty work for nothing."

At her cold, indifferent demeanor, the monk frowned in disapproval. But then he laughed.

"Then, if you are making demands, how about asking for a reprieve on the tax for sake?"

For a moment, Ryoko's mood lightened. She allowed a small smirk, voice kinder.

"You are the worst monk ever."

With that, Ryoko left the house to enter the street, where a line of horse drawn carriages met her. It was driven and surrounded by a small platoon of soldiers, and armed envoy generously provided by the General they were going to meet. Going to the carriage at the front of the line, she was helped in by a soldier who refused to look her in the eye. She wished Mushin was coming with her, though the Village Council decided against it as they doubt he would make a good impression on the General. This then meant a long and lonely drive for Ryoko as she closed the carriage blinds.

Her day was so far…not fun. She had to sit through yet another boring meeting with the stiff Council, and now she was heading to the castle of one of the most annoying brats and his terrifying father and wearing an incredibly heavy kimono on what had to be the hottest day of the year so far. Oh, that, and the little girl she had started to take a liking to had been taken away by demons.

Of that matter, the instant she lost sight of the dragon, Ryoko ran back to the village. With clothes burned and falling off, and she screaming for people go after a dragon did not inspire the immediate action she had hoped for. When she had managed to articulate what had happened, Satoru gathered up the most experienced hunters and those who were familiar with the forest to go look for signs of Rin. Despite what Ryoko had seen and heard from Rin herself, Ryoko could not believe that the demons were really looking after the girl. Well maybe they were, but to what end? She had read that there were some demons that kept children with them to eat or sell for parts, making them placid under a spell. Hell, Ryoko was not so heartless to leave a child to such a fate. Besides, she liked Rin. Things would get boring again without her. She wanted Rin found, and if possible she would make that little green goblin pay. She would turn him into fried greens! And if what Rin said was true about Sesshomaru, that he was searching the village, she supposed she would have little choice but to kill him too when she had the chance. First thing was first, she wanted Rin safe.

But until she heard something from the search party, there was little she could do. She wanted to join them, but the Village Council would not hear of it. She was needed for the alliance today. Or rather, requested to attend, as she could not see what they possibly needed her for. They made all the decisions and did not even require her signature. Being an unmarried woman with no connections, powerful spirit or no, meant very few listened. Not that Ryoko was really objecting as much ranting inside her head. Until it was time for her to go home, if ever possible, she was not going to make trouble for herself. She was going to keep her head down and do what she needed to get by, including sucking up to nasty Generals and their brats.

Time ticked by, and for as tense Ryoko was she was starting to get bored. Opening the blind a little, she called out one of the soldiers walking alongside her carriage.

"How much farther is this castle?"

The man did not answer right away, and when he did it was with a scowl.

"We are approaching the gates now, Lady of Ogasawara."

"O-oh. I knew that." Ryoko grimaced as she looked ahead. It…it really was a castle. Built on top of the highest hill in view was a building far, far larger than any in the village. In fact, it was larger than the village twice over. Several stories high, pagoda roofing with green tile work and white gleaming walls. It was something that would last for ages that would one day be open to tourists and be a sight of high school field trips. The silly thought comforted her as she tried to imagine where the gift shop would eventually be. A large, paved road led up to the front gate, which towered above them at two stories with formidable walls boarding about the entire castle. The envoy was led through, stopping in the courtyard. Opening the blinds, Ryoko again accepted the help of the soldier onto the ground.

"Greetings." A man called out from the wide stone steps before them as soon as the guests got out of their carriages, "I am Aoi, House Steward. If it pleases you, I shall lead you to the General."

He was a small man, cleanly and simply dressed. He bowed lowly to them all, and beckoned them to follow. Like a slow procession they followed after, Ryoko at the front and accompanied by the High Councilman. Led through the elaborate front entrance, Ryoko had to keep her jaw locked to stop it from dropping. The outside was impressive, but the inside was excessively lavish. Ryoko thought she had it made well enough with her little gig at the temple, but this was finery at its best, exceeding the charms of most modern fixtures. There were jade dragons clinging to marble pillars, a carpet of deepest red under their feet, with a staircase climbing up several stories before them, giving a view to the decorated ceiling of _gold_. She thought her father was sickeningly rich, but these people made him look modest!

"If it pleases the Lady of Ogasawara," Spoke the Steward as they came to the staircase, "only men are allowed in the General's study. You are to wait in the library while the signing takes place."

With this, he gestured to a young woman who was standing off to the side, obviously in wait for her. Ryoko huffed. Of course. But it was better to do as she was asked, if just to get this whole thing over with faster. Besides, she remembered Jun bragging about their library being the best in the region, it could be worth her time to look around it if she could. She nodded, and made to follow the young woman.

It went without saying the place was big, but did it really have to take fifteen minutes to walk to a room that was on the first floor?! It was beyond excessive.

But soon she was led to the library. It was, of course, a large room with several desks and chairs with opened windows overlooking an elaborate garden. Ryoko found herself quite content that she didn't have to be with the stiffy Council or scary General as she saw all four walls were covered with shelves filled scrolls, folded books, even leather bound books! It…it was too beautiful. Even better, the maid bowed and said she would wait outside if there was anything she needed, meaning she was alone. Alone. With books. So many books. And they were beautiful. So beautiful.

Like a fish to water, Ryoko went over to the nearest shelf. Eyes scanning over every single item, she smiled wildly to see so many options in such fine condition. Any one of these would be worth a fortune in the future if kept intact. Maybe she could sneak one or two into her kimono…? Nah, maybe she could settle herself to read. Being a fan of fantasy, she picked the first tome on legends she could find.

It was almost like old times. She alone, folded into a corner with a good book. It brought a smile to her face. She would spend hours reading in her father's personal library when she was little, before she fought with her father about attending school. She had private tutors back then, and as soon as she was done with them – or more like when they ran out of patience with her – she would run to her favorite corner. She kept a blanket and a secret stash of snacks there under a loose floor board. They were lonely memories, but they were also happy, because sometimes her father would come in and instead of kicking her out he would read to her. While reading was a luxury, she thought she should at least look around for something useful, something on Naraku? Well, after what felt like an hour, she got to that. Somewhat.

She got distracted by another book of legends. She couldn't help it, besides poetry, fantasy was her favorite genre. But there was something Ryoko couldn't get off her mind She did not like this, her locked away while the Council did all the talking for her. Wasn't she supposed to a part of this alliance? She didn't like people talking about her when she was not there. Felt like home, when her father would shoo her away to talk about her with the doctors or psychiatrists, wondering what was wrong with her and how to fix it. He always wanted to fix her, even when he did love her. Ryoko grimaced at the memories, hating how nostalgic being in a real library made her. She even lost her place! To keep herself focused, she decided to read out loud.

"The Bone Eater's Well is said to be the connection between this world and the next. It is located within the Musashi Province, where once the Scared Jewel was kept by a beautiful Miko who was killed by an evil demon. The parts of defeated demons were thrown down into the well to rot, and–"

Ryoko froze. Her eyes went so wide she couldn't blink. Her breath was caught in her throat, leaving her lungs to burn. Against her principles, she dropped the book in her shock, letting it fall open. All this time…the answer was here, waiting for her. What she had been looking for since she had gotten here. The well! The friggin' well that sent her to this place!

"Oh my god, that's it! This is it! The well!" She shouted, leaping up to throw her hands in the air in celebration. It had to be! The Musashi Province was nearby according the charts the monk had, and a connection between this world and the next, that just had to be. It was the kind of vague, enigmatic clue she had been looking for! She knew how to get home now!

"What well?" A voice coming from behind asked. Ryoko nearly flew out of her skin. Turning, she saw that Jun was standing at the library entrance, leaning against the door frame. Her heart racing, Ryoko did her best to regain her composure. It was rather difficult, seeing as how he had shocked the life out of her and her great discovery was a bit of big deal for her.

"Nothing! There is no well! Well, I-I mean…I was reading aloud." She struggled to say. The Young Lord smiled brazenly.

"I see, and I startled you. I apologize."

Ryoko got the feeling he didn't really mean it as he welcomed himself in. Well, this was his house, but what happened to the maid that was supposed to be waiting for her outside?

"It's fine."

"Is it?" He asked humorously, coming to stand before her and placing his hands behind his back. Ryoko gave him a humorless smile.

"Is the meeting over?"

"It is." He nodded, "My father and the Village Council are waiting for us to join them for a feast to celebrate our future success."

"Oh, then we should go to them." Ryoko made to walk past him, but Jun cut her off to stand in her way.

"We should. But if it is the same to you, Ryoko, we might wait a moment."

Ryoko flinched in indignation. What made him think he could be familiar with her and use her first name? "I'm rather hungry actually. So if it's the same to _you_ , I'd–"

As if she couldn't dislike him anymore, Ryoko had to shudder as Jun interrupted her with a sharp laugh.

"You are a spirited one." He smirked, content as if all was right with the world, "I do truly admire that in a woman."

Ryoko's eyes flashed. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. Jun normally made her feel uncomfortable, but his causal stance as he blocked her way vamped up the feeling. She walked over to a desk by her left, wanting to create some distance. She knew she could handle herself, and met far more obsequious creeps than him. He clearly wanted something and would not let her leave till he said it. And seeing as how she was in his home, she would have to play by his rules. No more running to hide under stalls for her.

"Well, a spirited spirit I suppose goes without saying." She shrugged, bored. Jun's pleased smirk grew crooked.

"And amusing as well. You shall make a fine wife."

Now it was Ryoko's turn to laugh, long and hard. God, she had a hard enough time with that terrible concept of friendship. She did not even have any friends. But marriage? Now that was a joke.

"Amusing? I doubt the man so unlucky to marry me would say so."

"Oh, but he does."

Ryoko stilled, her laugh dying in her throat. Her expression became cold, her black eyes hard. If that was a joke, it was not funny in the least. She met his gaze unwavering.

"Pardon?" She sneered.

"Now that the Council has agreed to the alliance, we can start planning. I for one am not a patient man, and would prefer to have the wedding as soon as possible. This summer perhaps." Jun mused out loud, placing a hand to his chin. Ryoko shuddered at the seriousness in his voice, her blood rushing faster as her anger began to boil.

"Wedding?"

"Yes, and it would be wonderful if you would dance at our reception feast after the ceremony. It would please me very much."

"I think there's been a mistake."

"It is no mistake. The Council has agreed to an alliance."

"Yes, an alliance!" She yelled, unable to remain calm, "Meaning we are allies! Not, not…"

Jun's smirk at her faltering was positively malicious. "How did you think the alliance would be _sealed_? For assurance of support from the Council and you, a marriage is to take place. _Our marriage_."

Now Ryoko would have definitely remembered if that was every brought up during those dull meetings, even if she did fall asleep. Did they really plan this? To marry her off? To _him_ , without her _consent_?! Hell, she didn't even get a fucking memo!

"They can't do that! They have no right!" Ryoko growled as her fists clenched, little sparks dancing from her fingers.

"They have every right. They are the Council of Ogasawara. You are the Lady of Ogasawara. Their lady and charge." Jun said with finality, becoming irritated that it was taking this long for Ryoko to understand her position. She trembled in shock. She guessed she should have read the fine print. She had been tricked. Because she accepted to become theirs, they thought they could do anything they wanted with her! Really, how dumb were they. She could set their kimonos ablaze, and they dared try to pull this on her?! She agreed to kill their demons, she attended their stupid meetings, she even named their snot nosed brats, and yet they thought they could make her do this?!

"I had thought you had been informed of all this. But it matters little." Jun shrugged. Ryoko surprised him by slamming her fist down upon the desk, making the papers and brushes laying upon it jump at the contact.

"It matters a lot!"

"Do not worry, we shall have a wonderful wedding, and you will make a beautiful bride. Together, we shall crush my father's enemies, expand our territory."

"You don't get it! I don't want a wedding! I'm not getting married to anyone! Least of all you!" She fumed, baring her teeth at him like an animal. She had half a mind to bite that hooked nose of his off before storming out and giving the Council a wallop they would never forget! But her anger left her paralyzed, even her fire was uncertain about what to do and danced between remaining hidden and flickering in her palms.

"You should not say such things to your lord." Jun suddenly frowned. Glowering, he looked exactly like his father, but that did not slow Ryoko's anger, not one bit as she came forward to point an accusing finger at his scornful face. He was just a little, smug, rich brat! What did he think he could do?!

"I'll say whatever I want to say! And I say that I will never marry you! You're nothing but a selfish, narcissistic, whiny little prick who only gets what he wants because his daddy is a bully! I've had it up to here putting up with your sliminess and snobbery! You're worse than my father, worse than a worm, a–"

The hit was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and she could feel the welt it would soon leave behind throb. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering and in shock. The first strike was nothing compared to the second, as Jun's hand cracked across her face again, snapping it back with the force of his blow till her head reeled sickeningly as she lost her balance and fell right onto the sharp corner of the desk. Like a snapped twig she could feel something in the back of her head break, and as she fell to floor she could feel her neck becoming wet. Limp and numb, she collapsed.

"While I do admire your spirit, you will need to learn your place."

Ryoko could not move. Her head flooded as all thoughts became dark and muddled, as if she were sinking in black waters. It was all she could do to breathe, her lungs struggling for air as the rest of her lay crippled. Mind reeling between reality and sinking into unconsciousness she struggled just to keep awake as her concussion took its toll. Her ears rang and her eyes could only see the outline of Jun as he stepped forward to lean over her, she too senseless to pay heed as he pursued her helpless body as much as he desired. His stare was unabashed, and he did not even bother to close the door of the library, not worried in the slightest if anyone saw what he was doing. This was his father's house after all, and he owned everything under its roof.

"You will make such a beautiful bride..."

He kneeled then, hovering over her and trapping her under his bulk. Ryoko wanted to yell as she felt his weight press against her, constraining her already desperate lungs. Body unresponsive, Ryoko raged and cried inside as she felt him bring a hand to her cheek and stoke it, his face inches from hers. That hand then laced itself in her hair along her scalp and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck like a helpless animal. He covered the skin with rough kisses, and when satisfied he licked and bit down at her collarbone. Ryoko shuddered violently in repulsion. Why couldn't she call her fire? She thought she was strong, she thought she was in control. Why couldn't she move or speak? Please, please, she would settle just to be able to scream…

"So fine and strong. You will bare healthy sons. And with your powers, who knows what will be accomplished." He whispered by the shell of her ear, lingering as she recoiled from the warmth of his breath. He then distanced himself from her, but only enough so that he could grab the collar of her kimono and tug roughly. Ryoko's body lurched and sagged like a doll's as he lowered her kimono till her shoulders and her breasts were exposed. The air was cold against her skin and struck her as if Jun had hit her a third time.

"…don't. Jun…" She managed to say weakly. Jun leaned down, pressing a damp kiss to her throat.

"Hush. I have wondered how you would taste. So different from any woman I have ever seen or had. Inhuman, powerful…" He whispered, becoming strained with desire. Whether it was for her body or what her power could give him, she did not care to distinguish. He moved up to kiss the corner of her mouth, and it was then Ryoko noticed that she was crying. Jun's hands started to claw and grope her flesh, using a knee to nudge her legs apart. As he pressed his body against her fully, forcing her to feel the length of him, Ryoko recoiled, body tensing. Her hands reached to grab his shoulders and pushed as she sobbed.

"No…"

His lips were everywhere, covering her neck and chest as he savored her. She felt the vibrations of his chest as he laughed at her efforts to free herself. She was fighting full-heartedly and he moved leisurely as if he had all the time in the world. He raised his hand and gripped her chin, turning her face so that she was forced to look at him as he kissed her fully on the lips. Her whole view was nothing but his awful grey eyes filled with power and lust. Ryoko never bothered to imagine what her first kiss would be like, but she knew it should never be like this. No kiss should be so disgusting or awful.

"…stop. Don't touch me." Ryoko pleaded when he released her. Jun only gave her reprieve as to have one of his hands slowly drifted down her chest, to her waist. When it reached her hips he began to gather the silk of her kimono and draw it up. When he had exposed her thigh he grasped at the bare flesh harshly, bruising her.

Something broke apart in Ryoko's mind. Through the fear, through the disgust, something shattered. She supposed it was her reason. Instinct took over and her head cleared itself. What took place of the confusion and terror was one, pure thought. One emotion. She had never felt it before, never to this extent. It was intoxicating, taking over her numb extremities and commanding them. Inside, she could feel her veins start to burn as her fire found itself again in her new clarity. Her body stopped shaking, her heart stilled itself to a steady rhythm. Obeying her instinct, she placed her hands upon Jun's chest.

"What are you–" Jun, surprised that the girl had suddenly became so calm, never finished what he was going to say.

The feeling, the thought, it told her what to do. Rage always knew what to do.

 _ **"AAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Never had it felt so wonderful to let the fire feed. It took to Jun's body like dry kindling, embracing him. He was completely covered, cloths, skin, hair, everything was fuel that made the fire only greedy for more. Jun's panic allowed for him to stand up and twist and thrash, screaming in a pain he had never known. The smell of charred flesh filled the library, blood pouring from the wounds that were scorched open only to hiss away with the heat like a drop of water on a bonfire. He danced pathetically, as if to get away from his own body, and yet nothing he could do would stop the blue flames from taking his skin, his muscle, burning down to bone.

 ** _"Shut up."_** Ryoko hissed as she stood herself up. Closing her fists, she called the fire back, freeing Jun. She did not want him to burn away to ashes like the demons she had killed. She wanted him to live for a while longer. Just long enough for him to understand what it was like to be helpless and exposed as he bled out from his blistering wounds. Jun's body collapsed onto the floor, still writhing and screaming like an unattractive pig.

"You disgust me. Just die." Ryoko sneered as she calmly straightened her kimono, "I'll take my leave now, if you don't mind."

She chuckled lightly as she made her way out of the library, stretching a little. Her head didn't feel so terrible anymore. Not even a little headache now. Where he hit her was also feeling better. Everything else though, every part he touched, Ryoko felt tainted. Disgusted, repulsed. She would have to scrub and tear away the feeling in a hot bath later. But right now, there was a bit of a commotion going on, and she at the center of it. As she walked, Ryoko left a trail of blue flames. Left unsatisfied by not being allowed to finish Jun, the fire fed on anything and everything. By the time she made it to the grand foyer, half the place was in flames. The crackle of the dry wood succumbing to her heat was wonderful to hear, leaving her to sigh in content.

"What is going on?! Where has that fire come from?!" Called out the General as he, the Council, and a group of guards met to stop Ryoko. She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I'll give you one guess." Piecing together what was happening, the guards lowered their swords to Ryoko, ready to charge on their leader's command. The young woman smirked at the men before her, chuckling to see the members of the Council step back in fright as she blazed brighter.

"You dare try to force me to marry such a brat? What is this? The medieval ages?...oh, wait! It is!" She laughed hysterically.

"What is the meaning of this?! What do you think you are doing woman?!" The General barked. Ryoko could not believe she thought him terrifying before. He looked so pathetic now. So small. So…flammable.

"I _think_ I am going to burn this place to the ground and everyone in it. If you want to live, I suggest you leave… ** _now_** …" Ryoko warned. Some part of her was aware there were innocent people around. Servants who had gathered towards the noise, young and old, men and women she had no malice towards. Those who were smart enough to abandon their loyalty and run did so. And those that were not fast enough, well... _tough_.

"Men! Stop her!" Shouted the General.

As calmly as she pleased, Ryoko lifted a hand. She waited, waited till the men were too close to turn back. With a smirk, she cast fire from her palm, engulfing all before her. A concert of screams erupted around her, the smell of smoke and cinders filling the air. Those that were caught in the flames tried to shield themselves, thinking their armor would be enough. It was quite amusing to see their reactions when it melted onto their bodies, becoming a second skin that hissed and bubbled against their blistering flesh. A few were resolved to keep charging to make a grab for her, but Ryoko was ready. Grabbing one man's hand before he could swing his sword down at her head, she felt her power surge to become so hot it cut cleanly through the man's wrist like a _knife_. He fell away from her, clutching his now incomplete arm as she tossed the _useless_ appendage aside. The others turned from such a sight and ran, but Ryoko strode forward, wanting to make certain that she blocked the exits from the foyer before anyone could escape. _She did not want anyone to get away._ From the floor, to the walls, even that blasted gold ceiling, she covered all with her flames, satisfied most of all to see the Village Council trapped in one corner. The heat was building, and those that weren't in flames already would soon find themselves _roasting in their own skin or suffocating on the black smoke._

Not really able to tell who was who and what was melting into what, Ryoko decided she had enough, and strode towards the front door. It had been thrown open in the panic she caused, so she simply walked out. The courtyard was a mess. Humans and horses were running everywhere, flooding for the palace gate. Ryoko, not wanting to leave just yet, turned and faced the palace. Wow. Buildings burned really quick when their only made of wood, the blue flames stretching themselves to the afternoon sun. She hoped it wouldn't catch onto the forest nearby. With a shrug, Ryoko walked on, through the gate and down the paved road.

It was going to be a long, long walk back to Ogasawara. She was also still really hungry. And of course, half of her kimono had burned away. Akiko would kill her. Still, Ryoko could not help a _smile_ as a haiku came to mind.

"No one found mercy, both good and bad is engulfed, cinders only left." She giggled, "Oh, that was a good one. I should write that down."

* * *

Evening fell upon Hikone castle, the red and gold sun playing against the black ashes. Where once was a palace now only debris and dying embers remained. The smell of burned flesh drifted into the sky, a call to all the hungry demons in the area. Like carrion crows they came, feeding upon what little flesh was left by the flames. The fire acted like the demons, devouring calmly as if it knew it had all the time in the world to erase this place from existence.

Sesshomaru walked among the wreckage. The stench of the humans' establishment had been replaced by the nearly sweet aroma of cinders. It had called him from leagues away, and recognizing the pattern, knew it to be the target he was after. He had not caught sign of it for some time, not since the Tenseiga brought his awareness to it. He even explored the human village by night, if just to make certain there was no scent to catch, but such was not to be. He remained in the area, hunting other demons and ready should it show itself again. Whatever he was looking for left no trace, none that he could detect, so he was forced to wait. Then this occurred.

The devastation was something new to Sesshomaru. So much destruction, and yet not a hint of the creature that had caused it. No scent, no demonic energy, no aura. Still, Sesshomaru was not without reason, and as he surveyed the remains, there was much to be deduced. This was the product of anger. Before the creature would reduce its adversaries to ashes, but here, everything was left to burn slowly, as if to scar. It was also the first time the creature killed humans, opponents that were far below its power. Thus this Sesshomaru was able to deduce anger, as the creature killed demons within the village and yet made no attempt on the humans lives.

Besides motive, Sesshomaru was able to get a firsthand look of the creatures power; fire. It was unearthly, the color of the moon and acted as if alive. It would move away from him when he neared, as if not willing to burn anything other than the target of its rage. The forest nearby was left completely untouched. Even with its master gone, the fire acted on its will. Still, he did not see anything particularly intriguing, enough to make the Tenseiga react as it did.

Regardless, Sesshomaru detested that he arrived too late to come across the creature. No prey outside of that accursed half-demon Naraku had ever avoided him for so long. He would not stand to be mocked in such a way…

"Milord!" Shouted Jaken from the sky, "Milord, at last we have found you!"

Sesshomaru did not turn as his vassal, Rin, and Ah-Un flew to land behind him. The green imp jumped off the beast and ran towards Sesshomaru, panting and shrieking his gratefulness for seeing his lord.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke in a detached manner, "were you not instructed to await me in the forest?"

"Uh, y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama. But you see, we were attacked last night! By a terrible demoness!" Jaken explained as he bowed again and again. This was not the answer Sesshomaru expected, as he sensed nothing that would warrant their coming. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that Jaken and Rin smelled of the sweet smoke, more so than what could be explained by their coming here.

"Ryoko is not a demon, Master Jaken. She is Rin's friend. She protects the village." Rin insisted as she ran towards Jaken. The imp stood himself up, furious to have been contradicted by the human.

"How can you be friends with such a terrible woman? And she had to be a demon, how else could she survive the flame of the Staff of Two-Heads?!"

"Ryoko says she is not human or demon, but something else." Rin insisted, defending the companion Sesshomaru had incorrectly suspected as imaginary.

"Something else indeed!" Jaken howled, turning back to Sesshomaru "She tried to burn me, milord! With terrible blue flames! Uh, rather like those…over there…"

The imp slowed as he finally noticed their surroundings. He spied the remaining flames that fed off of the wreckage nervously. Sesshomaru, who had listened to both vassal and ward, quickly understood what had occurred. It seems the creature he had been looking for all this time was closer than he could have imagined. Rin had managed to come across it while he was away hunting demons for Tenseiga, befriending it while heedless of the power it possessed. No doubt the creature did this on purpose, aware of his presence in the valley and acting to protect itself by getting close to his ward. That such had happened in his absence infuriated him in the ineptitudes of his servant and his own obliviousness. Anger and pride welled inside him. This creature dared to insult him so? Aware of his presence and yet evading him, getting close to his possessions to taunt while refusing to fight. Every bit as cowardly as that half-demon Naraku.

"Jaken, what are you holding?" Sesshomaru demanded, finally facing his servant. The kappa looked confused, but then looked at his hand.

"Eh? Oh, yes. This bracelet belonged to that awful woman, but I managed to take it away from her!" He said proudly. Sesshomaru looked it over. It confirmed his suspicion. It was a bracelet of ogre teeth, the very ogre he had originally came to the valley to kill. This female, this Ryoko, was the creature he was searching for.

"Rin, go to the forest with Ah-Un. Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded, Rin nodding and going to obey. Jaken flinched, knowing his master well enough to know when he was angry.

"Y-yes?"

"Come."

With that, Sesshomaru took to the sky, Jaken running to clutch to his mokomoko. It would only be a matter of moments before he would reach the human village. This woman was not a figment of Rin's imagination. She was real, and it was she the Tenseiga wished for. He could feel it now, pulsing at the sound of the woman's name. He would seek her out, and kill her…

* * *

Oddly, this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Ryoko's anger and rage is something probably many of us can sympathize with when something awful happens to us. This will be the start of Ryoko's madness that will only continue to grow with her power. And now that Sesshomaru has pieced everything together and is finally going to confront Ryoko, things will really get crazy. I hoped you guys liked this chapter despite its dark content, and heads up, the next chapter is going to be a doozy as Ryoko and Sesshomaru finally meet! Things blow up, people will be slaughtered, and what's this? The Meido Zangetsuha doesn't work on Ryoko?!


	13. Monster

**Chapter 13; Monster:**

Ryoko was surprised when she had found herself at the temple by evening. It was as if she had only taken a single step from what remained of Hikone castle before she had arrived to her destination, skipping the village all together by taking the forest road. Of course, it probably only seemed that way because she had not been really paying much attention when she walked, her mind on other things.

As she entered the temple she found herself alone. That was just fine with her. Having watched Akiko, Aki, and Akira do it plenty of times before for her, Ryoko set to the task drawing herself a bath. She would heat the water with her own body, and so she filled the wooden tub in her room with water from the river, bucket after bucket. Stripping down once it was full, she was surprised by the amount of blood that was on her, having trailed from the back of her neck, already dry on her kimono. It shouldn't have been possible that she was standing as she was and feeling fine. She should be unconscious from loss of blood. Feeling the back of her head, she could not even find any sign of a wound.

It didn't matter. She lowered herself into the bath and with her fire began to heat it. The fire…it felt weak, sluggish. It had never been like this before. She could only assume she had used so much of it that she had exhausted it as well as herself. Perhaps it ate too much? It mattered little. For other than that, Ryoko felt fine. Just fine.

She sank herself into the water, lowering herself to her neck as blood and ash washed off into the water. Was she fine? Physically she supposed she was. No burns, no aches, no wounds as far as she could see. What about what she couldn't see though? Inside?

Inside she was a mess. Her grief and disgust overwhelmed her, strangling her veins. She felt empty in her heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow took over her body and soul. What had come over her? She had never felt so much…rage. It took charge for her when she could not cope what was happening to her. She still could not, and refused to think on what had been done to her, what had nearly occurred. That pig, Jun, he deserved to burn. For him she felt no regrets, except maybe that she did not stick around to watch him die. She could still feel him on her, his hands, his mouth. She shuddered in repulsion. She had never been touched like that. No one touched her, not her father to hold her hand, no friends to embrace, and doctors took the greatest of care. No one had ever dared to strike her, let alone welcome themselves to her body as if they owned it. He made her feel disgusted with her own skin as she scrubbed and scrubbed, wanting to strip away the feeling of him. Few had ever given her the kindness of a gentle touch, and now someone had tried to rape her, leaving her with no buffer or way to cope. She would kill him all over again if she could. Over and over, his screams would never be enough…

But the rest, the others, the entire palace…why had she done that? She could not understand, she could barely remember what she had been thinking then, as if the rage had never been a part of her but of something else acting through her, taking over.

How many people had she killed? Men, women? What if there were children in that place? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She could remember everything that had happened, everything she saw and done. So many bodies, their screams echoing in her mind. She had never done something so horrible, so appalling before. Never had she imagined she would be capable of it. She could still smell the burning of flesh. She had lashed out in anger before, many times, but never had she felt it run so deep, acting from her very core. Nothing justified what she did. Jun was a lowly pig, but she was a monster. She was abhorrent. She was evil. The rage that had burned hissed through her body like deadly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of violence for what had happened to her. It had felt like the earth erupting, fury sweeping off of her in ferocious waves. The wrath consumed through her fire, engulfing her moralities and destroying boundaries she never thought she would cross. She was contemptible, not even worthy of her own self pity...

The water had become cold now, her fire too weak to heat it much, and Ryoko got out. She dried herself and went to dress. She could only guess what was to come now, and knew it would be best if she made herself ready to leave. She had a traveling outfit commissioned some time ago in anticipation for when she would finally discover the location of the well. It was a short kosode of white that was cut above her knees, tied with a thin obi of black. With black tabi socks that reached up to her thighs she laced up her black boots. These she also had specially commissioned. She had saved the leather tanner of the village from a particularly nasty crow demon, and he worked on her strange request gladly. She knew she would never be able to survive if she had to walk in wooden sandals, so she had soft leather boots made, black of course. Just because this outfit was for traveling didn't mean she was going to give up her style. She even slipped on her old black shorts and tank top underneath her kimono for full functionality.

Ryoko, fully dressed, noticed that she was no longer alone. There was a noise, a clamor of many voices. She walked outside, marching straight for the stairway to the temple. As she guessed, there was a crowd. It seemed half the village was below her, and as soon as they saw her, their shouts increased. They seemed to be angry at her. _Very angry_. She unaffected however, not the least bit surprised to see the very same people who used to greet her with smiles and bows now curse and jeer.

"Are you hungry?" A voice behind her asked. She spun around, astonished to see the monk sitting by a tree nearby. He looked the picture of ease, eating a few dumplings. Ryoko do not answer, her composure cold.

"What about a drink? Nothing like a bit alcohol to get one to relax." He offered instead, lifting a jug he had by his lap. For the first time, Ryoko got a clear view of his eyes as his thick brows lifted, his expression just as stern as Ryoko's.

"Word has traveled quickly that there is a fire at Hikone castle. The servants came running to the village, claiming that a terrible demoness had burned it down. They also claim that the General, his son, and the Village Council are dead. Is this true?" Ryoko did not answer, instead turning back to the peasants below, and so the monk pressed on, "Child, you need to speak of what occurred. The villagers are demanding an answer for your actions."

"No. They're demanding for my head on a spike." Ryoko smirked, and the monk stood up to join her at the top of the stairs. He looked over the peasants, who were quickly becoming incited. They would soon get over their fear of Ryoko's power and storm the temple, some of them already armed with swords.

"Yes…that too." He admitted honestly. Ryoko turned to face him fully, expression once again blank.

"I burned them." She explained to him finally, "Oh, and before you ask, yes, I did it on purpose."

"Why?" He asked, coming closer. Ryoko could tell he was angry, as angry as the villagers. And why not? She was a murder after all. Her fists clenched, hands shaking. She did know why she hadn't thought of that yet. She _murdered_ people. _**She was a murder…a monster…**_

"I cannot imagine what occurred to make you become so afraid." The monk spoke softly then, his voice full of sympathy. This broke Ryoko's mask of control, and the feeling of grief inside her overwhelmed her. She did not know what pained her more, what Jun had done to her, or what she had done to others. Nothing could excuse or forgive what she had done, she certainly never would forgive herself…or forget…

"I…I…couldn't get free…he…I didn't mean to..." She started to speak, trembling so much it made her stutter. She felt so pathetic as her tears started to fall. It was amazing it had taken her this long to start crying. When she was a child she used to cry all the time.

"Hush. You do not need to explain anymore to this silly old man." Ryoko was shocked still as she felt the monk place a hand on her shoulder, kind and gentle. She looked up at him, his face soft with understanding. Any and all control she had broke as the monk touched her. She threw herself at him, clutching onto him, and sobbed. She lost sense of all her surroundings as the monk guided her back to the temple slowly, holding onto him with what little strength she had left. She never clung to someone like this before, but his allowing her to recover against him it was the first act of kindness since this terrible day began.

"I will speak with Goro and try to appease the villagers." He told her after a while, Ryoko uncertain of how much time she had spent sobbing, her eyes feeling raw and tired, "But perhaps we should pack for you so that you can be ready to run when necessary."

She nodded, and let go finally to continue with what she had started. He was right, that mob was not going to stay cowardly for long, and would come after her soon. While her guilt tore her apart, she was not willing to die for her sins. She was herself a coward after all.

"Ryoko," The monk called, and she turned to see him looking stern once more.

"Do not let it consume you."

Ryoko was surprised by what he said, not fully understanding what he meant, but nodded none the less.

Going back to her room, Ryoko started to pack. She took out a cinched bag with a large strap that could cross her chest and began to fill it. She didn't need much, just one blanket, another spare kosode, essential toiletries, and a water skin. There was still plenty of room, and that was all for food. If she was going to travel to the Musashi Province, she was going to need plenty of provisions. Then again, if she was going to travel to the Musashi Province to find the Bone Eater's Well, she was going to need directions. She was certain that Mushin would not know, and there was no one in the village she would trust to ask now. But this was her only choice. Naraku or no, she was going home. She did not care for revenge, she cared for nothing now but to get back to her own time.

She didn't need an explanation of her powers, she didn't need revenge. She just needed to get as far away from this place as possible. She would get away and she would forget everything. She would go back to her boring old life, beg her father that take her back. She wanted to be home with him, even if it meant enduring his scorn and putting up with treatment after useless treatment. For as long as she lived she would not forgive herself…

"Ryoko! Ryoko!" A voice called out, causing the young woman to freeze as she was packing some fruit.

"Satoru?" She turned, watching as he came bursting through the temple door, running straight up to her. She stepped back, uncertain of how he thought of her now. He could have come to kill her for revenge on the Council.

"What do you–"

"General Akiyama is heading towards the village! He plans to slaughter everyone!" He shouted breathlessly. .

"He survived?" Well, now that was a surprise. While she had not in particular been aiming at anyone, she was rather astonished that those who were in the foyer could have made it out. Well, out of any of them, of course it would be the General. It was just her kind of luck.

"Yes, he and a handful of his men. He plans to take revenge for the loss of his son and home!" Satoru explained, in a state of panic Ryoko had never seen the likes of before. Even his hair was out of his ponytail, falling to his shoulders. She turned away however, and continued to sort through the pantry for other food she could take.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked calmly. Satoru was stunned, and took a step towards from Ryoko.

"Y-you need to protect the village, of course!"

Ryoko snorted in amusement. "Why?"

The young man gasped, seeing the coldness in her black eyes. He had heard only a little from the monk on what had happened to her before he found Ryoko. He had worried for her when he saw the palace on fire, knowing something terrible must have happened. He did not believe the villagers when they called her a murder, and so when one of the hunters Ryoko sent into the forest to find Rin came back with the news that the General was on his way, he believed Ryoko would do her duty and protect them. How could this cold woman before him be the same he had come to know? He had regretted his treatment of her when they first met, coming to know her as a thick skinned but soft hearted woman whose difficult life he could not imagine. He could not believe this to be the same woman.

"Ryoko…how can you say such a thing?" He whispered in half horror.

"Easily." She brushed him off simply. She sealed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was ready. She didn't want to have Mushin or the healer Goro to bother with trying to convince the villagers not to harm her, she was just going to leave. Resolutely, she walked past Satoru.

"Please Ryoko…" She heard him call to her.

She stopped. After what felt like minute, she sighed.

God, she had gotten soft in her time here. She could care less about the village. She really could. She happened to believe the saying that the same people who cheer for one's coronation will cheer for one's execution. But for as unconcerned as she was for them as a whole, Ryoko wondered if she could think the same of Satoru, Mushin, or even that pest Goro and the triplets. Hell, even the wife and child of the High Councilman she had killed, she wondered if she could let them die. It was because of her the General was coming, it was her fault and hers alone. Could she really let them take the fall while she ran? She _could_ , but it was a matter of whether she _would_. She already knew the answer to that. After all, she maybe a monster, but she wasn't _completely heartless_ …

"Well, I suppose I do need directions." Ryoko said after a while, sighing.

"Directions?"

"Yes." She shrugged at Satoru's helpless question, "I'll clean up my mess, and then I'm going home."

She began to march then, heading straight out the temple. It wouldn't be too big of a deal to handle before she left. It was her mess, and while she hated chores, this was her problem. One among many, so she didn't mind it. Besides, she had already killed dozens, _what was dozens more_? Jun and the Council may be dead, but her rage boiled to discover that the General was alive as well. At the temple steps, she marched on, resigned to the idea. It helped that Satoru was walking with her, though she would not admit it. Out of all that she had met in this world, she disliked him the least. Well, him and Rin. Some part of her, that foolish, dreamy part, had started to think of him as her frien–

"Murder!"

"How could Our Lady betray us so?!"

"Demon!"

Ryoko kept walking down the temple stairs, ignoring the shouts of the peasants. None of them would dare to attack her, not after what they had heard about what she had done. Still, seeing the widows of the Village Council cry and scream at her was something Ryoko was certain she would see in her nightmares from now on. She did not even try to duck when they began to throw rocks at her. They deserved a chance to vent their rage at her, and she understood what they were feeling. If she were in their position, she would no doubt do the same, if not worse.

"How dare you slaughter our rightful lord's son and bring his wrath?!"

"Monster!"

Besides, they weren't off the mark.

Eventually she and Satoru had lost the mob. They were too terrified to follow her to the village they had started to evacuate for the coming wake of General Akiyama's army. The monk and Goro would watch after them, she was certain. But why Satoru continued to follow her, she didn't know. Maybe just to make certain she wouldn't run away and would save them. They walked in silence, which for Ryoko was just fine. Once this was done, she would ask for directions from Satoru. Course, she was not looking forward the smell of burning flesh and bone. The sight of blood boiling...

"Ryoko-sama…" Saturo hesitantly spoke after some time. Ryoko groaned.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"What happened to you?" He asked, sounding desperate as he looked at her with such confusion. She shrugged casually.

"Oh, not much. You?"

"Please," He frowned, "this is no time for jests."

Ryoko gave him a hard look. He wanted the truth? No…she wasn't going to tell anyone what happened to her or what she did. She did not want their sympathy or hate or fear. She would never tell anyone what happened, for in actuality, she did not know the full story herself. She still did not know where such power, such rage came from inside her, or if it was always there.

"Long story short? Bad man hurt me, so I hurt back."

"The General attacked you and the Council?" He asked. When she did not reply, he put two and two together, "Jun…"

"Oh, good job ponytail, you get a prize." Ryoko smirked. He was pretty bright for just a healer's assistant. Satoru did not like her sarcasm.

"Ryoko, please–"

"We're here." She brushed him off as they finally arrived at the outskirts of Ogasawara. It was strange to see the village so empty. It felt almost wrong. They walked on, Satoru informing that the scout said the General was approaching from the north side of the village. The quiet was so alien, especially in the market place. Normally the quiet was soothing to Ryoko, but now it set her on edge. That, and the fact that she was going to face the General and his men. After the palace, her fire seemed as if it was quite satisfied with itself, but almost weak somehow. Or, maybe it was just she who was weak. Breaking through to the other side of the village, Ryoko was surprised to see a cloud of dust making its way towards them.

Straining her eyes, Ryoko balked to see it was a large troop of men on horses. There had to be at least a hundred of them! And they were armed to the teeth! And of course, each and every single one of them were pissed off at her, especially the General at the head of the charge.

" _I thought you said it was a handful of men?!_ " She shouted at Satoru, furious. Who thought a hundred men to be just a handful?! She didn't think it would be a problem if it was just a couple dozen, but this was going to be a slaughter that could go either way! Now that the violence was onrushing, Ryoko started to feel sick. She killed just this morning, but so removed from her earlier rage she didn't think she could do it again now. Oh god! What if she couldn't do it? What if she was killed, along with everyone else? Everyone, the women, the children, all dead! Mushin, Goro, Aki, Akiko, Akira…Satoru…How could she have done this?! How can one small, cowardly little girl bring so much misfortune and hate wherever or whenever she went?! _HOW?!_ **_HOW?!_**

 _Oh…that's right. You're a monster. The worst monster there is…_

As the men were less than two hundred yards from Ryoko and the now trembling Satoru, she began to try and call her fire. But before she could even call forth a tiny spark, something stopped her.

A figure fell out of the sky, landing right between her and the army. No, it didn't fall. _It flew!_

A small billow of dust blew about the strange figure, shadowing it from everyone's gaze as they stilled themselves. The General's men halted, their horses whining as if something was now possessing them. When the wind blew away the dirt, Ryoko felt her jaw drop.

 ** _It…it was a man!_**

Well, sort of. Ryoko could not think of any man who looked the way this guy did. She didn't even know how to describe him.

He had to be six feet in height, possibly more. Thick, gleaming silver hair fell almost to his knees, his skin as pale as snow. He was wearing a kimono that was mostly white except for some red flowers at the shoulder and long sleeves, billowing pants tucked into black boots. Despite the loose clothing and chest armor that covered his left shoulder, Ryoko could tell he was well-built and no doubt quite physically strong. A warrior most likely, given by the sword tucked in at his yellow sash. One thing that was throwing Ryoko off was the ginormous, white…eh, _fluffy_ , thing on his right shoulder that was so long it trailed behind him on the ground. But of course, his appearance did not answer the most crucial question that was on everyone's mind, who he was.

The first to find his voice was the General, pointing his spear to the stranger.

"What is this? Who are you?" He demanded, his rage against Ryoko momentarily put aside to deal with this new threat. The man in white did not answer, merely gazed about him as if searching for something. Or someone. He barely glanced at the General and his men, and instead turned towards the village. When his eyes landed on Ryoko, she felt her fire dance in fright.

"Speak! Are you ally to the traitors?" The General asked, running out of patience. Just then the wind picked up again and played through the stranger's hair. Brushing aside his bangs, Ryoko was given a better view of him. His face was cut sharply and stern, with narrow eyes of brilliant gold. If that and his hair wasn't odd enough, the man had strange markings of red stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and _WHAT THE HELL?! POINTY EARS?!_

"He's a demon!" Satoru exclaimed, surprising Ryoko that he had stayed right beside her. It was then that the man – demon – reacted. With his right hand he held something up. It was hard to see from such a distance, but it looked like a small loop of white and black beads. Wait a minute…

"Is that not yours?" Satoru then whispered, recognizing that the demon was holding Ryoko's bracelet up. Her eyes were wide with shock to see he was right.

"No."

"Yes, I remember it. It is–"

"Just shut up, alright!" Ryoko hissed.

"The owner of this bracelet will step forward." The demon spoke in a deep and commanding voice. Ryoko shuddered. What the hell did a demon want with her? Especially such a demon as him. Could demons look so humanlike? And how in the hell did he get a hold of her bracelet? That green imp took that from her last night when he stole Rin away.

"You shall stand aside! We will not be detained! Trample him down!" Shouted the General as he spotted Ryoko. His men forgot their fear and regained control of their horses. As one they charged, the ground shaking as their horses ran at full gallop. Their weapons lowered and Ryoko almost pitied the demon. She didn't for long, as she had to call her fire or else by flattened as he was about to be. Maybe if she used it just right, she could startle the horses and create chaos while they were distracted with the demon!

But that was not to be. Not a single flicker of emotion went across the demon's face as he watched the men ride closer, none swerving so as to trample him down. He didn't seem the least bit concerned, and as the last minute chance for him to dodge came and went he merely lifted his hand. From his fingers, a long, thin stream of green light grew and lengthed, rather like a whip. With it, he struck at the line of charging soldiers. Screams and earth erupted in its wake, men and horses flung apart as they _were cut to pieces_.

Ryoko froze, watching helplessly as the demon struck again, slashing any and everything that his ethereal whip touched. Bodies were ripped asunder, over and over again as the men could not escape. The General screamed the loudest as the ribbon of light sliced through his chest, severing his torso as he was cut in half. His body fell limp, blood and bowels staining the ground. In no time at all, where an army had been was now a wreck of human and horse flesh. It was terrifying to see so many lives cut down in just a matter of seconds, and so easily. The smell of death was repulsive, causing Ryoko to gag. She had no time be sick however, as the demon turned once more to face her.

"The owner of this bracelet will step forward." He repeated as he once more held up the bracelet, commanding and disinterested as if nothing had happened. Ryoko was absolutely petrified. She had never seen a powerful demon! Not even the ogre had caused so much destruction. He killed them all as if it was just a nuisance! And what's worse, despite his demanding for the owner of that troublesome accessory, it seemed he already had singled her out.

"Well, go on. Protect us." Muttered an absolutely petrified Satoru. Ryoko shook her head vigorously.

"No, you go do it."

"You're the Lady of Ogasawara."

"Yeah, well, I never voted for me." She hissed. Still, it seemed she would have no choice. If she didn't kill this demon, it just might come after the whole village. What did he want anyway? All the demon she had come across wanted to just eat humans or steal food. None of them had an agenda. Terrified, she began to walk towards the demon.

"Ryoko." Satoru called out from behind, "Be careful…my friend."

Ryoko stilled, turning sharply to look at Satoru. Her expression was steeled, already preparing for a fight, but to hear such words made her feel…better.

"Get out of here ponytail boy. This is out of your league." She ordered before she turned once more to the demon. She was glad to hear him run soon after her command, but already her mind was on her new problem, the demon. Striding forward, she halted about thirty feet from the demon, not wanting to get in range of his frightening lash.

"You killed the ogre and destroyed the human castle." He concluded as if it was what he expected, though how he knew of those things, Ryoko had no idea. Ryoko also did not like the way he rudely said _you_ , as if he was referring to an insect. Still, by the way he carried himself, Ryoko decided to treat him with respect. Until she knew for certain that he wanted a fight, she would do her best to avoid one.

"Yes. I am the Lady of Ogasawara, Ryoko Koide. Protector of this village." She bowed deeply, her hands stiff at her side, "A-and you are?"

"Human cur! This is Sesshomaru-sama! Demon Lord of the West! The Killing Perfection! Destruction of Life! Son of the great Inu no Taisho! Grovel and show him the reverence he deserves from lesser beings as yourself!" A voice called out, and Ryoko was surprised to see a little green lump of something hiding behind the larger demon. She couldn't see it very well, but she could swear she knew that screeching voice from somewhere. Still, what was with all the fancy titles?

"Yeesh, what a mouth full." She frowned, folding her arms.

"Agh! Insolent wretch! Apologize to the lord at once!" The lump shrieked, running out from behind the larger demon and into Ryoko's view. No wonder she recognized that voice! It was that green menace, Jaken! The one who took Rin!

"Hey, you're that vile toad from before! What are you doing here?!" She shouted, stepping forward with fists clenched. Jaken twitched in annoyance, but stood his ground as he glowered at the girl.

"I so happen to be in service to Sesshomaru-sama! You will show the respect he deserves!"

Ryoko blinked in confusion, recalling something that should have been obvious already.

"Wait, Sesshomaru? The one Rin kept talking about?" Afraid before, Ryoko was now angry as she snarled at the white clad demon, "Where is she, what have you done to her?!"

"She is none of your concern!" Jaken shouted at her for her audacity to so address his lord.

"If you've hurt her I'll turn you into crispy frog legs!" She barked at Jaken, so enraged that the green imp shuddered at such anger and rudeness.

"Ack!"

"Jaken." Spoke Sesshomaru suddenly, and the two jumped in surprise as if they had forgotten he was even there.

"Yes, milord?"

"Show me."

"Aye, milord!"

The imp nodded, and held up his staff towards Ryoko. She knew what was coming, and promptly prepared for the flood of fire that poured from the staff. She raised her arms in defense, and as the fire hit her, she was able to part it. As it was cast off, she noticed the fire had been turned from its natural red to her unearthly blue. She took control of it then, taking the fire and draping it over her arms and shoulders like a second skin. Now, she was really mad.

"You little goblin! I won't let you ruin my outfit a second time!" She shouted furiously as she strode forward to turn Jaken into a pile of green ashes. He ignored her however to turn and speak to his lord.

"You see milord? The staff has no effect! She will feed your sword's strength greatly! Perhaps even complete it!"

"Strengthen his _what_?" Ryoko stopped as she grimaced at the strange words. She became livid again as Jaken then proceeded to run away then, "Hey! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!"

She tossed off her bag that had been slung about her shoulders, ready to chase that horrid little toad down. But that was not to be. Sesshomaru strode forward and forced her to halt, his face inexpressive. He did not seem at all surprised by her ability to control fire, again, as if it was what he had expected. What kind of demon was he?

"This Sesshomaru is your only concern." He told her, drawing the sword from his hip to then point it at her, "Prepare."

Ryoko thought it unfair that he was going to attack with a weapon when she clearly was not armed. But he was a demon, so what did she honestly expect? None of the demons she fought before used a weapon however. They just relied on brute strength, so all she had to do was wear them down and dodge until she could get close enough to catch them on fire. There was no technique to it. If all that Rin said was true, then Sesshomaru was a true warrior, and from what she had just saw, was also merciless. Unsure what to do, Ryoko took a stance, calling her fire to burn its brightest. It disappointed her by only growing only a little. Of all the times for her fire to disappoint her by _not_ burning, now was the most inconvenient!

"Just walk away now! I-I'm warning you!" She told the demon, and he did not look the least bit impressed. He began walking towards her, slowly, but in the blink of an eye he was right by her side, sword in the air. So fast! Ryoko barely had time to jump away, falling to the ground in a desperate dive. The demon did not even bother to swing his sword, merely point it at her as she crawled back on her hands.

"This Sesshomaru had expected at least a small challenge." He told her derisively as he looked down at her like she was a little pest he was about to squash. Ryoko was shaking with fear and scrambled to get up. Not knowing what to do she acted on her instinct to run. She was panting already, weak from this afternoon's exertions. The demon did not let her retreat for long as suddenly he was before her again, a flash of colors.

"Weak."

Instead of turning or stopping, Ryoko charged on, blazing. If she just touched him, her fire would reduce him to ashes. It was a stupid plan, seeing as how he had a sword and all, but it was all she could think of. She stretched her hands to throw her fire at him, and thin stream of azure light obeyed to do so, so weak compared to what she had been able to summon earlier. But the demon was ready for her clumsy attack and leapt into the air. With the demon out of sight, Ryoko tried to turn around, expecting him behind her. But before she could blink, she felt a force strike at her exposed back. She cried out, feeling as if her spine had been snapped in half as she was thrown forward. She was flung a good distance till she crashed, skidding from the momentum as upturned stones took the chance to tear at her skin. Face down, she struggled to get up, but her arms trembled with effort. He was so strong. Was that just a kick? She felt as if she had been shot out of a cannon!

"Pathetic being, what are you?" The demon asked, walking slowly to up her. Ryoko turned back to snarl at him.

"I'm pissed off, that's what I am!" She shouted. Probably shouldn't have done that. She would never be able to get close enough to touch him. Maybe if she cast her fire all about her, he wouldn't be able to touch her? She melted armor, why not a sword then? Acting on her plan, Ryoko stood, and closed her eyes to concentrate. If she could work up enough fire, she could burn everything around her. The ground, the bodies of the soldiers, the demon and his sword! The fire ached to do her bidding, but she could feel that it wouldn't be enough! She was too weak!

"You will die…now." Sesshomaru told her with certainty. Ryoko opened her eyes, seeing the demon right before her, sword in the air. Before she could try and step back, he brought it down. She cried out and threw her arms up protect her, awaiting the feel of steel ripping into her.

She felt something, to be sure, but it did not feel like metal. She could not be sure what it was, and as she opened her eyes, she saw that the demon, though he had swung his sword to hit her, did no damage to her whatsoever. There wasn't even the smallest tear in her kimono. Relief hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ha! Missed!" Ryoko smirked. The demon jumped back from her, not looking disappointed or angry to have failed to hit his mark. She didn't pay any mind to it as she tried to take the opportunity to concentrate and increase her flames. Quickly though, she saw that the demon was looking behind her expectantly. Worried now, she hastily dared to glance behind her.

"What the…"

Suspended in the air behind her was a crescent of black light. It was as if the demon had cut the air itself and rendered space. Inside the slash were spirals of what looked like stars and planets, spinning and colliding as one destructive galaxy. She turned to fully face it, transfixed. It was so beautiful to look at, hypnotic almost. Ryoko, forgetting all her wit and wisdom, took a step toward it. Something inside the strange place opened before her was pulling her toward it, a siren song she couldn't hear but only feel. But something was off, terribly off. Wherever it led, it was not a place she wished to be. She resisted, sensing its dark desperation to have her near, to swallow her away. Raising a hand, she reached to touch it, unable to resist, but as soon as her fingers brushed the outer edge of the crescent, it pulsed. It recoiled from her as if it feared her touch, and to avoid it began to close itself. Fading like a burned out bulb, it disappeared entirely, restoring the sky to its dull blue.

"What was that?" She asked, turning back to face the demon, "It was so beautiful!"

Inside Ryoko felt electrified, as if she had come close to something that was forbidden. It made her breathless in a delightful way. The demon however did not share her joy. For once it appeared things did not go as he expected, his emotionless composure breaking as he snarled in anger. Ryoko could not help but notice that he had sharpened canines as he bared them at her, like a vexed dog.

From the safe distance he had retreated too, Jaken stood wide eyed and in a state of absolute shock.

 _ **"ACK?! THE MEIDO ZANGETSUHA FAILED?!"**_ He squawked.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not quite know what to expect when he made for the human village to seek his prey. Jaken and Rin had said it was a woman by the name of Ryoko, though for not being able to pick up a scent, Sesshomaru was left to rely on Jaken's description for what remained for hope of finding his target. He had said she was a young woman, seemingly human, with dark hair and black eyes. Such a description could fit many females, human or no, so Sesshomaru planned on using the bracelet to single out his prey. He would give the village an ultimatum to hand over the woman who owned the bracelet to him, or die with her.

As he flew to the village however, Sesshomaru could tell that something was not right. The village was devoid of its citizens, empty in the coming of a small human army that was charging its way towards the settlement. This would not do. If the woman had left with the villagers, she would be most elusive to track. But Sesshomaru felt confident that the woman, whom Rin had said acted as protector of the village, would not abandon it. When he landed before the charging army, who stopped in shock of his sudden coming, he searched for a woman. None were to be found in the pathetic array of samurais, but when he turned towards the village, there was one.

She had dark hair, yes, and dark eyes, and in every way seemed an ordinary, unassuming human female. She looked quite frightened to see him, her and her male companion, but did not run. When he held the bracelet up, and demanded for the owner, she visually reacted. It had to be her. It was certain, as he could not pick up even a hint of a feminine scent among the stench of men and horses. He had found his target. But the shouts of a man behind him grew irritating, even more so when he called for the others to charge at him. It was never wise to get between him and his prey, even less so to think they could have the strength to attack him. He dealt with them quickly, not wanting to lose his prey.

As he demanded a second time, the woman made to obey. She dismissed the man beside her, who ran, though looked back at the woman many times as he did so. The woman was quite afraid of him, shaking like a small leaf in a storm, but treated him with reverence as she introduced herself as indeed the woman he had been in search of. Upon recognizing Jaken however, she ignored him to shout at Sesshomaru's servant. It appeared she did know Rin, and demanded to know about her welfare. When she took control of the fire he had Jaken test her with, to see the extent of her powers, she did not disappoint. As if alive, the unearthly fire cast itself about the girl, a living thing with but one desire to protect her. It did not act like any magic or energy he had ever seen before, which intrigued him. But unable to take the insult of being ignored as she argued with Jaken, Sesshomaru drew his sword.

For how long he had hunted and awaited their meeting, it appeared Sesshomaru was destined to be deeply disappointed. The woman was weak, pathetic as any human despite her other qualities. She was slow, unsteady, and quite senseless. How she had managed to kill any demon, let alone the ogre, he could not imagine. It exasperated him how frail she was, for all the time he had wasted on her thinking her a worthy pursuit. Yet still, the Tenseiga wished for the female to be given over, and so he cut through her.

To his shock and absolute rage, the woman had managed to surprise him as she not only survived the Medio, but _countered it_. All she had to do was simply touch it, which she did seemingly out of awe for its appearance. There was not a single wound or sign that the woman had been harmed. She even audaciously commented on its _beauty_ , as if it had been a mere conjuring trick for her amusement. This Sesshomaru could not accept. It was impossible for her, so weak and pathetic, to counter the Medio. He had cut down many demons far more powerful than she, and yet, there she stood now, looking at him expectantly. The demon smith said it was impossible for any to survive Medio, and that such a frail specimen should prove the impossible caused Sesshomaru to snarl in anger. It would not do to have his weapon contain a weakness, a flaw. He looked to the sword in his hand, awaiting an answer from the blade. But the Tenseiga was still, humming as if in satisfaction. This was not acceptable.

"Woman." He spoke, his grip on the handle of his sword tightening in his rising fury.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, still quite afraid of him.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what you are."

"I thought we went over this. I'm Ryoko."

"Not who." He growled as he was troubled to repeat himself for the slow woman, "What."

"Oh!" She blinked in surprise before answering, "In that case, I don't know. Demon, human, cursed, monster, I don't know and don't really care at this point."

Despite the oddity of what she had given to him as an answer, Sesshomaru could detect no lie from the woman. It was within his ability to detect the scent of fear, anger, or deception, but for this woman who only smelled of ashes and smoke, the method was useless. Instead Sesshomaru depended upon his hearing as he listened to the beating of her heart. It was erratic with fear, and while this technique was not as refined as that of scent, he could single out any sign of her daring to lie. If anything her heart calmed by his questioning, she no doubt thinking that this confrontation soon to be done with.

"What kind of answer is that? How can you not know what you are?!" Shouted Jaken from the hill he was hiding behind. Sesshomaru was equally curious, but more over was infuriated by the lack of information the vague answer offered. What she was, whatever that may be, she was now a threat. Not her own self, but her power. If it was known that this Sesshomaru's blade contained such a flaw, it could be used against him. For one such as he, seeking power, it would never do to have even a single fault or weakness, for his perfection needed to be absolute. Of course, such could be avoided if he killed her. For despite her fire, it was ordinary blood he could hear rushing in her veins. Blood that would spill as easily as anyone else's.

Sheathing the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru walked towards the woman. She stepped back immediately, fists clenching as she prepared herself. It would be of no use. He rushed forward, claws striking. They slashed through the side of the woman's cheek as she managed in the last possible moment to turn her head to keep him from slitting her throat open.

"You are weak. You cannot fight." He growled as he watched her fall to the ground, clutching her face as she howled in agony, "How can you resist the Medio?"

"Why are you doing this?! What did I do to you?!" She shouted up to him, tears of pain in the corner of her black, soulless eyes. He allowed her to stand herself back up and run. His anger and pride demanded that she was made to pay, but Sesshomaru kept his reason. If the woman had any information that would offer him an explanation, he would be sure to find it. He followed after the woman slowly, giving her the luxury to continue in her bumbling as she made for the forest nearby.

Sesshomaru quickly became a bored hunter following a prey that was fading in her already limited strength. He had to put effort to trail slowly, wanting the fear he could hear beat alongside her heart to increase.

"Please stop!" She called out to him as she continued to limp. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of rushing water, and knew what was ahead. The woman was ignorant of the cliff she was approaching that overlooked a small creek that flowed by the village. She went on, stumbling and swearing and sobbing, until she found herself trapped as the forest cleared and she stood at the precipice.

She turned back just in time to Sesshomaru come for her. Backing away, she forgot the cliff in her desperation to distance herself from him. As this Sesshomaru had planned. As he charged and struck the ground before her with his claws, she fell back. The cliff was not so steep that the plunge would kill her, but it would shatter many bones. It was then Sesshomaru planned to then drag answers from her, but as the chaos of falling earth faded, Sesshomaru realized he had not heard the woman scream out upon her landing.

Coming to the edge, he peered down. His expectations were defied a second time as he saw the woman, now unconscious, was floating. Her fire encased her from head to foot, gently embracing her as it lowered her safely. The woman fell limply to the ground, shifting only a little as if in restless sleep. Sesshomaru lept down to her side, watching. His fury died away as it was clear he would not receive any answers from her in this state. It would be of no use to him now to nurse his wounded pride any longer through her torment. He was resigned to wait for his answers.

Though the woman was unconscious, the fire continued to act on its own will as it licked up and down her body. Her clothes were untouched, outside of the damage sustained by his hand, and the fire paid no mind to it as it fed itself instead upon the female's wounds. From cuts, scrapes, to the slash that decorated her cheek, the fire burned brilliantly. It was a wonder that the poison from his claws did not start to eat away at the flesh of the woman's face, but it quickly became obvious to him that the fire was _healing her_. Where a deep gash had been, soon was soft and untouched flesh, as if time had been reversed.

Curiosity took hold, and Sesshomaru found himself kneeling beside the female. His hand reached out to her cheek, as if to test if it was an illusion. But the fire that danced over her skin leaped to his, and he pulled back to inspect it. Oddly, he found it to be gentle, small and light like the flame of a candle. It did not burn him, but warmed his hand pleasantly. Sesshomaru gasped as he began to feel an energy growing inside him as the flame crawled alongside his hand. It felt as if the fire itself had found a way into his veins, and filled him with strength, reviving him as if he had been starved. He felt the Tenseiga pulse wildly at his side, and with it his own heart in resonance. It was like an intoxicant, and Sesshomaru found himself desperate to stop it as it began to take control of his senses. Smothering the flames with the sleeve of his kimono, Sesshomaru felt the swell of energy dissipate throughout him, leaving him feeling incomplete as if he had been granted a taste of something beyond the boundaries of even his own strength. Soon there was no trace of it to be felt, and the Tenseiga grew silent once more.

What was this woman? This woman that could counter the Tenseiga but could not defend herself? Whose flames burned and healed and, when touched, infected? With no scent, no aura, but a heart of that even now beat slowly as if belonging to a simple human?

This Sesshomaru would not rest till these questions were answered. Bending low, he picked the woman's limp body up, and slung her over his shoulder. He launched himself into the air, and made to find his servant, holding onto the unconscious female firmly...

* * *

Before you guys ask, NO! SESSHOMARU IS NOT IN LOVE NOR IS "DESTINED" TO FALL IN LOVE WITH RYOKO! This isn't some 'girl from future goes back and is Sesshomaru's intended mate that he connects with at first touch and he loves her from then on and be trying to make puppies with' kind of story! Alright? Alright. Ryoko has a bigger destiny than that, though of course romance between the two will happen along the way. But not for a _very long time_. Because Sesshomaru is a bit of a prick and Ryoko is clueless and reserved when it comes to things like that. Okay? Okay. As for what did happen when Sesshomaru touched Ryoko you will have to wait and see, but it has something to do with her powers!

Wow! Long chapter, but hope you guys enjoyed Sesshomaru and Ryoko meeting, even if they didn't. But from here on out things get a lot worse for Ryoko as she wakes up to find a demon has kidnapped her and is using her for target practice!


	14. Taken

**Chapter 14: Taken:**

I've been looking forward to this chapter. Finally, _finally_ , Sesshomaru and Ryoko are actually going to have something along the line of a conversation. I really am grateful for the response last chapter, so many reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, though I can't say poor Ryoko will...

* * *

Evening fell, finding Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo soaring through the air, riding on the transformed Hachi. Miroku and Sango were beside them, flying on Kirara. Everyone was tense, trying to reach their destination as quickly as possible. Miroku of all was most concerned. When Hachi had come to him and his friends in Inuyasha's village, Miroku had not a moment of rest. The news he brought was terrible to hear, that Mushin and the village where he lived as a child was facing destruction from an army. The details were unnecessary, and besides Hachi himself did not know the full extent of what was occurring as Mushin had hurriedly sent him away for help without full disclosure. Only that time was of the essence. Hachi had arrived in the evening, and now the night was coming. He could only hope they would arrive on time to save Mushin and the village, though how he could not know. He and his friends defeated many demons, but to take the lives of humans…

Miroku's dilemma was paused as the raccoon demon shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"There it is!"

The temple came into view, dim in the oncoming night. Seeing the blaze of torches gathered by the foot of the stone steps that led to the temple, Miroku felt his sense of urgency increase.

"Hurry everyone!"

"R-right!" Agreed Hachi, who strained with effort to increase his speed.

"We may be too late. I smell blood. A lot of it." Growled Inuyasha, his sights set on the village in the distance. Soon they landed, shocking the villagers into backing away from the two large demons as they transformed into their smaller selves. They all looked quite frightened, clutching onto whatever possessions they had managed to grab in their evacuation from the village, children clinging to their mothers and unable to understand why they were not in bed yet. There had to be hundreds of them crowding before the strange company, each looking lost and frightened. Miroku searched for the one he had yet to see.

"Mushin! Mushin! Where are you?!"

"I'm here boy, no need to shout." The old monk answered. The villagers parted to make way for the temple's monk as he strode lazily towards them. He was accompanied by Goro, who Miroku had remembered to be the healer of the village, and a young man he recognized as Satoru, a boy who grew up with him in the village.

"What is going on? We were told by Hachi that there was a war!" Miroku demanded. He was confused, as everyone here appeared to be unharmed, and yet Inuyasha himself said he smelled blood.

"There was. There isn't any longer. We are leading the villagers back to their homes even now since there is no more need for their evacuation." The monk explained calmly, puzzling the company. If there was no war, why had they been rushed to get here? This wasn't another false alarm like when the monk thought he was dying, is it? No, by the terrified looks on the villagers' faces, it couldn't be.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Then what is with all that blood I smell?!"

"The enemy has been defeated, yes, but we still are in need of your help." The healer Goro spoke, leaning wearily against his walking stick.

"What for? Like you said, the army that was invading you guys has been taken care of. I can smell the stench of death everywhere in this valley." Inuyasha explained, becoming irritated as the people about them began to cast suspicious and frightened glances at him, Kirara and Hachi. They obviously recognized him as a demon, and so began to whisper among themselves. Nothing he hadn't heard a thousand times before, as the fear humans had of the unknown never really changed, but it still irritated him none the less.

"Yes, we thought you had all been killed." Sango, the demon slayer explained patiently. She was donned in her armor, clutching her hiraikotsu in preparation for the worst. The monk shook his head solemnly.

"No, that was the General Akiyama's army."

"General Akiyama?" Miroku gasped in surprise, "I thought he was the lord that ruled this territory. Why would he attack one of his own villages?"

"That…that is a bit of a long story." The monk admitted, though refused to say more as he looked away from the company sadly. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Well spill it, because we were a bit busy before we came here." His gruff tone earned a stern glare from Kagome, to which he flinched and held his tongue from saying anything that might make her upset. She had not been feeling well these past few weeks, on a slow recovery since their last disastrous trip into the future.

"Please, you must help us! Ryoko has been kidnapped!" Shouted the young man, Satoru, as he strode forward to implore them. The entire company jumped in surprise at his strange plea, Kagome most of all.

"R-Ryoko?" She stuttered, wanting to confirm what had to be impossible. It couldn't be, could it? How could that girl get all the way out here?

"Yes," The healer began to explain, "She is the Lady of Ogasawara, a spirit that came to us. She protected us from demons. The General's son however harmed her, and in her anger she destroyed the palace."

"Let me guess, she destroyed it with blue flames that burn as if alive?" Inuyasha smirked knowingly. Now it was time for the monk and his company to be startled. They looked towards one another, hesitant before Mushin spoke.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Well, Kagome, it seems we've found your classmate." The half-demon concluded triumphantly. About time too! They had been looking everywhere for that wretched woman! Damn her, if she had a scent he would have been able to track her down, but not even Kagome could get a sense for which direction the girl had gone in after she fell in the well. Not that they could really begin their search until a week after, Kagome overcome with a mysterious illness that left her unconscious for the better part of three days. After she had awaken, she was absolutely livid, and insisted that they find Ryoko. She wouldn't explain the full details to him, but he knew her well enough when something was important to her, and this obviously was. Maybe she felt guilty? Well, he didn't. He just wanted that jewel shard she was caring, for better or worse.

"That's impossible! What's she doing all the way out there?" Kagome shook her head, wrecking over the impossible chance of it all. What were the odds, her coming here? It had to be over a million to one, and yet that one happened right under their very noses!

"She was Our Lady. She protected us, and when the General came to attack, she went to stand against him and his men." Said the healer.

"You're saying that girl caused all that destruction?" Shippo balked, having to hold his nose from the stench of decay that was coming from the village nearby. There had to be at least a hundred dead!

"Inuyasha, this Ryoko is the one who belongs to Kagome's time?" Miroku asked his friend, who only shrugged.

"I guess…I mean, who else could it be?"

"You know Ryoko?" Satoru asked eagerly, and upon glancing towards Kagome, his face lit up, "You must know her! You are from the Southern Isles, you have to be with your strange clothes!"

"The…Southern Isles?" Kagome repeated, confused. Inuyasha let out a sharp laugh.

"Is that what that loud-mouthed girl told you?"

"Watch your tongue, demon!" The young man seethed, "She is Our Lady! She has fought demons stronger than you!"

"Huh? Demons?"

"Yes. Ryoko-sama used her powers to protect us from demons and human bandits alike." Explained Mushin. Kagome was on her toes in excitement and anticipation. She knew some part of the girl had to be good! It was a relief to hear actually, she had been worried, what with the girl having a jewel shard and all.

"Really? Where is she? Can we speak with her?" She asked eagerly. The monk, healer, and young man before them shared a sad look amongst themselves at the request. It was Satoru who eventually answered her, his voice grave.

"Sadly, that is why we need your help now. When Ryoko went to meet the General and defend the village this evening, a strange demon came out of the sky. He slaughtered the General and his men, wanting to fight Ryoko himself. She was not strong enough to fight him, and so the demon took her!"

"Took her? Whatever for?"

"We don't know!" Satoru shook his head in frustration, "I watched from afar when she told me to leave, but I could not hear what they were saying. All I know is that the demon was very powerful and called himself Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango slowly blinked in confusion at the name. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of their faces. That…that couldn't be right. They must have misheard.

"…eh?" Kagome helplessly mumbled, frozen in shock. Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it, teeth snapping.

 ** _"_** ** _SESSHOMARU?!"_**

"Why would he kidnap Ryoko?" Sango asked Kagome, who was still trying to put two and two together in her state of shock. Satoru watched them with increasing worry, their reaction to the name not at all comforting.

"Please, how do you know this Sesshomaru? What will he do to Ryoko?"

"Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, and he's…well, he's…" Miroku tried to explain, but really did not know what to say. The half-brother of Inuyasha was terrible and cruel to most, and yet there are moments when he did things quite seemingly out of character. Like his care for his human ward Rin, and there was the time in which he had saved Kagome's life from Inuyasha himself when he turned full demon and lost all control of his senses. As for the woman Ryoko, what would he want with her? To Miroku's mind, there was only one reason _he_ could imagine for a demon to capture a woman, and he really rather not think it.

"Oh, you know him as well? No wonder that name was familiar when that Rin girl spoke it." Mushin mused then, scratching his belly contemplatively. Kagome snapped out of her stupor at the sound of the little girl's name.

"You've met Rin too?"

"Yes, that child would come by often to play with Ryoko." Satoru shared, tightening his fist at the happy memories he shared with the little girl and the lady he had come to deeply respect. Inuyasha shook his head as he clutched it in pain.

"I am so confused!"

"Aren't you always?" Muttered Shippo, for which he earned the half-demon's wrath.

"Shut up!" He barked, "That girl is playing with kids and fighting Sesshomaru? That just…it can't…that just can't be! She was nothing but a whiny loner with no control over her powers!"

Satoru frowned at the strange company before him. How could they speak of Ryoko so if they knew her? Certainly, he had treated her hostilely when he first met her, but he now felt he would forever regret his treatment. He may not know her as well as them, perhaps as he did not know their relations, but he knew more than to think Ryoko was merely what she tried so hard to make herself appear; cold, angry, and wishing to be alone.

"Then I was mistaken. You do not know Ryoko. She is kind and strong, and even when the villagers turned their backs on her for destroying the palace and…taking revenge on those that hurt her, she still did her duty as the Lady of Ogasawara and tried to protect us! She may be strange and discourteous at times, but she was only because people like you judge her so quickly!"

"You…you really care about her, don't you?" Kagome asked the young man, though she knew the answer was quite apparent. Inuyasha huffed at the sentiment, but remained silent.

"We all do." Spoke the healer Goro with severity, "We have come to know her as a strong woman. And she is in danger from not just this Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. The healer shook his head, sadly it seemed, before gesturing to the temple steps.

"Perhaps we have better go inside. This may take a while."

* * *

Dawn found Sesshomaru standing in a clearing, watching the light of the rising sun sweep the shadows of the forest surrounding him away. He had taken the female with him, finding Jaken and returning his vassal to where Rin and Ah-Un where. He did not make himself known to his ward then, for no doubt she would react to seeing the woman she had played with, and it was not necessary for her to be any more familiar with the woman. As for the female herself, Sesshomaru took her some distance away, ordering Jaken to take the company further north, of which he would soon join.

The female was still unconscious, sleeping under the tree he had set her down against. She stirred every few moments as he watched her, restless. Once in a while she would mutter something incoherent that even Sesshomaru's keen ears could not make sense of. It was clear she suffered from vivid dreams, but still she would not wake. He had thought about waking her himself, his patience wearing thin, but instead he put the time to use and reflected.

What he had thought to be an unassuming, ordinary human female had proved herself to be otherwise, and to have his expectations defied was out of the norm for one as astute as Sesshomaru. There was very little left in this world that could ever manage to surprise him, and this change was not welcome. That such a feeble, flawed being could find a weakness within him and exploit it was beyond his pride to take lightly. Though the weakness was not of his own person, but rather the Tenseiga, the sword was in essence an extension of himself, of his power. It would not do to have the weapon he would use to travel the path of conquest contain a weakness. Power, absolute and assured, was necessary in order to walk that path, this he knew with certainty. There could be no flaws.

The woman stirred, shifting to her side. Sesshomaru drew closer, visually inspecting her. Her hair was as black as night, and her skin was sickly pale. She herself seemed a waif, slender as if through starvation with only the smallest traces of the feminine to be found. Her face was thinly framed, with small lips and gaunt cheeks adding to her sickly appearance, though in a way it provided a strange, exotic splendor to the woman, almost otherworldly. What pale skin was exposed by her short kosode was disrupted by with small, pink blemishes, obviously burn scars. Whether they were self-induced or not he could not conclude with certainty, but from what he had seen of her lack of control, it seemed very likely. For someone so undisciplined to cause her own self harm was more than just reckless, it was insulting that she had proved troublesome to one such as him. Again, he stilled his anger to continue in his inspection of the strange woman.

As it was before, the female had no scent. It played tricks on his senses, his eyes and ears able to confirm her presence, and yet there was no other evidence to his mind that she existed. Despite the power within her, he could not sense it in the form of demonic energy or even an aura. He had pondered if she had a spiritual power, but he would have then been able to sense its purification ability. No, what power this woman had, he had never seen or heard of before. It acted on a will of its own, though it appeared to only have the single mind to protect the woman. It fought for her, healed her, and saved her when she so desperately lacked the ability. He drew a breath, confirming for the hundredth time that the woman had no scent. Her clothes smelled of smoke and ash, certainly, but she was nothing, just an image with a heartbeat that left no trace of existing.

Sesshomaru now kneeled beside the female. The nearness made the Tenseiga pulse, to which Sesshomaru paused to listen. The sword reacted every time he came close to the female. Perhaps her power had a connection with the Tenseiga's own? A sort of hellfire? Perhaps, but he doubt it would cause such a reaction from the sword. There was no doubt that the Tenseiga was a sword that connected this world with the next, and somehow, this female affected that connection.

Wanting to test something, Sesshomaru reached out. When he had touched her before, there was a physical reaction. A transference of her power had poured through him, filling him with energy. It had no lasting effect, though the difference was noted. Perhaps the woman was a catalyst, a conductor of stored power, and was able to transfer it from herself to another being. Yet, as he touched her cheek, there was no response. Apparently, her fire was needed for such to take place.

He was about to withdraw, when he heard a change in the tempo of the woman's heart. It altered from the slow, steady pace of sleep to an erratic rhythm. Glancing to the woman's face, his eyes met the open, black, soulless stare of the now awake woman. She looked at him with confusion for but a second before her expression shifted into anger.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you dare touch me!"_** She seethed hatefully as she sat herself, fists clenched as her fire sparked to life from her fingers. Swiftly, Sesshomaru distanced himself before she had the chance to strike the space he had just been. He landed some distance from her, hand on his sword, though not bothering to unsheathe it. The female stood herself up, wobbling with effort despite her ire. Her entire body was in flames now, though it had no effect upon her clothes. She looked around, quite lost as her anger faded back into confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked desperately. When her eyes settled back to him, she looked even more puzzled. Her eyes squinted in study, and soon recognition lit her face, "Wait, you're that demon that killed the General! Sessho…Sessnaru…Sessma…? Sess something!"

Sesshomaru raised an impassive brow. She attacked him without knowing who he was, or rather had forgotten so quickly? As he concluded already, she appeared to be extremely reckless, quite temperamental and senseless. Her recognizing him calmed her only a little as she slowly began to recall what had occurred before her waking. Her body tensed, and her fire grew ever so slightly brighter as her jaw clenched. Her heart raced as fear became apparent in her expression, but she stood her ground.

"Well? What do you want from me? You obviously want something if you haven't killed me… _yet_."

At least she was not entirely foolish. Her tone also became much more respectful as she controlled her anger. Her fire did not die away in the least however, surrounding her as if in comfort rather than preparing for an attack. This Sesshomaru decided to get to the point, and sum up what he knew already for the female so as to force new information from her.

"You have no aura, or energy, or scent." He declared. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement as she misheard him.

"What? Smell? Of course I smell! Well, I-I mean, not _smell_ smell, but–"

"Answer this Sesshomaru." He demanded. This time the female placed her hands upon her hips, looking as impatient as Sesshomaru felt despite her own fear.

"You didn't ask a question!"

"You are weak but your fire is strong. It heals you and resists the Meido." He surmised with low growl, "Tell this Sesshomaru how."

The female did not answer right away as once more confusion crossed her features. She looked at him in disbelief, her fire dimming down with her mood. Sesshomaru took note the effect the female's emotions had upon her power, as if it was fueled by them. Anger and fear seemed to feed it best, and confusion dimmed it.

"Heal? My fire only burns." She told him with bitter conviction.

"You say this Sesshomaru lies." He challenged. The female's heart quickened in alarm, and she looked away from his eyes, lowering them to her body. She inspected herself, running a hand across the cheek he had cut the evening before. Genuine shock was written across her face, reflected in the skip of rhythm in her heart that conveyed astonishment.

"You may be right. I was banged up a lot when we fought, but now I don't even have a scratch. Wait!" She gasped with realization, "This happened at the palace! When Jun hit me, my head was bleeding, but later there wasn't even a cut!"

Sesshomaru knew vaguely to what she was referring to. Apparently the reason for her burning down the humans' poor excuse for a palace was because someone had struck her. Such use of her powers could have exerted her before he happened upon her, and so he found himself curious to witness the full extent of her abilities. She certainly couldn't prove herself to be any less of a challenge.

"I guess it must be true…though I've never done it before. Maybe I'm getting stronger…?" She resigned after a moment, retreating into her mind to ponder what he knew to be true already. This was not conducive to what he sought after to know from the female, and so brought her back on track.

"You have yet to answer this Sesshomaru on how one such as you resists the Meido."

"Meido? You mean that black hole thing? I don't know." The female shrugged and dismissed him to retreat back into her thoughts. Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl, to which the woman took a step back and held up her hands in a gesture of placation.

"I really don't know! I told you before that I don't know what I _am_ , so I don't know what I can _do_! I just…do it." She explained hastily. Her dark eyes grew wider as Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tenseiga. If she would not tell him, she would have to show him once more, and he would draw conclusions for himself.

"This Sesshomaru will know." With that, he rushed forward.

"Wait–!"

The female did not have time to react before he had already sliced through her. She clutched at her sides, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, the female turned around, remembering what had occurred last time. As it was, the Meido Zangetsuha appeared behind her, crescent and black in shape. The female did not stand long in wonderment as she did the first time, but immediately reached out to touch it. Though he had expected it, it still incited Sesshomaru to see her so easily counter the attack, as if it was a simple insect she was batting away. He approached again, slashing and this time staying close to the female as she yet again dealt with the Meido. He could feel its pull, like a wind attacking his back to push him forward, his own demonic energy resisting against the strong attraction that bend the grass and trees surrounding them towards the portal. The only one unaffected was the woman, who stood straight and still despite her hair beinging flung about her wildly. Again, she reached out and touched it.

"Cut it out!" She told him once it was closed, becoming annoyed as she once more placed her hands upon her hips, "Look, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with!"

"Tell this Sesshomaru how you resist the Meido." He commanded, unable to conclude any more after his tests than what he already knew, which was limited in itself. If anything, her rest seemed to make it all the more easier for her to counter his attacks.

"I told you I don't know!" The female barked angrily. Having enough of her insolence, Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga and strode forward. The woman started to back away, but could not distance herself enough before Sesshomaru reached and lashed out. He purposefully missed, allowing the female to dodge what would have been a fatal blow to her chest by falling back. Sprawled out on her back, she began to crawl away on her hands. He knew from experience that the scent of fear should be rolling off her in waves, but the wretched emotion was still obvious to him by her helpless and panicked expression. While his anger with the female was only increasing, he would not kill her, as she herself said, _yet_. He needed answers from her, which she conceded to give as she stood herself back up.

"Okay! Okay! How about I'll tell you what I do know? "

His expressionless face gave her answer to her proposition, but she continued none the less.

"I was born this way. Whether it was because I am a demon, a human with powers, a monster, or just cursed, I don't know. However the monk and healer in the village think I have a spirit in me that is fighting for control, and my fire is a result of the imbalance of that struggle inside me." She admitted, inciting Sesshomaru further. Impossible. How could a being not know what they were? One's place in the world depended upon knowing oneself, knowing one's limitations and strengths to accommodate their station in life. That was after all why this Sesshomaru knew he was destined for the path of conquest, as he had no limitations. At least, not until this troublesome female…

He walked calmly towards her, his demonic energy changing with his rising anger. As if able to sense it the female flinched, and was about to move away when he rushed forward. Grabbing one of her wrists, he held it up between them, grip tight and painful. The female winched at the constriction, but snarl from him commanded her to be still.

"You think this Sesshomaru a fool. Do not lie. You must know." He sneered derisively. The female began to panic again and her fire rose towards him. Before it could touch him, he shoved her away, she stepping back to create a distance between them. The fire wrapped itself around her again, comforting her as she nursed her newly bruised wrist. That was meant to be taken as a warning, a show of his strength and how easily it could crush her to inspire her to give proper answers.

"I know it sounds stupid! But it's the only explanation I have for what I am!" She told him. Perhaps it was the only explanation she had, or just the only one in which she was willing to share with this Sesshomaru. But listening to the fast, panicked, but not deceptive rhythm of her heart, he knew her not to be lying. Of course, that did not mean that she was disclosing the full truth to him, but she certainly was not lying.

"As for how that helps me against your Meido, I don't know." The female continued, sounding weary, "When I touched it…it felt strange. I could feel it trying to pull me in, but at the same time it felt like it couldn't accept me. It wanted to, but couldn't. _It_ retreated from _me_."

Sesshomaru's brow arched at the insight this gave him. The Tenseiga was the one to stop the attack on the female? It was not her countering it? Perhaps his deduction of her powers having something to do with the connection between worlds had not been off the mark. But what did it mean, the Tenseiga sparing this woman? Was it aware of something he was not, something different about the female than his other prey? It would do very little to question her further. He could torture her for more information, certainly, but he knew it would yield nothing. The female was being honest in her vagueness, and he could see the frustration written upon her face that she herself did not know the truth. How such a thing could be, he himself could not fathom, and yet for this female it held true. If there was nothing more to be gained, then he could simply kill her. She against him was no match even with her fire. But he could not stand the thought that she alone, this pathetic woman, could resist the Meido. Her death was necessary. And yet, if this female could find a weakness within the Meido, would she be the only exception? If the flaw lay with the Tenseiga, it could be exploited again. To stop such he would need to know how the female accomplished it. And yet, when she herself did not know, how could he?

No, this Sesshomaru was not some clueless wit. It did not matter if she herself did not know the truth, he would discover that for himself. Though by what means? For the moment nothing came to mind that would offer him the answers he desired. But that would pass soon enough. And when he found the answer, he would properly dispose of the nuisance.

"Woman."

"Yes?"

"You will follow this Sesshomaru." He commanded, turning to walk to the forest. He did not look back to see if she was following. The female was clearly hesitant to obey him. No doubt she was weighing the chances of her trying to run or fight him. She soon reached the only wise conclusion, and tentatively began to follow him.

"Be a shame to die on such a lovely day. Oh well. I didn't really have any other plans." She mumbled to herself in resignation.

* * *

Ryoko followed after the demon, feeling as if her heart was in her throat. They walked for what felt like hours in silence as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, and none of them were very promising. The last thing she remembered was falling off that cliff. She thought she would die. Apparently, that was not in the cards for her…yet. To say the least, it was a shock to suddenly wake up with the demon poking at the side of her face like she was some rag doll. That was terrifying enough to wake up to, even more so when she recognized him. It seemed he had saved her, at least it appeared that way. She couldn't imagine it though. When he attacked her, he was merciless. Ryoko could still feel the sting of his claws on her cheek, despite the wound miraculously healing. The pain was nothing like she felt before, bringing her to her knees in crippling agony. Only on pure adrenaline and panic was she able to run from him, though that in the end did her little good. Had he lied to her and healed her after she fell? She did not even feel a scrape or even a bruise. Again, she couldn't imagine him doing such a thing, and remembering what had happened after Jun struck her, she was left with the explanation that her fire had done it, even if she didn't believe it herself.

As for the demon, she couldn't understand what he was so worked up about. Again, the demons she had met before had little motivation other than to eat humans or pillage their food stores. This demon seemed upset – _no, furious_ – that he couldn't kill her with his strange weapon. Seemed an odd reason to kidnap someone, just because his sword wasn't working. Uh…that sounded wrong. But that really seemed to be it as he asked question after useless question. She knew it was silly to expect him to believe her when she continued to tell him that she did not know what she was or how she closed that black hole scary thing. She was petrified as it looked that he was going to try and kill her again, despite all the trouble he took to bring her to this strange place. She wasn't quite sure he still wasn't going to kill her. Maybe he was just taking her to different place to die? What was wrong with the clearing? It was pretty enough. Sure, it wasn't some dramatic cliff or battle field, but why be so picky? A field of flowers sounded like a lovely place to die.

 _…what the hell was she thinking?!_ She was going to die if didn't do something! She didn't want to die! She was too cowardly! Her only hope, however slim, was to fight the demon. But how could she? Even if his weapon could not kill her, _he_ very well could. He was strong and impossibly fast, his claws quick and sharp. Her wrist was stiff from when he grabbed it, a test of his strength. He could have easily snapped it off. Not to mention that green whip thing that he used to kill a hundred men right before her very eyes. And seeing as how he was clearly angry at her, she doubt her death would be painless. Still, it was hard to read the demon's expressions, his composure so much more controlled than she ever hoped hers to be. He was the epitome of self-possession, cold and calculating, and only when he snarled or growled could she even tell that he furious with her. Or at least with her powers. Really, it was only fire. You'd think a demon like him would not be surprised by a thing like that.

Still, she had to try. Her life may not be worth much, but it was still hers. Even if she was a murderer now, a clear coward, a monster…yeah, not helping here. Focus Ryoko, focus. She still wanted to live regardless of how much of a mess her life was. She was exhausted, and sore all over. It could have been a lot worse, but she had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse soon if she didn't do anything. She could barely feel her power, the fire so dim and exhausted that it took almost all her strength to call it when the demon had awoken her. But it was all she could do.

As they continued to walk, the demon leading and she reluctantly following after, she did her best to concentrate. Ahead the light of morning was becoming stronger as the forest started to fade away from them. The demon himself seemed to slow, and Ryoko knew that where he was taking her was just ahead. It was now or never!

"Milord!" Called a voice as they reached the clearing, "Welcome back! I am glad to see that you were able to dispose of that horrendous woman – ACK!?"

Ryoko lifted a hand to block the bright sun, squinting to see Jaken gawking at her in shock. He and the dragon were by a dying campfire. The beast rose its two heads towards her with a curious hiss, but went back to its nap as a little figure played beside it. With wild brown hair and a dirty orange and yellow kimono with a green sash, Ryoko halted in her tracks to stare in astonishment.

"Ryoko!" Rin shouted as she ran up to the shocked girl. Ryoko didn't even react when Rin hugged herself around her legs, laughing delightfully.

"Rin missed you so much!" She cheered. Ryoko kept her hands at her side, glancing towards the demon helplessly. He had stopped, and was watching her with a narrowed, intent glare. But the little girl bouncing before her demanded her attention more, and so kneeling, Ryoko looked over Rin.

"Rin, are you alright? These demons didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked. She had been worried for the girl since she had disappeared, even more so when she met Sesshomaru for herself. But appearance wise, the little girl seemed to be just fine. Just as skinny, just as straggled haired, and as ever cheerful.

"Silly!" Rin laughed, "Sesshomaru-sama is very kind to Rin, Rin told you!"

"Yeah, pardon me if I have yet to buy it." Ryoko muttered to herself, sparing the demon another glance. He no longer seemed to be paying attention as he walked across the camp to distance himself from the others.

"Why were you with Sesshomaru-sama? Did you come to see Rin?" The little girl asked, full of innocence. Ryoko did not want to alarm the girl, it wouldn't do either of them any good. Still, if Rin had been living with Sesshomaru for as long as she said, perhaps then the little girl was not in any danger? She highly doubted it. There had to be some motive for the demon to keep the girl around. A snack? Ryoko shuddered at the thought. She would do her best to protect the girl though. She might not be able to do much, but she would at least try to save Rin. Gods know it was too late to save herself.

"Uh, sure." She told Rin with a fake smile. The girl responded excitedly, running back to the dragon to grab something before returning.

"Do you want to play with Rin? Rin has the doll she won! Her name is Chie!" She held up the china doll Ryoko recalled her winning at the festival. She still had it? Come to think of it, how did Rin get her kimono back, seeing as how when the demons took her she was wearing the one Akiko lent her? Unless the demons had a spare for her? Why would they be so thoughtful for her?

"That's nice Rin. But I–"

"You! Why are you not dead?!" Jaken, snapping finally over his shock, reacted violently. He strode towards Ryoko, waving his staff in the air menacingly. Ryoko stood herself up and turned to glower at the small demon.

"You!" She growled, "If you try to burn me again, I will take that staff from you and shove it down your throat!"

"Insolent girl! Why are you following Sesshomaru-sama?" He demanded to know. Ryoko hissed at the accusation.

"I'm not! He dragged me along!"

"Impossible. Why would Sesshomaru-sama want another human? One is enough if you ask me!"

"Well, no one did!"

"Silly Master Jaken." Rin interrupted, laughing at both Ryoko's and Jaken's funny expressions,  
"Ryoko is not human, Rin told you!"

"It does not matter!" He barked, "Why does such a rude wretch follow my lord?"

"I told you, I am not following – Eep!" Ryoko shrieked, spine stiffening as she felt a hot breath on her neck. Turning slowly, she was met by two pair of eerily yellow eyes. The dragon became curious at the commotion and had snuck up behind her, sniffing her. The dragon found it quite strange to see his master bring someone new to the pack, but found the stranger even more so. She had no scent, no matter how close they got to her. All they got was the comforting sense of ash and smoke, which Ah quite liked but Un could live without. As for Ryoko herself, she floundered till she had landed on her back, whimpering in terror.

"U-uhh, n-nice dragon. Good dragon." She tried to crawl away, but the dragon lowered its right head till it was even with hers and she shuddered at the reptilian expression.

"Please don't eat me." She whined, helped up to her unsteady feet by Rin. The little girl was laughing, joined in by a pleasant hiss from Un.

"Ah-Un does not eat meat." Rin told her, to which Ryoko calmed. But only a little. It _was_ a dragon after all.

"Well, that's a relief."

Jaken, disliking being ignored, yelled from Rin's side to bark at Ryoko.

"Do not think you are safe from any servant of Sesshomaru-sama's!"

"Oh, give it a rest." The young woman sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I've got a headache."

"I shall rest only when you kneel and grovel before my lord! You have insulted his honor by refusing to die by his gracious hand! You dared to resist the Meido! And furthermore, you–"

Sick of his squawking, Ryoko sent the imp flying with a good kick. The green annoyance went sailing for a distance, and landed with a yelp. He recovered quickly though, and Rin shook her head in disappointment.

"That wasn't very nice Master Jaken."

Ryoko, calming a little now that Jaken wasn't yelling at her and the dragon was going back to the fire to sleep, looked towards the remaining demon. What did he have planned for them? Did he really care for Rin? The little girl seemed to be convinced of such, completely relaxed around the strange group of demons that treated her as one of their own. Every story the little girl had shared with her before painted Sesshomaru as some brave, kind, if stoic hero that had rescued Rin time and time again. That description couldn't possibly fit the demo she was looking at now. She had heard there were spells demons cast over children to make them follow, which could explain it. But how did one test for spells? Glancing down at the little girl by her side, she tried to see if it was written in her face.

"Rin, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Rin is good!" Rin chirped, to which Ryoko cringed, lips pulling down into a frown.

"Rin is _well_. You are _well_. You feel _good_. When referring to health, always use well, and for emotional state, use good." She corrected sternly. Wait, was this really the right time for a grammar lesson? No, but still she could not stand for language to be treated cruelly, and Rin's habit of referring to herself in third person was unbearable enough. Ryoko supposed she may have gotten it from Sesshomaru's odd way of speaking with his 'this Sesshomaru that' and 'this Sesshomarh this'. Did the girl love the demon so much that she mimicked his speech?

"Okay! Rin is well!" Rin repeated before asking, "How is Ryoko?"

"Well, I'm not exactly in a cheerful mood." The older girl shrugged, not wanting to share the truth. Rin laughed yet again.

"You never are, so you must be feeling…good!"

Ryoko frowned severely and glared at the little girl. She sighed after a moment at the innocent and happy expression the child wore. She thought of something then, and putting up a fake smile spoke to the girl in a gentle voice.

"Hey Rin, why don't you go make me a flower necklace? Please?"

"Really?" Rin grinned wildly, "Yes! Rin will!"

Running off to start collecting any and all flora nearby, Rin left Ryoko by herself. Jaken was muttering by Ah-Un, who was back to _his_ … _its?_ … _their_ nap, allowing Ryoko to make her way towards Sesshomaru. She approached slowly, nervously licking her lips. She had to know what was going to happen next. She needed to know if she should start praying to whatever god that would bother to listen to her or if she had time to let the stress chronically embed itself into her heart. She could try and rush him now with his back turned, try to surprise him, but with Rin nearby she didn't want to risk it. Ryoko also knew that she wouldn't stand a chance.

Delicately, she came up to stand next to the demon on his left. He was looking off into the distance with those strange, otherworldly gold eyes of his. This was the first time she was willingly near the demon, and it was a different experience to be able to study him closely. His hair was quite thick, and in the sun seemed to glimmer. It looked soft too, not tangled in the least despite its ridiculous length, which made Ryoko temporarily jealous. Her hair was only down to her waist and she struggled just to keep it from knotting on an hourly basis. It was then she noticed that the left sleeve of his kimono was billowing strangely as it was caught in the same wind that played through the demon's hair. She gasped to notice the sleeve was empty. He was missing an arm? She couldn't imagine who could ever be strong to get close enough to touch him, let alone take an appendage from the demon. Whoever they were, they probably didn't live long to brag about it. She would have never known by the way he fought and bore himself, and slowly she lifted her eyes to study his apathetic face. Just as before the patterns on his face looked strange, and she was surprised to see that they were not painted on, but actual marks on his skin. Was he born with those? Why not, she had a spider on her back after all…

"Why did you take me away with you, Sesshomaru-sama? Was it just to answer your questions?" She asked quietly, trying to be as respectable as possible. The demon, as when she had been studying him, did not bother to acknowledge her presence or even glance her way. Ryoko frowned, and turned to look in the direction he was staring off into. She couldn't see anything fascinating that held his interest so firmly other than the forest path ahead, and so continued.

"Not that it really matters. I was leaving the village anyway. But if you're done asking questions, what more do you want from me?" Again, no response. She frowned. Well, time for the big question then, seeing as how she had little to lose. "Are you going to kill me? In front of Rin? Even for a demon that seems a bit low."

"Silence." The demon commanded. He turned back, looking towards the green imp.

"Jaken."

"A-aye milord?" His servant asked expectantly.

"We are leaving."

The imp nodded.

"Right!"

The green annoyance made himself useful as he scuttled around. Dashing here and there he packed up what little there was to pack. A an old, patchy blanket for Rin, a water skin, etc. Rin herself wrapped her doll up with a cloth before placing it in Ah-Un's saddle bag. Rin wasn't going to ride that thing, was she?

"Rin! Put the fire out!" Jaken commanded of the human girl, who nodded.

"Okay!" She went over to the fire and began to kick dirt onto it, suffocating the already dying embers. With that, the strange group was ready to go. Sesshomaru led them, leaving Ryoko's side to walk down the forest path before them. Ryoko watched curiously, moving only to get out of Ah-Un's way as Rin led the dragon by. The little girl glanced at her momentarily in question, but did not stop following Sesshomaru. Even Jaken let her be.

Ryoko's heart raced. Was the demon letting her go? Was this going to be it? Did this mean she could leave, she was free? She wondered which direction the Bone Eater's well was. Oh, that didn't matter. Could she leave Rin with the demons though? She should go for help? She couldn't handle the demons herself, but then who would help her? Before she could come to any conclusions, Sesshomaru turned back to look at her.

"Woman. Come."

What little panic of hope that had started to well inside Ryoko was dashed at the demon's harsh command. Did he really want her to come along? Not that she really had a choice. He was too fast for her to run from him, and she was too weak to even think about fighting him now. Her and Rin's only chance was to wait until he was distracted and she could take him by surprise. That is, if she managed to survive long enough for that to happen. Still, none of that answered why the demon wanted her to follow, but in the end she supposed it didn't matter. The conclusion was the same.

"I've been kidnapped by a sadistic demon who wants to kill me and has better hair than me. My day couldn't get any worse." She muttered to herself hopelessly as she unwillingly walked behind the strange troop.


	15. Between

**Chapter 15: Between:**

Eep! So sorry that I took so long to update. Things got busy...but hey! Lots of reviews, favs, and follows! Thank you all! I will try and update next week on time...haha...

* * *

"Ryoko."

"Hm."

"Ryoko?"

"Hmm…"

"Ryoko, it's time to wake up." Rin announced. Ryoko slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright morning sun. She stretched her stiff back and arms, arching like a cat to release a little of the soreness in her. The ground was not a very forgiving bed that had plagued her all night. Not that she really slept for very long…

"Rin? What's going on?" Ryoko asked blearily as she rubbed her legs, warming them up. Looking around, she saw the dragon by the fire they had lit last night, all packed and ready to leave. She looked around for the other two demons, but did not see them right away.

"You talk in your sleep." Rin commented, causing Ryoko to turn her attention back onto the little girl. That was news to her. She remembered Mushin complaining about her screaming in her sleep, but talking?

"What did I say?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything compromising. She really didn't want to explain that she was from the future. They might think her insane, which would probably be the least of her problems but would be a problem none the less.

"Something about spiders." The little girl shrugged, causing Ryoko to immediately tense and shudder in disgust.

"Gods! Do not even say that word Rin!"

"Sorry. Sesshomaru-sama is leaving."

"And?" Ryoko asked bitingly, finally noticing said demon across the clearing they were in. He was staring off into the distance, no doubt planning their rigorous route for the day.

Yesterday was _awful_ , her near death experiences aside. She resigned herself to follow the demon or lose her life, and though it was her only choice if she wanted to extend her life another day, it was also the most terrible choice she could make. They walked all day, not stopping once. The pace wasn't too terrible, but the lack of water, food, and surmounting exhaustion on Ryoko's part made it unbearable. Even if she wanted to fight the demon, she wouldn't have been able to call enough fire to do so. And this morning she was even worse, thanks to a sleepless night. When they did stop for the night, Ryoko kept her distance from the fire that was built, which was difficult as Rin took every opportunity to talk and try and convince the older girl into playing with her. When Rin did fall asleep, Ryoko continued to stay awake, watching Sesshomaru. She did not trust him in the least, and was wary to sleep with him around. He was leaned up against the base of a tree, eyes closed but clearly alert. He would open his eyes every once in a while to gaze off at something that held his interest in the blackness around them, but never paid her the slightest attention in her frequent watch. Eventually she must have passed out in exhaustion, thus leading to Rin waking her. It was still uncertain to Ryoko what the demon wanted from her, as he did not look in her direction much less speak a word to her since the start of their journey yesterday. His silence and unreadable, indifferent face was driving her crazy! What the hell did he want from her?

The only thing that was keeping her from running for the hills like a madman out of an asylum was that she was certain that would be the one moment in which the demon would finally pay attention to her. Enough to rip her to shreds at least. What did he want from her? She couldn't figure it out! And it was driving her insane! It was like she was waiting on death row, the date of her execution kept from her so that it felt like any second might be her last. She felt completely helpless, and it was not a feeling she wanted to wallow in for much longer. Something needed to be done. Whether or not it she would survive said something was still the debate that was going on inside her head.

"We have to follow!" Rin insisted.

"Hm." Ryoko grunted as she finally stood up, "Fine. What's for breakfast?"

She was starving. She hadn't had the chance to eat since that morning on the day she burned the palace down, which really takes it out of a girl. So, almost two days she figured. The demons did not eat last night, and neither did Rin, leaving Ryoko to clutch at her belly to try and stifle its protests.

"As if we would feed a wretch like you! You are the lord's prisoner!" Jaken barked at her suddenly. All throughout yesterday and into the night the little demon was constantly yelling at her. She wondered if he had some sort of personal vendetta against her, but seeing as how he treated Rin and Ah-Un almost the same, she supposed it was just his personality. The only one he was respectful towards, to the point of being a sycophant, was Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but even prisoners get a crust of bread." Ryoko protested before a malicious smirk crossed her face, "Or, I could just fry you up…"

She laughed as she watched the little demon edge away from her. He ended up leaving, muttering curses towards Ryoko under his breath as he went.

"Rin hasn't eaten yet either. Sesshomaru-sama will stop when Rin can find some food. There isn't any here." Rin informed Ryoko as she started to straighten out her kimono. Why did she chose to wear white again? It was day two of her being kidnapped and already it had grass and dirt stains. She bet she looked like a tramp, picking leaves and sticks out of her hair. Wait… _find_?

"Find food? Don't you have some packed?" She asked for clarification. Rin shook her head.

"No. Rin finds food for herself."

"What?" Ryoko stopped her preening to look at Rin curiously, before a look of anger took over, "No wonder you're so skinny! What way is that to treat a child?"

This question she directed towards Sesshomaru, or at his back at least. He did not seem to notice, but Jaken answered the young woman for his master in a scathing tone.

"What do you know of children wretch?"

"More than you!" Ryoko insisted bitterly, "Rin's at a crucial age where she needs lots of nutrients on a regular basis. In a few years she'll go through puberty, and that's tough enough for a girl without being sickly!"

This time it was Rin's turn to protest, looking up at Ryoko stubbornly.

"Rin can take care of herself!"

"I thought the same thing at your age. Do you want to end up like me?"

"Yes!" Rin chirped. Ryoko frowned. She didn't expect that. It took her a moment to come up with a response.

"Well you shouldn't! I'm all skin and bones because I went hungry and was sickly, and now I have no breasts!"

"Ack!" Squawked Jaken at her crash language, "Curb your vile tongue witch!"

Ryoko didn't even want to bother with replying to that. She was too tired and stiff, and now really hungry with all this talk of food. Besides these facts, Ryoko also happened to be a terrible morning person. What time was it anyway? The sun was up, but she was not certain what that exactly translated to.

"Why did you go hungry? Did you not know how to find mushrooms? Rin can show you!" Rin offered as they all started to follow Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't that Rin." Ryoko answered hesitantly after a moment. She doubt Rin even heard her, skipping lightly by her side as they began their journey. Ryoko's mind preoccupied itself with thinking back in the silence that followed.

It felt like such a long time ago when it happened. It had been her after first argument with her father. He told she could not go to her grandmother's funeral, saying she was _far too upset_ to go out in public and risk being seen. She was very young, about Rin's age she suposed, and couldn't understand that her father was afraid of her being seen by others, though now she knew it to be _shame_. Still, she had lost control in her grief and anger, and set fire to her bedroom and the surrounding part of the house. She ran away that very same night, taking her backpack and what little money she had as allowance. She made the long trek to her grandmother's house deep in the countryside of Nagoya by train, walking the final twenty miles on her own till the bottom of her feet were covered in blisters. It upset her to see the house in which her happiest memories were made to be so empty, everything already packed up and the house ready to be sold. Her grandmother had been the only one who was not afraid of her, and loved her entirely, holding her and telling stories to her. The elderly woman often fought with her son to let Ryoko live in the country with her for her health, which Ryoko still wished had happened. She must have spent a _month_ in that abandoned house, unable to escape her sorrow. Her father didn't even think to look for her there, or perhaps he just didn't want to find her after what she had done to his expensive house. She rummaged through the neighbors trash for food and tore up what was left of her grandmother's vegetable garden which had begun to wither in her absence. Ryoko loved that garden. Her grandmother taught her how to properly water and tend the plants during the long summer days she spent with her. She was terrible at it of course, but she loved to learn from her grandmother, actually gaining some skill for cooking from her, though her laziness kept her from becoming proficient at it. It was not enough food though, and when Ryoko had finally been found out by the neighbors she had lost nearly half of her bulk, unable to really ever gain back a healthy weight since then. That time in that empty house...was one of the loneliest and most terrifying parts of her life, wishing to be found by her father and yet not willing to part with the memories of her grandmother. A part of her died in that house, her ignorance, so nothing she really ever missed. **_All_** children eventually learn that there are some things, no matter how hard they wish, that will never come true and the world thrives on unfairness. She just happened to learn it a bit earlier than most.

Ryoko, wishing to shake the thoughts away, turned to Rin. The girl was walking by her side, and humming. The younger girl's cheeriness made Ryoko groan. She was not a morning person, but unfortunately Rin was. However, with Sesshomaru far ahead of them as they followed, Ryoko saw an opportunity to ask Rin some questions that needed some much needed answers.

"So, Rin…tell me about Sesshomaru." She began casually.

"Sesshomaru-sama is big and strong!"

Okay, maybe casual wasn't the way to go. Ryoko decided to be more direct.

"That's been established. What kind of demon is he?"

"Can't you tell? He's a dog!"

Ryoko gave Rin a blank look. She must have misheard the little girl. Yeah, that was it.

"…come again?"

"The lord is a daiyoukai, a dog demon, son of the great Inu no Taisho, the Dog General!" Explained Jaken from behind them as he led Ah-un, adding sharply, "And don't you forget it!"

Ryoko pressed her lips together hard to keep a laugh from bursting out. A dog demon? Like a foo dog they had at temples or something? She had seen many paintings of demons in museums before, some depicting what looked like great white beasts running across the sky. Maybe that's what they meant? No, Sesshomaru didn't even look like a dog. Well, except for the pointed ears. And the fangs. And the claws. And that way he growled and snarled. Oh, and of course!

"Well, that explains that fluffy thing. It's a tail!" She said with satisfaction, looking at the white mound of fur that trailed off of his right shoulder. Just then, Sesshomaru halted. In surprise, Ryoko watched as he turned his head sharply to look back at her. She cowered at the poisonous intensity of his keen, narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, she would have been decapitated just then.

"He also has really good hearing and can sniff out anything!" Rin added. Ryoko began to sweat nervously, only able to breathe when Sesshomaru continued to lead the group. Gods, how he _terrified_ her. Visions of the General's army being torn apart before her kept playing through her head. He was absolutely **_monstrous_**. Though, really, she had done things just as terrible…

"I really could have known that a little sooner." She grumbled to Rin, moving on. So then that meant the demon could hear _everything_ she had been saying? He was more than thirty feet ahead of them, was his hearing really that good? It would appear she would need to watch what she was saying within range of the demon. Now that she thought of it, the demon also said something about her scent. Did he _…did he sniff her?_ **_Like a dog?_**...she didn't know if she should laugh or be creeped out. She decided on both.

"So, I take that since he is a demon, he isn't a demon slayer by profession?" She asked, if just to move past the odd thought.

"Wretched girl! Nothing of the sort! He is on the hunt for a demon that has insulted him!" Jaken informed her. Ryoko's eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Must have been some insult."

The odd company continued on in their journey. That it was all for Sesshomaru's wounded pride somehow made it seem all the more miserable. Of course, that wasn't Ryoko's purpose there. She kept going over the possibilities for what the demon wanted from her, and she just couldn't think of anything. Perhaps it was just because she could survive his Meido attack? Could that really be it? If his pride was so ballooned that he was willing to drag a little girl all over the country side just to get back at someone who slighted him, then it seemed just as reasonable he would kidnap her because he couldn't kill her. Did that mean he would keep her around until he could? Again, very likely. That then was cause for worry. How long did she have? Days, weeks, seconds? Milliseconds? She needed to know. She needed to be prepared. The way she was now, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Picking up the pace as well as her courage, Ryoko strode forward to the demon. He hardly slowed or looked her way when she came to walk beside him. No doubt his freakish ears could hear the hammering of her heart. But she did her best to remain composed, mirroring his unreadable expression.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

The demon did not react, but that was hardly unsurprising, so she pushed on.

"I want to know what you plan to do with me."

Again, no reaction. He kept on walking, his quick pace difficult to keep up with. Ryoko was becoming peeved. Still, she did her best.

"I have a right to know when I'm going to die, don't I?"

Nothing. Ryoko couldn't help it, her composure broke as she frowned up at him.

"I bet you're a shark at poker."

"Silence." The demon snapped harshly. Ryoko begrudgingly complied. He was less of a dog and more of a sour puss in her opinion. But in the quiet that uncomfortably settled about them, Ryoko's attention was brought onto the sound of rushing water ahead. As they reached the top of the hill before them, the afternoon sun showed them the refreshing sight of a river bank. The calm waters glided by a pebbled shore lazily, making for a picturesque scene.

"Rin, catch your breakfast." Sesshomaru turned to tell the young girl. Rin nodded and ran towards the river.

"Yes Sesshoru-sama!"

"Catch her breakfast? You're really going to make her get her own food?" Ryoko asked skeptically. Rin always made it sound like Sesshomaru took care of her, not that she had to fend herself. Why didn't he, a big tough demon catch her something to eat?

"This Sesshomaru advises you do the same if you wish to eat." He suggested dryly as he strode over to a nearby stone to sit himself upon it, pulling his sword out of his sash and onto his lap.

"Fine." Ryoko pouted, "How hard could it be?"

Unlacing her boots, Ryoko removed them and then her black tabi socks. As she struggled with the black obi, she watched Rin already wading into the river, her sleeves rolled up and kimono hem bunched up into her sash. Not wanting to bother with that, Ryoko removed her obi and then her kimono, leaving her in her tank top and athletic shorts. Her mark would be covered just fine as long as she kept her hair down, so she didn't worry about too much. She tensed however when she heard a squawk from behind her.

"Vile woman! Put your clothes back on!" Jaken shouted in mortification.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?! You are in your underthings!" Jaken shook his fist. Why were women always getting naked in front of his lord? This woman was as terrible as that wind demoness! How dare they try and tempt his lord with their bodies!

Ryoko however only rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. This is how people dress where I'm from."

"What?!"

"Right, forgot. Feudal." She sighed, "This is nothing compared to other clothing we have. Like bikinis, those are like strings that you wear and nothing–"

"Enough! You will not say such things in front of my lord!" Jaken panicked, looking between the woman and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru paid little attention to their altercation, only sparing the briefest of glances towards the woman's strange attire before going back to watching Rin trying to catch fish in the river. But Rin had stopped in her hunt for breakfast to peer curiously at Ryoko.

"Where are you from Ryoko?" She asked, suddenly realizing how little she knew about the older girl.

"The Southern Isles…in a city called Tokyo." Ryoko worded hesitantly, not liking this broach of topic on her past. Rin's eyes widened in marvel.

"That is so far away!"

"Huh, that explains it then, why you act like a barbarian, it is because you _are one_." Muttered Jaken, flinching when Ryoko sent him a glare. He braced himself for a kick, the woman quite a brutal female. But she only shrugged.

"Barbarian? Well, you're not the first to say so. The monk said the same thing when he saw my piercings." She then brushed the hair by the side of her cheek behind her ear, showing off the multiple piercings she had.

"So many! Do they hurt?" Rin wondered.

"Nope. Well, they did when I got them, but not any more."

"That is revolting! Only a savage would do something so repulsive!" Jaken grimaced, finally storming away from the vile, uncouth woman. Ryoko smirked in victory.

"Funny. My father said the same thing." Which had been why she got them in the first place. But once she got one piercing in each ear, she got addicted, and now had six all along the outside of her ears. She liked it aesthetically, even if it was a bit much for others and made her look like some street punk. But she wasn't ever one to really think much of others.

With that Ryoko made her way to join Rin in the river. The cool water was like ice to her skin, and she gasped in pleasure. Oh, it felt so wonderful. Wading slowly in to acclimate to the temperature, she came to stand beside the little girl.

"Right, how are we supposed to catch breakfast like this?" She asked, completely clueless.

"You put your hands in the water and wait for the fish to swim by, then you catch it!" Rin then bent over the water, plunging her cupped hands straight into the river.

"Like this?" Ryoko mimicked.

"Yes!"

They stood still like that for some time. Ryoko liked the feeling of the water rushing by, but she really wished she could go freshen up. Plus, with her stiff back, this position was not helping. Nothing happened and continued to happen, and Ryoko became bored.

"This is taking forever." She complained, and Rin looked towards her sternly.

"You need to be quiet or you'll scare the fish Ryoko."

Just then the little girl moved as fast as lightening. In a second she had grasped a wriggling, silver thing and held onto it for dear life.

"Got one!" She cheered.

"What? Already?"

Ryoko glanced back down to the water, noticing the slips of thin, dark shapes swimming by her hands and legs. Seeing one swim straight for her, Ryoko sprang into action.

"Damn it!" She growled when it slipped through her fingers. She tried again.

"Argh!"

Missed.

"Shit!"

Missed.

"Come on!"

Missed. And now she was really angry.

"Damn these fish!" Ryoko shouted as she struck at the water. Unknowingly, her anger had managed to spark up her fire, and with ignited hands she lashed out her ire. She was starving, why wouldn't these fish just let her eat them?! She yelped as she ended up splashing herself, her actions futile. Or at least that's what she thought.

"You caught some Ryoko!" Shouted Rin happily from the shore. Ryoko blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"And look! They're already cooked!" Rin picked one of the fish that littered the shore, skin crispy from coming into contact with Ryoko's fire.

"Uh, yeah. I meant to do that." Ryoko said sheepishly as she walked back to shore.

"Yum, they smell so good!" Rin praised as she began to eat one, Ryoko picking up her own fish from the shore. She sniffed it tentatively.

"Too bad I'm not a big fan of fish." She mumbled before she bit into its flesh. Regardless of its taste, it was good to finally get some food in her belly, even if it really needed some salt and she had to pick around the bones and inedible organs. Together the two girls managed to finish the fish Ryoko had slaughtered. The rush of energy of having her first meal in some time was wonderful, but now that one need of her was fulfilled, Ryoko wanted to work on another. Going over to her clothes, she gathered them up in her arms, and seeing the river bend out of sight ahead she started towards it.

"Where are you going Ryoko?"

"To freshen up. I'll be right back." Ryoko told Rin, glancing towards Sesshomaru. He was not looking towards her with any death glares, so she supposed it was safe for her to do so. Well, at least he was allowing her the freedom of privacy. Still, now that she knew the demon could hear so well she worried over how she was ever going to escape. If his hearing was anything like a real dogs, she could be really up a creek without a paddle. Turning the bend of the river, Ryoko found herself secluded from the others. The river was slower here, and guessing that she didn't have much time, she quickly finished undressing.

"C-cold!" She couldn't help but shriek as she forced herself to wade to her chest. The river must have been fresh run off, for though summer was about to begin the water was as cold as hell! While heat never bothered her, the cold always seemed to cut deeper into her than it did for other people. Ice swimming would most likely kill her instantly, but thankfully she never had the mad desire to do so. Still, she tried to hurry up and scrubbed at herself with her hands. She wished she had some soap or at least a hand cloth. But she did what she could, scrubbing at her scalp and wishing conditioner would hurry up and invent itself. She made certain to rub her cheek very well, removing all traces of her blood from when the demon had sliced it open. Done with that, she glanced at the shore to make sure she was alone before she got out of the water and made a dash for her clothes. Taking them, she brought them to the river and scrubbed them as well.

The white kimono was ruined, that much as certain, but now at least it wouldn't smell as bad. She had no idea what that demon was going on about her not having any smell. Her clothes certainly did! She then quickly re-bound her chest with her wrappings and slipped on her athletic shorts while she gave everything else a chance to dry in the sun on a rock nearby. Leaning up against a tree then, Ryoko got to work delicately running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it. It was near impossible, but slowly she was able to work through the long sections of hair as her thoughts ran.

What was she going to do? She couldn't wait for an opportunity to escape forever. She would have to make one. But how would that ever be possible when with every passing minute she learned something shocking about the demon that would make it only all the more difficult to ever get away? If she was to buy into what the demon told her, what with her having no scent, then she would be harder to track. Again, if she was to believe him. But being a dog she assumed he could track her in other ways, like sound or following her footsteps. If she managed to get a head start, such as if he was away for a bit, maybe she could lose him. But then what of Rin? Even Ryoko didn't have scent, Rin had to, right? Was that how it worked? Ryoko was reluctant to admit it, but she was starting to believe Rin really was happy with the demon and that the demon cared for her. Even if in a very odd way. Besides, if Sesshomaru really had Rin under a spell to make her follow him, Ryoko would have bet he would have made Rin behave better. Or at least not be so cheery. It would be easier to escape if it was just herself, as cowardly as it was to admit. But first and foremost Ryoko would need the opportunity to escape.

She could fight Sesshomaru, but she really wasn't that desperate to die. He was a trained warrior, and even if his _weapon_ couldn't kill her, _he_ very well could. And being such a coward, the idea of death, no matter how it occurred, did not appeal to her. So all Ryoko was left with was to wait for the demon to leave them for just a moment and hope that she could run fast enough to–

"Woman."

At Sesshomaru's voice Ryoko jumped out of her skin. Glancing up she saw the demon towering over her beside the tree. _Dear gods, when did he get there?!_ She never even heard a single foot step! Ryoko pressed herself against the tree, arms instinctively reaching up to hide her breasts despite her chest already being covered by her bindings.

"Y-yes?"

"Come." He ordered. It must be time to leave then. Ryoko nodded.

"Alright."

She continued to look up at the demon, waiting for him to go so she could get dressed. But he just stood there expectantly with no intention of moving any time soon. Ryoko just glanced from the demon to her clothes, hoping he would get the hint. But he didn't. Ryoko bit at her lip nervously.

"Um…do you mind?" She asked awkwardly. The demon arched a brow at her, and she felt herself start to shake from strained nerves. Or from the cold, she couldn't tell. Sesshomaru though did, slowly, turn and start to walk back towards the others, allowing Ryoko to breathe. Quickly, she dove for her clothes and scrambled to get them on before he could come back and followed after him.

Following the demon back to the others, Ryoko quickly spotted Rin scrambling around, looking for something.

"Rin? Aren't you coming?" She asked, seeing Jaken leading Ah-Un as Sesshomaru passed by the little girl. Rin looked up at Ryoko, clearly upset.

"Rin was playing with Chie and now can't find her!"

"Your doll?" Ryoko had to clarify. Rin nodded, frowning as she continued to search around the river bank. However Jaken called back to them, clearly irritated.

"Hurry up Rin! We don't have time to waste on such useless things!" Rin looked towards the others, torn between following them and looking for her doll that she had come to adore. Ryoko couldn't really understand it, but then she never really played with dolls much as a girl. She did have this one dragon stuff animal named Lucky that she had loved, so she figured it was the same. Rin eventually obeyed Jaken's orders and started to follow the others, trying her hardest not to look upset and failing. Ryoko stayed behind, glancing about. Sometimes all it took was a second pair of eyes as Ryoko spotted the china doll laying on a rock nearby. She went over and picked the doll up.

"Rin." She called out, and Rin turned around to instantly let out a happy squeal.

"You found Chie!"

Running up to Ryoko the little girl took the doll and hugged it to her chest preciously.

"Thank you Ryoko!"

"Just keep a better eye on her. She's delicate." Ryoko warned.

"Okay, Rin will care for Chie!"

With that the two girls started to follow after the others, though Ryoko flinched to notice that Sesshomaru was looking back at them. At her.

 _What's he staring at? Creepy dog._ She fumed in her head.

She tried to ignore it as she walked side by side with Rin, who played with her doll for the better part of an hour as they all followed the dog demon. Soon though the little girl became bored playing with herself, and started to pester Ryoko. The older girl, not really in the mood for entertaining, tried to ignore the hyper child, but soon Rin had worn her down. Ryoko tried to think of something that would distract the girl, but nothing came to mind except a game she used to play with her father. It was rather like a word game, the challenge being to come up with haikus on the spot and try and outdo one another. They could be funny or serious, but either way Rin was hopeless at it. She asked Ryoko to give her examples, but that just led to Ryoko reciting and making up haikus for Rin. At least it was something do to…

"Turn my head slowly, gentle wind stroking petals, toward the bright light."

"Oh! Another one please!"

"Under a big sky, shadows cast in a rhythm, perfect memories."

"One more!"

"Uh…oh! Stillness is serene, being is above changing, eternity is."

"Another!"

"Rin, it's not really a game if you don't come up with some haikus yourself." Ryoko told the little girl sternly. Rin frowned in thought.

"Umm…"

"Remember; I am first with five, then seven in the middle, five again to end." Ryoko recited the simple haiku to remember the rule of five-seven-five.

"That's hard!" Rin huffed. Ryoko only smirked at the little girl's struggles.

"Rin is frustrated, Jaken is green and wretched, Sesshomaru strong. See, it's easy."

"Now you're showing off! And I am not wretched!" Jaken shrieked back at them from beside Ah-Un, causing Ryoko to grimace.

"Well, I'm done now. I'm getting bored."

"Rin can sing you a song!" The little girl offered, but Ryoko only shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Then you sing!" Rin then proposed. Ryoko again shook her head.

"Me? No. I'm awful."

Rin's face fell into an adorable puppy eyed look that no doubt melted other's wills, but had no effect on Ryoko's stone heart.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleas–"

"Just sing her a song already!" Jaken shouted back at them, a little vein of annoyance throbbing on his forehead.

"Don't tell me what to do you little toad!" Ryoko barked back at him. Gods, why did Sesshomaru even have that little menace with him? Anger rising, she began to grind her teeth together, and Rin wasn't helping any as she continued to think of things to do.

"Can you tell Rin a story then?"

"No."

"Can Rin braid your hair?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Can you braid Rin's hair?"

" ** _No_**. We could do this all day if you want." Ryoko informed her sternly. This only caused Rin to beam up at the older girl.

"We could?"

Ryoko sighed. There was just no way she could win, was there? She shook her head, letting go of her irritation as she smirked playfully down at the younger girl. It was like being repeatedly beaten over the head with a ray of sunshine, eventually something was going to give and in this instance it was Ryoko.

"Nothing ever gets you down, does it?"

"As long as Rin is with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is happy!" Rin chirped.

"You really like him, huh?"

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama looks after Rin. Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin!"

"Saved?" Ryoko's brows furrowed in curiosity. Rin however had no time to answer as Jaken leaped at the opportunity to praise Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Our generous lord brought Rin back from the dead! A small feat for one as mighty as he!"

 ** _"_** ** _W-what?!"_** Ryoko sputtered in shock.

"Yup! Sesshomaru-sama is amazing!" Rin agreed, leaving Ryoko to look between the small demon and child as if they had both grown another head. The dog demon could revive the _dead_? Well, according to these two he could, and seeing how obsessed and fawning they were over him, it could very well be just an exaggeration. Still, something like this warranted investigation as Ryoko picked up her pace to get closer to the demon. Forgetting her fear of him momentarily as curiosity took over she jogged alongside him.

"Is it true? You can bring back the dead?" Unsurprisingly Sesshomaru ignored her, though at least this time he did spare her a brief side glance. But worse than not paying her any attention, he directly stepped off the dirt road they were walking down to start making his way into the forest beside them. Was he…was he now avoiding her?

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She called out after the retreating demon, frustrated.

"Jaken, you and Rin are to remain here." Sesshomaru commanded before turning to look at Ryoko, making her flinch, "Woman, come."

Ryoko had to wonder who the dog here was if she was the one coming when called. Reluctantly she followed, absentmindedly wondering if now she was finally going to die. Well, at least she wouldn't have to put up with Jaken anymore…

* * *

Sesshomaru led the woman deep into the forest, away from Jaken and Rin. For what he had planned he did not want his vassal or ward to interrupt. He had watched the female all throughout the time she had been with them since he had captured her. By taking her with, he had planned to observe the woman, all the while reflecting on what was revealed of her and her powers in relation to the Meido. To his frustration there was little more he could conclude from the woman for the better part of the day and following night. She appeared to be in every sense what he had first surmised, a helpless, senseless, and foolish female.

She was desperately afraid of him, and followed without resistance. When they had stopped the evening before for rest, she stayed up half the night watching him cautiously. Sesshomaru rarely, if ever slept, and so the female stood no chance to catch him off guard and try to run or fight him, and eventually she drifted off to an unwilling sleep. As before she was restless in her dreams, and indeed she talked in her sleep as Rin said, though hardly of anything of use to this Sesshomaru. In the morning she complied to follow him again, though her interest in feeding Rin was persistent and bothersome. When her curiosity shifted over him it was to be expected as she asked the others questions concerning who, or rather what, this Sesshomaru was. Her insult upon him having a _tail_ , like some common mutt, was a slight he would repay for soon. But he held his patience and gave the woman a warning look, which by the way her heart thudded, she took earnestly. But when she finally found enough courage to speak to him about what he had planned he did not answer...for he himself did not know at the moment.

But…as the day progressed he was able to draw more conclusions from the female. At the river when she undressed, her underclothes were indeed quite strange, Sesshomaru never seeing the likes before. He had traveled to the Southern Isles himself some centuries ago when he was still quite young, and he never recollected seeing such things. Though time does change many things, fashion among them. Her piercings were even stranger and, as Jaken called, barbaric, though he did recall them to be traditional in island culture, and so thought nothing of it. He had never heard of this Tokyo she claimed to hail from, but the woman had not been lying when she spoke of it, so he would inquire after it and her patronage later if he ever deemed it worthwhile enough.

As for her temperamental display of her powers when she failed to catch fish, it was intriguing. He knew now with certainty her powers were fueled by her emotions, as she had called upon it without even knowing when she grew angry at her own failure, her heart skipping in ire. And yet when around Rin the woman was calm, her heart steady and slow, as if happy. She did not smile, fawn or dote over the child, as is the instinct for most females, but still seemed to care for Rin. From finding her doll, playing games, and having infinite patience with the child's demands the strange woman showed herself to have a positive regard for humans even though it was clear she was not one of them. He concluded that she had been raised amongst humans then to have such an impression that they were her equals, going to far as to call herself the protector of a village full of the lowly beings. He had to wonder at her upbringing, though for the moment it did not matter.

What did matter was that Sesshomaru could still not sense anything else from the female. Even when her powers were displayed, all he was given was the sweet smell of smoke and ash as an after effect, but no energy, demonic or otherwise, could be sensed. It was as if she existed on the world rather than in it, leaving this Sesshomaru frustratingly perplexed.

That is until the female gave the inspiration he was searching for.

It had been her own questioning of the Tenseiga's ability to revive the dead that led him to his final, and most important, conclusion. It was infuriating to have forgotten such basic knowledge until she had inquired after it, but now he knew everything he needed to, and it was time to act upon it.

Deep enough into the woods so that what would next transpire would go unheard by the others, Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards the female. Her heart, which had steadily been increasing in its rate, jumped then and raced like a frightened bird in flight. Reaching slowly, he unsheathed the Tenseiga.

"I thought we were past this?" The female asked in exasperation despite her fear.

"Silence." He commanded. She did so, folding her arms as if in boredom as he stepped closer. When near, he sliced through the female with the Tenseiga, she only flinching momentarily. As always the Meido opened behind her, and she hardly glanced at it as she reached behind her to close it with her touch. When the Meido was sealed, Sesshomaru could once again feel the Tenseiga pulse in response to the action, resonating once more with the female's power.

"The Meido cannot absorb you."

"Right, we knew this." The female huffed at his redundancy. Sesshomaru placed the Tenseiga back within its sheath before approaching closer to the woman.

"The Meido opens a portal to hell, casting this Sesshomaru's prey into its depths."

This made the female jump away from him in alarm, something she did often. Her expression became a mixture of fear and disbelief.

 _"_ _You were trying to send me to hell?!"_

Sesshomaru ignored her concern and continued, sharing the conclusion he had come to.

"The Meido cannot send to hell those who are not of this world."

"Meaning what?" The female placed her hands upon her hips, conveying her annoyance, "I'm already dead? Then does that make you my own personal devil?"

It was clear by her tone that she was mocking him, to which he sent her a low growl. Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms across her chest, this time refusing to cringe. From her hands came a small light, the sparks of her fire coming to life as her nervousness increased. Whether it was to comfort herself or to prepare herself to fight him, Sesshomaru deemed her a great fool for thinking her power, however strange, was enough. Regardless, Sesshomaru answered her.

"No. You are a being not of this world or next, and therefore exempt from their confines."

This was Sesshomaru's conclusion, and with it he was able to finally piece together the mystery of the female and her power over the Tenseiga.

The Tenseiga was a sword that could convey beings from this world to the underworld, and reverse. It could send beings to hell or retrieve them from that dark place. There were no exceptions, as it was the fate of all. Beings of this world are one day destined to travel to the next. All things die, except for those that cannot. From this, it was clear that the answer Sesshomaru was searching for in regard to the woman was that _she was a being that could not die_. She, whatever she was, was a _being not of either world_. She was not entirely incorrect in asking if she was dead, as she certainly was not alive in the sense that other beings, including this Sesshomaru, were. She was just a heartbeat, she left no lingering impression of scent, aura, or life force. A mere image that moved and could speak but did not leave behind any other evidence of her own existence. She, and her powers that she herself admitted were created by imbalance, was then a creature of that same imbalance, a creature of both worlds but belonging to neither. _She was between_. Stuck between life and death she was neither and both simultaneously. Therefore, she could not die and could not be sent to hell by the Tenseiga. So went the logic. He would test it more thoroughly later, but for now Sesshomaru was unconcerned by it. Just because she could not _die_ did not mean she could not be _destroyed_. It simply meant that when such would occur to her, she was not destined for the Underworld. What she was destined for, he cared little. She was a being between worlds, belonging to neither, and this was why the Tenseiga refused to take her and yet was intrigued. Her powers defied the way of life the Tenseiga itself enforced, a being exempt from life and death. So had the logical Sesshomaru applied dictated, making this the only conclusion there was to come to.

"So…then I am a spirit?" The female eventually spoke, unable to understand what he meant. She could call it what she would, but a name was not necessary. Sesshomaru would not bother to explain any further to the female what he knew. It would make little difference, and she herself said once she did not truly care for what she was. Despite that, she did appear curious, but in the end she dismissed the emotion with a scoff.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But what now? You just going to slice me in half with your claws? Eat me? Cause I got to tell you, the suspense has been killing me…pun intended."

"The Meido cannot have faults. This Sesshomaru will find a way to perfect the Tenseiga." He informed her.

The Tenseiga would not accept her now, but it would when completed, of this Sesshomaru was certain of. Once the Tenseiga was perfected this Sesshomaru would then be powerful enough to bring to order the female's chaotic existence, and would be able to force her into the Underworld. It would be within his ability to do so, he was certain, and when such occurred he and the Tenseiga would have no weaknesses. Until then he would not risk destroying her by simpler means, as he reasoned Tenseiga would not be able to bring her back from such a state. No, he would not destroy her until he knew the Tenseiga was strong enough to send her to hell and this Sesshomaru able reorder such an abominable half-existence. Then there would be no one, of this world, the next, or between worlds that would ever contest with this Sesshomaru's power…

…but in the meantime the senseless female would be put to use.

"For now, you will serve this Sesshomaru."

The woman gave him a blank look, her fire dimming in her confusion. Her head tilted to one side curiously. "Huh?"

"You will obey this Sesshomaru, or die here." He offered her the appearance of a choice. Still she looked quite puzzled as she slowly put the pieces together. She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and made a small noise of annoyance when it finally made sense to her.

"Wait, let me see if I got this straight. You want me to work for you until you find a way to send me to hell, **_or…_** you'll kill me right here and now?" She looked to him for confirmation. From his lack of response she was able to draw her own conclusion, "You know, that's not much of a choice."

If she would not make a decision, this Sesshomaru would make it for her. To show such he took a step towards her, drawing his claws. She backed away from him, lifting her hands in a gesture of placation.

"Alright, alright!" She conceded with a sigh of defeat, "I'll serve you. But even if you find a way to kill me with that sword, I hope you know I will not go down without a fight."

Such a notion was laughable, and caused the demon to almost smirk.

"That will not be a problem for this Sesshomaru."

With that he walked past the female, and she in turn followed him as he began to lead them back to the others. The woman remained silent for the longest time, contemplating what he had said. But he was ready for that to end, as she no doubt would have some questions. His prediction came true not a moment after it was made.

"So, servitude. What exactly does that mean? You have Rin and Jaken, what exactly will I do?"

"You will watch Rin."

It was the most logical use of the female. Though not as tender as others of her sex, the woman was more suited for caring for Rin than Jaken. She showed concern for the child and made the human girl happy by entertaining her. Rin had been looking more feeble than usual, and though when she first accompanied them she had managed to find enough food by herself, it seemed she had grown in need of more care. As Sesshomaru and Jaken could not be bothered to provide the three daily meals that humans needed, this female could. Rin could also use a female companion, having spent too much time among males. She was becoming coarse, and would continue to grow used to a wild life if she did not learn some refinement. Though this female was ill-dispositioned herself and somewhat barbarous, it was better than nothing, as Rin already seemed to look up to her.

"You mean I'm a babysitter?" She scoffed at the notion, "I'm not exactly child friendly."

This was his decision, and it was final. Having no patience for her to argue over such, he gave her a warning growl. She sighed in defeat yet again.

"Fine, fine. I'll watch after her. I just can't figure why you would trust me with her. You...seem to care for her."

"This Sesshomaru does not trust." He scorned, "This Sesshomaru will simply destroy you if you try to harm Rin."

"Fair enough. But I take it anything goes when it comes to Jaken?" The female smirked, but Sesshomaru ignored her question.

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru-sama and never defy or dispute, or else you shall die."

"Very well, Sesshomaru-sama." She replied, tone becoming courteous and respectful as she stopped to bow at the demon, "I shall be your faithful servant…until the end."

"Hn." Was his only response. He could not tell if the female was mocking him again, but he let it be. It appeared she understood the severity of her situation, and being such that she wished to live, would obey. She was fearful enough of him, and that would keep her in line. However, if she ever proved to be more trouble than she was worth or disobeyed, he would just rid himself of her. Though somehow this Sesshomaru had a premonition that the female would no doubt prove to be vexing regardless…

* * *

Sorry...this chapter turned out longer than I intended. But I wanted to show Ryoko and Rin's relationship more, and Sesshomaru getting the idea to use her as a babysitter/servant until he could destroy her. As for Sesshomaru's conclusion about what Ryoko is...I will say this. He isn't wrong, but he doesn't quite have every piece of the puzzle...

Please let me know how you think Sesshomaru is being potrayed, as well as other thoughts on the chapter/story. Join Ryoko next time as she learns that servitude is no picnic!


	16. Servitude

**Chapter 16: Servitude:**

I know, I know, I have't updated in a long time. But hey, on the bright side (for me) I graduated college and got my semi-dream job, so go me! But now that the wild torrent of my life has calmed itself down into a gale, I will be trying to work on all my stories again. Yes, all. So here is the next chapter for this one at least, enjoy and thanks for sticking around!

* * *

Ryoko was pissed. More than pissed. She was furious. More than furious, she was exhausted with absolute, boiling, petrifying, manic, _mortifying fury!_

She had thought her life from before was terrible enough, but now she understood that saying of 'out of the frying pan _and into the hot as fucking hell cremation oven!_ '

…or something like that.

When the demon had taken her into the woods the other evening, Ryoko had expected him to kill or maim. One of the two, if not both. But no, he went off and rambled about this and that about her powers. He seemed to come to the same conclusion of the healer Goro, that she was some sort of spirit, that she didn't belong to this world, _blah, blah blah, blah_ …it didn't really matter to her. She had decided before meeting the demon that she wouldn't bother trying to figure out anything more about what she was. In the end it wouldn't change who she was. But then it gave him the reasonable idea that he would keep her around as a servant. Yes, that is certainly a reasonable, completely rational idea. Honestly who could argue with that? After all, he would just make her watch after a little girl and serve him hand and foot until he could figure out a way to send her to hell.

It was so reasonable, so rational, it warranted repeating.

 ** _A demon was going to keep her around as a babysitter to his human pet and be his servant and obey him always on pain of death until he could send her to eternal damnation!_**

Okay…sarcasm wasn't really softening the blow any more. Perhaps Ryoko would just go back to hyperventilating. Maybe she would get lucky and pass out for a few hours.

"Ryoko? Wake up!" Rin called out.

Then again maybe not.

"No…" Ryoko protested, refusing to open her eyes.

"No dallying! We leave now, wretch!" Shouted Jaken, making her winch at his shrieking. It was too early for this.

Why her? _Why her?_ **_Why?_**

The only positives to this was that it gave her the time she needed to figure out an escape plan. For all intents and purposes, it appeared the demon would not kill her…yet. Not until he could figure out how to get the Tenseiga, his sword, to properly dispose of her. While she was not in any way, shape, or form happy about her new role as slave, it would give her the opportunity to observe the demon and get ready for her escape. As she already concluded, she doubt she could win against him in a fair fight, so one option was to sneak up on him and roast him like she had that ogre. But given his senses and quick reflexes, she highly doubt that would work. She would call that 'plan L', as in _last_ resort.

Her other, more sensible plan was to wait for the demon to leave or distance himself from her enough that she could run and guarantee that he would not be able to find her. If he could not follow her scent, then all she would have to do is get out of his sight and out of his range of hearing. That would require him to be temporarily distracted long enough for her to get a head start while also making certain that she wasn't leaving a visible trail for him to follow. It would be difficult on her own, but it would be near impossible if she was to bring Rin along. Still, now she had time to reflect on the matter. But in her opinion, the sooner the better. It was just day one of her servitude, and it was already _terrible_.

Of course, she already resolved that she would do her best to play the part. She would not give the demon any reason to execute her earlier than necessary. She learned to play the part of doting daughter to fool her father's guests at his lavish parties, took on the cold composure necessary to keep the students of her school away from her, and of late learned how to act the part of a Lady for an entire village. Course, she was really terrible at that last one. But still, what a fall, from Lady of Ogasawara to Demon Dog's Domestic. It just didn't have the same ring. But she would play this part just like all the others, and would bend her pride and get rid of her backbone for her survival, although begrudgingly, as she always had.

Very, very _…very, very, very_ _ **…begrudgingly.**_

"What about breakfast?" She inquired as she finally stood herself up to stretch, already knowing the answer.

"There is nothing to eat in this forest, so better stop your whining now!" Jaken barked as he packed up Ah-Un. Ryoko didn't even bother with a retort. She was tired at yelling at him. Since Sesshomaru had informed the green menace that she was now his servant, Jaken became all the more bossy and annoying, thinking himself her superior. Ryoko would normally make some reply, having very little patience with the demon. But…she just wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, now that she had some time, she decided it would be best to learn what she could. Any information she could gather on Sesshomaru could be useful at a later date, especially the date of her escape.

"What do demons eat?" She asked Jaken as she started to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"What?"

"The ones I've met only eat humans, but you have Rin with you." She pressed on. Jaken turned his nose up in disgust.

"Silly woman! Demons only eat humans to get stronger! But Sesshomaru-sama is strongest! Therefore he does not need to eat humans! When he wishes for a meal as a luxury, he hunts other demons!"

Ryoko's brows lifted in surprise.

"Other demons? What kinds?" She continued.

"Why does that matter?" Jaken questioned, becoming suspicious of her inquisitiveness. Ryoko decided to be honest, walking beside him as the troop set out to follow Sesshomaru, who was much further ahead on the road he led them down.

"I'm curious. I've killed quite a few demons, but I really don't know much about them."

"I do not see how you hope to learn by asking about Sesshomaru-sama. He is not like other demons! He is the strongest! The most powerful! He is the one that breaks to mold!" Jaken insisted with pride. Ryoko glanced down at the demon doubtfully.

"Then what about you? What kind of demon are you?"

"I am a kappa! I was a great leader of an imp tribe! But now I serve a higher purpose by following Sesshomaru-sama! Not that a wretch like you could understand loyalty!"

"Interesting." Ryoko said without really meaning it, "And what about Ah-Un? What are they?"

"They are a dragon of course! A ryu!"

She looked towards said dragon that the imp was leading. She already knew that. But Rin said that the dragon was an herbivore, which interested her greatly considering Ah-Un were reptilian and had very _sharp_ teeth under their muzzles. Out of all the demons she met so far, Ah-Un was the one she was most intrigued by personally. She loved dragons when she was a little girl, never really one for that pony phase. She once had a collection of dragon stuff animals, her favorite named Lucky. He was green, just like Ah-Un. Okay, not really a productive line of thought, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"So he breathes fire?" She asked, strangely hopeful.

"What is with all these questions? Be silent woman!"

This time Ryoko did not bother with her patience, and tripped up the demon. She ignored his protests as she walked forward, catching up to Rin. The little girl was wide awake and already playing with her doll as she strolled, holding it up by its arms and making it do an odd little jig in the air.

"Ryoko! Look, Chie is dancing like you!"

"That's nice Rin." Ryoko replied, though she really was not flattered by the comparison. Ryoko was about to say something else, but then hesitated. She was not sure how she should act around Rin, not that she really had before. The demon told her to watch Rin, but what did that mean? She never had to take care of another living thing besides herself. She never was around children, even when she was one, never had a pet. Hell, not even a house plant to call her own! Ryoko was willing to act the part of a babysitter in order to live, but she didn't even know _how_. As she was trying to come up with some ideas, Rin stopped playing with her doll to look up at the older girl.

"Can Ryoko teach Rin to dance?" She asked, cheerful voice full of hope. Not wanting to outright tell her no, as that would only lead to another round of 'Please?' from Rin, Ryoko only shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Really? Thank you!" The little girl beamed. Ryoko frowned at her.

"Well I'm not going to right now!" She insisted before looking ahead, "Besides, you really should learn how to read and write first."

"But Rin wants to dance. Rin doesn't want to read."

Ryoko froze. Slowly, her expression changed from placid to stern. Rin sensed the change in the older girl and stopped to watch. Making certain that she had the little girl's attention, Ryoko locked her black eyes with the wonder filled and now slightly wary gaze of Rin.

"Don't you ever say that again Rin. _Ever_." She cautioned.

"But–"

"How about a story?" Ryoko interrupted, changing her scowl for a smile as she strode on. Rin, not sensing anything wrong with the sudden transformation, took the bait eagerly.

"Oh, yes please!"

"Once upon a time…" Ryoko began in a fanciful voice, "as a merchant set off for market, he asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present on his return. The first daughter wanted a beautiful kimono, the second a pearl necklace, but the third, whose name was Beauty, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father: 'All I'd like is a flower you've picked specially for me!' When the merchant had finished his business in the market, he set off for home through the woods. However, a sudden storm blew up, and his horse could hardly make headway in the howling gale. Cold and weary, the merchant had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of a wood. As he drew near, he saw that it was a strange castle, bathed in light…"

Ryoko stopped then, knowing she had said enough to have Rin hooked.

"What happens next?" The little girl practically bounced. Ryoko only shrugged her shoulders.

"I forget."

"What?" Rin exclaimed, looking desperate, "Please remember!"

"No." Ryoko insisted. It was just plain silly of Rin to say something as foolish as she did. She could understand if Rin said that she didn't want to _learn_ how to read, but that she had _no desire_ to read at all was something Ryoko could not stand for. Reading was the gift mankind took for granted the most. The written word was all there was that stood between memory and oblivion! Without books, humans would be cast adrift, neither teaching nor learning. Reading gives _windows_ into the past, _mirrors_ to the present, and _prisms_ reflecting all possible futures! Whenever one read a good book, a door opened to allow more light into their own mind. Any man of rare intellect lived a thousand lives through all the books he read. _Reading was the single best tool to sharpen the mind and expand the imagination past all limitations!_

In short, this was subject in which Ryoko was intensely passionate about. And if she was to be Rin's babysitter, she was going to put that to good use.

"You're mean Ryoko." Rin muttered after she figured out she had been tricked. Ryoko nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

"Please teach Rin to read and write so you will finish the story." Rin smiled sweetly. This time Ryoko shrugged.

"No, I don't feel like it anymore."

"Please teach Rin!" Rin insisted urgently.

Ryoko had to smirk as the younger girl went on to plea and manipulate her with all of her tricks. She pleaded, she insisted, she bounced around, she even pulled out the puppy look. It was that last one that made Ryoko waver, deciding her tease had gone far enough and Rin had learned her lesson. But it seemed Rin had spent all her energy in their little tiff, and soon became sleepy. It was approaching noon and neither of them had eaten since stopping at the river yesterday. Ryoko was absolutely miserable and she could imagine that Rin was even worse off despite her cheeriness. Perhaps the little girl was used to it, but she shouldn't be. When Rin became so tried she started to stumble, Jaken yelled at Ryoko to put her up on Ah-Un so she wouldn't delay Sesshomaru any. Ryoko wanted to say Sesshomaru could go screw himself, but that would have hardly been wise. Picking up Rin, she slide the girl onto the dragon's back, begrudgingly taking the reins from Jaken to lead Ah-Un for him while he took, to quote, 'a much needed break from the ungrateful beast'! She refused at first, but soon took the reins if just to make Jaken _shut up_ for a single minute.

Ryoko was nervous at first. She still didn't know how placid the dragon was, especially around strangers. From what she had seen, Ah-Un liked Rin and willingly obeyed and respected Sesshomaru while only marginally listening to Jaken. As for her, the dragon rarely paid her attention, only sometimes sparing glances when her arguments with Jaken became loud enough. But now, walking side by side the creature rather than leading, Ah-Un became very fascinated in her. She however was wary. They were a dragon after all, and that warranted _at least_ a healthy amount of caution.

Eventually Ryoko could not take their stares. She believed the right head was Ah and left Un, but she was not certain. But they were both looking at her, curiously. Intently. She decided to break the ice.

"So, a dragon, huh? Do you breathe fire? Jaken wouldn't tell me." Rin had told her that Ah and Un were both very smart, and by the way they acted, it seemed as if they did understand what was being said by the others. Still, it surprised her when the right head gave her a low, friendly hiss in response, like it was answering. This encouraged Ryoko.

"No? How strange. And you're an herbivore too."

At this, the left head dipped a little. So hiss meant no and a nod meant yes. Good, a line of basic communication had been opened.

"So Rin named you. That must have been nice. Wonder why she choose Ah-Un though. It fits, don't get me wrong, but it's not the first name I'd come up with. Maybe something dramatic like Xalanth or Galzra. But I like Ah-Un better." Ryoko started to prattle, becoming relaxed in the dragon's presence. Wasn't it every girl's dream to one day have her own pet dragon? Well, okay, it wasn't _her_ pet dragon, but hell, most girls don't even _know_ a dragon, so Ryoko would take what she could get.

"How long have you been with Sesshomaru? Longer than Jaken?" It looked as if the right head, Ah, was going to nod, when Jaken stopped to turn around and shriek at them.

"What are you doing woman? Quit distracting Ah-Un!"

"I was just talking to them." Ryoko explained as she led the dragon past the imp before muttering "Kami knows they must get tired of hearing you screech all the time."

"How dare you?! Impertiant! Why, Sesshomaru-sama will slaughter you–"

Jaken was cut off from his words as Ah-Un's tail swept out suddenly and caught the imp by surprise. By its force he was knocked over and sent rolling down the side of the road. Ryoko turned to beam up at the dragon. It seemed they had common ground; they all disliked Jaken. Now if this wasn't bonding, she didn't know what was.

Ryoko continued to walk with the dragon while Rin slept. She was starting to like the dragon, but was still wary of it. Ah-Un did after all belong to Sesshomaru, and she really couldn't imagine him keeping a demon that wasn't at least in some way absolutely terrifying. But slowly she acclimated to the dragon to the point where she was enjoying its company. Eventually however the growling from her stomach became a problem. Ah kept growling in response to it curiously, while Un seemed to become annoyed by the noise. He wasn't the only one. Ryoko was _starving_. It was past noon now, and it didn't look like they would be stopping any time soon for food.

How could Sesshomaru think this acceptable? Alright, fine, she was a servant, but she still had to eat! Not to mention Rin, who every once in a while grumbled in her sleep, her own little stomach making strange noises.

Eventually Ryoko couldn't take it anymore. If she and Rin didn't get food soon they were both going to be cranky and there may even be some tears on Ryoko's part. _She needed some food!_ If she didn't eat soon, she knew her fire would start to throw a fit. She hadn't been able to use it, and so its restlessness to burn _and_ fed along with her desire to eat **_and_** feel like a decent, _clean_ person, **_AND_** the fact that she was now serving a psychopathic demon really was a just a recipe for **_disaster_**. If she didn't do anything to better her situation, she just might explode. Which, given her strange powers, could be possible. When she had been very little she often 'spontaneously combusted' every once in a while. She highly doubted the demon would want that to happen, not to mention Ah-Un.

Summing up her courage, Ryoko left Ah-Un to lead themselves as she strode forward to catch up with Sesshomaru. Just because he decided not to kill her yet didn't means she was any less afraid of him. But this was necessary. Rin _needed_ food. Ryoko would _kill_ for food. And that was no empty threat.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked respectfully. Gods, it sickened her how much she sounded like Jaken. He did not look at her, but she had come to expect that as she continued.

"Will we be stopping soon?"

Nothing. Not even a glance.

"I know you do not eat much, but humans do. Rin needs food now." She brought up Rin, knowing it would grab his attention.

But still nothing. Ryoko was getting desperate.

"We need to st–"

"Woman, you will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a forward manner."

Ryoko flinched at his harsh tone. She was never prepared for when he spoke, his voice one of the most terrifying, if not _the_ most terrifying, thing about the demon. It was like a knife, cutting through the air as it radiated with both power and pride. Still, something needed to be done. In her mind it was just _slightly_ worse to die via starvation rather than have a demon kill her. She didn't think she could bear a slow death. So she daringly pressed on.

"You told me to take care of Rin, right? Well, she only a child and she is starving. It could ruin her body and she wont' grow up to be a healthy adult."

Sesshomaru halted. Ryoko did as well, and sensing trouble she took a step to the side to give her a little more room between herself and the demon as he turned to face her. His resting bitch face was impressive, truly. Ryoko only hoped one day she could master such an expression. That would have to wait though, as Sesshomaru's hand moved to his sash. Ryoko took another step away, expecting him to draw the Tenseiga and try and throw her into hell…again. But instead he took out a small black bag, which he tossed before her feet. When it landed it made the distinct 'clink' of coins.

"Pick it up." He ordered.

 _Why? He was the one that threw it. What is this, fetch?_ Ryoko tried to contain her scowl, as she bent down to do so anyway. It was very heavy, stuffed to the brim with coins. She peered inside and sure enough, small, numerous gold coins filled the bag.

"Take it and go to the village. Buy necessities for Rin."

"What village?" Ryoko looked back up to him to ask. The demon turned away from her to the left, away from the road and off into the distance. She followed his gaze, spotting signs of civilization in the form of tiny houses and farms.

"Oh, that village."

Taking this as her dismissal, Ryoko went off the beaten path and planned to cut through the fields to make her way to the village, trying not to smirk. She couldn't believe he would be such an idiot to trust her not to try anything! Did he really think fear would be enough to make her complacent always? Her mind reeled with possibilities. If she could rent a horse in the village with the demon's money, she could ride out into the sunset before the demon would even know he had funded her escape! She could even get herself a new kimono for the road, seeing as how this one was all but a dirt stained rag. Maybe she would hire a carriage and drive it herself, and make off like a speeding bullet to the Bone Eater's Well and would be home in time to enjoy a burger for dinner! Maybe–

"Woman." The demon called out, forcing Ryoko to look back, "You will not run. This Sesshomaru will be watching closely."

 _Well…those hopes were dashed fast._

Ryoko kept her ruined dreams to herself, and nodded solemnly to the demon before heading towards the village in the valley below.

* * *

Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew the woman had yet to accept her new position, and was looking for the opportunity to escape him. And while such would not usually be any sort of difficulty for this Sesshomaru, if he was ever to lose sight of her for very long, it would be very likely he would have trouble in tracking her down as she had no scent to follow. So long as he could see and hear the female, there would be no need for concern, but if she ever got out of range, it would be time consuming to retrieve her. He knew that the female would be requesting for supplies eventually, quite adamant and exasperating about getting Rin proper food, so he had been leading them to a nearby human village since the morning. Normally he would have sent Jaken to do so, but being the appearance of a human female, the woman would have less trouble in procuring the items and would have a better idea of what to purchase. The gold he gave her should be more than sufficient, as both humans and demons valued the metal highly. She would travel into the village alone, but she herself would not be so. This Sesshomaru would be watching her, _closely_. He did not trust the female. Her heart increased its speed in excitement when he told her to go to the village. She was tempted to run, in which case this Sesshomaru would be prepared to deal out her consequences…

After commanding Jaken to set up camp for the afternoon, seeing as how the female's trip would take at least an hour, Sesshomaru leapt into the air. He followed the shape of the woman from the sky, flying slowly to keep pace with the rather sluggish woman. She tripped several times, and Sesshomaru could easily hear the curses she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the village. She had a foul tongue. If she was to keep Rin company, that would need to be addressed.

As the woman entered the village, Sesshomaru settled himself on top of the roof of the highest building in the vicinity. He then watched as the female began to look around. It was apparent she was lost, but she explored the many turns of the streets patiently and walked with purpose. She made certain not to be to near to any of the peasants, crossing onto the other side of the street when any approached. Did she dislike them near her? Quite strange behavior for a being that called herself a protector of humans. But soon enough the female was able to find her way into the marketplace.

Looking about for a moment, she singled out a food stall that held the freshest produce. With grim determination, she walked up to the vendor.

"Hello." She announced. The vendor, a female with graying hair and a sour face, glanced over the young woman. With disdain the vendor summed up the dirty kimono, straggly hair, and withdrawn expression of the young woman before she spoke.

"Can I help _you_?"

The young woman did not respond well to the malice in the vendor's voice as her brow rose impassively.

" _Perhaps_ ," She spoke venomously, "if you can manage to help me gather some supplies I'm needing."

With this, the woman took the money purse he had given to her and shook it. The heavy sound of coins grabbed the vendor's attention thoroughly, and within a moment the vile female's expression changed into one of cordiality.

"Oh course hime-sama! How may this humble servant aid you?"

The young woman smirked in victory, folding her arms as she thought to herself for a time.

"Let's see…I need two bags of rice, cured meats and fresh cut, frying oil, two bags of flour, pickled vegetables and dried fruits as well as fresh cabbage, radishes, apples, edamame, and carrots. Oh! And some spices if you would."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. That seemed to be a bit much. How did she expect all of that to be carried? Ah-Un was not a mere beast of burden.

The vendor nodded, and immediately began to gather the items ordered. "But of course. Anything else?"

"Yes," The woman nodded, "directions to where I can buy cookware. Bowls and pots and such."

The vendor did so gladly, and with the promise to return for the supplies, the young woman made off in the direction the vendor had pointed to. Of course, she managed to get lost quickly. Her incompetence would have nearly become humorous to this Sesshomaru, if it were not for the simple fact that this inept female was the very same one that defeated his Meido. Eventually, the woman found the shop, and immediately made to purchase what she deemed was necessary; a pot with lid, ladle, bowls and chopsticks, frying pan, adding finally a large, woven basket with straps so that she could hoist it and her new items onto her back. The shop owner offered the use of his sons to carry the heavy cookware for her, but she vehemently refused.

With that, she made her way back to the vendor. Slowly. The basket was obviously too heavy for her to carry, but she never minded it as she only added more to it with the food she had purchased. Sesshomaru could feel his patience wearing thin as the woman then struggled to find yet another shop. If he had known it would take the female this long to perform such a simple task, he would have just sent Jaken. Of course, the imp would have been just as inept.

What was next for the female on her list of 'necessities' was a kimono shop. Rin already had a kosode to wear, so Sesshomaru did not understand her intentions. However, he waited. The female clearly had concern for Rin, and had seemingly lived among humans and understood the beings. So if this was for the interest of Rin, he would abide himself to wait. For one such as the female, it was a curiosity that she would waste her powers protecting the worthless humans. Despite her own wretchedness, she was above the mortals by way of power, and yet showed patience and sympathy towards Rin as if she was an equal. Even the peasants she treated well enough, though her own temper kept her from being very friendly, but it's source was rather a personal fault than pride. It was curious to say the least, but nothing more than such. It would not offer any use to this Sesshomaru to concentrate on such a line of thought.

Moments later the woman exited the shop, and Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly. She was wearing a simple ankle length kimono of solid black with a golden sash, switching her strange boots for a pair of wooden sandals. She looked much more at ease in the clean, new material, obviously happy with herself. Sesshomaru however was not. He did not in any way indicate the female could purchase anything for herself. But upon reflection, the more modest kimono would set forth a better example for Rin. He would allow it then. And the female was not completely idle, as by the wrapped parcel she now balanced on her hip, she had purchased Rin a new kimono as well. He supposed it would do well to give Rin new attire if she was to be expected to become more refined as her gender dictated. However, he highly doubted that _this_ female would do more harm or good when it came to Rin's coarse nature.

Just then the female groaned, placing her palm to her forehead. It appeared she had forgotten something as she slowly, angrily, made her way back to the cookware merchant. Upon reaching him, she apologized for the inconvenience and asked for a knife. The merchant humored her mistake and even teased the woman, to which she grimaced in humiliation. He knew already, but once again this Sesshomaru had to marvel at how such a senseless creature had managed to survive so long on her own, let alone against him. But this apparently was not the end, as she headed yet for another shop. Sesshomaru was starting to lose his patience as the female then purchased a blanket, soap, a saddle bag, forgetting the saddle bag and having to return for it before heading to a stall that sold vanity items, of which she bought a polished glass mirror, a hairbrush, oils for skin and hair, even tassels made from branches for cleaning teeth, only to return when she realized she had nearly forgotten to pay.

Finally, _finally_ , the woman appeared to be satisfied with the waste she had made of the gold he had given her, and appeared to be making her way out of the marketplace to head towards the edge of the village. She struggled under the weight of the basket on her back as well as to hold the parcels in her hands. And just as it seemed the female could not become any more incompetent, in her struggles to maintain her hold on her purchases, the money purse ended up dropping into the dirt. She stopped to look about for it, but that resulted in her losing her grip on the kimono parcel. The female groaned in aggravation, and gently tried to set the rest of her packages down as well as her basket. Free of her burdens, she searched for the money purse.

Sesshomaru watched disapprovingly as the female left herself and her procurements exposed. A mortal man so happened to notice this as well. He approached from the alley he had been relaxing in, chewing a piece of straw, and swiftly closed in. As expected, he swooped down and grabbed the money purse just as the woman was about to grab it herself.

"H-hey!" She called out in shock, and Sesshomaru made to stand. Senseless. Now he would have to retrieve his own gold as the female had lost it to a pathetic thief. But the woman would not let that be the end of her foolishness as she then abandoned the items and ran after the thief.

"Come back here!" She shouted in fury. Sesshomaru watched, almost transfixed by her brazen stupidity. The woman pursued the thief, hoisting the hem of her kimono with her hands as she swore and cursed like a storm. She was quite fast for such a small thing, and manage to catch up with the thief some. Of course, the man had the advantage of knowing his environment, and with a few turns, was able to lose the female. Sesshomaru decided that was enough, and made to land himself on a nearby empty street. He did not need the humans reacting to his presence, as that would just be bothersome to have them screaming. Such coarse noisemakers they were.

Listening, Sesshomaru detected the foolish female as she somehow managed to catch up to the thief in an alley nearby. And by his senses, Sesshomaru could tell he was not alone. Slowly, he began to walk over.

"Give that back to me!" The female barked, heart beat rapid from the exercise and her anger.

"Or what woman?" The thief asked teashingly as his three companions left their bottles of sake to stand next to him and watch the commotion in amusement. The female practically growled in response.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that! Hand it over!"

"Oh, spirited little one, aren't you?" One mortal teased.

The female's heart skipped in fury as she made her rebuttal. "Who you calling little, _shrimp_?!"

"That's not very nice. Now my feelings are hurt."

"Maybe you'll feel better if she apologizes by handing over her jewelry?" One of the men suggested.

"Yes. I think I would. Especially if she gives me the silver in her ears."

"Quit talking like I'm not here!" The woman fumed. But her foolishness had taken her one step too far as the thieves came forward and grabbed her, one taking her wrist and another taking her waist. Sesshomaru was assaulted by the sound of their amusement and the scent of their arousal as the female struggled angrily against them. By this time he was at the mouth of the alleyway, walking slowly forward. He should just let the female learn a lesson from her idiocy and leave her with the mortals. But he had let her waste enough time as it was.

"Take them out for us, miss, it will make us feel better."

"Yes. Or if you want to be really nice, you could give us a little kis–" The too close thief never finished his words as the woman punched him right in the nose. He reeled back, clutching his face as blood began to pool in his hands while his companions laughed. She then proceeded to kick and flay about with extra vigor as she reached to snatch back the purse one of the thieves was now dangling in front of her face in taunting.

"I said give it back!"

This Sesshomaru so happened to notice that the female was not one for pleading, but demands. In fact, even when she inquired about whether he was going to kill her, she never pleaded with him to spare her life. She merely questioned what method would be used and when such would occur, sparing him of hearing her beg. At least the female had one redeeming quality, though it hardly made up for what she so clearly lacked – common sense.

"Who are you? Go away! We're busy if you can't tell." One thief shouted to Sesshomaru as he was finally spotted by the dim witted humans. Deeming it unnecessary to waste bloodying the Tenseiga or his claws with the mortals, Sesshomaru settled for baring his fangs to the humans with a low, feral growl. Immediately their hearts picked up in their fragile beats.

"A d-demon!" One exclaimed as he released his hold on the woman in order to run, essentially dropping her.

"Ouch! Watch it!" She shouted in protest.

The other mortals fled, the scent of their pathetic panic assailing Sesshomaru's nose as he glared at the one creature whose scent he could not detect. The woman was rubbing the hip she had been dropped on as she stood up slowly.

"Bastards." She hissed after the mortals before turning to him. She looked surprised to see him, but Sesshomaru was intrigued to see the female's expression become angry at him, more so than it had been for the mortals.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled them." She seethed as she scooped up the money purse the men had dropped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed sternly as he noticed small sparks emanating from her clenched hands. It would appear that she had been preparing herself to fight, perhaps kill, the mortals, and did not appreciate the interruption.

"This Sesshomaru expected thanks, not rudeness." He warned. The woman flinched at his tone, as she often did, and realized her mistake. She sighed exasperatingly to herself as she straightened up. Despite her clear agitation, whether with him or the thieves, she spoke sincerely as her fire died away.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed lowly before daring to meet his eyes, "But my point stands. I can take care of myself."

"None may damage this Sesshomaru's property."

"Except you, right?" The female mumbled as she smoothed out her new kimono. She jumped as he sent her harsh snarl.

"Come." He ordered as he made to leave the alley. The woman followed after him immediately as he led her out into the streets. She was a few steps behind him, but he knew she was looking nervously around by the way her long hair rustled with the swiveling of her neck. Clearly, she was worried for the other mortals as they walked down the streets. But Sesshomaru would not dignify the mortals with his attention. Only when he had led them back to the purchases did he stop. Without a word he lifted the heavy basket the inept female would not be able carry herself. It was time to go back to his ward and servants, and he would not have her slow him.

"So, you really were watching closely." The female said to herself, clearly not heeding his words as true. He turned towards the edge of the village.

"We leave."

"Not yet. I'm not done." The woman, not bothering with picking up the other parcels scattered in the street, walked over to a nearby building. Sesshomaru would not stand for any more delays, nor to have to repeat his order, but stilled as he caught a curious scent coming from the building the female headed towards. Ink and paper. A print shop. The female was quick, trading a few coins for a glass bottle full of black, foul smelling ink, a brush, and bound parchment before she returned to him seemingly satisfied with herself.

"Those are not essential." Sesshomaru informed as he watched her pick up the other parcels that were equally useless, such as the mirror, oils, and soap.

"Maybe not to you. But Rin doesn't know how to read. She will need to learn if you want her to be successful and not a dunce."

"And you will be the one to teach her?" He sneered, unappreciative of her brisk tone.

"Yes. I wanted to be a writer, like my father, so I'm highly qualified." With that, she had managed to pick up the last of the parcels that had been scattered in her earlier incident with the thief. She looked expectantly towards Sesshomaru to lead her out of the village, but he merely glanced the female over. Her father was a writer? This Sesshomaru knew he had previously ruled that the female's lineage would not prove to be a worthwhile inquest, but this information was surprising. Writing was a profession only the elite class could pursue, for humans and demons alike. And even then, it was mostly males that received any formal education in writing. Yet the female herself, despite her self-made title as Lady for that human village she protected and tastes for finely made kimonos, provided this Sesshomaru no inclination that she had been raised in a family of means, let alone was an educated lady.

"Hn." Was his reply as he turned to finally leave this village before he stunk of humans. The woman followed after him, but this time walked along his side.

"You don't believe me?" She frowned as she peered at his face. Sesshomaru would not bother with an answer, but the female took his silence as one.

"A splinter of moon…if the moon now bleeds for me…will my heart be outdone?" She recited slowly after a time, "One of my best haikus. What do you think?"

Sesshomaru ignored the female as they finally tread onto the country path. From ahead he could hear Jaken yelling at Rin for some silly act the ward had done. They had unpacked in the forest as he had ordered. He had planned before that they would only pause long enough for the female to make her trip to the village, but with all the time she wasted as the noon sun had faded. Soon it would be evening, and there would be little point to only make camp again in a few hours. It would be best then if they made to settle in for the night here, though Sesshomaru disliked being so near a human settlement. The last time he allowed them this close resulted in Rin becoming familiar with the senseless female that followed him now…

"How about this one: Sesshomaru, you, desire strength yet cherish Rin, you confuse me so." She continued after Sesshomaru's long silence. When he did not responded, she frowned again with a huff.

"Oh, come on. I came up with that one on the spot. You are very hard to impress."

"Silence." He told her firmly, and for her own sake the female immediately obeyed. For the rest of the slow paced walk she remained quiet. Her heart was slowing in its rapid beating, but it was clear the female was still afraid of him. He had to commend her on her lack of cowering or obsequiousness. Such would be tedious, more so than her slight willfulness, but such would break soon.

After a time he lead the female to the camp that Jaken had set up in their absence. Ah-Un were already grazing in the small clearing and Rin was talking to the dragon excitedly as she took off the saddle. However, when she saw them approaching, she abandoned the beast to run up to Sesshomaru with a wide smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Ryoko! You're back!"

Sesshomaru did not answer, but set down the troublesome basket before the young girl. She immediately peered into it curiously, eyes going wide to see so much food inside.

"Is this for us?" She asked happily. Sesshomaru did not answer as he watched the young woman set down her own parcels before rolling up her kimono sleeves looked towards Rin.

"Rin, gather firewood." She directed, and Rin nodded cheerfully.

"Okay!"

The woman than began to dig into the basket. Making certain not to bruise any of the food she had purchased, she dragged out the black pot. Glancing around, she spotted the green imp.

"Jaken, fill this pot with water."

"What?!" He shrieked, "Do it yourself woman!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke, making the imp jump. His tone was enough to convey his meaning, and the imp approached the female.

"Aye, milord." He submitted as he took the pot from the woman and stormed off in search of water.

Sesshomaru distanced himself then as he walked over to the edge of the clearing to sit in the shade of a tree near Ah-Un. From this position he was able to watch over the others, in particular the woman as she busied herself with preparing the meal she had so long fussed over. She took out the rice, cabbage, fresh pork, a frying pan, and the knife she had bought and placed them on the basket which she turned on its side. With actions of the familiar she proceeded to start slicing the meat in the frying pan itself into ribbons. She then added cooking oil into the mix and set it aside.

"Foolish woman! Why are you making the food when the fire is not even lit?!" Jaken chided as he struggled with the now water full pot. The woman turned to glance at the patch of dirt where Rin had, as instructed, built up some thick branches in preparation for the fire. The woman smirked back at the imp.

"Isn't it?" She asked as she then snapped her fingers, creating a spark between her fingers. In a flash the wood was ignited in bold, blue flames. For a moment she looked surprised by her actions, but then shrugged and went back to work.

Sesshomaru watched as the branches were quickly reduced to a warm glow, creating a temperature the woman was satisfied with. He had seen her powers at work before in defending and healing herself, but to see it feed was different. It ate the wood with the hunger of a starving animal, but calmed soon as if to preserve its feast. As before it gave off nothing but a trace of ash and smoke. Sesshomaru watched the woman carefully, and deciding to take an opportunity to extend his demonic energy towards her, once more to test his theory. If she had any demon or spiritual powers within her, he would be able to detect something with his aura as her powers worked her will. Sesshomaru let his energy roll over the woman, creating an atmosphere that would cripple any demon or holy man with such concentration of his power. Even Ah-Un, though not in the direct line of its attention, lifted their heads curiously towards their master, and Jaken shuddered uncomfortably. The invisible energy crackled in the air, prodding and swelling, surrounding the woman like a veil. But the female was completely unaffected, scooping some rice into the pot before placing it on the embers with its lid. She did not so much as bat an eye or look in his direction, completely unaware and unaffected of his invasion. And he in return did not sense anything. No surge of power or energy came from the woman. Her fire gave off nothing. And yet, from the female herself, he could feel _something_. A warm air surrounding her, a presence. He could not describe the curious feeling, but it was akin to the sensation before when her fire had touched him, intoxicating and strange. With a frown he pulled back, gathering his aura to a less domineering presence. So the female not only did not possess her own aura, but was unaffected by others? It further supported his earlier theory of the woman being of the realm of the between. Neither living nor dead. And yet she had a heartbeat, clear and strong, as well as an air of life about her…

The woman continued to keep herself busy as she chopped some cabbage into thin slices and placed it in the same pan as the meat before she placed it beside the already boiling rice. When it was done, she took it off and set it on a stone nearby. By this time, Rin, who had been chatting with Ah-Un, came over as the aroma of the woman's work hit her.

"Can Rin help?" She asked eagerly. The woman did not look up from flour and water mixture she was kneading with her hands in one of the bowls.

"No."

"Please?" Rin pleaded. The female paused momentarily to sigh exasperatedly.

"Fine." She conceded briskly, "Give Ah-Un a carrot. Only one for each head."

"Okay!" Rin beamed and grabbed the bunch that the female had laid female continued in her cooking as she rolled the dough she had made into thin, small circles. Taking the now cooked meat and vegetables, she spooned the stuffing into the wrappers and then skillfully pinched them closed to make dumplings. Lining them up in the same frying pan she then set it back on the fire to cook again.

"It smells so good!" Rin exclaimed some time later, done treating Ah-Un. The woman was ready this time with a task to keep the young girl busy.

"Rin, get the bowls and chop sticks."

"Okay!"

It was then the woman decided that all was done cooking, and then took the frying pan out with the cooked dumplings to set it on the same stone as before. The pot of rice however had no handle for her to grab, and so she merely picked it up by its sides, completely unaffected by the red glow of the heated metal. She even placed a hand underneath it to keep it steady. Sesshomaru rose an impassive brow at this.

"Woman, you are not burned."

The female glanced to Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Huh?" It took her a moment to understand what he was indicating only to shrug impassively, "Oh, that. Yeah. I can't be burned by anything. Fire, boiling water. I can't even tan."

"Yet you have burn scars." He commented dryly. The female nodded slowly, lips pursed in frustration.

"Right…I can't be burned by anything, _except_ for my own fire."

She turned from him then, and as she set down the pot on a flat stone to cool down she exclaimed, "Soups on!"

"But I thought we were having rice and dumplings?" Rin inquired as she came running over with the bowls and chopsticks. The female rolled her eyes.

"It's an expression Rin."

"Oh! Then Rin wants soup please!"

The woman shook her head in exasperation, but went on to serve the cooked rice and dumplings into the bowls. Sitting herself down on the grass, the woman dove in to her bowl hungrily. The woman ate as quickly and as thoroughly as her fire.

Only when she had finished her first bowl and was about to grab a second did the woman notice that Rin had yet to take a bite.

"I thought you were hungry." She asked the young girl. Rin looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Rin is. But…"

The woman looked over Sesshomaru's ward, sensing something wrong. She noticed that Rin was not holding her chopsticks properly, struggling with them to try and grab a dumpling. But the chopsticks kept crossing, dropping the food back into the bowl. The woman rose her brows momentarily at Rin's struggles before shrugging and setting down her own chopsticks. Rin watched with interest as the female then began to eat with her hands, and smiling, followed suit. The moment she had a bite, the young girl's eyes brightened.

"Hm! Delicious! Master Jaken you have to try some!"

"No! Filthy human slop!"

His comment was quickly followed by a dumpling that collided with his forehead with surprising force that caused the imp to squawk in fury. The female frowned, realizing her actions did not amount to much.

"Shouldn't have done that. What a waste of food." She muttered.

After devouring multiple helpings between the two of them until all the food that had been cooked was gone, the two girls then busied themselves with cleaning. Sesshomaru watched the almost content look upon the female's face as she went through such simple, trivial chores. When all was nearly packed up, she grabbed some of the newly bought parcels and saddle bag before heading over to Ah-Un. She looked at the saddle bag, obviously meant for a horse, and the dragon's saddle, trying to determine how to tie them together.

"You know how to cook for humans." Sesshomaru spoke, startling the woman. Why a being stuck between living and dead would have a need to eat, let alone cook, seemed curious to this Sesshomaru. Especially if she had come from a place of means that would allow for her to be educated.

"…yes," The female told him hesitantly, "my grandmother taught me."

"You have family."

She nodded. "I did. And before you ask, no, they're not like me. My father and my grandmother were both human."

This made Sesshomaru bristle. He locked his eyes with the now wary woman as his lips curled in a sneer. _Human_. No wonder she acted as if they were her equals. She was one of _them_.

"You lied to this Sesshomaru." He growled in disgust. The woman immediately shook her head.

"I didn't lie." She insisted, "I just didn't think it was important. And it doesn't matter if my father is human, because _I'm not._ Besides, I don't know anything about my mother. She died giving birth to me and no one would tell me about her or her family, so for all I know I could only _half_ -human at best."

She was telling the truth, the fear in her heart did not leave room for a lie. And yet that did not sway this Sesshomaru for the better.

" _Hanyou_." He concluded with a snarl, claws digging into his palm as his fist clenched. A filthy _hanyou_ bested _his_ Tenseiga? _A lowly half-breed?_

The female tilted her head curiously.

"Hanyou?"

"Half demon, half human."

"Do I look half demon to you?" She asked him, taking a step towards him. She wasn't using sarcasm, she was earnestly asking. Despite his instincts to be repulsed by any half-breed, Sesshomaru tightened his jaw in patience. No, if she was half-demon, no matter what kind her mother was, she would have at least noticed his aura before. As for her being human half…no, her honesty with her half-human side was all he had as evidence that she was _half_ anything. She may believe her father to be human, but as far as he could sense, she was not. A human may have raised her and lied to her about her lineage, but she could not be half-human herself. Impossible. Besides, this Sesshomaru had already concluded it did not matter what her lineage was. Human or no, demon or no, when the Tenseiga was strong enough it would not matter.

"Hn." He concluded to himself, closing his eyes. The woman did not leave immediately however, choosing instead to watch him. She no doubt was waiting for an answer from him, but when his silence made it clear he would not, she sighed to herself, and left, leaving him once more to consider if the female was worth keeping around…

* * *

Gods, I don't mean to make Sesshomaru sound all cruel and vicious but…no, wait, I do. He's got a few problems to work out, and he has it out for Ryoko since she can't be killed by the Tenseiga which really gets his goat. But he's not a complete monster, and he'll soften up towards Ryoko…eventually. Not for a while. A long, long, long while.

 **Join Ryoko in the next chapter as she takes Rin and tries to escape! And let's just say…it does not work out well…**


	17. Guilt

**Chapter 17; Guilt:**

Hey kiddies. Okay, so, again, sorry for the huge gap in my posting of chapters. I feel like I say this a lot, but things got really busy. Buildings on fire, mass panic, floods and locusts, working two jobs. But now things are, sort of, settled, and I'm back. In fact, I'm hoping to post for this story every Saturday, I even started with the next chapter and will have it done soon. But I would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, followed, and favored this story. It means a lot and helps me keep this story going. So, yeah. Forgive me, and please enjoy.

* * *

"When the merchant reached the door of the castle, he saw it was open, but though he shouted, nobody came to greet him. Plucking up his courage, he went inside, still calling out to attract attention. On a table in the main hall, a splendid dinner lay already served. The merchant lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and so the starving merchant sat down to a hearty meal."

"Overcome by curiosity, he ventured upstairs, where the corridor led into magnificent rooms and halls. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed looked very inviting. It was now late, and the merchant could not resist. He lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, an unknown hand had placed a mug of steaming coffee and some fruit by his bedside."

"Ryoko, what's coffee?"

"The nectar of the gods. Don't interrupt."

"The merchant had the breakfast and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, as on the evening before, there was nobody in sight. Shaking his head in wonder at the strangeness of it all, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tethered to a tree. Suddenly, a large rose bush caught his eye."

"Remembering his promise to Beauty, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, wearing splendid clothes. Two bloodshot eyes, gleaming angrily, glared at him and a deep, terrifying voice growled: 'Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favorite flowers! I shall put you to death for this slight!' Trembling with fear, the merchant fell on his knees before the Beast…"

Ryoko paused, almost out of breath for talking so long. They had been walking since dawn and it was well past noon. The demon was driving them onwards, as usual, and his pace had not slowed down one bit over the past week. If anything it got worse. They would be up from dawn to dusk, barely giving Ryoko time to cook some simple rice balls let alone a decent meal for some time. But as far as things were, Ryoko could not complain. Well, yes she could, she was still after all locked in servitude to a demon. But unfortunately for her there had not been a single opportunity for her to escape. Not one waking moment presented the right time for Ryoko to sneak away from Sesshomaru, hoping that he would be unable to follow her with his senses. If things continued like this she would never be free.

"Then what?" Asked Rin, bringing Ryoko out of her thoughts. She shook her head.

"That is all for today."

"Aw! That's mean Ryoko!" Rin frowned as she walked beside Ryoko, "At least tell Rin what the Beast looks like!"

"He is big, with long hair, red eyes, and fangs."

"He sounds like a demon!"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Time will tell." Ryoko shrugged. From behind them Jaken, leading Ah-Un, spoke up.

"I for one cannot see why you like such a story Rin. It will obviously end with the Beast Lord eating the merchant!"

Rin looked completely shocked, eyes widening in panic.

"Is this true Ryoko?"

"The story has a long way to go yet Rin. Besides, as people say; it's very rare that a story ever truly ends, even when we stop telling it." Ryoko explained tiredly. Rin titled her head in that cutely annoying way.

"Who says that?"

"Me for one, I guess."

"You're so smart Ryoko! You know so much!"

"Uh, thanks kid."

Rin paused for a moment to stand and frown in thought. Ryoko looked back, wondering what was going through her head now, when Rin spoke.

"Why did you call Rin a baby goat?"

Ryoko closed her eyes and let out a groan. It wasn't Rin, really, it wasn't. But Ryoko could not take much more of this. She told that demon she was not good with kids. She told him. Did he listen? No.

"Why do you use such strange words Ryoko?" Rin continued. Ryoko, not feeling up to a long explanation, kept it simple.

"Because where I'm from we talk strange."

"Why?"

"Because we do."

"But why?"

Ryoko pointed off onto a field that was a few feet off of the road the group traveled on. It was in full bloom of late spring, littered with wildflowers of all sizes and colors.

"Look, Rin. Flowers. Go kill them."

"You mean pick them?"

"Same thing." Shrugged Ryoko. Rin perked up, smiling ear to ear.

"Okay!"

She bolted off the road, almost diving into the first patch of flowers she came across. Ryoko looked ahead and was happy to see that Sesshomaru had stopped for the moment, as he sometimes did when he wanted to take in the scent of the wind to determine if there was any danger up ahead. She would never get over how weird that was. He would stay still like that for anything from a minute up to a half an hour. Ryoko hoped for the later as she decided to sit herself down on a nearby stump. She sighed pleasantly as she removed her feet from her wooden sandals to rub them, almost smiling in relief. She watched as Rin continued to amble about, collecting a large bundle of flowers in her hand, enough to make necklaces for Ah and Un separately. They had been walking forever now, and every day Ryoko woke up even more sore than she was the day before. How could Rin keep this up when she was falling apart?

"Yeesh. What a bundle of energy. Are kids really this… _bouncy_?" She asked Jaken as he started to lead Ah-Un to the field Rin was in to let them eat. He frowned at her in confusion.

"What do you talk of? There are no goats here foolish woman!"

"Gods helps me." Ryoko groaned a second time, her head falling back. She watched the sky for a bit, counting clouds and wondering if it was going to rain. But soon enough her thoughts drifted, as they often did, to her thoughts for escaping.

If she didn't find an opportunity to escape soon she would be driven **_crazy_**. That was a certainty. Whether it was from Jaken's constant squawking, Rin's unending enthusiasm and questions, or Sesshomaru's attitude in general was up for debate. All three seemed as likely, and her only salvation was to escape. But that seemed unlikely given her experience so far. The demon did not seem willing to leave for any reason, and unless he was distracted Ryoko stood no _chance_. So far all her plans depended on it. Her best bet would be if Sesshomaru faced a demon and she bolted when he was distracted with a fight. Yet so far Sesshomaru had slaughtered demons like they were flies. Demons that took Ryoko forever to deal with only lasted at most five seconds with Sesshomaru when they dared confront him rather than run away. That Meido Zangetsuha was pretty powerful when it wasn't used on her, and it was a tad horrific watching something be right before your eyes ripped apart by a hellish vortex.

It was unfair almost, that such a huge jerk should also be so **_powerful_**. Unless a _really_ big baddy showed up there was little chance of any demon distracting Sesshomaru long enough for Ryoko to try and sneak away. Her other plan was much simpler, and yet seemed the more difficult to pull off. It involved a fast paced river. Ryoko was a strong enough swimmer, if she could ever get alone she could swim out and let the current carry her faster than she could ever run. And yet Sesshomaru wouldn't let her visit a puddle to wash without him being within ear shoot or having Rin in her care and Jaken to rat her out if she tried anything.

Even though she felt better for having her plans, both for the moment seem as unlikely to succeed unless she continued to wait for the _perfect_ opportunity. In the meanwhile, she would keep her head down and continue to stay out of Sesshomaru's way. One would think after the time she had spent with him she would somehow be less afraid of him. **_Well, no_**. She wasn't. It was impossible to tell just when he would snap. Sometimes it seemed like she could scream in his face and he wouldn't bat an eyelash, and other times if she coughed he looked ready to bite her head off. She kept wondering when he would run out of _patience_ and test that sword of his on her again. Just because it hasn't worked so far didn't mean it wouldn't **_one day_** , and the longer she stayed the more likely that would become. And while dying was bad enough, being sucked into hell sounded a bit worse. _That is, if she wasn't bound for hell already._

Standing up, Ryoko walked over to Ah-Un in the field. Given the position of the sun it was nearly noon. Taking advantage of the time they had, Ryoko decided to doll out the rice balls for lunch. Rin, working on what had to be the longest flower chain attempted by a single person, stopped her work to come over, picking one chicken rice ball and one plain. Ryoko, in a calculated move in her plan to win Ah and Un over took out two carrots. Still wary of the dragon, she placed the carrots on the ground for the dragon to take rather from her hand. Both heads munched happily and she smiled to hear Ah purring a little. Ryoko ate her rice ball while she went over to a large flat rock, laying herself to catch some sun.

Finishing her small meal she closed her eyes, trying to relax some. For a while she thought about escaping. How could she not? It was constantly on her mind. But after a while she thought about what would happen after. _What if she did manage to escape? What then?_

She felt like it should be obvious, but the more she reflected on it, the less she was certain. Ignoring how nearly impossible it would be to find get said opportunity to escape, once she did there were things she had not considered. Her first instinct was her worst. Ogasawara. But that was impossible. She hurt people, and to return there would only bring more pain to those people.

But, where else could she go? In Ogasawara there were people who knew her, some even liked her. Mushin, Goro the healer, and Satoru. She had to admit, she almost missed the snob. He was fun to be around, making her laugh and feel… _normal_ , in a way. Like a girl. Plus, the village did have resources to help her get to Musashi Province, where the Bone Eater's Well was. Her best chance of getting back to her time was in Ogasawara, and truth be told she _wanted_ to go back. She sort of missed it. Despite this, she knew she couldn't. Not after what she did. Sure, the General was dead now, but how could anyone trust her enough to help her after all the people she killed? Most of the people working in the palace were _innocent_ servants, family members of the villagers. **_And she killed them._**

No one would forgive her for that let alone help her. Mushin would not welcome her back in the temple. Goro would not help her find the well. And Satoru…he would **_hate_** her. She couldn't bare that. She couldn't go back. Just the thought of it returned the haunting feeling of guilt. It was like gasoline had replaced her blood, her insides **_dying_** slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. Something all too easy for her. It would reduce her to nothing but a shell, an outline of a person. She couldn't think on it. Even if she wanted to _try_ , she could not bring herself to remember the things she did, the faces of the people she killed. **_She couldn't, so she didn't._**

But then, what could she do if she ever escaped? Where would she go? On her own she stood little chance of finding Musashi Province. It wouldn't be so bad, it could still happen, but wandering on her own presented a million other problems. She had no money, no friends, and the lousiest sense of direction ever. It seemed most likely that she would either starve or get lost in the middle of some desolate woods and get eaten by something horrible. Probably wolves. No matter how she looked at it, as difficult as it would be to escape, her freedom would not really make her situation any better.

At least with Sesshomaru she was going somewhere and had yet to starve. So what if he wanted to kill her, he hadn't yet. Plus, it wasn't so bad, being with Rin. Maybe she could get used to this. Maybe it wasn't… _so bad_? Ryoko nearly spat her words out in her **_disgust_** for such a thought. It felt like a **_betrayal_** to herself to even think it. But, in a way, she had nothing better going for her. Few chances and almost no hope. She _could_ try to escape and end up being **_killed_**. She _could_ be successful but wander about forever until she died from starvation or was eaten. Or she _could_ stay with a psycho dog demon until he deemed it fit to kill her. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. And another hard place. One covered in spikes.

Ryoko sighed. What was the use? She could feel whatever little _hope_ she had managed to hold onto for this long start to wither into nothing inside her. She had plotted to free herself for so long she forgot to think of a reason _why_ to bother with it in the first place. Certainly she wanted to live, her life was hers for whatever that was worth. But, was it _worth_ it? Really? She had to wonder…

"Woman. We leave."

"Eep!"

Ryoko was shocked to open her eyes and see Sesshomaru was standing beside the boulder she had perched herself on. What was worse was that in her hurry to scramble away from him, she ended up writhing off of the rock and onto the harsh ground. She stood herself up quickly, clutching at her chest.

"Ye gods! Don't do that! My heart is weak as it is!" She told him, trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru however did not seem the least bit phased.

"How can you do that? Be all sneaky?" She accused, "The demons I killed were not much for subtly."

To her surprise, Sesshomaru actually answered her.

"This Sesshomaru is not like other demons."

Ryoko laughed.

"I'll say."

The demon gave her a hard look that immediately sent her recoiling. She threw her hands up in a gesture of defense.

"And that's a good thing!" Luckily for her it seemed Sesshomaru was not really in the mood to deal with her, choosing instead to walk away to lead the troop onwards.

"Sort of." Ryoko mumbled to herself once he was a good distance away. She couldn't tell if he heard her or not, but regardless he kept on, the rest of them falling behind to follow. Ryoko followed like the rest, but kept more to the back fearing that she might have tested Sesshomaru's patience for the moment. Every time they spoke he ended up making her **_shiver_** , like she was some little kid that was always in trouble. Of course, the fear ran much deeper than that, for if she ever crossed the line it would be her head, not her toys, taken away. She had to admit, it was in a way impressive. Not many things could make **_her blood run cold_** , but whenever his unearthly eyes landed on her, she could not help but cave into the desire to look away. It shackled her, twisting inside like a knife.

And yet, she had to wonder why. It was not as if she _wished_ to die, and though he threatened her with that inevitability, it still made her pause to think perhaps she was not as afraid of Sesshomaru as she supposed. After all, her nightmares were a far worse plague, and she had dealt with those since she was little. The very thought of Naraku could hold no form in her mind and wove into her heart. A **_shapeless horror_** that trapped her in a cage and bathed her in blood and pure adrenaline. And Jun…Jun tried to make her suffer in a way death could not _compare_ to. So again, she had to wonder, why exactly was she afraid of Sesshomaru? Perhaps she wasn't? But then why did she still feel that escape was impossible?

The same train of thought ran through her mind over and over for what felt like hours till Ryoko eventually gave up. It didn't matter what she felt or why, only that she felt it. And being afraid of demon that could send her to hell was probably a reasonable thing to fear by other people's standards. Unlike spiders. Either way, Ryoko let the thought dissipate, choosing to instead passively watch the woods as she walked by.

The day continued into the evening in relative silence. Every once in a while Rin could talk with Ryoko, but seemed to learn when Ryoko was in a mood to talk and when she was not. Today was one of her 'not' and so Rin mostly kept herself busy with her doll or talking to Ah-Un. All in all it was rather uneventful day. Just as the sun was beginning to set, Ryoko guessed that they would be stopping to camp as soon as Sesshomaru found a good place to rest. She wondered if she would have time to cook something, as they were going to run out of rice balls by the morning if she did not. Maybe she'd just make some more rice balls. She was too tired to make anything else, but really Rin should have something a bit more nutritious. Perhaps she could go pick herself some mushrooms? If only Ryoko could convince Sesshomaru to hunt for them, that way they could have some meat. It would be cheaper if he did, and that way she'd never have to worry about meat spoiling again. Maybe she would take it up with him when they finally stopped for the–

"Oof!"

Ryoko rammed into something that felt like a brick wall. It took her a second longer than it should have to realize that it was Sesshomaru's armored back. She stepped away, rubbing her nose in hope that it wasn't broken.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked when she realized that Sesshomaru was focused on something unseen on the horizon. Ryoko tried to focus on the distance too, but could not fathom what exactly was so special. It did not matter what it was she supposed. If it meant she could take another break then she was happy. Already she was making her way over to Ah-Un to get some rice balls for her and Rin when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Jaken. Leave the path." He ordered. Jaken immediately straightened up to attention.

"Aye milord!"

The little demon started to tug Ah-Un off into the woods to little avail. Rin did not need to be told what was expected of her as she dashed for the woods in a flash of orange and green. Like some kind of wood sprite she vanished into the forest. Ryoko however was a little slower, wondering what was happening.

"Woman."

Ryoko flinched as she turned to face Sesshomaru. He was still looking towards the horizon, but that did not stop her voice from wavering a bit.

"Y-yes?"

"Watch Rin."

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"Milord, when will you return?" Jaken ran over to ask, abandoning Ah-Un. Sesshomaru did not bother with an answer, as with a leap he was into the air, Jaken shouting after him.

"Milord? Milord!"

Ryoko could not understand what was going on. Moreover, she was really confused how the demon could fly if he didn't have any wings. Maybe it was all in the tail? Whatever the reason the demon took off as fast as he could, and soon Ryoko couldn't see even the slightest speck of white in the distance.

"What's going on?" She asked Jaken.

"Clearly, Sesshomaru-sama has sensed a powerful demon and wishes to do battle! I can sense it, a strong one truly! But it shall be no match for the lord! Ah, good luck milord! I, Jaken, wish I could serve at your side!" Jaken called to the sky, causing Ryoko to smirk. If he really wanted to go with Sesshomaru he would have volunteered before Sesshomaru was out of earshot.

 _Wait a minute._

Sesshomaru was _distracted_. He was off to fight a ** _powerful_** demon that could take up his time for a while. He was out of earshot. It was just her, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. Ryoko's eyes shot wide in realization of what this _meant_. She had been praying for it, planning for it, waiting. And just like that it happened. Like that. The demon practically gift wrapped it for her. Was it a trick? If so he had Jaken fooled too. Ryoko could _sing_. **_Hell_** , she could _smile_. She was smiling, though she tried to keep it under control before Jaken could tell anything was up with her sudden silence.

Together she and Jaken made their way into the forest towards the others. Ah-Un had found a nicely shaded spot and already was grazing. Rin had helped herself to some rice balls and was munching on when she came up to Ryoko, wondering if it was time for her writing lesson. She shook her head absently, which was just fine by Rin who really wanted to play with Chie. Ryoko sat herself down nearby and watched the little girl in her playing, pretending that Chie was a beautiful princess that was learning how to dance. Ryoko could not stop her hands from shaking. How long should she wait till she made a break for it? _Should she say good bye to Rin_? Would that risk too much? She couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Rin. And even though she could taste her freedom, Ryoko could not accept that she was going to **_leave_** Rin behind. She didn't want to. She couldn't. She thought she was a big enough coward, but now that the time had come she found she had no desire or ability to do so. But she couldn't take Rin with her, the demon would certainly track them if she took Rin with her. And the longer she sat thinking about it, the slimmer her chance got whatever she chose.

In a moment of clarity, Ryoko came to her decision. She stood up, and came closer to Rin.

"Hey, Rin. Let's go for a walk."

Rin stopped her playing to look up at the older girl, beaming at the idea.

"Okay!"

"Ack! Walk?! Sesshomaru-sama told you to stay here!" Protested Jaken as the girls started towards the deeper side of the forest.

"No." Ryoko smirked, "He told me to watch Rin."

"You are not to leave!"

"I'm just taking Rin to that field we passed by earlier. Unless, of course…" Her smirk turned malicious as an idea lighted upon her and she leaned down to whisper to Jaken, "You'd rather entertain her by letting her play 'dress up' again."

Her words had the effect that she hoped for as Jaken shuddered at the possibility and shrunk back.

"J-just go!" He sputtered. Ryoko beamed, taking Rin by the hand to lead her on.

"Come on Rin!"

"Yay!"

The two of them headed into the deeper words with no other problems, and only Ah glanced momentarily before going back to his grazing. Rin was happy to come along, having no worries or concerns while Ryoko's heart raced a thousand miles. When should she start running? When she was out of Ah-Un's range of senses. She would have to get Rin to run too, but that was only if she wanted to come with Ryoko. As much as Ryoko just wanted to steal Rin away, she needed the little girl's cooperation if this was going to work. Rin loved Sesshomaru, but perhaps if properly convinced she could be made to leave him. So, she supposed what was first was to get Rin to understand what was about to happen in as _gentle_ a way as Ryoko could manage.

"Why are we going to field?" Rin asked. Ryoko struggled to find an unsuspicious answer.

"So you can pick flowers."

"But, Rin picked flowers earlier?"

"Now you can pick more."

"Oh…"

"So, Rin, tell me about yourself." Ryoko began. It was a horrible way to start, but it was all Ryoko could think to start a conversation. Hopefully she could lead it in the way she wanted to. Time was running out.

"Like what?"

"Oh, things." Ryoko shrugged.

"What things?" Rin pressed. Thinking for a moment, Ryoko decided to ask what she really was interested in hearing.

"Tell me about your family." She had heard Rin say before that she did not have any parents, but that didn't mean much. One didn't have to have parents to have a family. After all, Ryoko was closer with her grandmother than her father. Maybe Rin still had _someone_. Someone she wanted to see but couldn't because of her life with Sesshomaru. Someone that could make her think about leaving willingly. As much as Ryoko hoped, Rin's answer only disappointed.

"Rin doesn't remember much. They died when Rin was young."

"How young?"

"Rin thinks she was four. Mother, father, and Rin's little brother were killed by bandits. Rin was able to run and hide."

Ryoko halted. There it was. That one feeling only Rin could make her feel. _Sympathy_. It had always been useless emotion, as far as she was concerned. It never did any good. Never did her any good. And yet with Rin she could not help but _feel it_ , and whenever she did she only felt more certain that she _could not_ leave Rin behind. Ryoko continued on, still holding on to Rin's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Rin asked with that head tilt of hers.

"It's just something you're supposed to say when you hear something sad."

"Why?"

Ryoko paused to think on it, and not finding a satisfactory answer, was honest.

"I don't know." She then shook her head, hoping to continue to find a reason to give Rin to help her leave. The sun was setting and soon the forest would be too dark to make any good progress in. Perhaps if she attacked the root of the problem.

"How about something cheerier? How did you meet Sesshomaru?"

"Rin found him in the forest one day! He was hurt, so Rin tried to give him food!"

Ryoko had to stop herself from _laughing_. It sounded to her like Rin had found a stray dog and took care of it. And she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru could have ever been so hurt to let a little girl get near him. Well, he did lose his arm. That was proof he was not perfect or invulnerable. Her thoughts were distracted when she noticed what looked to be an extremely large spider web, and with a revolted shudder avoided it.

"But he said he did not eat human food, which Rin found strange. But he was nice to Rin and said Rin didn't have to talk to him if Rin didn't want to. Rin didn't talk much then. Rin didn't talk at all. Rin was looked after by the village, but they weren't very nice. They called Rin useless. Strange. No one played with Rin and Rin lived by herself." Rin continued, for once sounding somewhat sad. Ryoko glanced down, her expression soft.

"What happened next?"

"Rin's village was attacked by wolves. Rin ran into the forest for Sesshomaru-sama, but the wolves…" Now Rin was clearly upset. Previously she had laughed at Ryoko's fear of spiders, but Ryoko could see that was exactly how Rin felt about wolves. And for a very good reason. Rin must have been in so much pain. More than could ever be _imagined_. Ryoko squeezed her hand to reassure Rin that everything was alright now, and this brought Rin out of her thoughts to suddenly brighten and continue on.

"But then Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin back! So Rin follows Sesshomaru!"

Ryoko smiled sadly. So that was why Rin loved Sesshomaru so much. He _saved_ her. Not only did he save her life, but he restored it. Brought it back from a place that ended in pain and fear to give her something she had never had. A home of sorts. _Acceptance_. It was more than anything Ryoko _ever_ got when she was Rin's age. In fact, Rin was _better off_ than Ryoko was at her age. It was a terrible thing to think really. Rin was…happy. Ryoko knew this. It was hard to miss it actually. But perhaps it took Ryoko longer to accept it than someone else probably would, _someone being happ_ y. Being who she was. But the strange thing was, that Ryoko and Rin were rather similar, if with slight differences.

Both of them had lost their _families_. Ryoko had killed her own mother and lost her father to **_hate_** while bandits killed Rin's. Ryoko was starved for _affection_ as Rin was. They both knew what it was like to go **_hungry_** and be alone. **_Truly alone_**. Ryoko never had any friends and had been living by herself before coming here, _just_ like Rin. The only real difference between them was that Rin was _happy_. Happy with Sesshomaru. For better or worse, mostly worse, that demon made this little girl smile all the time. Ryoko didn't have _anyone_ like that. She could feel a pang, a childish **_jealously_**. And _regret_. She was being **_selfish_**. Ryoko could not take away her happiness[SV1] . _What could she offer?_ She had been worried enough about taking care of **_herself_** , how would she be able to take care of Rin too? And Sesshomaru would follow until the end of the world that was for certain. And even if they succeeded, how would Rin cope living in the future? Could she even cross the Bone Eater's Well? _Why was she only thinking of this now?_ She had considered all this before! She was going to **_leave_** Rin behind! What **_stupidity_** induced her to decide against what her reason dictated? **_Gods damn her_** , why did she sabotage herself like this, bringing this brat along! **_It was just naively selfish and pathetic!_**

Ryoko found herself and Rin coming to the beginnings of what looked like a field. Ryoko had lied before about spotting one, but this worked out in the end. Rin looked excited, and was about to run towards it, but stopped when Ryoko did not let go of her hand.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Ryoko whispered. Rin smiled ear to ear.

"Yes!"

"What if you could live with humans?" Ryoko continued, uncertain of what more she could say, "Or…maybe just one human you really liked? Would you leave Sesshomaru then?"

Rin shook her head fervently.

"Rin will be with Sesshomaru-sama forever!"

Ryoko nodded, and finally let go of Rin's hand. Rin was then ready to stride ahead, but stopped when Ryoko spoke once more.

"I'm sorry."

"But Rin didn't say anything sad."

Ryoko laughed and shook her head.

"Rin, there's some flowers over there." She pointed, "Go pick those."

"Okay! Can Rin make necklaces?"

Ryoko nodded once more and just like that Rin bolted like a bull out of a gate. That girl _loved_ flowers. That was a fact. Maybe an obsession. Ryoko watched for a while, knowing that every moment counted for her get away and yet could not care. Odd. This was what she had been waiting for the moment when Sesshomaru first had taken her. Now Ryoko could not find the urgency to run. She did, soon enough. But not until she made certain that Rin was thoroughly distracted did she turn towards the forest and start. The running came soon enough, and then the sprinting.

She was surprised how _easy_ it was. Before she ever was trapped in this time she couldn't run a mile, let alone want to. Now it was a breeze. Her calloused feet where able to keep up with the pace she had set, and it would only be a matter of time before she had created the distance she thought necessary to avoid Sesshomaru's senses. All that walking she guessed. In a way she felt _thankful_ for the demon's grueling pace, it sure did wonders for her stamina. She kept it up. She didn't try to think on what was to come. If Sesshomaru would find her. That she didn't have any money or any idea that of where she was. Or how to find the well. And that she was leaving a little girl alone in a field without any one to watch over her. Of all her doubts that was the least she was worried about. If anything, her practical side thought it was a good diversion on her part. Sesshomaru would go to Rin first before he came after Ryoko to rip her head off. That is if he could find her. _Who knows, this might just work out._ Perhaps she was doubting herself too much. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe she could find her way home, and then things would be back to _normal_. Things would be–

 _Go back._

Ryoko halted. She heard something. A voice? Rin's? No. She was too far away to hear Rin. But then who spoke?

She looked around. There was _no one_ , only trees and shade. A feeling came over her, a panic she had felt before. Why did this feel familiar? The woods by the Bone Eater's Well. The first time she came here, that night she was chased by something. Was it here? _The figure in the shadows_. The one that chased her off a cliff. It certainly felt that way, but Ryoko knew it couldn't be _true_.

Regardless, something was wrong. Everything was _quiet_. She wondered why that would stop her, she never really paid attention to her surroundings most of the time. But this, it was too much. Something was wrong. The woods were stagnant, unnaturally as the sun finally set. There was a stillness to the life around her that it felt like she was the only thing breathing. But that wasn't right. Of course it wasn't. But it was still enough to make her stop in her tracks. Was it this place? Or something else. _What if that something was back with Rin?_

 _There is. Go back. Now._

Ryoko took a step back the way she came, wondering what she was doing. This was sabotage. Why would she do this? It didn't matter if something was wrong. Or at least it shouldn't, not in comparison to her freedom. Still, she took another step back. What if something was **_wrong_**? What if she did not go back right this moment, and because of that something **_terrible_** happened? To Rin? She already had so much guilt on her head, did she really want any more, even if it cost her freedom? No. No, she couldn't have any more guilt. **_It would be the death of her._**

 _Go. Now._

It was as if all else didn't matter, only listening to her _instinct_. That's what she would call the voice she guessed, an instinct. And it felt only right to run back the way she came. In fact she may had been running faster then than she had been before. Her blood was in it, _all or nothing_ , carrying her past the point where her body would later pay the price for. No matter what she supposed, track would never be for her. Her breath came out in small spurts, hot and shallow. She fell, once or twice she couldn't remember, all she could remember was that for as hard as her breath was coming now, it stopped the moment she heard a scream. _It was Rin_. And there was something **_definitely wrong_**. Her fire sparked itself to life without her consent, gathering itself over her hands as she ran, glowing in the darkness brighter and brighter with every step.

Ryoko broke through the forest and into the field, skidding to a halt when she saw what was ahead.

 _"_ _Oh…gods…"_

"Ryoko!" Cried Rin. The little girl ran over to Ryoko, quivering and barely able to grab a hold of Ryoko's kimono. Which was better than Ryoko was handling herself. She felt the weight of her exertion in full force, causing her to buckle. She fell back, propped up only by her arms and even those were ready to give out from underneath her. Her mouth opened and closed, completely dry and unable to speak the word she felt on the tip of her tongue. So she decided to **_scream_** it instead.

 _"S-s-s-s-s-s-pi-pi-pi-pi-der-der-der-der-ders!"_

That one word pretty much summed it up for Ryoko, except of course, for one difference. Ryoko would be all too willing to freak out at any spider. Small, hairy, creepy, the works. Even daddy longlegs could make her shiver. **_But no_**. This was different. They were hairy, yes, they were creepy, with their eight eyes shining like black pin heads and moving maxillae that did not look in any way natural. Their legs moved each individually but achieved a momentum. There was just _one thing_. They were the size of horses. **_And there were a dozen of them._**

"We need to run Ryoko! Come on!" Shouted Rin, pulling towards the direction Ah-Un and Jaken were. And Ryoko would have been all to glad to comply if it were not for the fact **_that she could not move_**. Not **_one inch_** outside of trembling. These creatures were monstrous demons, and call it a hunch but Ryoko had a feeling they were hungry as well. Their attention had been fixed on Rin before, but with Ryoko there they began to stalk closer to the two of them, happy that their meal size doubled itself. From their gaping jaws came this long flow of saliva which upon hitting the ground steamed and bubbled, filling the air with the rancid smell of acid and rotting flowers.

"I…I…" Ryoko tried to speak. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was completely paralyzed. Her mind was screaming to do something but her body was unable to listen. Everything felt like it was rushing past her, like she was running again but her body was still frozen. At the tip of her fingers she could feel the hot glow of her fire, ready to defend her, but she could not find the strength to release it. It wanted to protect her, but without her willing to fight it could do little more than flicker and strain.

"Ryoko! Please!" Rin begged, bringing herself down to Ryoko's level to try and force her to stand.

"I…can't…" Ryoko confessed with a whisper. She wanted to tell Rin to go on without her. But the little girl, for good or ill, was not leaving her side anytime soon. The spiders came closer, creeping slowly as if to savor what was to come. Ryoko couldn't just lay there! Rin was right, she had to get up. She had to run. No, it was too late for that. There were too many of them and they would not doubt catch up in a matter of seconds. Then all there was left to do was fight. **_Ryoko had to fight!_** She had to, or else she and Rin were **_going to die_**.

And then, the spiders attacked.

Rin screamed as she covered her eyes, sending out one last prayer that Sesshomaru would come like he always did and rescue her. She had complete faith in him, and yet could not help herself from holding onto Ryoko to brace herself for a pain that was all too familiar.

 ** _NO!_**

Ryoko felt that word more than heard it. It felt strong, stronger than she was at this moment. And when it was spoken, whether out loud or perhaps only in her mind, it brought about a chain of action. The instinct that had guided her before took over her body, making her its puppet. One of Ryoko's arms wrapped itself around Rin, her hand on the little girl's head to keep it pressed to herself to shield it. The other lifted itself towards the spiders. All of her fire concentrated itself to her hand, becoming so scorching she bit her lip in pain. A powerful stream shot forth from her hand at the last possible second, engulfing the closest spider with glee. The light was so bright Ryoko had to close her eyes, but the erethral blue was already burnt into her retinas.

She could guess what happened next. A ghastly blue grin tearing through the creatures and the woodland. Unfettered flames, devouring hungrily, licking and lapping, twisting and swaying in a dance without rhythm. **_Blackened bodies, unholy screams, charred bones_**. The earth would not forget this moment. Ryoko's fire tainted the surrounding area with smoke and ash as it stripped the trees of their virulent beauty to leave only their gaunt, skeletal remains rooted in barren soil littered with charred carcasses of demon and animal alike. The more the fire fed, the more Ryoko could feel its hunger grow. With ever creature, leaf, cell it devoured, she could feel herself replenish. It was as if she had been living in a drought only now to feel the rain. **_It was intoxicating_**. It felt…it felt like when she destroyed the palace. It felt so good. It felt so wonderful to let the fire feed, to like it destroy. She had not properly let it roam since that day, had she? **_No wonder it was so starved_**.

"Ryoko, please don't cry." Whispered Rin. Ryoko opened her eyes, and sure enough she finally noticed the sting of tears. _Why was she crying?_ She didn't know. Or maybe, she didn't want to know. With the feeling of the fire's satisfaction came and unwanted wave of another. _Her guilt, her shame_. How could she feel this good when what was happening, what had happened, was anything but? How could a monster like her be allowed to feel anything after what she had done? What she had done all too gladly. **_A monster, a murderer_**. _She did not deserve freedom. A home. She did not deserve anything but this_. **_To wallow in her unending guilt and the fire's sickening pleasure._** _She_ ** _deserved_** _to be_ ** _punished._**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered to no one. Rin pulled away in concern.

"Why are you sad again Ryoko?"

Ryoko closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. She had better get Rin out of here. It could not be good for her young lungs to breathe in this much smoke and ash.

"No reason." She said with a shake of her head as she tried to wipe her tears away. All that amounted to was smearing ash over her face. Rin smiled to hear such news, but whether she believed it was another matter.

But neither had time to think on such, for as he was ought to, Sesshomaru showed up at the _worst_ possible moment. Like a flash of light, he was there, a circle of ash rising in his wake. He landed in the middle of the scorched land, eyes on Ryoko and Ryoko alone. **_And did he ever look angry_**. Whatever demon had distracted him before must have been dealt with, and no doubt picking up the scent of ashes decided to come straight here. Ryoko could feel his eyes pinning her down, no doubt recognizing her telltale signature in this unwelcomed development.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered at the sight of him. Sesshomaru did not look to his ward. In fact, Ryoko would be pressed to say that he did not even blink. Ryoko stood herself up as she watched Rin run up to Sesshomaru excitedly as if everything was normal. Perhaps she did not notice the **_detestable_** glare the demons was giving Ryoko, or perhaps Rin was simply used to it. Ryoko was not, but she had to wonder what exactly the demon was upset at. Her being out so far from Ah-Un and Jaken? The desecrating corpses around them? Or that Rin had gotten her new kimono dirty? She was about to ask, when he beat her to it.

"Woman, tell this Sesshomaru what you did."

Of course, Sesshomaru could not lower himself by simply asking a question, oh no, he had to give her a command.

"Ryoko saved Rin! We went to gather flowers, but then–" Began Rin excitedly as if she was proud of what happened, her own little adventure to share with her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. But the demon cut her off.

"Rin. Go back to Jaken and Ah-Un." Again, he did not look to Rin as he spoke this, still keeping his cold eyes trained on Ryoko. She came closer, trying to ignore the look as she straightened herself up as much as she could. Ash was all over her and Rin, coating them like a layer of disturbed dust.

"Okay…" Dejected, Rin looked towards Ryoko, finally getting the hint that something was not quite right. Ryoko smirked at the girl as she passed, trying to reassure her. But Ryoko herself did not know what was to happen. With the demon it could be anything. Ryoko hazard a guess however as she passed yet another twisted and burnt exoskeleton, causing her to shiver with disgust. Even dead, spiders were still unimaginably creepy. Rin, departing into the forest with one last glance towards Sesshomaru and Ryoko, ran off to join Jaken and Ah-Un. That left only the demon and Ryoko, much to the latter's dislike.

"Woman. Explain." Sesshomaru repeated himself, this time accompanied by a dangerously low growl. He was _definitely_ angry. Ryoko, starting to realize the seriousness of her situation, wanted to shrink back. And yet, she did not. In the wake of what had occurred merely moments before, Ryoko felt a calm about her, as if she was in the eye of her own personal storm. If that was the case, in a very short while she supposed things would go back to being absolutely **_nightmarish_**.

"We went for a walk, but we stumbled across a nest I guess. A nest of…spider demons." She shuddered in disgust. It was not a complete lie on her part, all she said was true. She just omitted the part about her running away and prayed to whatever gods were listening that Sesshomaru would think the racing pace of her heart was because of adrenaline.

"This Sesshomaru told you to stay with Jaken and Ah-Un. You disobeyed. You placed Rin in danger." He sneered. Ryoko was relieved to hear that he believed her, but did not see how this was any better. His anger was visible now, lips curled, eyes blazing. She was too tired for this. All Ryoko wanted to go was get clean and sleep and forget about how she was almost free. What an idiot she was. She would have made it had she not taken Rin. She hoped her regret would not last, it would be unfair to Rin if this affected her treatment of her. It wasn't the kid's fault. Just hers. **_Her own stupid fault_**. Never had she hated yet understood the phrase 'so close and yet so far'.

"Well," Ryoko began, "technically you told me to watch Rin, and I did. But then–"

It had appeared Ryoko said the wrong thing, for in a second Sesshomaru was before her. His eyes were molten, shining with pure rage. Using his inhuman speed once more, he grabbed her throat with his one hand. Ryoko's hands instinctively went to her neck where an unbearable amount of pressure was being placed to cut off most of her air. Her mouth gaped open like a fish out of water as she tried to get back what he had taken.

"This Sesshomaru warned you what would occur should you disobey." He growled.

"And I told you, _I'm not going down without a fight_!" Ryoko managed to bite out with the last of her air. That comment did not help her situation any, as Sesshomaru tightened his grip. Ryoko's eyes swam over with black as she stared helplessly out into nothing. Her hands **_clawed_** and **_pried_** with all their might and Sesshomaru ignored her desperation as if it were _mere_ insect stings. Was he punishing her? **_Or was he going to kill her?_** He said he wouldn't until he could find a way to destroy her with the Meido Zangetsuha. But it appeared he had other ideas right now, as nothing in his mask of anger showed any sign that he would be merciful and let her go. _And so Ryoko held true to her word._

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ryoko consciously called forth her fire. It ignited feverishly over her body, strengthened by the demons it had **_feasted_** on only moments before. She could feel it surrounding her, filling her **_blood_** and **_bones_** with a power she had not felt since Hikone Castle. Sesshomaru's anger only seem to grow at this display as the fire started to rake up his arm, engulfing his sleeve in a brilliant blue. Still he did not let go, not until Ryoko placed one hand on his chest and **_struck_** , sending the demon reeling back from the blow.

"Aah!" She _screamed_ for air when she was able to throw him off. Collapsing to the ground she felt her neck, happy to find that nothing was broken. **_Yet_**. Forcing herself to recover quickly Ryoko tried to stand as she looked towards Sesshomaru. What she saw made her _smirk_. He was standing, to be sure, but there was a scorch mark and an obvious dent on his breastplate from where her hand had been and his entire sleeve was missing. What arm was exposed looked a disturbingly inflamed red. _She had burned him_. **_She had actually burned him_**!

"Wow." She laughed. "And _here_ I thought you were some **_big deal_**. Some great demon that I would not stand a _chance_ against. Turns out, your **_bark_** is worse than your **_bite!_** "

Knowing this was far from over, Ryoko strode forward and kept her eyes on the demon. She knew what she had to do, because her little _victory_ had just made things a _thousand_ times worse. If he had been planning on showing her any mercy before, it was _certainly_ out the window now. But Ryoko found she _could not care_. **_He was going to kill her_**. That much she could read in his expression. This was exactly what she had been fearing since she met him and yet in the moment it was about to happen she felt nothing but **_excitement_** and **_hate_** for the demon.

"How long did you think this would work? Keeping me a _servant_? Making me babysit while promising that you would **_kill me_** when you could? _Nearly every waking moment_ I spent thinking of a way to escape! But you know what? **_Fuck it_**. I'm not afraid of you anymore! I don't know why I ever was. I don't know what kept me from leaving, really, _I don't_. Maybe it was Rin, maybe it was fear. **_I don't know_**." Ryoko thought out loud and she approached the demon. Sesshomaru had recovered by now and with his burnt arm summoned his poison whip. He struck several times, but with a bit of dodging and a clumsy roll Ryoko was able to avoid them except the last strike. It **_ripped_** across her back like a tongue of venom, causing her to cry out. Her kimono was split, barely hanging onto to her. She stood back up and smirked in the _clarity of pain_ with a sudden revelation. It hit her like a slap and she regretted not paying more attention to the babble her many psychiatrists gave her when she was a child. If she paid more attention maybe she would have noticed this sooner.

"But if I'm to be _honest_ , I think it was because I felt **_guilty_** for what I did. I felt like a **_monster_** , so, I thought if I _let_ one punish me then that would bring me some kind of _peace_. And if I was afraid of something I thought was worse than myself, then I wouldn't have time to remember what I did. I wouldn't feely guilty if I was afraid. _I really did think you were some kind of monster_. **_But I know am I_**. As well as a glutton for punishment. **_But that's over now_**." She concluded as she forced the flames on her body to climb higher. The ash on the ground swirled in the hot air about her and danced with her fire. Ryoko concentrated the power into her hands, preparing to do something **_completely stupid_**.

She raised her hands. As before the power that built itself in her palms began to hurt but this time she **_welcomed it_**. With a silent command the fire surged forth, aimed right for Sesshomaru. Of course he dodged it, running to the side in one fluid move to Ryoko's right. She directed the fire to follow him, and while it was **_close at his heels_** it could not catch up. Giving up on that endeavor Ryoko concentrated on building the flames on her body greater in order to brace herself as Sesshomaru drew closer. He dashed towards her and struck with the whip. She could feel it's presence on the edge of her **_power_** , but her fire was too hot for it to penetrate. The demon lashed again, but it was still the same. He continued to strike at her, and while it could not hurt her the strength of the blows forced Ryoko back. Her heels dug into the **_ash_** and **_dirt_** but she did not give up her position.

The _surge of the flame_ and the _crack of the whip_ wore on for several minutes until Sesshomaru had decided he had enough. He withdrew his poison whip, if only to give himself to opportunity to rush forward, hoping to get Ryoko off guard and get in close for contact. Ryoko **_could not_** give him the chance, again letting the fire stream forth to meet him. He did not swerve, perhaps hoping to overcome it. But at the last possible second, just as the **_heat licked_** at his face, he leapt into the air. Ryoko shot forth another blast, aiming high.

Sesshomaru twisted in the air, but Ryoko got lucky. _It_ _ **hit him**_ _on_ _ **his shoulder**_ , causing him to spin out for the slightest of moments. Long enough for Ryoko to get in another shot which hit that **_damn_** _fluffy_ _ **thing**_ of his. It latched on and started to singe the white fur. Sesshomaru immediately brought himself back down to the earth, suffocating the flames with a curtain of ash and dirt his landing kicked up. He ran at her then, giving her little time to brace. The demon did not summon his whip again, instead had the **_poison_** concentrate itself on his **_hand_** _and_ _ **claws**_ as he continued in his charge towards Ryoko. She knew he was coming in to strike, and had little choice other than to **_try_** _and_ _ **hit back**_.

 ** _The_** _two_ _ **met**_ _and_ _ **venomous**_ _green_ _ **melded**_ _with_ _ **hellish**_ _blue_. Sesshomaru was no more than three feet away from Ryoko as they **_dodged_** and **_swiped_** in a tight circle. Luckily the heat and intensity of her fire kept the demon from getting any closer. He struck repeatedly, as if looking for an opening. Ryoko hoped to **_never_** give him one, but she couldn't remain on the defensive. She tried a few punches, her fists alight, but was _painfully_ _ **slow**_ and never hit more than air. When she learned it was useless she tried to concentrate on making the **_flames_** _hotter_ , **_hoping_** _to_ _ **reduce**_ _the_ _ **demon**_ _to_ _ **ashe**_ s. The air around her **_shimmered_** _and_ _ **bent**_ _with_ _ **heat**_ , but this took its toll on Ryoko. She had never kept the fire going this long, at least not without it being able to **_feed_** itself. She could feel it and herself _growing_ _ **weaker**_ by the second, and Sesshomaru could _see_ it too. His blows came faster and harder, and when he managed to make contact with Ryoko's chest all air left her only to be replaced by **_crippling_** pain.

Doubled over, she tried to hit him **_one_** _last_ _ **time**_ , but Sesshomaru took a risk and caught her fist in his hand. She could _smell_ _ **burning**_ _flesh_ but could not tell if it was her own or the demon's. Quite possibly both as poison and fire engulfed both hands, causing Ryoko to _cry out_ and **_infuriate_** Sesshomaru. When neither looked willing to back down, Sesshomaru pulled Ryoko toward himself. She tried to keep her stance but his ** _strength_** overcame her **balance** and before she knew it she was up in the air. Sesshomaru threw her higher, and with the rush of air Ryoko became completely breathless. Her fire quit on her, unable to keep its strength up in the gust as her body **_twisted_** in the air like a ragdoll. Sesshomaru leapt to join her, spun around, and kicked her in the side.

Ryoko's body was sent careening down, and when she hit the ground it felt like _every_ _ **bone**_ in her body had been broken by the shock. The worst was yet to come as the force of the blow sent her traveling back, her body **_skidding_** on the ground and colliding with _rock_ , **_tree_** , and _earth_ as a trail of **_ash_** rose in her wake. Her skin was **_flayed_** _by_ _ **the**_ _time_ she crashed into the trunk of a thick tree, her back hitting the bark so hard she **_definitely_** heard a **_rib_** _or_ _ **two**_ crack. **_Nearly all of her was covered in ash, sweat, and blood_**. Laying there each pulse of her heart sent a new throb of agony into her body as her life was slowly bleeding out and staining the ground. She had to wonder what _exactly_ was holding her together when _every part_ of her was **_ripped, cut, or broken_**. It was all she could do to try and breathe and lay completely still. She didn't even have the _energy to_ _ **scream**_ , and for a moment it was all she could think about.

Her vision was _blurred_ _ **with**_ _pain_ , but then she saw Sesshomaru land. In a grim march he walked towards her, his anger brought down back to a sneer. Great, he was **_taunting_** her in what could very well be her last moments. But she wasn't going to let him the **_satisfaction_** _of_ _ **her**_ _suffer_. Already she could feel the pull of black into the retreat of the unconscious. How many times had she swooned? Was this number two or three? **_This_** _was_ _ **becoming**_ _pathetic_. Oh well, at least this time around she stood her ground and managed to get a _few_ _ **good**_ _hits_. She wondered if she would _wake up again_. _She wondered if she wanted to_. Either way, her eyes flittered closed against her will, all of her too exhausted to function.

" _Well_ , it was **_fun_** while it lasted." She chuckled to herself. The last thing she was aware of was the sound of the demon as he halted beside her, and the feel of his hand around her throat.

* * *

I had fun writing a fighting scene between Ryoko and Sesshomaru. I mean, Sesshomaru would of course win, but it was fun having Ryoko, despite her lack of skill and experience, stand up against him and manage to make it just a little bit more difficult for him. I also wanted some action in this chapter because while the last two have been fun they have been a bit on the slow side. I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think in a review, because that would make my day. And I promise on my pet hamster's grave that I will have a new chapter out next Saturday!

 _Join Sesshomaru in the next chapter as he comes to a decision concerning Ryoko's fate only to be thrown for a loop when Ryoko's fire seems to have a new ability that could change everything for him. And when Ryoko wakes up, which is a surprise in it of itself, she finds herself chained to the demon, literally! TTFN!_


	18. Chained

**Chapter 18;** **Chained:**

I really want to thank you all for your reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot to me and keeps me going! Word of warning, I didn't really edit this as much as I usually do, so there might be a bit more spelling/grammar errors than normal. But please, enjoy regardless!

naes151: Thanks! And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I tend to like those a bit too much, don't I?

Mememe: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, not really. But I am glad you enjoyed the chapter so much!

emagirl20041: Dawh, thanks! I did like writing that fight the best in that chapter, though normally I find them to be the most difficult thing to write. I'm glad you liked it so much! And you get to find out just what Sesshomaru does with Ryoko here, so please enjoy!

kateskate24: Thaaaank you!

Zeila27: Ryoko's fire is pretty cool. Do you know what's cooler? You. He, I am so smooth.

Heatseeker: Ryoko did do a pretty good job of fighting Sesshomaru didn't she? Perhaps next time she might kick a little more ass instead of getting hers kicked.

* * *

This Sesshomaru found it difficult to recollect the last time he was this furious. He could feel the sharpness of his teeth grind against themselves in an eagerness to bite and flay flesh from bone; his most primal of instincts. Fury built up in him at an alarming rate, even though the target of his rage was no longer a threat. Was she ever a threat? For the briefest of moments it appeared so. The woman had managed to surprise Sesshomaru yet a second time. First was when her strange powers prevented the Tensaiga from taking her, and now, how powerful she could be. And perhaps, if he was to be honest, there was another surprise, this more over himself. He was surprised how much he had misjudged the incredible stupidity and audacity of the woman.

When Sesshomaru left the group to defeat what he had detected to be a powerful demon, a Hebi, he expected little to happen in his absence. He knew the woman to be afraid of him, and therefore would not do anything that could be regarded as disobedience. Or at least, that is what he came to believe. Still, he felt confident in the woman's fear to leave her with the others. Defeating the half snake, half humanoid creature was of little consequence, but the demon had made a marked difference in the power of the Meido Zangetsuha. Soon he would be able to complete it, and with that would come the final test, to use it on the woman. Once he could accomplish that, Sesshomaru's true birthright would be undeniable. Not even the Tessaiga would be able to stand against his weapon.

But his thoughts were put away when his instincts pulled him back to where he had left the others behind. He had flown several leagues ahead to fight the demon alone, wanting to ensure that Rin would not be placed in any danger. Perhaps he should have known then that the woman, of whom he made the mistake of trusting to obey him, was a far worse danger to Rin than any demon. Yes, he did know this. But regardless, he knew that the woman would not bring Rin to harm. She not only feared to disobey this Sesshomaru, but also held a regard for Rin that seemed to be a deep attachment. Sesshomaru took note to watch her whenever she interacted with Rin, and as best as he could understand, it appeared that the woman had come to care for Rin deeply, perhaps more deeply than the woman knew herself. At first he believed she formed the attachment merely to earn his regard, as if he would treat her better if she won Rin's affection. This Sesshomaru would not have, of course, and this was put to the test the moment he landed where Rin's scent was strongest, mixed with ash and smoke and corpses.

It reminded him of the human castle he had once tracked the woman to. It held ever mark of her strange powers, from the charred bodies to the potent billows of smoke that lazily blackened the air around them. At the edge of the scarred earth was Rin and the woman, the latter holding onto the other as if it was the last thing there was to do in this world. The woman was crying, and Rin was doing her best to comfort her. Sesshomaru knew that whatever had transpired, the woman certainly felt at fault. And this Sesshomaru concluded the same given how distant they were from where he had told them to remain. Jaken would pay for his foolishness for letting the woman out of his sight later, but at that moment, Sesshomaru felt it more prudent to punish the woman for her own.

Upon dismissing Rin, Sesshomaru only confirmed from the woman what he already knew to be true. It was her idea that placed Rin in danger, and it was her own ineptitude that nearly caused Rin to be hurt. Then, the woman had the audacity to _correct_ him. It was decided by his intolerance for the woman's babble that her punishment would be to have her silenced for a few moments. But she fought against him, forcing his grip to tighten until she had her fire engulf his arm before she attacked.

The power behind her blow had caught him off guard, it shamed him to admit. His whole arm felt the sting of fire biting into flesh, his armor damaged. It was then that he knew the woman was not all she seemed to be. As she approached him, speaking and preparing to fight, he listened to the tempo of her heart and knew that she was not afraid. And this, above all else, angered this Sesshomaru. She had dared to attack him, dared to put his ward in danger, and now, dared to deny him the fear and respect she rightfully owed him. She was a lesser being who had forgotten her place, and for this he would have to kill her. He could see it in her eyes. She was no longer going to comply. Like some animal that found the courage to fight only when cornered, her eyes were wild with excitement and hatred. Even if he wanted to there would be no bringing the woman back to her senses without bringing her to her knees first. Some mad thing had taken over the human shell where a cowardly woman had been only moments ago, and it was yearning to fight. Sesshomaru was only too willing to oblige, listening to her confession of guilt. If she so wished to have a monster punish her for her supposed crimes, by all means he would do so for her.

As a true fight began between them, Sesshomaru was forced to put effort into it. More than he had expected to at any rate. The woman managed to hold her ground for quite some time, even striking him in the shoulder and mokomoko. But her power was no match for his own, especially when she had no technique or form. Eventually he could see that she had tired herself out as her flames that surrounded her body began to grow weaker. She had no control. It was pathetic to watch. But the woman had one last effort to give when this Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. His lips sneered at the smell of burning flesh, and knew that his hand was as damaged as hers when her fire and poison mixed. But the risk paid off when he was able to deal the female a final blow, sending her to the ground in defeat. By the time he had walked over to where she had landed she was barely alive, already succumbing to unconsciousness.

Standing over her, some part of Sesshomaru had to admire her. She was less of a coward than he had thought. Still, he would have much preferred her one, because now, like any animal that had attacked its master, she would need to be rid of. Controlling her had been easy when she feared him, but Sesshomaru knew that she would not be any longer. If he was without Rin, Sesshomaru perhaps would have made an effort to teach her true obedience, obedience that ran deeper than fear, but it would not be feasible. He would simply have to kill her. And he was going to.

Until it happened.

Sesshomaru, upon grasping the woman's neck, was not surprised to see her flames come to her aid. They did not attack him, instead set to work on healing her body. It would do little good. This Sesshomaru would sever the woman's head and melt her body with his poison into nothing more than putrid remains. And if she survived that, he would truly be surprised. But the fire was not deterred. It healed the woman's body right before his very eyes, and far more quickly than the last time he had witnessed it. So much more quickly in fact, that within a moment it was climbing over his fingers, to his wrist, arm, and finally, engulfing his shoulder.

Sesshomaru felt the need to stand up and brush the flames away, but something held him still. Perhaps it was curiosity. Perhaps it was the Tensaiga, which pulsed in time to the flicker of the flames. Or perhaps it was because of the feeling that spread where the fire touched. As before when he had touched it, the fire found a way inside him, sinking into his veins and filling him with its life. But its ability had greatly increased since last, and with it, the intoxication that came with it. It was warm and gentle and everywhere; a strange feeling indeed for this Sesshomaru. What had moments ago turned his flesh raw was now, in a way, caressing him, as if to try and soothe the discomfort away in apology. Of course, Sesshomaru would be able to heal himself, and would after the woman had been dealt with. But then, as he continued to watch the fire dance upon him, he remarkably found that there would be no need.

" _Hn_." This Sesshomaru hummed in interest.

He had seen the woman heal herself, impressively so given her inability to control herself. But he had yet to witness her heal _others_. And that was what the fire was doing, healing him. It sank into the reddened flesh and soothed it back to its normal color. His hand, which had received the most damage so that sinews and flashes of bone were showing, regenerated back as if the woman had never burned him. But the fire did not stop there. Curious, yet uncomfortable at its invasion, Sesshomaru continued to passively watch the fire as it climbed over his shoulder to where the woman had struck him in the chest. What the fire healed this Sesshomaru did not consider to be that bothersome, but the fire dealt with each scratch, wound, burn just the same. And when it came to his severed left arm, it paused, as if uncertain, but nonetheless tired. It was at this point this Sesshomaru was going to extinguish the fire and move on to killing the woman. But he stopped when feeling came to his left arm.

And that was it.

Feeling came to the nerves at the end of what was once his left arm, signaling pain and sensitivity. For the first time since it had been severed, this Sesshomaru could _feel_ what had once been a complete appendage. The nerves alive, the muscle tensing, the bone _growing_. The fire was trying to heal his severed arm. It did not succeed, not fully, as the fire began to slowly die away as if tired. But the feeling stayed with this Sesshomaru. Stayed, and forced him to think as he inspected the cut away arm. Since his abominable bastard brother had cut it, this Sesshomaru could not feel anything from the shoulder down, as if the nerves had died passed where the wound was placed. It was most accursed to this Sesshomaru, to not only have an imperfection upon his body, but to be constantly reminded of it by the lack of natural feeling. But now he could, and with the pain of cells living and dying once more came a moment of clarity for this Sesshomaru.

Quickly he set to work.

If he was not going to kill her, that only left him with one option. Summoning his poison whip, he concentrated on letting the ethereal weapon coil down to his feet. Once long enough, he doubled it back on itself, and deftly with one hand began to weave. After a moment, a tangible chain was formed. He had not made one in ages, seeing no need for it until now. But this was the only way. It would contain the woman, certainly, for at the slightest hint of resistance the chain would release the poison inside it. But it would require from this Sesshomaru to keep close to the woman, and to always concentrate on keeping the chain in place. Thus why he never bothered with it before, but now the aggravation would be outweighed by the benefit this Sesshomaru foresaw. Or so he found himself anticipating. It would seem every time this Sesshomaru deemed it fit to kill the woman, some trick of her power would rise up and stop him. And while before it had plagued his pride by preventing him from using the Tensaiga against her, now the fire appealed to it. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should have regarded it as a trick. A desperate act to save a desperate life. He should kill the woman for the insult of it. But he had no desire. He had tried long ago to replace his arm, and had long ago relinquished it as impossible, even for one such as he.

But now, perhaps…perhaps…

It was nearly two days before the woman showed any signs of waking. It was for the best. Having turned the group around, Sesshomaru had been leading them to their new destination. He could not afford to leave Rin behind, especially in light of Jaken's latest foolish in letting the woman out of his sight, which the kappa was severely punished for. Sesshomaru then had no choice but to take the others with him, though he would have preferred to have flown there with the woman and have it done with. It would not matter, for in another two days they shall be at the mountain, where this Sesshomaru anticipated his questions being answered, and possibly, himself restored.

However, as much as he wished to hurry, he paused upon hearing the woman groan. He turned to watch her black eyes flutter open, squinting against the light as her face warped in pain. This Sesshomaru waited while the woman's senses returned to her slowly, as if she was falling back into time and consciousness. Ah-Un, noticing their master had stopped, did as well, as the woman was stretched across their back.

"Ow…my head." The woman grumbled as the sudden halt brought her back to the world. She twisted herself up in the saddle, glancing around. She was still sensitive to the light, but upon seeing this Sesshomaru, the woman let out an unpleasant cry.

"Oh gods, I'm still here."

"Ryoko's awake!" Shouted Rin, running over to the woman in her excitement. With a glance from this Sesshomaru however, Rin slowed down in her approach. He had spoken to her before, and had instructed her that she was not to get close to the woman any more. Rin of course wanted to know why the woman she had come to see as another caretaker was now to be distanced from her, but she accepted this Sesshomaru's answer and obeyed. It was clear however that it was certainly testing her will, as she edged closed to the woman in order to look upon her face.

"Ah, Rin. Not so loud. My head is killing me." Protested the woman. She then tried to dismount from Ah-Un, but upon finding her feet and hands bound, became confused.

"What the hell?"

The woman at first tested the glowing chain that bound her, touching and pulling it. In a matter of seconds though, she broke out into a struggle, thrashing and falling the ground.

"Oof!" Like a fish upon land the woman continued to thrash, but the more she writhed, the tighter this Sesshomaru made the chains. Eventually an animal learns to stop its struggle when it finds it pointless, and Sesshomaru had to wonder if this woman would be smart enough to learn the same. Apparently not as she found a way to stand herself up, and seeing that the end of chain that wound around her body was in his hands, began to fume.

"What is this? Why am I in chains? What is going on here?!" The woman spat. This Sesshomaru had been correct in what he surmised before; the woman was no longer afraid of him, as her heart beat not in fear, but in pure anger.

"Silence your traitorous mouth heathen! You should count yourself lucky that Sesshomaru-sama has decided to be magnanimous and keep you alive after you dared to attack him!" Answered Jaken furiously. The woman looked at the kappa in surprise as if she had been unaware of this. She took a moment to recollect and, far longer than it should have, hit upon the memory of what had caused her to come to this.

"Oh yeah. I did do that." She sighed in resignation before turning to this Sesshomaru, "But then _why_ am I not dead?"

It was a reasonable question to ask, but this Sesshomaru did not feel the need to explain to her. She had lost all right to what little freedom he had allotted to her before as a servant. Now, she was a mere captive, one that he would be rid of as soon as possible.

"Sesshomaru-sama has his reasons!" Jaken screeched. This did not satisfy the woman, who tugged at the chain that wound around her ankles. Again, it only grew tighter, much to the woman's growing frustration.

"And those are…?"

"Silence! You are our prisoner now! You are not allowed to speak!" Jaken, having had enough of the woman's questions, boldly reached out and struck the woman's head with the Staff of Ages. In an instant the woman was upon him, her anger escaping in little flames that feathered off of her shoulders.

"You little – Ow!" She was going to strike the demon, but the poison in the chain Sesshomaru forged began its work the moment the woman summoned her fire. The more she fought against it, the more poison was released, and if she did not stop it would reach such a potency that it would burn right through to her bones. But it did not reach that point, as eventually the woman let up to curse and hiss and pain.

"What the hell was that?" The woman shouted.

"The chains that hold you release poison anytime you fight against them or intend to do harm." Sesshomaru answered, to which she turned to glare at him. It would appear that she wanted to fight him, but some better informed instinct prevent her from doing so. Instead, she smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose an apology wouldn't really help me now, would it?"

This Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The woman then laughed, as if this were all a dream, before shaking her head and stepping closer to him.

"Why am I still alive?" She whispered, as if she was almost afraid of the reason.

"Because this Sesshomaru has decided you shall remain so for the moment. We leave."

This Sesshomaru made to turn and lead the woman on, but she merely frowned and glared at this Sesshomaru in annoyance. He would not have put it past the woman to stamp her foot on the ground like some child. After a moment of reflection, she decided on a, somewhat, more mature approach in speaking to him.

"Be honest, you'd rather see me pushing up daisies than spend one more minute with me. So if you have a reason for keeping me, it is probably a big one, and I want to know." This Sesshomaru remained silent, which made the woman resort back to her usual method of scowling and pouting as she crossed her arms stubbornly, "It will be easier for you if you just tell me. Otherwise you'll have to drag me yourself because I am not moving from this spot until I get an answer."

This Sesshomaru felt his patience tested. He had to remind himself that it was only another day and a half till he would be rid of the woman in order to gain so much more. The woman looked up at him, her eyebrow raised in expectation as she remained stubbornly planted.

"Very well." He stated. Then, while keeping grip of his end of the chain, this Sesshomaru grabbed the waist of the woman and laid her upon his shoulder. The woman gasped in surprise and began to thrash out of his grip, which he then leveraged to better keep her in place as he walked back to Ah-Un.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! Get your hand off of that!" She screamed in protest. This Sesshomaru regretted not cutting out the woman's tongue when he had the chance, but with Rin here it would not do. Instead he commanded the chain to tighten and wound around the woman, ensnaring her arms and legs till she could do little more than writhe in his grip.

"Damn you! I hate you! I'm gonna tie your tail in a knot, you stupid dog!"

Upon depositing the woman onto the saddle of Ah-Un and tying her securely to it, this Sesshomaru then found the cloth the woman used to clean the dishes within one of the saddlebags. With satisfaction, he placed it into the woman's mouth, her eyes going wide in indignation.

"Omph! Omhm! Mgh!"

This Sesshomaru smirked as the woman continued to struggle. The anger in her eyes was almost amusing, as was her futile attempt to continue to swear at him. This Sesshomaru found himself hoping his new planwould pay off, as these next few days were going to be long indeed.

* * *

Ryoko was wondering what was really the more surprising; the fact that she was _alive_ , or the fact that Sesshomaru had her chained up like some _mongrel pet_.

Upon waking up, she didn't know what to except. First of all, she was surprised she woke up at all. She expected to wake up in her own version of hell, but upon rethinking, that was exactly what happened when the first thing her eyes landed on was Sesshomaru. She really thought it was all over for her, but no, the sicko kept her alive to torture her. _As if_ being alive wasn't a curse in itself, she was also in chains. Yeah, because that really made a girl's day, _didn't it?_

 ** _I am gonna kick that demon's ass until he gets a personality! I'll give him a mohawk! I'll…I…damn, I am really freakin' thirsty._**

Ryoko swayed with the motions of Ah-Un helplessly as the group moved on to whatever destination Sesshomaru had in mind. Ryoko didn't really care where they were going, but she couldn't help but notice that they were doubling back. All that walking for nothing. At least now she was getting a ride, but it was uncomfortable as hell. It wasn't Ah-Un's fault. They were trying their best to keep her from falling off and being dragged behind. It was that _damn chain_. Where the hell did the demon get it from? It looked a lot like the poison whip he used, but it was linked and did not hurt as much to the touch. At least, not until she struggled. Then it tightened itself up like some python and started to sting. Sesshomaru was telling the truth then, and that was not a good thing.

It wasn't as if she was gonna run away again. Physically speaking she couldn't. She was hog tied to a saddle like some hunting trophy. Besides, now that she had confessed to Sesshomaru her intentions to escape him, she guessed the chain was his _subtle_ hint that he was keeping her close whether she liked it or not. She really had messed up. She should have just left Rin with the group and made a run for it when she could have, now she was chained up to a crazy demon, _literally!_

For whatever reason, of which he was very reluctant to disclose, Sesshomaru wanted to keep her. _Why?_ She had tried to kill him, and by his standards that was a big no-no. So what? He decided to be lenient? The gag in her mouth suggested otherwise. _Then why the hell was she still alive?!_ She could see the look in his eye, he was going to kill her, as sure as she wanted to kill him. So what stopped him? Mercy? Rin? Or was it something else? What could it be? If she find the reason, then maybe she can use it to her advantage to make a deal with the demon. Whatever he wanted for her freedom. Well, within _reason_. But in order for that to happen, she needed to think, and that was nigh impossible seeing as how she was _dying_ of thirst.

How long had she been out? Couldn't have been longer than a few hours, right? It was only morning. And yet she stunk like fertilizer. What was she _covered in?_ Her hair felt greasier than it had ever been in her life, and she was covered from head to toe in ash and what she sincerely hoped was not chunks of spider demons. _Gods_ , she would kill for a bath. And for some food. And water. Mostly water right now as her dehydration reached a whole new level of delirium as she started to see the ground make little whirl patterns beneath her. The group began to climb what appeared to be a steep hill that led up to a cliff side, going higher and higher with every minute. It would seem they had left the familiar for new territory and greater altitude. Soon enough Ryoko's legs were dangling over the edge of the cliff as Ah-Un walked the edge of it confidently. Just one slip and that would be that.

Just as Ryoko believed that she would pass out again from thirst, Rin came in close and took the gag gently out of her mouth. Ryoko's jaw relaxed as she stretched it out, and seeing a canvas water bag in Rin's hands looked _pleadingly_ at the girl. Rin complied and Ryoko greedily took all the water there was, most of it spilling down her neck and pleasantly chilling her skin.

"Thanks kid." Ryoko said in _pure_ gratitude when she had finished the water. Rin remained quiet for a while, walking beside Ah-Un in thought. She seemed upset. It wasn't _normal_ for Rin to be upset. Then again, it wasn't normal for Ryoko to be tied up and smelling like a horse stable. It was a backwards kind of day.

"Why did you attack Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked eventually. Ryoko, unsure of how to answer, shrugged.

"Because I wanted to leave Rin."

"Why?"

"Look." Ryoko began with a sigh, "I'm going to be honest with you."

Ryoko, looking up to see Rin staring back at her, wide eyed, just couldn't do it. The kid looked heartbroken. And if Ryoko told her the truth, that she was trying to escape and leave her behind, well, Rin looked nearly ready to cry. And if that ever happened, Ryoko wouldn't be surprised if the end of the world closely followed. So, she lied.

"It's because I…I don't like Jaken. _Really_ don't."

"Huh? What are you spouting now woman?" Chimed in the small demon from his position behind them.

"I wanted to get away from him, but Sesshomaru doesn't want me to leave because I'm supposed to take care of you, right? And so he's trying to help me get over my terrible hatred for Jaken." Ryoko said with a sad shake of her head. Rin looked hesitant for a while, but then nodded her head, willing to buy it.

"O-okay. Jaken can be mean sometimes."

"Stop talking about me!" Jaken squawked.

"Shut up you walking gangrene monstrosity!" Ryoko fumed back, only to be rewarded by another hit to her head. She growled at the little demon when the sting went away.

"I swear, if I get out of this, you are going to be fried frog's legs!" She bit as she started to fight against the chain again, wanting to wring the demon's little green neck. But like Sesshomaru told her, the more she struggled, the tighter and more painful the chains became. From ahead she could see the dog demon listening, no doubt ready to stuff the gag back in her mouth if she kept this up much longer.

"Ryoko, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Rin worried. Ryoko stopped, out of breath and energy. _What was the point?_ She stood no chance as long as she was like this. Starving, dirty, tied up. She needed to fix at least _one_ of those things.

"Ah, I'm used to it now." She said before her stomach growled painfully, "Gods, I am starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

"That's because you haven't! You've been sleeping for two days." Rin informed her. Ryoko blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"I…huh. Okay. Geez. Sesshomaru really did a number on me, huh?" Ryoko laughed, but then stopped when she glanced down at herself. Sure, she was filthy, and she was pretty sure some of the stains on her kimono was blood, but that was to be expected. And now that she could fully recall what happened to her, she was _certain_ that she was supposed to have cuts, scrapes, broken bones and lashed flesh. But nope. _Nothing_. Not even a splinter. She had been hesitant to believe Sesshomaru before when he said that her fire had healed her, but now there was very little room for doubt. She never would have believed it unless it happened before her very eyes, but this was pretty hard to argue against. _Then again_ , Sesshomaru didn't have any burns on him either, and she was pretty sure she got him. Even his armor was restored, not a dent or scuff to be seen. Was it because he healed himself? He did have the ability for regeneration, she had wheedled that much out of Jaken before. She had to wonder though if…maybe. _No_. Probably not. _But it warranted testing_. And in order to do that, she needed to eat something.

"Tell you what though, I am starving. Can you get some of the rice balls out?" She asked Rin, but the little girl only shook her head.

"There are no more."

"Then what have you been eating?" Rin shrugged, and once more Ryoko found herself becoming angry. Sure, that demon was happy to make her suffer probably, but the fact that Rin had not had a decent meal in two days was cruel! Especially since it meant that Ryoko wouldn't get any! Twisting herself so she could face Sesshomaru, Ryoko shouted after the demon.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Nothing, not even a twitch of his ear. Her irritation rose higher, and she almost growled out her next words.

"I know you can hear me dog breath! You really going to let Rin starve?" She kept on, smirking as she noticed that Sesshomaru's head tilted back towards her ever so slightly. Jaken squawked by beside her, ready to hit her again.

"Silence woman! You may not speak to my lord in such a manner!"

Ryoko ignored him, but kept her head out of the demon's range just in case as she continued to beseech as best she could.

"It will only take me an hour to make a few rice balls for the road. You can even have Jaken taste test everything to make sure I don't do anything funny, what do you say?"

"I certainly will not! Vile woman, if you think that Sesshomaru-sama will fall for a foolish trick like that, then–"

"I have a name damn it! It's–"

Both Jaken and Ryoko were silenced as a greater sound overtook that of their bickering. A great rumble of earth tearing away from underneath Ah-Un caught everyone's attention, in particular Ryoko herself. Ah-Un quickly launched themselves into the air as the earth gave way beneath. Ryoko however did not go with them, as her lack of balance and gravity decided to slip her from the saddle. She dangled on the side of the dragon for the briefest of moments as the chain kept her tied to the saddle, but that too gave way for Ryoko as it slipped loose. And like that, bound and dragonless, Ryoko _fell_. And screamed. She could briefly see Rin looking at her in worry, but in a flash of falling color it was gone. Anticipating a rough landing, Ryoko braced herself.

And then Sesshomaru yanked her chain. Some part of Ryoko would have laughed at her own pun, but at that moment it wasn't _really_ funny. All the air went out of her as she flung up like a knot at the end of a whip. And with an expert flick, Sesshomaru had Ryoko bound back for earth. She landed face _first_ , about three feet from Sesshomaru, a cloud of dust forming around her.

 _Gods. She hated that demon._ _ **So, freakin' much.**_

Ryoko tried to stand herself up, happy that she was alive, for the most part. If she was filthy before, she was a _mess_ now. Her black kimono was in shreds, her hair and body caked with dirt. She could feel some bruises on her cheeks, but other than that she was alright.

"You are not harmed." Sesshomaru stated with that ever deadpan tone of his. Ryoko glared up at him.

"Don't look so disappointed."

"It would appear that nothing besides your fire can truly harm you or give you scars."

"Not true. I have deep emotional scars on the inside." Ryoko rebutted as she tried to wipe away some of the grime on her. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, as if she had grown another head.

"It's a joke." She said with a sigh, "Never mind."

Shaking her head Ryoko walked past the demon, hoping that soon the day would be over and she could go pass out. She counted herself lucky that Sesshomaru had decided not to tie her back up Ah-Un again, probably deeming her too clumsy to handle it even though the cliff side gave way to flat ground once more. So Ryoko took the opportunity to stretch her legs for the first time she guessed was in _two days_. It was difficult to walk fast with the chain shackled to her feet however, forcing her to more hobble along. Sesshomaru took hold of the end of the chain, and like pet dog Ryoko followed after him, staring daggers into his neck. If she ever got out of these chains, she would turn him into a _hot dog_! Which was probably the reason why Sesshomaru would _never_ let her out of these chains. Like she had surmised, it would take a lot more than a measly escape plan to get her out of this mess. She had to figure out what the demon was planning, somehow. But how to get him talking, _now that was a puzzle._

Morning turned to afternoon, and afternoon melted into sundown all too quickly. It was the middle of summer now, and stubbornly the sun refused to set without a fight. Ryoko though only wished its absence, as maybe Sesshomaru would then stop and let them rest. But soon enough Ryoko discovered he had something better in mind when the sound of bubbling water came to her ear.

Ryoko began to walk faster, pulling ahead of Sesshomaru eagerly.

"Is that what I think that is?" She asked no one in particular. Taking a whiff of the air she could practically smell the steam and heat coming from the darker forest ahead. "Dear gods, it is. A hot spring. We're saved!"

If it were not for Sesshomaru's grip on the chain, Ryoko would have made a dash for the spring hidden by the rocks ahead. Anticipating Sesshomaru's orders, the others made for the glen nearby, Ah-Un already making for the tender grass.

"Rin, bathe yourself." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Okay!" Rin chirped happily. She grabbed the bathing supplies Ryoko had bought and taught her to use from Ah-Un's saddle bag, both her arms full as she made towards the spring. Upon passing Ryoko, she paused.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Ryoko come with Rin?" Rin asked politely. Sesshomaru gave no response, and so Rin pressed earnestly, "Ryoko is really good at brushing Rin's hair."

Ryoko sighed. That demon was a nasty one. He wasn't even going to let her bathe! Well fine, it would be all the worse for him, with that oh-so sensitive nose of his!

"Look, Rin, you can–" Ryoko began before the demon cut her off.

"Very well."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed as she ran ahead to the spring, dropping and picking up bottles and rags on her way.

Ryoko watched Sesshomaru with a wary eye as the demon came closer to her. Standing in front, he gave the chain a flick, and like that Ryoko found her feet were no longer bound to the chain. As wonderful as that felt, she continued to look at the demon skeptically.

"What are you doing?"

"You carry the stench of dead demons and ash. It offends this Sesshomaru." The demon explained. Ryoko smirked as Sesshomaru began to lead her over to the spring.

"Liar. You're doing this so Rin won't be upset. You're really just a big softy." She laughed, only the then feel the chain yank her hands forward, causing her to nearly trip. The demon carried on as if he had done nothing, but Ryoko's smirk turned into a scowl.

"You are gonna get it one of these days. I am _super_ passive aggressive."

The demon ignored her threat as they rounded the boulders that guarded the hot spring from view. Rin was already stripping down, struggling with her little obi.

"Hurry up Ryoko!" She called out before succeeding in undressing, only to then dive into the spring exuberantly. Ryoko smiled, all too happy to join, and proceeded to untie her own obi. However, with a glance, she saw that Sesshomaru was watching her.

 _"_ _Do you mind?"_ She asked, and when his face remained impassive, she pressed on, "I would like to bathe in private if that is alright with _you_."

"You have lost your right for such a luxury."

Ryoko's eyes widened, and she could feel her cheeks become heated in _outrage_.

"You're kidding me. So you're just going to _stand there and watch?"_ She asked horrified. Sesshomaru's answer to this was to walk over to one of the many boulders, and upon sitting down on it folded his legs and laid his sword on his lap. Ryoko could see there would be no getting out of this. He did not trust her to be alone with Rin without supervision. Ryoko tried to convince herself that she was _lucky_ that Jaken was not here as well, instead going about the task of building a fire. Somehow though, she _just couldn't_ convince herself.

"Great. Just great." Ryoko grumbled as she finished removing her obi. Thinking quickly, Ryoko decided she had only one option. It was not so much that she was modest or shy about her body being seen. Well, perhaps a bit mortified, but more so over her birthmark than any ladylike reserve on her part. So, holding her tarnished kimono closed with one hand, Ryoko entered the water.

"Oh…yes. This is heaven." She groaned in pleasure as she submerged herself in the steaming water. Finding a spot deep enough that the water came to her shoulders, Ryoko let go of her kimono, and as she flung the wet material over by the boulders prayed that the water was murky enough to hide her. She glanced towards Sesshomaru and breathed easier when she found he was not looking directly at her any more, but off into the woods. Feeling a bit relaxed, Ryoko joined Rin in scrubbing her hair and body clean.

It felt more wonderful than the first day of summer, than winning a million dollars. Nothing feels as good as getting clean. At least, that was Ryoko's opinion. The last time she had a hot bath was eons ago, right after she burned down Hikone castle. That had not been a good day. Niether was today, but at least it wasn't so bad by comparison. The chain however made things a bit difficult. Her hands were closely tied together and it was hard to maneuver around. She had managed to wash her hair and most of her body, feeling wonderfully clean, but it was impossible to scrub her back. Rin, finished already, swam over.

"Rin can wash your back!" She offered, already holding a rag. Ryoko panicked and backed away, causing the water to splash in Rin's face.

"No! Ah, I mean, no thank you." She tried to say politely. Ryoko could not _bear_ to let anyone see the mark, _especially_ Rin. Rin took no offense, as being splashed gave her the idea that Ryoko was playing a game. And so, ever eager to play, she splashed Ryoko right in the face.

"Aah! Stop that!" Ryoko shouted as she wiped water out of eyes.

"Tehe!" Rin laughed as she came in for another attack.

"Don't you 'tehe' me! I said stop it!"

It went on like that for a while, and when Ryoko got annoyed enough to give in she learned a very harsh lesson. Rin liked to win. And win she did, five to two. And Ryoko also learned something, she hated to lose, except when it came to Rin. She was such a good winner too, promising next time she would go easier on Ryoko. The two, getting pruney, finished their bath by combing out their wet hair till it was free of all tangles, something of a struggle with Rin, who refused to stay still for Ryoko to get them all. But finally it was time to get out. Jealous of Rin's innocence as she just lept out and dried off without bothering to cover herself up, Ryoko had to swim over to where she tossed her kimono.

Slipping it on she climb out of the water, dripping wet and getting cold. She _hated_ being cold. At least the kimono was a dark color which kept it from being see through. Still, she glanced over at Sesshomaru, who still seemed to be interested in something beyond them in the dark woods. Ryoko then decided to test something. Sesshomaru said the chain would only react if she struggled against it. Well, what if she wasn't struggling? _It warranted a test._ Still, she braced herself for pain as she summoned her fire to dry herself.

A gentle blue coated her, and within seconds Ryoko could feel herself drying. She always wanted to try that, and was half surprised it worked at all. More surprised that the chain did not react to it. Perhaps it needed to detect some malicious intent? Regardless, Sesshomaru was now turned towards her. In that inhuman way of his he was suddenly before her, causing Ryoko to jump back.

"Hey! Hey! Chill! Just drying!" She explained as he stared at her, his golden eyes piercing down as she clutched her kimono with both hands to keep it closed. The kimono may not be see through, but Ryoko certainly felt that way with the demon standing so close she could almost see her face reflected in his armor. Ryoko, against her will, felt a blush start up on her face. Having enough of this, Ryoko slowly backed away and joined Rin in picking up the bath things. Sesshomaru's stare did not waver, even as they walked back to the campsite.

Eventually though, Ryoko was made enough distance between herself and the demon and was able to get over to Ah-Un. Searching in the saddle bags she found the spare kimono she had bought with the demon's money when she went shopping for supplies for Rin. It was a midnight blue with offsets of white and a sliver obi. She changed, using Ah-Un as a huge curtain. Wishing she had a way to tie up her hair, Ryoko decided that it was time to get going if they were to eat before it became too dark.

"Alright. Rin, grab a pot and go get water. Jaken, grab the food basket, bowls, chopsticks, and a knife please." Ryoko announced as she clapped her hands together. Rin, having dressed herself, jumped up to help.

"Okay!"

"As if I would hand you a weapon!" Jaken protested. Ryoko only shook her head.

"Fine. Then _you_ can also cut the vegetables." She informed him. The small demon thought about this before he harrumphed in defeat. When all the supplies Ryoko had requested were before her, she got to making stir fried rice. It was all there was to make, as she had discovered to her great disappointment that all the meat was gone. She chopped and cooked, making an abundance of rice so that they could have some left over for rice balls. As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, Ryoko had succeeded on making the dinner and setting up a sort of table with a stump nearby. She called Rin over, and together they sat down. Sesshomaru had to keep near due to the chain, and so sat nearby, with Jaken standing over Rin and glaring at the food, as if suspicious that Ryoko did try to poison it.

The two girls ate in silence. But after a while Ryoko found she _couldn't stand it._

"So, how was everyone's day?"

"Rin finally learned to use her chopsticks!" Rin answered with pride.

"What's it to you woman?" Jaken grumbled. Ryoko felt like a member of an incredibly dysfunctional family. Sort of like her own when they managed to sit down and eat together. So she asked one of her father's favorite questions he liked to put to her when they were on speaking terms.

"Good, good. Anyone read anything interesting lately?"

Rin shook her head. "Rin doesn't know how to read. Rin is still practicing her alphabet."

"Oh yeah." Ryoko hummed with thought, "We need to work on that still."

The meal finished in silence, Rin's loud chewing the only sound in the entire glen. Ryoko, becoming increasingly aware of Sesshomaru's untiring stare. She could feel it, like a dagger in the back of her neck. It was getting annoying. Just what the hell did he want from her anyway? For her to keep on playing _house?_ No, it had to be more than that. Fed, bathed, and supplied with fresh clothes, Ryoko decided it was time to contemplate the possible answers. But first, time to clean up.

"Well, this was completely awkward. Let's do it again sometime." She announced as she took the dirty dishes. Some part of her liked that Sesshomaru had to follow her back over to the hot spring to wash up. Like a dog on a leash. Though, she supposed the reality was that she was on a leash. That made her progressively uncomfortable. Was she a _pet_ then now? Was that it? No. Most people did not like to keep pets that had tried to kill them. Then again, with Sesshomaru, _who knew?_

"Can you tell Rin more of the Beast story?" Rin later asked when she began to settle down for sleep. Ryoko, going over to Ah-Un to put the dishes away, shook her head.

"Not now."

"What about a different story?"

"I guess." She eventually sighed, "How about Goldilocks and the three, uh, dragons?" She finished with a glance towards Ah-Un, almost laughing as both heads turned towards her, looking interested. Rin smiled happily at the idea.

"Yes please!"

"Alright," Ryoko began as she packed the dishes away. "Once upon a time, a little girl with a big liking for trouble went through the woods one day. Not too far away was a cave where three dragons lived. A big dragon. A medium dragon. And a small baby dragon."

"What were their names?" Rin interrupted.

"Does it matter? Anyway, the dragons were settling down to their dinner of…uh, roasted carrots, when–"

Ryoko, busy thinking of what came next, was not paying attention when she put away the knife. She ended up slicing her hand open when she grasped it wrong, and instantly yelped.

"Ah, fuck!"

The knife, sharper than she gave credit, had sliced her palm open. Quickly she lifted her sleeve to keep blood off of it, and there was _a lot_ of blood. She had cut herself deeply, and knew she would need stiches if she was to have any chance of making it stop bleeding. Knowing that impossible, she searched for a cloth to tie it off.

"Woman." Sesshomaru spoke up behind her. She barely gave him a glance. She was more worried about her kimono staining than paying the demon any mind. But when she paused on it, the demon gave her an idea. She had to wonder if…maybe… _well, it warranted testing_. Holding up her bloodied hand, she stared at it, wondering how to begin. She supposed she should let the fire do all the thinking for her, but she wanted to control it this time, _if_ the thing was possible. If she could control this, _who knows_ what she could do. It would mean that she had grown more powerful, and if that was true, then it would mean that she stood a _better chance_ than she thought she did. Concentrating, she began to feel a faint, warm glow start in her chest, as if from her heart. This feeling stretched itself to her hand instinctively, as if following the nerves that signaled pain to the source.

Watching eagerly, she could see the fire spark just a little in her hand. Luckily the chain did not react, or else Ryoko would have been in a lot more pain. She felt the slightest bit of tingling on her hand, a lot like that prickly feeling one gets when a foot falls asleep or when you drink too much wine. It felt oddly pleasant, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing. Before her very eyes, the wound _began to close_. It was like time was reversing, muscle and skin stitching back together. It was very strange to watch and some part of Ryoko felt creeped out. The smell of blood, the torn flesh sewing itself back into one, it made her feel like she was watching a surgery being performed on herself. But it paid off in the end when the fire healed the wound _perfectly_ , not even so much as a scar left behind.

"Wow…I really can heal myself." She said breathlessly. It was almost amazing, she could hardly believe it. Her fire, _it could do something good!_ _It could heal!_ And here she thought it was simply a hungry thing that took. No, it could _give_ as well, and Ryoko found herself smiling happily for the first time in a long while. She wanted to go tell Rin, but remembering the demon was still by her, laughed. She had it figured out. What the demon wanted. Now it was her turn to be the smug one. While she did not remember much about what happened after she had lost the fight, her fire _certainly did_. And it _whispered_ secrets to her now about what it had done after she had lost consciousness, and she had to wonder why she didn't realize sooner what the demon was up to.

"So this is the reason you want me around, huh?" She smirked, "I healed myself and I'm going to hazard a guess that I healed you too. You might be pretty powerful, but when I _burn_ something it stays burnt. And I just bet you want me to heal that arm of yours, don't you? Restore it maybe? Well big guy, unless these chains are taken off, you can just forget about it!"

Ryoko felt proud of herself and stood up straighter while she waited for the demon to react. She knew that she had all the cards here. If the demon wanted her help he was going to have to do what she said. Sure, he could threaten her, but he already tired once to kill her and here she still stood, and not a scratch to be found. She could heal herself. _Actually heal herself_. Who knows what else she could do? Of course, she wasn't exactly sure if she could regenerate a whole arm, but the demon didn't know that.

"Present this Sesshomaru your hand." The demon asked. Ryoko flinched back in surprise.

"Uh…why?"

The demon did not wait for her to comply. He simply grabbed her bloodied wrist and brought it close to his face to inspect. Ryoko immediately struggled against his grip, but he kept a firm hold and continued his examination.

"Your blood."

 _"_ _What about it?"_ Ryoko hissed through her teeth as she placed a hand on Sesshomaru's armor to try and push him away. No good, the demon would not budge. Did she really fight this brick wall of muscle when she couldn't even get out of his grip? She was closer to the demon than she ever wished to be before. He towered over her by at least a foot, and her neck was craned to look up at him. She was surprised to see that there was a crescent moon on his forehead, hidden by his bangs. Was that always there? Or did she just forget about it? Come to think of it, she hadn't really noticed how sharp the features on his face were. From the black slits in his severe eyes to the sternness of his mouth, the demon looked as if he had been cut from cold stone. It was rather fascinating, in a way, almost striking.

"It has no scent." He commented impassively, still carrying on his close scrutiny of her hand.

"Could you stop it with the smell thing?" Ryoko sighed in exasperation, "I'm starting to get self-conscious."

Sesshomaru cast her a stern look that she ignored, only to gain her attention by bring her hand closer to him. For a moment Ryoko thought he was going to bite her as he opened his mouth and descended upon her, his breath on her skin forcing a shiver through her. She was going to strike him, but stilled in shock as the demon's tongue caressed her open palm. Ryoko wanted nothing more than to crawl away from the invading sensation that made her shudder with aversion and confusion, but found herself helpless as she watched Sesshomaru taste the blood that was dripping from her hand still.

"And yet there is taste. Jasmine. Impossible." Sesshomaru concluded when he had sampled enough. He let her go, and Ryoko's hand fell limply to her side.

"…wha…I…uh…" Ryoko's brain had shut down. Mentally she had to go over what had happened in the last few seconds frame by frame in order to piece it all together.

 _He…he…licked her hand. Licked it._ _ **Licked**_ _. With his tongue._ _ **Tongue**_ _._ _ **He**_ _licked_ _ **her**_ _with_ _ **his**_ _ **tongue**_ _._

Ryoko started back to life, her face becoming red in outrage. The fire surged beneath her skin, calling out for retribution against the depraved demon. She leapt away from Sesshomaru, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell?! Why would you do something like that?!"_**

"This Sesshomaru has his reasons." He explained simply, leaving Ryoko gapping like some poor fish stranded on land. All of her functions halted again, unable to process any more. It was just too much.

"I-I-I…you…I…" She stammered as she watched the demon distance himself from her to sit down beneath a tree. Ryoko kept staring at him, absolutely _fuming_ and yet helpless to do anything about it because she was frozen stiff. She was _burning, enraged, and very, very, very confused_. Just who did that demon think he was? How dare he?! He, he would…he would pay! Somehow! Visible sparks flew from her hands as she shivered with anger, ignoring the slight pain it brought her from the chain's reaction to this display of malice.

Rin, having hear the commotion, came over to Ryoko looking worried

"Ryoko? Are you alright?" She asked. Ryoko was barely aware of her presence, instead thinking of a million and one ways to skin a dog.

"Ryoko, your kimono is burning." Rin added. This caught Ryoko's attention as she glanced down and, sure enough, the hem of her kimono was smoldering ever so slightly, having caught a spark.

"What? Oh, no!" She panicked as she made a mad dash for hot spring, hoping to save her only outfit. Rin followed after her, shouting.

"Roll Ryoko! You have to roll!"

* * *

That's all for now kiddies. Be sure to join us next week as Ryoko continues to bond with Rin and finds herself comforted by Sesshomaru after having a terrible nightmare. And Sesshomaru's new intentions are revealed when he brings Ryoko to a witch who is renowned to have strange healing powers…but things don't quite go as planned. TTFN.


	19. Cave

**Chapter 19; Cave:**

Uh...hi. Anyone there? I don't really expect so, and I deserve it. Gods, I'm terrible at updating. Well, at least I'm trying, right? Right? Again, sorry guys. I'm going to try my best to have the next chapter of this story up in two weeks, and if I don't, by god, please shout at me through your computer screens. I need to finish my stories, and I'm going to try my damn best, because I love writing them, I love hearing your thoughts about them, and I love fangirling with my fellow peers.

Also, it wasn't just laziness/working to feed myself that kept me from writing for this story. I also had the story go a major overhaul, like huge, as I changed not only the ending, but what Ryoko is in relation to Naraku and what it all has to do about her mother and the Shikon Jewel inside her. What I came up with makes much more sense for the story, brings old characters back to life, and adds a little more drama to the whole thing including the eventual romance between Ryoko and Sesshomaru, which you guys are just gonna love. So forgive me for being away for so long, but the muse in me needed to contemplate rather than write.

With that said, the teaser for this chapter at the end of Chapter 18 is no longer what will take place in this one. So, sorry, but the story has changed a little.

Anyway, this chapter is a bit slower than the last two, but the next chapter will have action galore. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

"The flower is…blue." Rin spoke slowly, her words coming out thoughtfully. Walking beside her on the dirt road, Ryoko nodded in approval.

"Good."

"Rin loves…to pick…the blue ones."

"Good." Ryoko nodded again. "That's seven. Five more."

Encouraged, Rin pressed on, though it was clear she had not thought this far ahead.

"It…"

Rin, looking up, took inspiration from the late noon sun burning overhead. Smiling, she turned back to Ryoko.

"It makes Rin think of spring!"

Here, Ryoko brought her hands together, giving Rin a short lived applause for completing her first haiku by herself.

"Not bad. But that last one was six syllables, not five. Remember, it's five-seven-five for a traditional haiku."

Rin, happy one moment for her victory, suddenly frowned. She liked winning, like any child, and found her young pride affronted by this technicality.

"This game is hard!" She pouted, but Ryoko only shrugged, causing the chain that was twisted around her wrists to rattle.

"It's supposed to be. It helps you think, expand your vocabulary, and explore your poetic side." She explained, ending with the ever classic, "It's good for you."

 _Kami kill me, 'It's good for you'? Never thought I'd be saying that to anyone. I sound like my father. Oh, gods no…_

"That's what you say about radishes!" Rin accused.

Again, Ryoko shrugged.

"It holds true for both."

Ryoko was astounded, or more really _horrified_ , at how much like an adult she was sounding. Rin was transforming her into a responsible person with sensible answers to silly questions. Her younger self would have been **_mortified_** at this. What ever happened to her previous, childlike ignorance and insolence?

 _It was burned out of you, that's what. The moment you fell through that well._

"What about another game?" Rin suggested, bringing Ryoko's attention back on to her.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Hide and seek! It's Rin's favorite!"

Ryoko looked down at the chain on her wrists and ankles. Giving it an experimental tug, Ryoko found it firm. She had done this many times since this morning, whether accidentally or on purpose to test its strength. It was just a little pull, nothing that would have been detected by any normal person. Sesshomaru however glared at her over his shoulder for the slight disturbance, his eyes narrowed in displeasure. It was a quick gesture, barely noticeable, but Ryoko noticed it, and smirked for finally succeeding on getting on the demon's nerves.

 ** _Took long enough._**

 _Serves the bastard right though._

"Maybe some other time." She told Rin finally, her thoughts turning dark as she focused on trying to telepathically drill a _hole_ in the back of the demon's head. Rin, unaware of this, kept going.

"What about tag?"

"No."

"Bird in Basket?"

"No."

"Rock-paper-blade?"

"No."

"Hide and seek?"

"You said that already."

Rin was not to be deterred however. She knew Ryoko had been in a bad mood since Lord Sesshomaru had put a chain on her, and was determined to make her happy. Rin herself loved playing games, so it was obvious that the right game would cheer Ryoko up. Maybe if Ryoko was happy, she wouldn't want to leave, and then Lord Sesshomaru would take the chain off. Rin could tell Ryoko didn't like Jaken or Sesshomaru very much, not many did, but Rin wanted Ryoko to stay. Ryoko made Rin happy, and so she wanted Ryoko to be happy with Sesshomaru too.

"I spy?" Rin asked after a minute. This had been a game that Ryoko had taught her, and Rin hoped that maybe she would play this one.

"No." Replied Ryoko automatically, only then to concede. If it kept Rin busy and maybe keep her mind off of her sore wrists, then what ** _harm_** could it do?

"Well, maybe."

Rin, seeing her chance, began the game.

"Rin spies with her little eye something…black!"

"My eyes." Ryoko answered without hesitation.

"Aw." Rin frowned, not expecting her first defeat to come so soon. But she plucked her determination back up and tired again.

"Rin spies with her little eye something green!"

"It's Jaken." Ryoko replied without missing a beat.

"What?" Croaked the small demon from behind them. Ryoko and Rin both ignored him.

"Rin spies something whit–"

"Sesshomaru's hair."

"How are you so good at this game?" Rin asked, absolutely astounded.

"I'm not. You're just really bad." Ryoko replied flatly. This caused Rin to form a frown, looking down at her feet. She wasn't upset that she was losing, not really. More that her game was not working. But when Ryoko glanced down at her and smirked, Rin had to grin again as the older girl _tenderly_ tussled her hair. It was quite the landmark moment, this sign of _affection_. **_Especially_** from Ryoko. But Ryoko was too busy with her thoughts to mark its importance.

It was day two of Ryoko's being tethered to Sesshomaru, and it was safe to say she was getting a _little_ frustrated with the situation.

 _Just a little?_

Alright, **_more_** than a little. A lot. It was just _ridiculous!_ She was following him around like a leashed dog, which was nearly ironic given the circumstances. _Was it ironic?_ Or poetically tragic? Either way it **_sucked_**. She was grumpy and sleep deprived. Every time she shifted in her bedding last night that **_damn_** chain rattled, reminding her of the deep trouble she was in. _And it was starting to chaff her wrists!_ She couldn't change her clothes, she couldn't be more than fifty feet away from the demon, and she had to ask _permission_ when she needed to go relieve herself in the woods! **_It was embarrassing!_** And Jaken took every opportunity to scream at her and hit her with his staff now that she couldn't retaliate with her fire, not without getting a sharp sting of poison shooting up her arm.

It was like she was in one if those old black and white cartoons, the one in which prisoners are led by guard, tethered with a chain and ball _. Except_ , she wasn't wearing one of those silly little striped suits, and escape would not be as _simple_ as finding a nail file. Speaking of, her nails were atrocious. Hers were so long by now there were _more like claws_. And how did feudal women keep theirs from chipping? Kami, she would ** _kill_** for a salon.

 _Getting off track. Think of a plan._

Ah, right. Given what she could whittle out of Jaken, they would reach the destination the demon had in mind by nightfall. She had **_no_** idea of where they were going, except that they were heading _north_. What lay ahead were only some distant mountains and some open patches of fields, nothing she could identify as potentially _helpful_ or _harmful_. But the demon had to be taking her _somewhere_ , to do _something_ , and that was the extent of her knowledge so far.

 ** _Fucking useless_** **.**

Well, she knew it had to do something to do with her newfound ability to heal, but why that required coming all the way here she had no idea. If all he wanted her to do was attempt to heal his arm, then _surely_ he would have ordered her to do it already. **_No_** , there was something else at play, and tonight she was going to find out whenever they reached Sesshomaru's destination. And however it turned out, whether she was did what the demon asked, or refused, or was unable to do it, Ryoko _felt certain_ that Sesshomaru would only be all too happy **_to be rid of her_** when she was no longer of any use to him. She knew he had once said that she could not truly be _'harmed'_ , what with her ability to heal, but she felt certain the demon would try his **_damn best_** to do just that.

 _Oddly_ , Ryoko was not as witlessly terrified as she thought she would be at such looming dangers. In fact, _dare she say it_ , she felt rather brave.

Because, of late, she had made a few discoveries.

 ** _One_** , she was _tougher_ than she previously gave herself credit for. With her ability to heal she could come back from being near dead to just a little stiff, her fight with Sesshomaru evident of this. **_And two_** , not only could she _take a hit_ , she could **_hit back_** as well. _True_ , Sesshomaru was far stronger than her, but she could stand her ground. _Sort of_. There was no way could she take him in a fair fight, not that she was looking forward to a rematch. That however might be _inevitable_. But, and this was her **_third_** and most important discovery, she was not _afraid_ any more. She was not scared of Sesshomaru, not of him or his designs for her. **_And she refused to be afraid again_**. _Especially_ of Sesshomaru.

Besides, she had nothing to fear for the moment. As of right now the demon needed her, and until he got what he wanted then he would not risk anything that would _permanently_ harm her. _Still_ , it was driving her **_crazy_** not knowing. And Ryoko wanted to know so that she could come up with a plan. While most of her plans had a way of going **_to absolute shit_** during execution, it was still better to have _one_ than _none_. A plan would make her feel better, knowing what to do and when to do it. It was always good to have a plan. _Always_. Especially when it came to escape…

Caught up with her thoughts, Ryoko had not noticed she was moving at a slower pace than her jailer. The chain grew taunt, and Ryoko found herself being pulled forward, _harshly_. She nearly stumbled, tripping over slackened parts of the chain, but managed to recover. _Barely._

"Woman, we do not stop." Spoke Sesshomaru from the head of the pack.

He did not stop or slow, in fact, Ryoko could have sworn he tugged her forward on purpose. She looked towards him, regretting it to see that Sesshomaru was glaring at her again. He had been doing that a lot lately. As if he wanted to _decapitate her with his eyes_. She might be able to heal herself, but she didn't fancy having to go through all the trouble of finding out if she could recover from _that_.

 ** _Pompous ass._** Her thoughts snarled. She forced herself to trudge forward, passing Rin who was now busying herself with her doll Chi, having given up the game of I spy for now.

The vicious, afternoon sun _beat down_ at Ryoko, making her even more uncomfortable as she started to break out into a _sweat_. Normally the heat did not get to her, but today her powers were being a _bit_ _ **…unmanageable**_. She pulled at the collar of her kimono, trying to cool herself down some. Her fire was _churning_ inside her, **_crawling_** with the need for release. It made her body itch like her skin was _being pulled in tight_. It had been tense ever since she had been _forcibly_ chained by the demon, but last night it got a **_thousand times worse_**. Last night, when Sesshomaru _licked_ her.

Just the _mere_ thought of it made Ryoko redden with frustration. That **_damn_** demon, where did he get off on doing _that_ to her? Just when she thought he couldn't get any more sadistic or cruel, he goes and does a thing like that! He did not even have a reason, not a real one anyway. 'This Sesshomaru has his reasons', **_as if!_** And what the hell did he mean that she tasted like _jasmine_? Jasmine was a flower, a scent, not a flavor. Unless he was thinking of jasmine tea, which did have a fragrant, rich floral flavor. Why would he say that when he tasted her blood? _Why_ would he do that at all? _Why did he lick her?_ _ **Why?**_ _Why the hell would he do that?_ _ **Just…why?!**_

"Ryoko!" Rin called out, snapping Ryoko out of her thoughts as she finally heard Rin on her fifth attempt to get her attention.

"What?"

"You're on fire again." Rin pointed to sleeve of Ryoko's kimono. Sure enough, it was smoldering.

"Oh gods!" Ryoko yelped as she waved the sleeve around. It was _obviously_ caused by the furious sparks that danced from her fingers, which Ryoko quickly tried to get under control. It took much more concentration than normal, but luckily the poison chain wrapped around the same hand had only just started to react to her fire, lightly stinging her wrist before she managed to put out the fire. This got the attention of Sesshomaru again, who once again glared back at Ryoko. His glare caught Ryoko off guard this time though, and she felt her cheeks burning in frustration. That **_damn demon_** , it was all his _fault_. _If_ he didn't make her so angry, _if_ he hadn't **_licked_** her, _then_ she wouldn't be **_so pissed off now_**.

"This is getting ridiculous." She mumbled, forcing herself to focus on the road ahead rather than Sesshomaru.

Rin, concerned, looked up at Ryoko.

"Ryoko, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just… _peachy_." Ryoko gritted through her teeth. She shook her head, determined not to think on the matter more. "Whose turn is it? Is it my turn?"

Rin nodded, happy that Ryoko wanted to get back to the game.

"I spy with my little eye something…" Ryoko said as she started to look around. She wasn't really finding anything of real interest. Just trees, rocks, grass, and further down the road was…

"A man?" Muttered Ryoko.

It was. There was a man ahead on the road, coming their way. He was alone with what looked like a huge pack on his back. It was jangling with every step he took, which was a lot seeing as how he was _running_.

"That's not how you play Ryoko! It has to be a color!" Rin protested, but Ryoko's attention was still on the man.

Sesshomaru wasn't really one for socializing with humans. While Ryoko had been with this group, they had only one way of dealing with fellow travelers; _just keep walking_. Most of the time the humans would get off the road and tremble, fearing they were going to be eaten by Sesshomaru or Ah-Un, whom they recognized as demons. Ryoko would always freak that Sesshomaru would take time for a snack, but as it seemed Jaken had been right in saying that his master never ate humans. At least, _not yet_.

But, rather than keep on walking, Sesshomaru _stopped_. This forced Ryoko to, but she wondered why. Sesshomaru _never_ stopped unless it was time to set up for the night. When she saw the dog demon place his hand on the hilt of his sword, Ryoko _stiffened_. **_Was he going to kill the man?_**

"Rin, get on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin nodded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

As Rin scampered over to the dragon, Ryoko approached closer to Sesshomaru. She wasn't about to let him **_slaughter_** a human. Not in front of _her_. Not in front of _Rin_. She came up to stand beside him, not certain what she was going to do.

"He's not going to do anything. Except probably tremble in fear." She ended up saying, eyes flickering from Sesshomaru to the man. He was approaching quickly, and if Ryoko didn't do something _now_ , he was going to **_die_**. She clenched her fists, willing to smack the demon if need be, but stopped herself.

 _Wait. Something is wrong._

Ryoko could not understand why she hesitated. But there was something… _something_ on the edge of sensation that told her there was something **_wrong_**. She could _feel_ it in a way. A sense of danger. **_An aura of evil?_** _No_ , that was dumb. But, she did get the sense that the man was not running _towards_ them, but _away from something else_.

On cue, something else did come into view. A _big_ something. A **_bug_** something.

"Oh…crap." Whispered Ryoko.

It was _huge_ demon, with the torso and forearms of a human, but with the long, coiling legged body of a **_centipede_** following. It was tearing up the ground in its chase after the man. It was the size of _five cars_ lined up end to end, and just as _fast_. The poor man was running for his life and losing ground fast, gasping as he screamed at them in warning.

"RUN!"

Upon seeing the demon, Ryoko's fire reacted. Sparks ignited in her hands, and her shoulders started to cover themselves in _small_ , but _growing_ flames. Ryoko hugged her arms to her, trying to _suppress_ the fire, but it was too late as the poison from the chain began to retaliate.

"Ow! Dammit!" She hissed. Her fire only wanted to protect her, and because of that it wouldn't be _controlled_. It rose higher the closer the centipede demon came, and in turn the poison was growing more **_intense_** with every second. Unable to _bear_ it, Ryoko fell to her knees, trying to regain control. Out of the corner of her eye, Ryoko watched as Ah-Un, with Jaken and Rin upon them, fly up. This left only her, the man, and Sesshomaru in the path of the demon.

The man kept running, too scared to stop as he passed by Sesshomaru and a struggling Ryoko. The centipede demon was less than a few yards away from them, and Ryoko was able to see its black eyes and _inhumanly_ large teeth. Seeing her on the ground, the demon decided to change its focus from the man to her, probably thinking her much _easier_ prey at the moment. She was unable to do anything more than watch the demon come closer, still trying to _regain_ control over herself. She braced herself for more **_pain_** , but when she saw Sesshomaru take a step forward, she watched as he drew his sword.

The Tenseiga looked like such a beat up old sword, but as Sesshomaru rose it above his head to strike, Ryoko could almost _feel_ its hum of **_power_**. With a slash, Sesshomaru aimed his blow at the demon. At first, nothing happened for the longest second Ryoko had ever lived through. But like she had witnessed herself up close and personal, following the cut of the blade, a hole **_ripped_** open behind the demon.

The Meido Zangetsuha, in the shape of a crescent moon, gave the centipede demon little time to react. It only got to glance behind itself before the Meido **_cut_** the demon, right through the chest. Pieces of the demon seemed to get sucked into the Meido, but the rest still kept up its previous momentum, crashing right before Sesshomaru's feet.

Ryoko wasn't so lucky.

Clouds of dust rose up everywhere, but Ah-Un, sensing the danger had passed, came down from its position in the sky. Rin, worried for Ryoko, ran over. She saw the older girl trapped underneath a large section of the now dead demon. She was struggling to get up, her fire sparking in annoyance now rather than danger.

"Get this thing off of me!" She yelled. Rin came over to help, but it wasn't until Ah-Un came over and dragged the body off with its teeth that Ryoko was finally made free. She dusted herself off, cursing that yet a _nother_ kimono was now ruined with _dirt_ and _demon blood._

 _Great, and this was my last one._

"Well done my Lord Sesshomaru!" Shouted Jaken as he came over to Sesshomaru. The dog demon said nothing, but placed his sword back into its sheath.

Ryoko, watching this, asked from beside him, "Was…was that what you were trying to do to me this whole time?"

Whenever Sesshomaru tried to use the Meido Zangetsuha on her, it was little more than some pretty lights and a weird sense of being pulled towards something. This…this was _horrible_. Was that what would _happen to her_ when Sesshomaru finally got it to work? She **_shuddered_** to think, but did not let the fear settle for long. Sesshomaru only briefly glanced towards her, but then looked past to focus on something else. Following his eyes, Ryoko was surprised to see the man still among them.

 _Oh, right. Forgot about him._

"My thanks to you strangers! I thought I was going to die!" He exclaimed in gratitude. He was covered in sweat and dirt, and any second now Ryoko expected him to _faint_ in exhaustion. He looked to be a middle age man, though he had a handsome face, and his clothes were expensive looking. He was sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath and gently rubbing his right leg. Ryoko _hesitantly_ approached him.

"What the hell was that thing?" She asked.

"An Omukade. A centipede demon."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. Well, that much was obvious. Still, she couldn't help but shudder in **_disgust_**.

"Gods. What is with this world and bug demons?"

"The creatures have a cave some distance away." The man continued to explain, "I heard they attacked travelers on the road, but I did not want to believe the rumors, as I was in a hurry. That thing ate my horse and guide before it decided that it wanted thirds."

The man then tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Ryoko watched him struggle for another minute before he sighed to himself, realizing it was pointless.

"How far is the next village?" He asked her.

"The last village we saw was hours ago. Maybe." She said, pointing down the way they had just came.

The man shook his head in despair.

"With this leg, I fear it will take me days." He gestured to the limb, and sure enough Ryoko saw a trail of blood running down from a deep gash. The man looked around him as if hoping a solution to his problem could be found nearby. Spotting Rin, he smiled, but then frowned when he finally noticed Ah-Un and Jaken. Any normal person would have freaked out at the sight of them, but when the man spied Sesshomaru, he began to tremble. It was like he knew that, despite his more human appearance, Sesshomaru was the worst among them all. The man looked to be about to say something to Ryoko, probably to beg for her help, when he flinched back.

"Uh, miss? You're on fire." He whispered in shock.

Ryoko shrugged.

"I know." She sighed in exasperation.

Her fire was still all in a panic. It was still feeding off of her adrenaline from before. She was starting to regain _control_ of it, trying to focus on _healing_ the burns the poison gave her as well as the scrapes and bruises she received when the demon, the Omukade, landed on her. Her tension from before was now a **_thousand times_** worse, and she could feel her fire _begging_ for release. Knowing that if she didn't do something soon to relieve it soon or else face **_spontaneous combustion_** , Ryoko tried to think of a way release.

 _I wonder…_

Turning towards the man, Ryoko had a thought. Before, even with the chain, Ryoko had been able to dry herself with her fire. She was also able to heal herself when she accidentally cut herself on the knife. It was probably thanks to these things she had _yet_ to combust like in the old days before she fell down the well. But that would change if she did not do something soon. She had already healed herself, but still the fire yearned to do more, protesting against its forced confinement. As the man winced in pain as he once more tried to stand, Ryoko came to a decision.

 _It would be worth testing._

With the chain trailing after her, Ryoko approached the man. She could feel Sesshomaru watching her, but he did nothing else. As Ryoko kneeled beside the man, he flinched away.

"Miss, what are you–"

"Hold still." Ryoko commanded, "I don't want accidentally to reduce you to a pile of ashes."

Ryoko closed her eyes, not sure what to do. She had only healed herself _three_ times now, and only two of those times had she been conscious. _Plus_ , that was on herself, and she was used to the feeling of fire in her veins. If she wasn't careful, she **_could kill_** the man. Then again, with a wound like that, he would quickly _die_ of infection or starvation _anyway_. Cautiously, Ryoko tried to repeat what she had done before, reaching inside herself. She felt the source of the fire well up to meet her call, and concentrated it to her hands. A warmth grew in her palms, and _gently_ she placed them on the man's leg. He tried to scramble away, but it was **_too late_** as blue flames glided over his skin.

Ryoko opened her eyes in time to see the flames _eat_ away at the deep cut. The wound began to close itself, and within a moment there was not so much as even a _scar_ left behind. Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief as her fire seemed to calm inside her, content once again now that it had been useful. She watched as the man, utterly _shocked_ , gently reached out to touch where the cut had been. A sense of pride came over her then, and Ryoko couldn't help but smirk.

"My…my leg. It's…" He tried to talk, but couldn't find the words. She thought he was going to run away in absolute terror, but the man surprised her by bowing his head to the ground before her.

"How can I thank you my lady?" He asked, his voice laden with respect and gratitude.

"Don't." Ryoko told him. He really didn't know that she could have **_killed_** him. But hey, everything turned out _alright_ , so there was no need to tell him that. And as such, the man felt indebted. Taking off his heavy pack, he looked for something within. Ryoko leaned forward, seeing all kinds of items within it that looked quite expensive. The man must be a merchant or something.

"Please, let me give you this." He said, producing a circular object. It was a bracelet carved from jade, small and delicate. Ryoko blinked in surprise as the man pressed the object into her hand.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks?" Ryoko struggled to say, uncomfortable with this much gratitude.

"No. It is I who is thankful to you. My name is Nobuo Ito." The man, Nobuo, told her. Still holding her hand, he bowed to it respectfully.

"Ryoko Koide." She told him automatically. The man nodded, bowing once more to her hand.

"I am forever in your debt."

"Right." Ryoko chuckled uncomfortably as she pulled her hand away. Despite her newfound, if fickle, control, she still did not feel comfortable being touched. She liked her personal space. That, and Sesshomaru was practically glowering over her shoulder now, having watched her heal the merchant with interest. Nobuo noticed the demon as well, and with a slight tremble, stood up and bowed to him.

"I thank you as well, demon."

Sesshomaru did not react, but stared at the man's leg. It was still covered in blood, but the wound was completely gone. Again, Ryoko felt a sense of pride, and smiled to herself as she stood up too.

"I bid you goodbye. May we meet again, some day." He said with one final bow. Turning from them, the man made his way past the group, headed of in the direction they had just come from.

As he drew out of sight, Ryoko groaned. Truth was she was feeling fantastic from her successful experiment, but she didn't want the demon to know that. Sesshomaru, now staring at Ryoko, narrowed his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Ryoko did not give him the chance.

"Gods. It's like Ogasawara all over again. All that fawning and tributes." She said in exasperation.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow incredulously, causing Ryoko's temper to flare.

"What? I had a life before I met you!" She bit. But as she walked passed Sesshomaru to get back onto the road, something occurred to her.

 _This has to be more than coincidence._

The group, now settled from the commotion, once more joined on the road. With Sesshomaru back in the lead, the others followed. Ryoko, rather than rejoin back with Rin, walked beside the demon as they picked their way around the Omukade's torn apart body.

"So…" Ryoko began casually, "a cave full of centipede monsters. Is that where we are headed?"

She glanced towards Sesshomaru, studying his expression. He had not even broken a sweat from killing the demon. He looked as calm and as poised as ever, which only served to tick Ryoko off _more_.

"Come on. Whatever you got planned, don't you think it will be better to fill me in than keep me in the dark?" She asked, talking faster as she did, "And why don't I just heal you here and now? Get it over with? What does a cave of centipede demons have to do with me restoring your arm? And as you know, I've not really got a handle of this healing thing. I mean, I could have killed that man! I didn't, but that's not the point I guess, but–"

"Woman." The demon warned, his tone low. Ryoko groaned, throwing her arms into the air in exasperation.

"Fine. But if you plan on feeding me to those things they won't go for it. I taste extremely bitter." She told him _pointedly_. Sesshomaru only spared her another glance, and, if it wasn't for Ryoko's _excellent_ judge of his character, she would have said he was **_smirking_** too.

 _Fine_. Let him have his secrets. Let him think she is getting all worked up not knowing what was coming next or be able to use her fire to protect herself. She could take it. She would survive it. She would _show_ that prick she would not go down as easily as that centipede did. Because she was _stronger_. Because she was gaining more _control_. Sure, she couldn't protect herself without getting the shit burned out of her from the poison chain, but she would think of _something_.

 _Soon_.

 ** _Hopefully._**

If only she had a plan. She had time still. The sun wouldn't set for another few hours. She still had time.

"Ryoko," asked Rin from behind, "can we play another game?"

"Sorry Rin, not right now." Was all that Ryoko said as she plunged into her own thoughts.

* * *

Night had fallen, leaving the company in complete darkness. Rin slept beside Ah-Un, laying on top of her old kimono and wrapped in a blanket. It was a clear night and, despite the earlier heat, was cold. Jaken was by the fire, his head slowly dropping to rest on his knees as he fought to stay awake with his master. Sesshomaru himself sat away from the group, looking up at the nearby mountain and keeping careful watch. It had been hours now since they had stopped to make camp, but Sesshomaru was hesitant to proceed further.

His thoughts were on the woman.

In the two days since binding her to him with the chain, she had only seemed to grow stronger. She was quick to learn that she could summon her fire so long as her intent was not to cause harm. However it did not irk him to find that the chain had a flaw, instead, he once more grew intrigued by the woman. Her control over her power had grown exponentially since he had come across her. The most bothersome example being her fighting him in order to escape. Considering how pathetic her attempt to defend herself when he first found her, it was a decided improvement. But if she had possessed her powers all her life, as she claimed, he wondered why only now she was beginning to gain control and understand them.

She was genuinely surprised when she realized that she could heal, and was only now learning how to use it. To him, it was nothing to heal a cut or any wound he might receive in battle, however rare they were. And though she thought her ability to heal herself might have something to do with why he kept her, she was wrong. He had thought, simply, to use her fire to secure that his plan was a success. He had first managed to feel it when he touched the woman while she unconsciously healed herself. Like a parasite he had fed off of the fire and its power, allowing him to be healed along with the woman, giving feeling back into his severed arm for the first time in years. Though that had not been his intention, it inspired him to test the woman's ability further while he formed his plan. And later, his plan was made all the more simple to realize that he did not need the woman's fire, but rather, her blood.

In the moment she had cut herself, this Sesshomaru became curious as to whether the properties of her fire were present. For many demons their source of power flowed throughout their bodies alongside their blood, and wondered if it would hold true for the woman as well. A simple way to test this was to taste the blood, and if this Sesshomaru was correct, which he was, then all he would merely need from the woman would be her blood to make his plan complete.

Even now he could still recall the taste of it.

It was not at all how he imagined…and the woman was quite wrong in stating earlier that she tasted bitter. Opposite in fact. He had been truthful in saying it tasted like Jasmine, floral and honeyed sweet. Pure and potent. The same sensation that ran through him when the woman's fire brushed over his skin seeped into his own blood then, filling him with the same intoxication before disappearing almost as quickly as it came. Yet the rich taste of the woman's blood still lingered, try as this Sesshomaru might to forget.

This new revelation about the woman's blood still surprised him, but it seemed the woman had more surprises to come.

Never did this Sesshomaru imagine that it was possible for the woman to _purposefully_ heal others with her fire. It was an ability he had never seen before, in a demon or human. Not without the aid of potions or enchantment. This Sesshomaru wondered if this perhaps simplified his plans, but in fact it may just complicate. If he was to have her use her powers on him, she would have to be willing to do it. Furthermore, he would have to unchain her for her to potentially reach her full ability, and that would only give the woman the chance to retaliate against him. Though this Sesshomaru did not worry about subduing her again, it would take precious time away from the matters at hand.

Besides…it was not possible for this Sesshomaru's arm to heal. Only to be replaced. No, best to keep it simple and use the woman's blood. Then, he could be rid of her.

With the moon now high overhead, this Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave.

Standing, this Sesshomaru lifted the chain. Following its coiled twists, his eyes rested on the woman tied to its end.

She was sleeping on top of her blanket near Rin, limbs stretched out as if she meant to take up as much space as possible. Earlier she had been complaining about the heat, though this Sesshomaru remembered that she had once stated that she was never bothered by such things. And yet, here she was, tossing and turning and covered in sweat. This Sesshomaru did not know humans very well, but knew enough to tell when one was ill.

Though, the woman was anything but human, despite her odd conventions and traits that mimicked the pathetic creatures. Regardless, she did appear to be distressed as she tossed and turned on the blanket, murmuring. Often the woman talked in her sleep, though most of the time this Sesshomaru could not make out the words, even with his sharp ears. Now was just the same, though he could tell by the urgency with which she muttered that she was afraid. This was typical as well for the woman, though it seemed with every night the things that plagued her grew steadily worse.

As she twisted once more, a jade bracelet at her wrist jangled against the cuff of the chain. This Sesshomaru recognized it as the one the merchant had given her earlier, in thanks for her healing him. Though in that moment this Sesshomaru had been more interested in the abilities of the woman, he now found it strange the woman would keep the bracelet, what with her complaints of 'tributes' and such. This Sesshomaru found himself displeased at the sight of it, an obsequious gift from a repellant human that fawned over and touched her…

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside the woman. He had delayed long enough with his contemplations. As quietly as possible he would wake the woman and then journey to see the mountain top where the mouth of the cave resided. It would be best to leave Rin and the others behind, not to mention quicker. He planned on flying them to the top of the mountain, carrying the woman. If she protested, then he would drag her behind him. But this Sesshomaru was uncertain how best to wake the woman without disturbing the others. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rocked her like he would when he needed to wake Rin, but the woman did not respond besides her murmuring louder. Irritated, he was about to try again, when the woman's eyes flew open.

"No!" She screamed.

Her hands reached out before her, fingers bent to claw whatever danger she still saw. But only this Sesshomaru was present, and before the woman could touch him, he captured both her hands in his by the wrist. Finding herself caught, the woman started to struggle wildly, like some animal in a snare. Only Ah-Un, ever alert, woke from the noise. Both heads watched the struggle curiously, but thankfully neither Rin nor Jaken woke. It looked as if the woman was going to scream again, but this Sesshomaru spoke before she could.

"Woman. Silence."

As if she had been plunged into cold water, Sesshomaru's voice stilled the woman. She stared at him blankly, as if she did not know him. As her eyes focused however, her lips snarled as she recognized him.

"Don't touch me! Creep!" She hissed, fighting now to pull away from him. This Sesshomaru let the woman go, resulting in her landing on her back from the force of her struggle. Still kneeling beside her, Sesshomaru watched as the woman moved away from him on her hands and heels. When she created several feet between them, she stopped, apparently unable to do more. Her breathing was erratic, and the fast beat of her heart nearly deafened this Sesshomaru.

"Damn it to hell. The nightmares are getting worse." She whispered to herself, trying to steady her breathing. Calming some, she glared at Sesshomaru poisonously.

"I blame you." She seethed, her voice growing louder as she spoke, "I'm pent up because I can't use my fire with this damn chain on. It's why I keep igniting spontaneously!"

Sesshomaru, tempted to silence the woman, chose to stand instead.

"Woman, it is time. Come quietly."

Without giving her much choice, this Sesshomaru began to walk away from the campsite. Forced to follow before the chain dragged her along, the woman mumbled as she fixed her kimono back into place.

"Gods, you're so cryptic."

As she was wiping the sweat from her brow, the woman stopped as something occurred to her.

"Hang on. Let me grab some things."

She doubled back, heading towards Ah-Un, but this Sesshomaru would not her go any further than the end of her chain.

"Woman." He warned her, seeing the woman shake her head in frustration.

"Do you even know my name?" She asked, but did not bother to wait for an answer, "I'm just gonna grab some supplies. Food. A torch. Maybe a clean kimono. Well, cleaner than this one anyway. Do you realize I am completely out of clothes free of blood?"

She tugged on the chain, as if thinking she could persuade him to follow after her. This Sesshomaru was not in the mood to humor the woman. Though she trying to control her previous fear from her nightmare, she was still disturbed it, and most likely apprehensive of what was to come.

"You're stalling."

Not a question, a fact. But the woman answered him anyway.

"No!" She protested. Only to shrug and say, "Okay, maybe. Pardon me if I'm not looking forward to being eaten by demons."

This Sesshomaru had to resist growling in frustration. The woman was taken far too much time. And this Sesshomaru did not wish to have the others woken by any activity. It would be easier for them to depart if Rin and Jaken did not wake, as they would both wish to know where this Sesshomaru was going. Besides, this Sesshomaru did not want Rin to see the woman leave, as she was clearly attached to her. It would only give rise to complications later on, and so to avoid them, this Sesshomaru spoke.

"No harm shall befall you this night."

As before, the woman stilled at his words. She stopped pulling against the chain, turning to face this Sesshomaru.

"Really?" She looked at him incredulously, her tone coated with skepticism. This Sesshomaru did not dignify her with a reply, but she took his silence as affirmation. She frowned and tried once more to make her way to Ah-Un's saddle pack.

"Well, I don't believe you." She hissed lowly, "You've been itching to kill me since I've tried to escape."

"No."

Again, the woman turned at this Sesshomaru's words. Again, she looked skeptical.

"No?"

"This Sesshomaru wished to be rid of you much earlier than that."

The suspicion fell away from the woman's expression to be replaced by exasperation.

"Oh, haha." She laughed humorlessly, but Sesshomaru wondered why then a smirk crossed her lips.

The two of them stood in silence as the woman seemed to be weighing the truth of his words. Though it was in no part a promise or an oath, the woman seemed to recognize the importance of his spoken word. And though she clearly did not trust him as he her, she seemed to realize she had no choice but to do just that.

"Fine." She acquiesced, "Lead me to my doom or whatever."

"It is the Cave of the Omukade." This Sesshomaru corrected.

The woman only nodded as she joined up alongside him.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." Recited the woman, though this Sesshomaru could not be sure what it meant.

Together, the two walked out of the clearing they had set up for the night in. This Sesshomaru led by two steps ahead, the woman gathering up the slack of chain between them so it did not drag on the ground. Though this Sesshomaru had decidedly not told the woman what he had planned, there was some truth to her words earlier. It would make the process smoother, and perhaps, it would earn him the woman's compliance. The way she continually resisted him was not only tedious, but could prove ruinous to his plans if she hesitated to cooperate. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru decided to share some of his plan with the woman. Enough for her to grasp what was to come.

"The Omukade are demons known for their powerful limbs."

The woman started at his words, not expecting him to speak. But as this Sesshomaru continued he could tell she was intent in listening.

"This Sesshomaru will kill them and take an arm from their leader. You," He said pointedly, "will attach that arm to this Sesshomaru. You will fuse the flesh together."

The woman nodded after he was done speaking. She let this information sink in for a moment. Obviously this meant that the two of them would be journeying into the Cave of the Omukade, where, upon defeating the leader, the woman would fuse the limb to this Sesshomaru. He would have avoided bringing her with while he fetched the limb, but more fresh the limb was, the better for this Sesshomaru. He also, purposefully, did not mention that he would be using her blood to bind the flesh.

"Alright." Spoke up the woman, "But you do realize that until yesterday I was not even aware that I had healing powers. I'm not really certain I can attach limbs."

"You will." He informed her. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"And if I can't?"

"Hn." Was this Sesshomaru's only reply. The woman sighed to herself.

"Great."

Sesshomaru continued to lead the woman as they walked. He wished to create some distance before he took off for flight. The woman would no doubt protest and he did not want her screams to waken and concern Rin or Jaken. Those two had a tendency to follow this Sesshomaru into danger. The mountain was not so far off that it would take them long to reach its summit. With all he planned, they would arrive at its center, carved deep miles below the surface, around dawn. That would be when he would kill the leader, and when his promise to the woman would expire.

"It's…it's a nice night out tonight. Isn't it?" Spoke the woman, bringing this Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He glanced sidelong at her, as she was now keeping pace beside him. She was still visibly shaken from her dream, but this Sesshomaru wondered if her courage was beginning to fail her now that he had revealed his plan to her. She often put up a front of insolent bravado that irked this Sesshomaru, as he could tell it was a lie by the erratic way her little heart beat in fear. The woman did not meet his eyes, instead staring straight up above them. After a moment she let out a gasp.

"Oh, look! Shooting star!" She said, pointing upwards with a breathless smile. In that moment she looked like Rin, a child fascinated with the smallest of wonders. The woman sighed, "I love shooting stars. I always wondered where they go after they fall. It seems a little sad, you know, that they cannot return to heaven."

The woman stopped then, still looking towards the sky. Sesshomaru paused only when the chain grew taunt between them. She ignored his look of displeasure, instead concentrating solemnly.

"A small tear of light, streams across the midnight sky: this is when stars cry…" She recited after a moment. Her words were carefully chosen and spoken with reverence, as if she were uttering a prayer instead. The woman then looked towards him, as if expecting praise from him. This Sesshomaru had observed her unusual passion for poetry. How could he not with her little games with Rin? He recalled how she said that she wished to follow in her father's profession and become a writer. This Sesshomaru himself had no interest in such nonsense, and his lack of reaction irked her after a moment.

"Gods, you're worse than a critic." She groaned, crossing her arms. It appeared she had recovered fully, back to her insolent ways without the forced bravado. Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru growled.

"Woman."

"Demon." She spat back.

"Come."

"What?"

"We will fly the rest of the way."

The woman gave him a look of confusion, pointing back towards the camp.

"Okay, but we left Ah-Un back with the others."

This Sesshomaru responded by allowing his mokomoko to grow long, its coiling length reaching out towards the woman. She stepped back from it, as if it was worse than a snake.

"You will hold on to this Sesshomaru."

The woman's eyes widened when she understood his meaning. She looked at him with such horror, and very nearly shrieked.

"What? No! I don't want to fall!"

"Then this Sesshomaru suggests you hold on tightly." This Sesshomaru told her with a smirk. The expression caught her off guard, and this Sesshomaru took the opportunity. With deftness, his mokomoko wrapped around the woman's waist, grasping her tightly. Not allowing her any time to react, this Sesshomaru launched himself from the ground. Tethered to him by both chain and mokomoko, the woman was trailed along, her weight next to nothing for this Sesshomaru to contend with. And, just as he predicted, she did not like this mode of transportation. Her scream was long and full of curses directed at him, his parentage, and his demonhood. Yes, this Sesshomaru would only be too glad to be rid of this nuisance once and for all with the dawn…

* * *

Oh, dear, how will Ryoko get out of this mess? Join Ryoko and Sesshomaru next time as Ryoko tries something she hasn't before with the demon; bargaining. But all that is pushed aside as Ryoko and Sesshomaru face off against the centipede demons, and Ryoko comes to learn more about Sesshomaru, herself, and the Shikon Jewel...


	20. Panic

**Chapter 20; Panic:**

Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much! I didn't really expect this story to get much attention after going so long without an update, but it makes me so happy to see some old faces and some new ones in the reviews! Speaking of, we reached over 100 reviews! Hurrah for me, and pip pip and what not. So I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Each one of you keep me typing for this story, and for those concerned about my other stories, fret not, I will be trying to complete them. Eventually. Hopefully. So have patience with me!

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, but I'm in a rush to get to work, so please, know that I adore each of you!

* * *

Ryoko _never_ liked heights. They made her feel queasy. Not that she was _afraid_ of them or anything, not like she was with **_spiders_**. But she had a healthy _respect_ for them and the gravity of which all natural things were subject to.

As such, she did **_not_** enjoy her time flying through the air hanging onto a piece of fluff. _Especially_ when that fluff was attached to a demon dog who paid _no attention_ to her screams, swears, and pleas for solid ground. How was it possible he could even fly? He had no wings. Was is magic? That seemed unfair. He already was so **_powerful_** , did he really need magic to boot? And what was with this _tail thing_? It was like it was _living_ or something. And it was _soft_. Like... ** _super soft_**. She could almost take a nap on it if she wasn't so hell bent on _piercing_ the demon's ears with her screams.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

What felt like forever but was, _of course_ , only a few moments, Sesshomaru landed on the top of the mountain. His mokomoko gently drifted downwards with him, barely disturbing the leaves that scattered the ground. When Ryoko landed however, it was _not_ with grace, but with a _loud_ and _painful **'thud'**_.

"Oh…oh gods…I'm gonna be sick." She whined as she clutched her stomach. She had _never_ flown before, not even on an airplane. **_Hell_** , she had never even been on a roller-coaster. But _here_ and _now_ she foreswear she never would be tempted to try either of those things.

 _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up..._

"Were those flips in midair really necessary?" Ryoko said pointedly towards Sesshomaru as she stood herself up. She was visibly shaking, trying to recover. It was probably her adrenaline. Or, _more likely_ , her fire effecting her with its **_itch_** for release. Luckily her fire did not spark while in flight, or else she would be sporting some burns from the poison chain as well as motion sickness. Perhaps it knew that now was not the best time? Whatever the reason, she was thankful for _small_ miracles.

"So, you cower from heights as well as spiders." Derided Sesshomaru. _Gods_ , every word from him was either an _insult_ or a _command_. Ryoko bet his first words were **_'Go away peasant'_**. She hoped all her screaming had given him a headache.

"Yeah, well, I have a phobia if you haven't noticed." She said, having no patience with the demon as she tried to compose herself. She glanced at the demon, meaning to give him her most poisonous look, when she saw his brow lifted in curiosity.

"A phobia is an irrational fear of something. What I have is called arachnophobia, the irrational fear of spiders." She told him, taking this time to straighten her kimono and smooth her windblown hair. Some little **_warning_ ** bell went off in the back of her head for telling the demon her _greatest weakness_ , though Ryoko highly doubted Sesshomaru would care.

"All fear is irrational." Sesshomaru said, his tone full of deride. Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Not true. Most of the time fear keeps people alive by stopping them before they do something stupid. Like getting too close to a cliff edge...or playing with fire." She said _pointedly_ to the demon. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her thinly veiled threat. Perhaps this was not the _wisest_ course of action Ryoko should take. But it wasn't as if she had much choice. For all of her panic, Ryoko couldn't come up with a _single idea_ about how to get herself out of this situation. She had struggled to stay awake and think earlier, but her head was so heavy from the _fever_ that **_plagued_** her she could barely see straight. It was all well and good to _think_ about escaping, but she was **_hardly_ ** in any condition to do so until she was able to release her fire.

It was just how it was back in the old days, when she tried to contain it. When it would **_tear her apart_** for a moment of liberty, for a **_taste of flesh_** , be it her own or someone else's. But this was _far worse_ , because when it came for the fire to take over, when it came to the release, she would be _crippled_ with pain from the poison as well. And when that happened, she would be, even every sense of the word, _helpless_. No, escape was not for her now. Right now she just needed to survive this night. Survive both her own fire and whatever Sesshomaru had planned. And she could only manage that by taking _one reckless step at a time_.

Conviction shakily set, Ryoko allowed herself to follow Sesshomaru. He was heading towards some strange pattern carved into the rock face of the mountain's summit. It looked like a _gaping mouth_ of some terrible demon, large enough to swallow her where she stood. **_A warning?_** No, an entrance Ryoko realized as she watched Sesshomaru touch a space between the carving's teeth. Something rumbled deep in the cave, and like a weighted pulley, the teeth pried themselves apart to reveal a thick darkness beyond. As soon as it opened Ryoko had to cover her nose. The smell was **_absolutely vile!_** Like something, or _a lot of somethings_ most likely, had _died_ and _rotted_ down there.

"Scary looking cave entrance. The stench of death and decay. I guess this is the place." She mused out loud. Sesshomaru strode into the darkness without looking back at her.

"Come." He commanded.

And Ryoko, having no choice, followed. But not without a _little_ sarcasm.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time."

There is a special darkness in caves. Not like the dark of a forest or of night. _No_ , more like the murky depths of the _blackest_ seas. Suffice to say, Ryoko **_couldn't see shit_**. _Honestly_ , she waved her hand in front of her face and nearly _smacked_ herself. She moved as slowly as she could, trying to feel her way so she wouldn't fall. Several times she tripped, muttering curses as her toes took the brunt of it. _Damn her getas!_ Useless as fucking flip-flips. But the demon seemed to have no problem with the dark as far as Ryoko could tell. He moved ahead steadily, silently, and if it was not for the tautness of the chain Ryoko wouldn't have known he was _even there._

It made her wonder what _else_ was in the dark with them. This was a demons' lair after all. Full of centipede's the size of three story buildings with gross human top halves and an appetite for people. And didn't the merchant she healed the other day say the one they encountered **_ate_** his guide _and_ horse? How _much_ could one eat? How _much_ could their leader eat? **_Oh gods._**

"So…what's the plan again?" She asked, _needing_ to fill the silence. In all probability, Sesshomaru would never answer her, but there wasn't a chance for him to anyways as Ryoko's foot caught itself on the edge of a stone.

"Ah! Damn rocks!" She exclaimed, colliding against something hard as she tripped. Ryoko thought it was perhaps the wall of the cave, and chose to recover against it. That is, until she _felt it move_.

"Gah! Oh Kami!"

"Woman, silence yourself." Sesshomaru growled in front of her, having stopped. It had been his back she had clashed into. _Oh, good._ Ryoko thought it had been something evil that wanted to kill her.

 _Now's not the time for jokes._

She _growled_ in frustration, taking advantage of the demon's pause to rub the foot she had hit. Walking around in the dark like this was futile. The demon wasn't going to help, **_hell_** , he was probably enjoying her failing about like some _blind bat_. Well, _she would show him_. Raising her hand, Ryoko concentrated. She had done this before, quite a few of times. But with the chain she had to be careful, and given the state of the _fever_ that pounded in her veins, _if she lost control she would be in trouble_. Well, _more_ trouble. With a practiced spark, her fire ignited on her fingertips. The walls of the cave came into view, revealing the tight crammed space. Sesshomaru's eyes reflected the light of the fire, glowing a strange gold in the dark, reminding Ryoko of two gold coins. She gathered the flames into a single, tight blaze concentrated into the palm of her hand. As she did her fever abated some, at least enough for her to _stop feeling like her skin was on fire_.

"There. Better." She said with a smile.

Looking around, she then frowned. The walls of the tight tunnel there were in was made of dark stone, something that reminded her of obsidian. Looking down at her feet, Ryoko was disgusted to notice that it had not been rocks she had been tripping over this whole time. _It was bones_. ** _Lots of them_**. Some with shreds of clothing still attached, and something that looked like pieces of exoskeleton mixed in among them.

 _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up, don't –_

"This is…charming." She muttered, trying to control her gag reflex. She flinched back when she _saw_ some of the bones scattered before her _**move**_. A skeletal hand turned over, as if to reach out for the hem of her kimono.

"Something moved! Something moved!" She _**panicked**_ , stepping to hide behind Sesshomaru. Yeah, _sure_ , it was a cowardly thing to do. But it was instinct as she watched the bones continue to move, **_horrified_ ** what would come out. When a little head emerged, one with four red eyes and a weird looking snout, she immediately calmed. The _creature_ , kind of resembling a _mutated_ rat, scurried away from Ryoko and Sesshomaru. She breathed with a sigh of relief. This earned her an irritated look from Sesshomaru, but it did not last long as he began to lead them down the tunnel once more. Ryoko eventually noticed now that the floor of the path they took gently descended, making her all the more curious as to where it would end.

"Sorry, remind me again, what's the plan here?" She asked a second time. _Again_ , she did not expect Sesshomaru to answer, but was glad when he did.

"This Sesshomaru will slay the Omukade and their leader at the center of their nest."

"And I fuse the limb, got it." She finished, "But what do I do while you kill the centipede demons' leader?"

All the demon gave to her in reply to that was his annoyingly stoic silence.

"Got it." She sighed.

The two of them continued to journey further and further down into the cave. Sesshomaru's pace was _unforgiveable_ now that she had her light to guide her by. If he was in such a _hurry_ , why didn't he carry her? _On second thought_ , _**she didn't care for that.**_ Perhaps she should be _happy_ she has this time now to reflect on her situation and _poor_ life choices.

Strangely enough, her eyes wandered over the demon in front of her. Her eyes traced over his white hair, pointed ears, armored shoulder, and landed on the empty sleeve that hung at his left. They were here _because_ he wanted his arm back. Well, not his _specifically_ , but he wanted to replace what he had lost. _Why?_ Ryoko for the first time wondered something that should have been _obvious_ to her before. Now that she thought about it, it really _did not_ make sense to her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she spoke up, _**breaking** _ the quiet.

"There's something else that's been on my mind. I've heard that powerful demons are capable of regenerating themselves." She said, watching for any reaction from the demon. When none came, she continued, phrasing her words _carefully_.

"Is that something you can do? Or, maybe–"

"If it was possible to do so, this Sesshomaru would have already." The demon interrupted her harshly. His tone suggested he did not care for her probing curiosity, but Ryoko _did not_ back down.

"It just doesn't make any sense. This plan seems unnecessarily complicated. How in the world am I supposed to fuse an arm to you? I'm not a surgeon! I failed biology! History was my favorite subject! That, and writing, but that's beside the point. I just don't see how I can do this. Why don't I just heal your arm instead or–"

"Woman. Silence." Sesshomaru commanded when her voice grew loud enough to _echo_ through the chambers ahead. The sound died far ahead of them. Sesshomaru paused to listen, but not hearing anything respond to Ryoko's carried voice, pressed on.

Ryoko pursed her lips together, internally **_screaming_** at the demon. How in the **_hell_ ** was she _supposed_ to do what he asked? Honestly, it was _biologically **impossible**_. Then again, it shouldn't be possible for her to heal cracked ribs in twenty four hours, but there you go. _She just so...hated the demon_. Like, with a _passion_. But for right now she simply concentrated on what might lie ahead. In a way, the demon was _right_ to tell her to be quiet. If any one of those centipede things came for them here in this tight space, it would spell _big trouble_. But what about when they found the leader? What would happen to her? All scenarios were _not_ pleasant, mostly because of the _**damn**_ chain that trapped her wrists. **_Hell would freeze_** over before Sesshomaru would probably take them off. But, if Ryoko was smart, _for once_ , maybe she could get him to listen to reason. And maybe, she just might end up getting out of this place _alive_.

"So, are we almost there?" Ryoko whispered after a few minutes. As expected, Sesshomaru didn't answer. So, channeling her poor skills in diplomacy, Ryoko got to the point.

"Look, I've been thinking, don't you think this is a bit much?" She gestured to the chains binding her wrists, causing them to clatter against one another.

"I mean, I get it. You don't want me trying to singe your fur again. But look, maybe if we made a compromise, we can get along better."

 _Until he tries to kill you._

To her _surprise_ , the demon glanced back at her. His expression did not betray anything, but at least Ryoko knew he was listening intently now. She put on her _biggest_ , most _friendly_ smile.

"You take this off, and I promise not to burn your pretty face."

The demon raised an impassive eyebrow at her. But Ryoko knew he'd react this way, and so moved onto what she _really_ wanted.

"Fine. Counter proposal." Again, she jangled the chains at her wrists, "You have to concentrate to keep it on me, right? But can really you afford to when it comes to a fight? You might get distracted. I could distract you."

"Are you threatening this Sesshomaru?" The demon growled menacingly, white teeth flashing in the light of Ryoko's fire.

"No." She said quickly. Then shrugged, "Okay, _maybe_. I can see it's not working though. But there is reason in what I say. I don't want to constantly be dragged around by you, and you don't want to have to worry about me accidentally tangling you up."

Sesshomaru still wasn't biting, if his snarl was anything to go by. Which surprised Ryoko when he took the bait.

"What do you suggest?"

Seeing her chance, Ryoko snatched it. "Make it shorter. No chain, just, I don't know…a bracelet maybe? That way I can move more freely and you don't have to lead me around on a leash anymore."

This was the best compromise that Ryoko could come up with. With Sesshomaru always on the other end, Ryoko _never_ had a moment to herself. But if she was no longer attached to him, that would give her a chance to _breath_ and duck for cover when something _bad_ came her way. She was _sick_ of being dragged around all the time. Plus, if the chain was smaller, then maybe, _maybe_ , it might also be **_weaker_**. And if ever an opportunity came up that distracted Sesshomaru, she just _might_ have a chance at **_breaking it_**.

"That way you can attempt to escape again." Sesshomaru sneered, as if reading her mind. Ryoko played it off with a scoff.

"Like I'd be stupid enough to do that when I can't use my powers to protect myself. Besides, you'd catch up to me in a heartbeat. No, for now, let's just try and make this arrangement a bit less unpleasant." She said with her best, most _charming_ , smile.

 _He's not going to buy it._

That maybe so, but at least now the ball was in his court. Ryoko had to admit that, _at the very least_ , Sesshomaru was a creature of logic. She knew that, in all likelihood, he would have **_killed her_ ** after she tried to escape. Several times during their fight she had avoided what would have likely been _finishing blows_. **_Hell_** , she probably would have _bled out_ if it were not for her sudden and _convenient_ ability to heal. But instead of getting rid of her then, the demon kept her alive when she proved _useful_ in potentially bringing his arm back. All she had to do was _play_ to this side of the demon, and be useful to him, _rather_ than contently offend his pride. It would take some work, but Ryoko knew it was her _only chance_ as of right now. She was in _no_ condition to _fight, run, or plea_. So, she will act by her wits, and maybe live to see the morning.

After watching the ever impassive Sesshomaru, Ryoko let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when he answered.

"This Sesshomaru will consider."

"I guess that's the best I'll get from you." She sighed. Seemed the demon could be quite well mannered when he wasn't being a _complete_ and _total jerk_. Perhaps she should use diplomacy more often.

"Look at this. We just had a civil conversation. Sort of." Ryoko smirked, a little more proud of herself than she should be.

Sesshomaru chose not to comment, but Ryoko noticed his look of dismissal. Apparently he had _other things_ on his mind than making nice with his _captive_. Ryoko contented herself with silence as the two of them continued to walk down the long, unending tunnel. One might think it would curve or turn off, _but no_ , they kept walking straight at a subtle decline. Or maybe, it only felt like they were walking straight. For all she knew they could have been walking in _circles_ this whole time. Not that she was looking forward to reaching their destination, _oh no_. But Ryoko was starting to feel hungry.

 ** _And bored._**

And _both_ were not a good combination. Just as she was starting to pray to whatever sick gods existed for a corner or at least a drop off, a strange light melded with the fire in Ryoko's palm. In front of them, a green _eerie_ glow appeared. It was weak in comparison to Ryoko's fire, but with it the tunnel opened up before them. Sesshomaru stopped sort of a _very_ **_sharp_** ledge, and Ryoko, hesitantly, stood beside him.

"I'm guessing that is the center of the mountain." She whispered as she glanced all around them.

The tunnel had opened itself up to a large cavernous room, _at least_ as wide as a city block, doomed at the top so far above them it seemed to Ryoko that the whole mountain must be _hollow_ for it to fit. The strange light seemed to come from some suspicious _glop_ that coated the stone walls smooth. **_Ick._** Also along the walls were openings, about as big as the one she stood in now, and to her **_horror_ ** she saw demons, the Omukade, in them. They moved _like worms_ , popping out of one hole to dive into another. Some would appear and drop something in the large room, and Ryoko _grimaced_ to see it was animals. The odd one would drop what suspiciously looked _ **like a human corpse**_ , but Ryoko chose to look away to the floor of the cave.

She really shouldn't have.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ryoko _gagged_ in disgust.

Below them, far below them, squirming at the bottom was _some_... ** _thing_**. The floor of the space was littered with _bones_ and _corpses_ , and Ryoko grimly realized that this was where the _smell_ had been coming from. It now overpowered her, but the thing was still far more grotesque. It was an Omukade, to be sure, but it was huge. Like _swallow a whole village huge_ , with a segmented body the color of blood and legs as long as oars. Its top half was humanoid, and Ryoko used this term very _loosely_ because the thing had what looked like a hundred human-like arms, each crawling in synch with the legs. She couldn't see its head, as it writhed in a mass of limbs and body all tangled together like some disgusting length of rope.

"The leader of the Omukade." Sesshomaru answered for her.

"That is all one demon?" She asked, despite knowing the obvious. When their voices echoed in the cavern around them it caught the attention of the centipede demons, who paused in their delivery of _corpses_ to stare at the intruders. Ryoko wasn't as worried about them as much as their leader, who slowly started to unfurl. A head, with eyes like a fly's and a gaping mouth with large curved teeth _slithered up towards them_.

Ryoko took a step back, putting Sesshomaru in front of her as a barrier as the ** _thing_** climbed its way up the walls to be even with the two of them.

"Son of the Great Dog demon, to what honor do I have this pleasure?" Its voice, _a disembodied hiss_ , greeted them. Sesshomaru did _not_ look impressed.

"Have you come to give me tribute?" It continued, directing its eyes from Sesshomaru to Ryoko. Its head titled as it looked her over.

"My, what a pretty little snack..."

Ryoko frowned. **_Oh Kami, preserve her._**

"You are the ugliest thing I have ever seen. And that's _really_ saying something." Spoke Ryoko to the Omukade before turning to Sesshomaru, "Please hurry up and kill him so we can get out of here."

Unexpectedly, the Omukade didn't take offense to Ryoko's insults, but rather _laughed_ in their faces.

"Kill me? Like your brother killed my mate all those years ago?" He said pointedly to Sesshomaru.

"That the bastard hanyou killed Mistress Centipede for the Shikon Jewel. He has taken both her and the jewel away from me. But," The centipede smiled, which was _really creepy_ , "I hear he had taken something away from you as well. It must insult you to have had your bastard brother cut away your arm with your father's sword."

With this, the Omukade smirked at the empty sleeve that hung at Sesshomaru's left. Ryoko, hearing all of this, looked towards her companion in surprise. _So, wait a minute._ Not only did he have a _brother_ , but that _brother_ had been the one to **_cut off_** Sesshomaru's arm?

"Geez. And I thought my family was messed up." Ryoko muttered under her breath. If the wrathful sneer on his face was anything to go by then Sesshomaru really _did not care_ for this reminder. And as much as Ryoko was intrigued by his _messed up family dynamics_ , another thing the demon said stuck in Ryoko's mind.  
 _  
_What the hell is a Shikon Jewel?

 ** _Probably something important._**

 _And shiny._

"My children and I have yearned for revenge. I suppose killing you will do in your brother's place." The leader of the Omukade announced before throwing back his head to laugh. At his signal all the other centipede demons began to _laugh_ , filling the cavern with the vile sound. Ryoko had to repress a shiver. There were...a _lot_ of **_demons_**.

But before any of them could get over their laughing fit, Sesshomaru drew out his poison whip.

"Woman. Stay here." He commanded her without looking. Ryoko was about to protest when Sesshomaru unexpectedly dropped his end of the chain. Launching himself from the mouth of the tunnel he headed straight for the demon leader.

Despite all her time with the demon and even her firsthand experience in fighting him, Ryoko never had the opportunity to observe him. Sure, she had seen him wipe out a human army, but that was more of a **_slaughter_** , not a _fight_. Here, there was _form_. There was _purpose_. Sesshomaru moved in the air like one would in water, _suspended_ , but with the speed she knew he possessed. Every move was _deliberate_ and _calculating_. The Omukade leader, now ready for battle, struck at Sesshomaru with teeth and claw. His body winding around the cavern, the demon slithered up and down to follow where Sesshomaru went. Sometimes advancing, sometimes retreating, Sesshomaru guarded himself from all the demon's blows swiftly, **_as if swatting flies_**. Then, so quick Ryoko would miss it if she blinked, Sesshomaru would **_strike_ ** the demon with his poisoned whip. Ryoko expected to see him use the Medio, but he never drew his sword. Ryoko had to wonder why Sesshomaru seemed to be taking his sweet time with this when before he had killed demons with one stroke.

 _What could he be playing at?_

Wait, why did she care? Sesshomaru had let go of her chain. She had a straight shot back up to the surface and a bit of time to do it in. Maybe, maybe, this was her chance to escape she had been hoping for! She should be running!

Curiosity pushed aside, Ryoko bent down to pick up the end of the chain. Adrenaline and panic was taking over, and she did as her instincts told her didn't care what Sesshomaru told her, she was going to leave. If he ended up catching her again, _well_ , _**fine**_. He could _try_ and kill her then, right now she had a chance and she was going to take it. ** _Resolved_** , she started to run. Ryoko _tore_ along the same path she had followed with Sesshomaru. It was hard to sprint with the chain tangled about her, but she tried her best. It was also difficult to keep the flame in her palm lit, and several times Ryoko had to stop and ignite it again. When she suspected herself to be perhaps one fourth of the way back to the surface, something _edged itself_ into her consciousness.

 ** _Stop. Something…_**

Ryoko stopped, trying to still her breathe. _Something was… **coming**_. She could sense it.

"Oh, great."

Following this sensation quickly came a sound like _**chattering teeth**_. In the darkness past her light, _eyes started to glow_ , the red eyes of the Omukade. Instantly the fire in her palm _jumped_ and _climbed_ up her arm. They must have been returning to the nest when they heard her coming towards them. They were smaller than the others she had seen, but their **_teeth_** were just as **_sharp_** looking.

"Don't eat me! I'll give you heart burn!" Ryoko warned, but the centipedes still advanced. She tried to summon her fire, but _all_ she could manage to do was draw the flames spreading on her arms higher. It could not attack with the chain on her! With no choice, she turned back and ran. She tried to throw her fire back at the _things_ , but the chain _prevented it_ from making much of a difference. Her skin _burned with the frustration_ of her fire and the **_poison_** of the chain. _Fine._ **_She couldn't fight back._** And if she kept running this way, she would end up right back at the ledge with _no place to go_! Desperate, she looked for anything, some boulder she could push over to collapse the tunnel behind her.

Nothing looked promising, but as she passed one large stone she noticed the _shadows_ behind it. _It was another tunnel!_ She must have missed it when she had been with Sesshomaru! Not thinking on it for long she ducted down and followed it. She tripped constantly, and at one point she had to stop and clutch her arm, the _pain_ of the _fire_ and _poison_ too much for her to take. She **_cursed Sesshomaru and all demons_** , but then she noticed that the centipedes had not followed her down the tunnel. She must have lost them.

Relived, Ryoko _collapsed_ onto the tunnel floor, panting and sweating. She was in the midst of one of her old fevers, and its _burning ache_ was something she had _not_ missed. Still, she could not give into it. Slowly she gained control over her fire, concentrating it to _heal the hurt_ it had brought to her. It still bubbled and fumed inside her, wanting more than to just heal, but Ryoko gained control over it eventually. Standing up, she _forced_ herself to continue down the tunnel.

Minutes passed. Had Sesshomaru killed the Omukade leader yet? He was probably looking for her now. Ryoko wasn't certain if she wanted to be found by him, but she knew she didn't want to stay in this mountain for _another minute_. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tunnel opening up before her until she stood in the middle of a chamber.

It was as large as a two story house, and Ryoko was surprised to see something resembling a bed in one corner. It was mostly a large pile of silks that had worn with time. In another corner was a pile of dusty bones. It looked… _cozy_. There were even dyed clothes hanging from the walls like faded tapestries. She went over to the silks, happy to see that they only had dust on them. The whole room looked like it had not been used in _decades_ , which worked for Ryoko. Throwing herself onto the silks, she settled herself to catch her breath.

"Right. Maybe I'll just stay here. For the rest of my life." Ryoko sighed, "Yeah, good plan."

Ryoko would stay here for a while, then, she would try and go back the way she came. _Hopefully_ the demons would be gone and she would just wait for Sesshomaru to find her and get her out of here. **_Great._** Her escape had turned into a _fucking catastrophe_. **_Again._ **_Why did she do something so stupid?_ Sesshomaru would probably be all 'Blarh, you disobeyed this Sesshomaru!' She didn't care. Not really. Whatever happened to her using her _wits_ for once rather than her _guts_? She got swept up in the moment of it she didn't even _think_ on the obvious. Why did she even try to run away in the first place? Sesshomaru would have probably found her before she reached the surface _anyway_. And _even if_ she did make it out of the mountain, was she really going to run away with this **_chain_** on her? With **_no way_** to protect her, she'd probably end up being _eaten_ by something. And what about Rin? Ryoko couldn't leave her.

 _Couldn't, or wouldn't?_

Ryoko didn't know. But what she did know is that Sesshomaru wouldn't just _let her get away_. He would probably hunt her down just for the _insult_ of running away from him anyways. Besides, even if she did get away, how would she find the Bone Eater's Well? And what if it _wasn't_ the one she fell down? _How would she get home?_ And even if she did get back home she'd still have this **_stupid chain on her_** , and her fever would keep getting more and m _ore out of control and she would set fire to everything_ _**a**_ ** _nd her father would never want to see her again and–_**

"Enough." Ryoko seethed to herself as she stood back up. _None_ of that mattered if she didn't get out of this **_fucking mountain!_** She just wouldn't think on any of that. She just _needed_ to get out of here. _That's all she could do and she would do it!_

Picking herself up, Ryoko paced around the room. Perhaps if there was _another_ tunnel here she could take that one instead and avoid the main chamber altogether. She threw aside the hanging clothes around the stone walls, hoping that _maybe_ there was something behind _one of them_. Dust billowed as she searched, causing her to sneeze, but she kept going. By the time she had nearly completed a full circle around the room she had _nearly_ given up hope, when she came across something.

It looked like a painting made of nothing but red, but Ryoko could not tell what it was for the longest time. It was _very crude_ , as if made by children. It was one of those centipede demons, but its human half was slightly different from the others. Namely, that it had breasts. Ryoko recalled the leader of the Omukade saying something... _something_ about his mate?

"That must be Mistress Centipede." Ryoko muttered to herself, recalling the name. Perhaps this had once been her room, _when she was alive_. That would explain the dust and rags, though maybe demons just didn't have the same sense of _cleanliness_ as humans did. _Still_ , it seemed very likely as Ryoko lifted aside another cloth and saw more paintings. Their reddish hue was very much faded, and Ryoko had the _sickening suspicion_ it had once been blood. Still she could not look away as she watch the centipede figure attack what looked like a human village. Ryoko could almost hear their _screams_. Mistress Centipede was _looking_ for something, but how Ryoko knew she couldn't tell. But then another figure, _another demon_ , appeared. This one looked very much human, but had something like horns or ears on the top of his head. She couldn't decide which, but this demon was drawn _slicing_ Mistress Centipede in the chest.

 ** _Right, Sesshomaru's brother had killed her._**

 _You know, he looks almost like...nevermind._ _  
_  
Ryoko's thoughts drifted back to the paintings as more came into view. She kept moving, pulling down the tapestries to see them all. A fight was shown between the two demons, with Sesshomaru's brother the _clear winner_ in the end. Mistress Centipede's head and other remains could be seen being thrown into a hole in the ground by the humans, one _filled_ with the bones of other demons. Ryoko kept moving, wanting to know _how it ended_. The brother was now standing next to _a human_ , a girl with a bow, and in between the two of them there was _something_. It was small, a _necklace_ of some sort, with a tiny, round pendant in the middle. A _hum_ of the familiar _rang_ through her mind, and the leader of the Omukade's words _whispered about her_.

"The Shikon Jewel."

Ryoko spoke without knowing, and the sound of her own voice surprising her. Something about those words _tasted familiar_ on her tongue, _like a lullaby she had once loved._ **_Or a song that pained her._ ** The tune kept going in her mind, and she found herself remembering the words to it.

"The Shikon no Tama...the Jewel of the Four Souls..."

A _panic_ began like a cluster of _spark plugs_ in her chest, _straight_ to her heart. _Tension grew_ in her face and limbs as her breathing became _more rapid_ , _more shallow_. The fever had _doubled_ inside her, but the fire _had gone cold, **as cold as snow**_. Her veins felt _frozen_ , but her thoughts _accelerated_. She wanted them to slow so she _could just breathe_ **_but they wouldn't_**. Mistress Centipede, she had a _little girl_ with her, bargaining with the girl with the bow for the Shikon Jewel. She was a _priestess, a miko_. Yes, but then the other demon came, and _they fought_ and _he killed her_. **_He killed her for the Jewel._ _The Shikon Jewel._** The red paintings before Ryoko being to _swirl_ and trickle as if they _had only_ just been painted. **_Impossible._ ** And yet Ryoko could _feel_ the **_warmth of the blood_ ** on her hands as she reached out to touch them. _The brother, the miko, the jewel.._.the images smeared as she ran her fingers over them.

It changed before her, _new shapes_ taking form on the cold stone. Her breath came in _gasps_ now and Ryoko felt like she _would pass out_. **_They were eyes._** The _**red eyes**_ of her **_nightmares_**. **_Eyes the color of coursing, pumping blood._** Her heart _strangled itself_ to keep on _beating_ , hammering inside her chest like a _rabbit running for its skin_. The room started to spin and Ryoko found herself **_collapsing to her knees_** , falling before the eyes that **_watched_** _her_ ** _weaken_** _with_ ** _delight_**. She closed her owns eyes and tried to _slow_ ** _everything,_** _her_ ** _heart,_** _her_ ** _thoughts,_** _to a_ ** _speed_** _her_ ** _brain and body_** _could cope_ ** _with._ ** S ** _he_** _wanted the_ ** _eyes to leave her,_ but now she _could hear_** _their disembodied mouths_ ** _laughing, laughing_** _at her_ ** _pain,_** _her_ ** _terror._ They kept** _repeating the sound **O** **ver** and **OveR** and **OVeR** and **OVER again.** RyOkO **wanted it to EnD** , she covered hEr ears, **she started to chant to HeRsElF**. But HeR wOrDs **did nOtHiNg but make ThEm laugh hArDeR.**_

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up, shut up, shut up,_ _ **SHUT UP**_!" She _screamed_.

And like a hammer to a mirror, everything shattered. The sounds stopped, her mind stopped, and for a dreadful, _eternal_ second, her heart stopped as well. No sounds expect the in and out of her breath. She hesitantly opened her eyes. Ryoko was curled up on the floor, her hands covering her ears. When she opened her eye, her vision was blurry from tears she did not know she had been shedding.

Ryoko straightened herself up. Her knees and ankles were stiff, her legs numb. How long had she been on the ground? It felt like only a few seconds, but her body told her it was much, much longer. Ryoko used her sleeves to dry her eyes.

 ** _What the fuck was that?!_**

Ryoko didn't know. She didn't want to know.

 _Then let's get out of here before it happens again._

Wanting anything but that, Ryoko made for the tunnel entrance she had come down. Though stiff, she _forced_ her body to move quickly. She was about to run straight down the tunnel, when she heard a _familiar_ sound. The sound of chattering teeth and armored bodies.

"Shit!" She swore. _The Omukade._ They must have heard her screaming and figured out where she went. And now they were headed _right to her._

Ryoko went back to the walls. _Desperate_ , she prayed for another exist. She searched around again, but ended up back at the paintings without _anything_ to show for it. _There had to be another way out!_ Maybe there was a _secret level_ or something she had to pull, a _stone_ she had to push? Reduced to movie logic, Ryoko **_slammed_ ** her body against the wall. She rammed _again_ and _again_ , but nothing gave. Until she tried it a _fourth_ time, and the stones moved.

Turned out the chamber was not only _old_ , but not very well _dug out_. A section wall collapsed, revealing the green glow of the main chamber as the stones fell into it. Ryoko caught the _briefest_ glimpse of Sesshomaru and the Omukade leader before she _too_ **_fell_**.

 ** _"FFFFFFFFFuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!"_**

Ryoko screamed until she was out of breath, and _only after_ did she _finally_ hit the ground. What air was left in her was _forced_ out as she landed on her back. She must have **_blacked out_** for a few seconds, because the next thing Ryoko knew she was on her knees _trying_ to stand up and failing. Her back felt like it had _shattered_ into a thousand pieces and her left leg was _twisted_ at an angle that **_definitely wasn't natural_**. The fire leapt to her aid without her consent, but Ryoko didn't mind it as **_her blinding pain_ ** was reduced _little_ by _little_.

Standing, Ryoko looked behind her to see the Omukade leader locked in battle with Sesshomaru. Ryoko groaned with exasperation. She was _right back where she started_ , only now she was much worse off and right in the middle of a battle ground. The Omukade was focused only on Sesshomaru, arms and legs and teeth and claws swiping and slashing at him. Sesshomaru dodged every single blow, and struck back with his own claws to hit the Omukade's upper limbs. _Some_ fell away, _some_ were able to block. Ryoko could see the Omukade had lost perhaps _half of its limbs_ and was caught in the madness of fury and pain. **_This was not a fair fight._ ** The Omukade was _clearly_ out of his depth, and yet Sesshomaru did not _finish_ him off.

Ryoko was going to make for safer ground, when she heard something behind her. Turning, she groaned.

"Oh, come on!"

The Omukade that had been chasing her before followed after her. They _poured_ out of the hole she made, _forcing it wider_ as they slithered down. Ryoko counted _seven_ before she turn and ran. Her body had healed enough to manage to obey, but it was difficult for her to move over the unsteady ground. _Bones_ and **_demon parts_** slid underneath her feet and climbed and dipped unexpectedly. In her rush of _declining_ adrenaline she could feel her fire _spark back to life_. The old familiar sting _bit_ at her fingers and palms as she _clawed her way over the bones_. She would make for the walls of the chamber and _hope_ for another tunnel. Her _only chance_ was to hide again. _She couldn't fight, **not like this**._ Not with the chain–

Suddenly Ryoko felt herself _yanked_ back. Once more she was knocked onto her back. _Twisting_ , she looked behind her. One of the _**Omukade** had a hold of her chain!_ She struggled to grab it and yank it out of the demon's grip, but the demon beat her to it. Like a fish on a line, _the demon reeled her in_ , dragging her over the bones of the poor creatures that had been eaten. A poor creature like _she_ was going to become.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

Panicking, Ryoko looked around. The bones and corpses were human, and littered among them were clothes and other items that had been on their person when they died. Seeing a walking stick, Ryoko _grabbed_ it. When the demon had dragged her close enough, she _hit its head_.

It _caught_ it in its _teeth_!

 ** _Shit!_**

Ryoko was caught in a tug of war with the demon, _ducking_ and _sliding_ whenever the demon struck at her with its claws. It would not be long till it or one of its _rapidly approaching friends_ got to her. When the demon _crushed_ the stick in its jaws, she whimpered. _It was now or never._ Maybe she could focus _her fire_ and _burn it_ **_to a pile of ashes_** and the others would flee! _Yes, good plan!_ Except her fire only kept _on sparking_ , choosing to fight _against the chain_ rather than concentrate on her palms. _Gods, of all the times, why could she not **burn something she wanted to burn!**_

Three feet from the demon's mouth, Ryoko gave her all into one _last_ , _desperate_ action. Ryoko reached down, hoping to grab a bone or another stick. But instead she felt a handle of something. _It would do._ **_With all_** **_her might_** , Ryoko pulled at whatever she had grabbed to free it. The breath of the demon washed over her, gagging her. _She could practically feel its teeth brush against her skin! **Oh Gods!**_ She _put_ every _ounce_ of _strength_ she _still_ possessed _into_ her _swing_.

She felt the _give of flesh_ and the _shattering of bone_. The demon suddenly went totally still, all but its head, which fell to one side. A mass of hair parted to reveal _a red and gaping neck_ , ** _its head cOmPlEtElY SeVeReD_**. It fell before Ryoko, who watched _dumbfounded_ as its body bleed out before her. _She had_ … ** _killed it._** Without using her fire. **She was alive!**

Astonished, Ryoko looked towards her hand. The handle she had grabbed was made of bound leather, and when she followed past its hilt, _a **s** **harp** , long **blade** glinted_ at her. _A katana._ She had grabbed a _sword_. Grasping it with both hands, her grip tightened almost _naturally_ as she held before her. It felt _so right_ in her hands, and _who was she to argue?_

"Alright, who's next?" She smirked as she looked towards the other demons. They had _stopped_ when they saw their companion's **head cut off** , but with snarls of hate they _plunged_ themselves back into action.

Ryoko could not be certain what _exactly_ happened after that. She was so tired and yet so _relieved_ to have some means of protecting herself she didn't _really think_ to run away when she had the chance. She _slashed_ and _stabbed_ poorly, but that mattered little so long as the **_blade struck_ **_demon flesh_. When she had wounded two more demons the others got it into their _heads_ that she would not be _easy prey_. They retreated a _little_ , clutching the cuts she had given them, but they did _not_ leave. Ryoko had been _giving it all she had_ and now her _lungs_ and _limbs_ were **_screaming_** with **agony**. Ryoko _pushed herself_ to heal while at this little standstill, the fire _playing_ over her skin as she watched _every single demon_ in front of her. _There were so many._ She was **lucky** she killed that one, but the others weren't going to let a _bit_ of luck stop them for _long_. Ryoko was giving **serious** consideration to running away again when she head Sesshomaru speak up above her.

"It would seem this is your strongest hand. I will take it." He told the leader of the Omukade, concentrating his sights onto the demon's fourth right arm from its head. Sesshomaru zeroed in on it and quick as _lightening_ , **_cut the limb clean off_** from the demon's body. The slash was so _surgical_ the wound was perfectly flat. The Omukade _howled_ with _frustration_ and _pain_ , but Sesshomaru, retrieving the arm, did not leave him like that for _long_.

"Now, you die." With that, Sesshomaru drew forth the Tenseiga, and with one swipe, opened the Meido Zangetsuha.

 _Despite_ how large the demon was, the Omukade leader stood **_no chance_** against the Meido. With the force of a _thousand_ winds, its chest, head, and most of its lower body was sucked into **Hell**. Closing, the Medio allowed the rest of the demon's body to collapse on the ground, causing a _wake_ of _bones_ to _clatter_ and _leap_. Watching this, the other Omukade **_wailed_ ** in **_distress_** , and with no more as a growl towards Ryoko, _scrambled_ for the tunnels. Their cries _faded_ as they ran away, _hoping_ not to follow their leader's fate.

Ryoko, not knowing how to respond, buckled onto the ground. She took a moment to breathe, think, and try not to throw up for the third time this night as she realized she was sitting on top a pile of demon parts.

 _This night could not get any worse._

 ** _Wait for it…_**

"Woman."

Ryoko sighed. Looking behind her, she saw Sesshomaru _gracefully_ land without so much a hair out of place from his fight. **_The bastard._**

"What?" She _growled_.

"You did not obey this Sesshomaru."

Ryoko thought for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. _Oh, wait_. He did tell her to stay put when he left her to fight the big demon.

"Yeah," Ryoko laughed, "Sorry that I didn't sit still so the demons could eat me. I swear, I'll try better next time."

Not taking the time to see if Sesshomaru appreciated her sarcasm or detected her lie, Ryoko stood herself back up. Looking over the fresh carcass Sesshomaru made, Ryoko _groaned_.

"Kami, you make it look so easy." She complained. He could do that with _one swipe_ , but without her fire Ryoko was _lucky_ to be alive. It must be nice to have _super strength_ and _superior senses_.

"Come." He ordered.

Unsteadily, Ryoko made her way over towards Sesshomaru. She had picked up her chain and coiled it in her arms, tripping a few times over several bone piles. As she came over Sesshomaru set down the arm he had captured on the ground to roll up the sleeve of his left arm. When he had brought it to his shoulder, Ryoko _flinched_. It was strange to actually _see it_ , a little jarring. His arm had been _cut off_ above his elbow, the wound long _sealed_ and _rounded_. But more _shocking_ than the missing arm was Sesshomaru's expression while he did this. He looked so _angry_ , but Ryoko had to wonder if maybe it was _shame_ instead. _After all_ , Sesshomaru seemed like the kind of guy who _prided_ himself on _perfection_. _Perfection was in his name, **literally**._ To have anything about him _less_ than _perfect_ , it must be hard for him to accept. **Hell** , he didn't accept it, and that was the reason they were here in the _first place_. _Add_ on top of that it was his brother that did this to him, _his own family_ , amounted to something Ryoko knew she could **_never_ _comprehend_**.

When Sesshomaru picked up the severed arm and gestured for her to take it, Ryoko stepped back.

"I'm…I'm not sure I can do this." She confessed. Sesshomaru looked at her, his expression unreadable. Ryoko's anxiety was _plain_ to see however, and she even felt herself _tremble_ a little bit. All of the adrenaline, all of her panic that had been building up this night had left her _less_ than a nervous wreck. Ryoko flinched when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Hold out your hand to this Sesshomaru."

Ryoko complied without _thinking_ , and as a consequence _accepted_ the severed limb from Sesshomaru. She was about to ask what she should do with it, when Sesshomaru stepped forward. _Close_ enough to see the gold flecks in his eyes, Ryoko was _unable to stop_ him when he grabbed her free hand by the wrist. Taking one of his _claws_ , he **pierced the _skin on her wrist_** , _drawing a line of red from her._

"Ow! What the hell?!" Ryoko shouted as she tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru had a grip on her. _Drawing her closer_ , he positioned her wound _right_ above the Omukade's arm, _forcing her still_ as he let her blood pour onto it. Ryoko struggled, but she was _no match_ for Sesshomaru's strength. He kept her like that until a good amount of _her blood_ **was spilled** onto the Omukade's arm.

"What was that for? What are you doing?" Seethed Ryoko after Sesshoamru released her to grab the Omukade arm from her. She grabbed at her wounded arm, letting her fire heal her immediately.

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Ryoko _boiled_ with _anger_. Just because she could heal herself didn't mean _it didn't hurt every time she had to! **Jerk.**_ What was it for anyway? Watching, Ryoko saw Sesshomaru bring the Omukade's arm up to his, placing against his appendage.

 _Despite_ her anger, Ryoko watched, confused as **_hell_**. What was the demon doing? Wasn't _she_ supposed to be fusing the arm for him? Instead the both looked at the red line of Ryoko's blood meet Sesshomaru's flesh. To Ryoko's surprise her blood _started to simmer_ and _seethe against_ the demon's skin. _Now that was not natural._ But that was _all_ that happened. The blood _stilled_ after a moment, _and then… **nothing**_. The two of them continued to watch, _waiting_. But the blood had fizzled out, dripping down the Omukade's arm lifelessly. Ryoko did _not_ know what she witnessed, _nor_ what was supposed to happen next. But she could see Sesshomaru's lips turn into an _obvious scowl_. _Whatever_ was **_supposed_** to happen **failed** apparently.

"Nothing's happening." She spoke the obvious, if only to break the silence. Sesshomaru looked back up at her, his eyes glaring at _her_ almost accusingly.

"Then your blood is not strong enough."

Ryoko balked. He wanted to use her _blood_ to fuse the arm to him? **_Why?_**

 _He thinks our power is in our blood._

 ** _What an idiot._**

"This endeavor is useless."

Ryoko watched, _shocked_ , as Sesshomaru tossed the arm aside. It landed onto the bones, causing a clatter. Sesshomaru turned away from Ryoko, and though Ryoko could not see his face anymore she could _read the tension_ in his shoulders. He was _pissed_. His plan didn't work. Of course he should be pissed, it would work if she _healed_ it for him rather than taking her blood! **_Idiot._** This is what he deserved, lying to her to just use her blood. That was cheating and she was _glad_ his plan failed. _Glad, glad, **glad!**_

But then… _what now?_

"So. I guess you're going to 'get rid' of me now, is that right?" Ryoko laughed, though she didn't know _why_ it was so funny. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to look at her, but again, Ryoko could _no longer tell_ what he was thinking. _Would he really_ **kill** _her?_

 ** _He can try._**

Ryoko rather he didn't. She could feel her fire weakening, she didn't know how much _more_ she could take. _So_ , what could she do?

 _We could do nothing, let him try…or…_

Right. _Nothing._

The demon cannot hurt her. _Not really._ And Sesshomaru was probably realizing that as well. _Sure_ , she felt pain every time she healed, but realistically she should have _died several times over_ by now. That fall she took earlier should have killed her _on impact_ , but instead _here she was_ , worried about some demon. Perhaps he would try it anyway. _Cut off her head. Something._ **_But what if that didn't work?_ _WhAt If ShE cOuLdN't DiE?_** Then he would keep her _forever, **chained**_ up **_like_** some **_rabid_** dog. Maybe one day his Meido Zangetsuha would _drag her into_ **hell**. _Big whoop._ But she wouldn't be able to escape him. And so what if she could? _Would she leave Rin?_ The _one human being_ in all her life besides her now _dead grandmother_ that **_cared_** for her? Would she go home where she was still a _monster_ , where her _powers_ had no use _o_ _utside of a freakshow?_ _**Where** her **father** would **demand** her to **finish** school and she **would never** know **why she** was **born this way** or why there **was a spider** on **her back or why her** nightmares were now **haunting her while she was awake?**_ **_WoUlD_** _she_ ** _sLoWlY_** turn _insane_ , the ** _ReD EyEs_** _H_ _aUnTiNg_ ** _her,_** _M_ _oCkInG_ ** _her,_** and never _know what_ ** _Naraku_** _had to do_ ** _with_ _R_ _uInInG_ hEr _EnTiRe_ LiFe?!**

Ryoko sighed. She took in a deep, long breath, and let it out.

Or?

 _Or…we could try_ doing _something for once._

Well that makes perfect sense. _Maybe_ Ryoko shouldn't be listening to the little voice – **_voices_** –in her head? It was not going to help her. _Giving up_ and _panicking_ was not going to help her. _No_ one was going to help her… _no one_.

Somewhere, deep, in her mind, Ryoko could _hear_ something _snap_.

 _"You know what?"_ Ryoko shouted suddenly, "Fuck _this_. **_Fuck you!_** "

She stomped over to Sesshomaru, who at her sudden outburst had turned to face her again. Walking right up to him, she pointed an accusing finger at the demon. Sesshomaru glowered at her, obviously not in the mood for whatever she was rambling about, but Ryoko beat him to it.

" _You_ woke _me_ up in the middle of the night, dragged _me_ here while _you_ flew like a maniac, forced _me_ into a scary mountain, left _me_ to fend for _myself_ against multiple bug demons, left _me_ to suffer some kind of weird nervous breakdown, sliced _my_ wrist, and now _you're_ saying it was all for nothing?! FUCK _YOU!_ "

She whipped around, and spotting the discarded arm, she _marched_ towards it. Picking it up, she went back to the demon, still shouting at the top of her lungs.

"No! _Not today!_ **_We're_** doing things **_my_** way for a change!"

With that, Ryoko positioned the arm. Before Sesshomaru could react, she summoned her fire.

Sesshomaru snarled, his one hand reaching for the chain at Ryoko's wrists. But she didn't fight against his grip. She _poured_ all herself into the fire. It shot to life in her hands, and lapped at the flesh of the two demons she grasped. It was happy, _euphoric_ , to do her bidding. The light of her fire illuminated both of their faces, shadowing Sesshomaru's threatening sneer and Ryoko's determined frown. Flames _licked_ and _danced_ in a _frenzied tempo_ , concentrated into the seam between Sesshomaru's and the Omukade's flesh. Ryoko was about to attempt the _impossible_ , but all she could think about was her fire. She _drew deep_ from within herself, down into well of her power that sat in her heart. Her eyes swam, but she forced herself to focus. _She could faint later._

Ryoko poured all her power what she was doing. _All her anger, her sadness, her fears, **everything.**_

She grinned when Sesshomaru made a sound of discomfort. So, he _could_ feel pain. _Good._

The two of them were now _surrounded_ in her flames. Ryoko did not look away from what she was doing. The seconds were eternities, but Ryoko did not waver. And after a time Sesshomaru's grip on her lessened as he watched her. It mattered little to Ryoko, as she could _feel_ her fire _dimming_. Her head was pounding, _begging her to stop_. **_She didn't, not yet._ **_Just a few more seconds..._

Ryoko couldn't take it anymore.

She let go of Sesshomaru, _falling_. Oddly, Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. _Well_ , he caught the chain around her, but it counted because it held her up. She shook her head, her vision blurry. _Not caring any more_ , Ryoko fell against Sesshomaru's chest, _beyond_ exhausted. The cold metal of his armor was _soothing_ to her feverish brow. Her breath was shallow and pointless, seeing as how her lungs had given up anyways. The fire inside her was _near dead_ , and she felt **_cold_** and **_sick_** to her stomach. _Was this how normal people felt?_ **_It was overrated._** Any _second_ now she expected Sesshomaru to push her away, call her 'Woman' with that _condescending tone_ of his.

But he didn't. He stood perfectly still.

Ryoko, somewhat curious, looked up. Sesshomaru was looking at his left side, his golden eyes wide with astonishment. Following his gaze, Ryoko saw the arm, the Omukade arm _, move_. Its fingers stretched and clenched, _making a fist_. Shifting her eyes further up, she saw a thin, small scar where the Omukade flesh ended, and Sesshomaru's began.

 ** _Holy shit._**

 _I…I actually did it._

"Huh." Was all she could say to that. At her small noise, Sesshomaru looked down towards her. His shocked look was hilarious, but Ryoko was too tired to laugh. Still, she was feeling pretty _smug_ , and smirked back up at him.

"Can we get out of here now? I'm starting to stink of bug."

* * *

Hehe, what do you think of that kiddies? Bit of a loop there, huh? Now, will this new arm mean that Sesshomaru won't get his sword Bakusaiga? No. Does it mean that it will be permanent? Well…you guys will be seeing what comes from this. But Ryoko healing Sesshomaru's arm is going to throw a big wrench in their 'relationship' from now on. And besides, I always wondered how Sesshomaru would develop if his old attempts of replacing his arm worked, since it has always been a big mysterious hurdle for him to have lost the limb in the first place. But no worries kiddies, I got a plan for this story, and it's only going to get crazier and crazier.

Join Ryoko and Sesshomaru next time as Ryoko decides that she has had enough of all this craziness and wants to make sense of it all. Sesshomaru remarks at Ryoko's growing powers and reflects on what it means for the Meido Zangetsuha and for him.


	21. Stalemate

**Chapter 21; Stalemate:**

Hiya kiddies! Long time no see, well, not as bad as some of my past records. I got a bit caught up in work and some grad applications (wish me luck), but anywho, here's the next installment! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows (like seriously, thanks a bunch)! You guys make my holidays happy!

* * *

Gods, she just wanted it to stop. Make it stop!

 _It will never end._

Why? Please! It hurts so much!

 _For hundreds of years, this pain, this fight…_

Ryoko writhed in **_agony_** , and screamed as her fire covered her body with its licking flames. It ate at her flesh, her bones, her nerves…everything of hers was being burned away.

 _This is your burden now._

Ryoko shot up as she struggled wildly underneath a blanket. She was _screaming_. Why was she _screaming?_ She wasn't sure, but she knew it was all she could do. Her panicked mind kept her from reacting any rational way. Kicking away the blanket, she **_crawled_** on her hands backwards as if to escape the feeling that crushed her under a terrible weight of dread and panic. She needed to get a grip on herself, she needed to stop screaming, _do something_. She needed to open her eyes. _But she was afraid to._ What would she see? She could already _feel_ _ **tears**_ flowing down her cheeks, mixing with the sheen of sweat that covered her body. A paralyzing hurt spread through her. Soon she heard the gasps that were coming from her own mouth, and realized that she was not screaming. She was panting, her lungs **_clawing_** for air like she was drowning in frozen waters.

Then who had been screaming?

Opening her eyes, Ryoko was greeted by a green clearing. It was day time, but there was a heavy grey of clouds above, threatening to rain. Jaken was tending a pot on a fire, Ah-Un was grazing on some grass, and Rin was playing with Chi.

Everything was… _normal?_

Collapsing onto her back, Ryoko let herself breathe. _What the_ _ **hell**_ _happened?_ The last thing she recalled was the Omukade. And something about saying 'fuck you' to Sesshomaru. Oh, he probably loved that. After that though, she couldn't remember what else happened. How did they get out of the cave? Did she faint _again?_ Not cool. That had to be what, the **_fifth_** time? Maybe she should apply for a damsel in distress member card. Ryoko tried to piece together what was missing in her memory, but only succeeded in giving herself a headache.

"Ow…" She groaned as other aches and pains came to her attention. She was sore _all over_. Glancing down at herself, she could see the deep stains of blood on her tattered kimono. Great. This was her last decent set of clothes. What the _hell_ had happened?

"Ryoko's awake!" Rin shouted when she finally noticed. She ran over to Ryoko, dragging the doll along with her.

"Rin, please, I beg you. Don't shout." Whined Ryoko as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Rin nodded, and sat down beside Ryoko's bedding carefully.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Jaken and Rin made miso!"

Ryoko looked at Rin and frowned. She and Jaken were _cooking?_ While Ryoko was starting to have faith in Rin's slow, but developing culinary skills, she _highly doubted_ Jaken would **_dare_** have anything to do with cooking.

"Wait, lunch? How long was I out this time?" She asked, dreading the answer. Looking around, she noticed that the clearing was the same Sesshomaru had them camp down at before he hauled her off into the mountains. So at least this time the demon decided to stay put while she was unconscious. _Where_ was he anyway?

"Just a few hours. Lord Sesshomaru carried you back from the mountain early this morning." Explained Rin. Ryoko, despite knowing it to be obvious, was still surprised. _Why couldn't she remember any of that?_ She could remember them flying to the mountain, entering the scary cave, and then... _and then_ _ **what?**_ Ryoko forced herself to concentrate. She had talked to him about shortening her chain. He hadn't completely shoot it down, so she had that going for her. But after that-

 _The Omukade leader. Sesshomaru started to fight with him._

Okay.

 _And then we ran._

 ** _Big mistake._**

Right. Other centipede demons found her, chased her. She hid away in a cavernous room.

 _Mistress Centipede's room._

The murals.

 ** _The Shikon Jewel...the eyes..._**

"I...I don't feel so good." Ryoko struggled to speak, feeling her mouth go dry as the pain in her head spiked again.

"You don't look so good either." Added Rin. Ryoko gave the little girl an unamused look. It seemed her sarcastic nature was wearing off on the little girl. **_Oh, joy._** Still, despite herself, Ryoko smirked. It was good to see Rin. **_Hell_** , she was glad to see Jaken. For better or worse - _most likely worse_ \- Ryoko had _survived_ the night. Looking down at herself, she could see it was in some part a miracle. She was _covered_ in blood. Whether it was hers or some demons', she didn't really want to know. Either way, she was a mess.

"Rin, could you get me some water, please? I want to wash." Ryoko asked, hoping that maybe a good wash would help her clear her head. Rin immediately jumped up.

"Right!" She nodded before dashing off towards Ah-Un to find empty pot to use. Ryoko herself slowly struggled to stand. She was stiff all over. But what did she expect? She probably brought herself back from the dead _at least_ three times last night. Had to be some kind of record. Yet, Ryoko wondered if that really was all there was to it? Since waking up, something felt **_wrong_** inside her. Besides the obvious. The headache and pains were nothing she wasn't used to. But her fire was...well, it was _calm_. **_Eerily calm_**. She could still feel it, gently seething in her bones. It had not been this tranquil since she had first killed that orge back in Ogasawara.

Deciding not to question this small blessing, Ryoko made her way over to Ah-Un. She was incredibly weak, her body trembling with exhaustion, and she stumbled more than once. Rin had returned already with water from a nearby creek by the time she made it over, and after thanking her, Ryoko dug about the saddle bags for a cloth and some soap. Rin went back towards Jaken, and the two of them started fussing over the boiling pot of whatever concoction the two of them had made. Using Ah-Un as a shield, Ryoko set about to washing.

Removing her kimono, she examined it. It was not as _bad_ as she thought. The hem was completely ruined, a full foot ripped off from the bottom, and there was a long tear that ran up almost to her mid-thigh on the left leg. Besides a few more rips and snags it was still serviceable, even with the **_demon blood_**. But she would deal with that later. Right now she just wanted to be clean. Left in her bindings and loincloth, she lathered the soap and began to scrub. She remained on guard, ready to throw her kimono over her just in case Rin or Jaken came looking for her. Her back was to Ah-Un, but even if it was just them she didn't like her back being seen. _Especially_ now.

 _She felt repulsive._ **_Wrong._** And she wasn't certain if it was just the demon blood. She now could recall the entire night before. From the murals, to the fall, even to her attaching the Omukade's arm to Sesshomaru. Right, she had **_perverted_** the laws of nature and reattached a limb to a demon. So that was why her fire was all of the sudden calm. It probably had taken every ounce of her _power_ to do to the _impossible_. As shocking as that was, Ryoko couldn't think on it for long as she continued to replay the night over and over again in her mind.

What had she seen? Had it even been _real_? The _images_ , the painted walls, _swirled_ and _twisted_ into such **_horrible_** _things_. Did that stuff really happen, or did she dream it all up in her ** _sIcK_** head? Neither was a very pleasant option. And...and the _voices_. _In her_ _ **head**_. Are they real? Are they...?

 _Are they what?_

Are they _good_ , or are they like the ** _eyes_**?

 ** _Do you really want to know?_**

Ryoko shook her head. She was being stupid. She _wasn't_ hearing voices. No, it was just... ** _projection_**. She was projecting her thoughts in order to make sense of them. **_Hell_** , when she was a kid she used to talk to herself all the time. It was a sign or intelligence, or so people say. This was just a _bit_ different is all. Probably her way of coping with being a demon's captive. Make her not feel so lonely. _Yeah_.

And the images, she just must have been _hallucinating_. The air in the cave had been so close she probably just wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. That had to be it. **_There_**. All was explained. No need to worry.

And yet...Ryoko did.

In her heart there sat a _knot_ sparks. It _twisted_ and _wRiThEd_ at the images that would not leave her. _Mistress Centipede_ , _the miko_ , the **_Shikon Jewel_**. All these things had the _bitter_ taste of the familiar. And Ryoko didn't know why. All she knew is that it was _wrong_ to think it all a dream. Or even **_nightmare_**. She wanted it to be that simple, but it wasn't. **_Nothing_** could be simple for her ever _again_.

 _Was it ever?_

Ryoko scrubbed _harder_ at her skin. She didn't want to think about this, or about anything. Not about what she _saw_ , what she **_did_** , or what Sesshomaru was going to do to her now that she had done what he wanted. A panic started inside her, making her feel sick to her stomach. There were so many things she didn't know, so many questions, that she didn't even know if she could answer even the most _basic_ of them with any certainty.

Would she live to see tomorrow?

 ** _Probably._**

Was she going insane?

 _Most likely._

Was she a human, a demon, a spirit? Was she dead, alive, evil, good, or nothing at all?

 ** _Who knew?_**

Ryoko threw the cloth down with a wet 'splat'. She could feel tears of frustration sting her eyes, but she _refused_ to cry. This wasn't going to help her. What good did thinking or not thinking do when she could still _feel_ every little **_pain_** and **_grief_**? Whether they were real or not, the images still danced and taunted her mind. Peace would not come easy, if she was _even_ capable of such. She shuddered as she forced herself to remain calm. She needed to or else she would pass out again and that would just be really **_fucking_** _pathetic_. Not that she could really sink much lower. She was, after all, a _mess_ of **_blood_** and **_flames_** and _cowardice_. How _high_ was her body count anyhow?

From her side, Ryoko could hear Ah hiss at her. Turning to face the dragon she could see the concern in the dragon's eyes as it lowered its heads towards her. Even Un looked disturbed by her shaken mood.

"I'm fine." Ryoko lied, petting Ah's head gently, "Thanks buddy. Uh, buddies."

With a sigh, Ryoko dumped the dirtied water out of the pot. She felt somewhat refreshed. There was nothing she could do about her clothes or hair right now, but at least she didn't smell as bad anymore. Resolved to _keep it together_ , Ryoko dressed herself again and stepped out from behind Ah-Un.

"You! Woman!" Jaken immediately shouted. Ryoko jumped out of her skin, clutching at her already hammering heart.

"Fuck! What the hell is it?!" She shrieked, ready to be berated for something. Instead, she watched as Jaken kneeled before her and presented a bowl of what she supposed was Miso soup in his hands. It was as **_bad_** as she had feared, and _smelled_ worse.

"Thank you!"

Ryoko, shocked, could only stand there and blink. All of her panic from before ceased and she was only able to make a single, _confused_ sound.

"Huh?"

"You…you healed him!" Jaken explained, his eyes turning watery as he glanced up at her, "You healed my lord! You gave him his arm back!"

Oh, right. She had done that, hadn't she?

"Well, technically, it's not his arm." Ryoko corrected, but Jaken did not hear her as he proceeded to bow repeatedly to her.

"I am eternally grateful!"

Okay, now Ryoko was starting to get worried. Was Jaken having a seizure?

"I prayed for this day to happen! That my lord would be restored to his full glory! I wept for the loss of his arm, and cursed his bastard brother! But no matter what was tried, his arm would simply not be replaced or healed! But you…you…YOU!" Jaken broke down into a sob, his fat tears spilling into the soup Ryoko supposed he had brought over to her as a way of thanks. This was really too much. _Honestly_ , she kind hoped he would stop this and **_insult_** her again. Ryoko started to edge away when Jaken continued to bawl.

"You have served our lord well! You have brought him back to the glory he was before his brother Inu–"

A stone struck the back of Jaken's head before he could finish his sentence. Ryoko, nonplused, followed its trajectory to see Sesshomaru walking out of the forest line. Rin immediately went over to greet him and was met with a silent nod. But Sesshomaru did not stop until he stood before Ryoko. He stood there, ignoring Jaken's whines, and looked her over. Ryoko flinched at his blatant staring, but then, she was doing the same really.

Everything about his appearance was the same, from his perfect hair to the magenta strips on his cheeks. And yet, he looked _different_ , like a picture resting crooked on a wall. Two _arms_. He had two **_arms_**. One white and perfect with long nails as pale as light. _His_ arm. The other darker in skin, calloused, tipped with black claws. The **_Omukade_** arm. It just looked so unnerving on him. And yet, it moved naturally, as if truly a part of his anatomy. She had really did it. She had done the _impossible_. And yet it felt... _wrong_.

When the two were done assessing one another, it was Sesshomaru who spoke first.

"You are awake." He stated, to which Ryoko had to laugh.

"And you're looking well." She said, smirking at the obvious. "You're welcome by the way."

Sesshomaru's reply was to arch a brow at her, unamused. Ryoko ignored it as she stepped closer, eyeing the Omukade arm.

"I take it the arm is working for you?" She tiled her head curiously. If she had to guess, Sesshomaru had been out testing it, probably practicing with the Tenseiga.

"It is…stiff." He admitted after a moment. He was watching her carefully, as if he suspected her of something. Ryoko didn't bother to guess what.

"Maybe I'll look at it later or something." She waved dismissively, "Right now I am still exhausted."

"Hn."

Ryoko glanced over to the fire Jaken and Rin had built. The pot of slop they had made was now boiling over and burning. Jaken was in a panic to clean it up, but Ryoko was just glad she didn't have to eat it. Still, she needed something in her.

"When will we be leaving?" She asked absently. Sesshomaru's answer came quicker than she expected.

"After midday."

"Oh, good. I can make lunch then." She squinted at the sun, it was just past midmorning. "Wait, no. It's too early. Breakfast. No, brunch. I want brunch. Rin, do we have any natto left?"

Rin, having gone back to playing with Chi, shook her head.

"Nope! Jaken ate it all!"

"Lies!" Screeched the kappa.

"Damn it." Ryoko pouted. _Oh well_ , maybe some rice and eggs would be nice. There had to be a bird's nest _somewhere_ nearby they could raid. Ryoko was just about to dive into the forest when a weight at her wrists reminded her of something important.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, turning to face him. The demon gave her a reproachful look.

"Oh, right, Sesshomaru-sama?" Ryoko corrected herself without caring much, "What about what we talked about in the cave? About shortening the chains?"

For emphasis, Ryoko pulled the chain on her wrists taught, making it **_clatter_**. The demon glanced at it briefly, and Ryoko could tell what he was going to say before he said it.

"Hn."

Ryoko groaned. What really did she expect?

 ** _Well, he is a bastard._**

"Oh, come on. I did you a solid. I gave you an arm! You think that was easy?" Ryoko grumbled. It came to no avail as Sesshomaru walked past her towards Ah-Un. Despite her **_anger_** with the demon, she watched him carefully. Sesshomaru was fixing something on Ah-Un's saddle, and the Omukade arm did indeed move as naturally as his real one. It was _strange_ how used Ryoko had become to him having only one arm. It was probably a thousand times stranger to him. And yet, was he grateful for what she did? **_No._**

Well, he had decided _not_ to kill her. Sesshomaru had even taken her out of the mountain rather than leave her behind to be eaten by the centipede demons. But deciding **_not to kill_** somebody was not the same as _thanking_ them. Besides, what did he have planned for her now? Would he still try and get rid of her or was he simply going to keep her on as a servant? _Neither_ option was agreeable. But even worse was the **_uncertainty_** that crept back into Ryoko's heart.

"Great. Back to square one." She muttered to herself.

 _Or not._

Well, that in part might be true. For _one_ thing, she still felt pretty confident that her powers would keep her from any _real_ _ **harm**_. And two, despite him being an ass about it, Sesshomaru really did owe her for restoring his arm. He seemed like a _somewhat_ honorable demon, so maybe something could be bartered from it. Her freedom was the first thing that came to mind, but Sesshomaru would ** _never_** grant that. Besides, that would mean leaving Rin behind, and that thought left Ryoko _uncomfortable_. So probably not her freedom or even shortening the chains but... _something_. Something she could _use_. Something she **_needed_**.

A spark of inspiration lit in Ryoko.

Right. The demon would never let her go or give her a chance to escape. But was that really what she _wanted_?

 ** _Uh, yeah._**

Really? More than anything? Because right now freedom didn't sound quite like the cure all she had thought it was before. But there was something she _needed_ , something she _needed_ with a **_desperation_** she had never felt before. All her life she had tried to not ask questions or think too hard on why she was the way she was. But that _hardly_ made a difference to her power, for as far as she could tell she was only going to get **_stronger_**. And things were only going to get worse and right now all she wanted was some light at the end. And even though she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru might be her _only_ chance to get it.

 _Chance for what, exactly?_

For some answers.

* * *

A little past noon, the strange group had started on their way. Despite complaining how exhausted she was, the woman still managed to help pack up and cook before leaving. The woman had made a meal of rice, eggs, and wild mushrooms that she had found to replace the slop the others had attempted to make. And though Jaken was still prone to protest against human food, he seemed to enjoy the woman's cooking of late, and had a helping. And to this Sesshomaru's satisfaction, he did notice that Rin was looking healthier now that she was having full meals every day. Right now she was riding on Ah-Un with the woman, and the two were playing their word games. Rin was learning quickly, and aimed to impress her companion. Their bond grew stronger every day, as did their affection for one another.

These trifles however were not what truly occupied this Sesshomaru's mind.

Everything felt different. His gait, now with the natural swing of two arms, brought back a balance he had long forgotten. Unconsciously he kept clenching the fingers on the left arm into a fist, as if to make certain it was really there. The nerves fought against the simplest of actions, but with every hour the foreign arm grew more compliant with its new master. The flesh was different from his, but not as weak as he first supposed. Given time it could be made as strong as his own, and would perhaps take on the same color of skin. But for now, the arm far exceeded his expectations. She exceeded his expectations.

His gold eyes glancing to the side, this Sesshomaru carefully watched the woman who had restored him. She had done what even he, for all his plans and scheming, had thought doubtful. With her blood as a bonding agent he thought to simply bind the arm to him, as he had similarly done before with Jaken's assistance. But this perfect fusion of flesh was beyond what even he believed possible. Her abilities for healing had far surpassed what he thought capable for any living creature. That she had, yet again, astonished him was quickly becoming a pattern this Sesshomaru was not fond of. Though he had learned of her healing powers long before the woman herself knew she possessed them, it would seem he was wrong once more about the nature of them. Even with his other attempts at replacing his arm he did not have the flawless integration of nerves and muscles as he now experienced. Within this Sesshomaru, a rare, and unwelcomed feeling of indebtedness took hold.

One that he quickly shook off. Though the woman had aided this Sesshomaru's plans, her means of doing so were undesirable. Her temper broke and she swore and cussed as this Sesshomaru had only known the most foul mouthed of demons to. She seemed to have poured every ounce of fury and power into her hands as she healed him. And yet when all stopped, she had done it. So shocked this Sesshomaru was that he held the woman to him when she lost all her strength to stand for sometime. And, unsure how to proceed, he brought the woman with him out of the mountain. She became unconscious during the return, and even her usual mutterings could not be heard from her. This Sesshomaru suspected the arm would reject him by the time the woman had awaken, but with each passing moment that doubt was diminishing.

Yet this Sesshomaru's indecision for the woman's fate did not. In his pride he had sworn to keep her only until her use for him ran its course. And yet...

This Sesshomaru's senses put a stop to his thoughts. Turning his head skyward, he looked over the dark grey clouds looming above. In his distraction, this Sesshomaru had failed to catch the charged scent on the wind. As if on queue, a thunderous clap erupted above them, followed by the beginnings of a heavy rain. The rest of the party flinched in surprise.

"Eeek!" Rin squealed, throwing her hands about her head for protection. The woman threw hers in the air exasperatingly in protest.

"Oh, come on! I just washed!

"It's just a little rain. Quit your sniveling." Jaken muttered, though he himself took cover under Ah-Un's body.

"I'm not sniveling!" The woman objected, "And what happened to your 'eternal gratitude'?"

"Humph! Do not think so highly of yourself!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Well, at any rate, if we stay in this rain Rin might get sick." She said pointedly.

This Sesshomaru, looking down the dirt road they had been traveling, continued forward.

"I said Rin might get sick!" She repeated when Ah-Un made to follow.

This Sesshomaru knew she was speaking to him indirectly, though not very subtly. But this Sesshomaru had already refocused his senses to hunt for some place dry for them to remain. While he, Ah-Un, and Jaken were capable of handling this weather, Rin and the woman, considering her weakened condition, were not.

After a few minutes, this Sesshomaru detected the scent of cold, dry stone. A cave. Directing the others, they followed him into the forest until the path was out of their sights. It was not much further, and upon inspection this Sesshomaru deemed it suitably large enough for all of them. More importantly, there were no signs of any demons, animals, or humans having been in the cave in some time. Without waiting for permission, Ah-Un and the others immediately ducked inside. There would be no fire, given the enclosed space, and so they began to wring out what water they could from their clothes and hair.

"Brrr..." Rin chattered as her whole body began to shiver. Jaken too looked chilled, but the woman, as usual, was unaffected by the cold. The dark material of her kimono clung to her, and Sesshomaru found himself looking her over yet again.

When he had returned after testing the Omukade arm, the woman looked...unusual. Different. Her appearance had always struck him as sickly, but now it would seem the woman's health was returning. Her pale complexion no longer looked as sallow, and the gauntness of her face had lessened. Like Rin, it seemed she too took some benefit from the meals she provided. Most notably was the way the wet material plastered itself to her breasts and hips, which had become more prominante, more feminine. He had not noticed this change before, but the difference was now quite obvious to him. Perhaps like her powers, her body itself was maturing?

An interesting side effect.

"Rin, go change into your other kimono." The woman told Rin as she continued to twist out the water out of her hair.

"But Rin's other kimono got ruined when the spiders attacked, remember?"

The woman blinked in confusion, but then a look of recognition came over her.

"Oh, right." She said, somewhat bashfully. Looking down at herself, drenched, and then Rin who was not much better, the woman came to a decision.

"Here, let's…try something." The woman announced as she came over to Rin. Kneeling down, she wrapped the girl in her arms. This Sesshomaru knew what the woman was about to attempt, but chose to simply watch. A gentle light grew from her hands, and within seconds, both she and Rin were covered in a blanket of flames. Jaken started to shriek, but this Sesshomaru knew the woman was not harming his ward. Rin, in fact, was laughing.

"It tickles! And it's so warm!"

"Well, it is fire, after all." Muttered the woman, though she blushed at the comment.

Still weak, the woman could not completely dry the two of them. After a moment she had to stop, exhausted. Their hair was still damp, but the rest of them was dry enough.

"Thank you!" Run chirped.

"Sure." Smirked the breathless woman before turning to the kappa, "Jaken, you wanna get in on this?"

"Never!" He screeched. The woman only laughed tiredly.

"I will wear you down." She teased.

Still a little breathless, the woman stood herself back up to walk over to Ah-Un. Digging around in the saddle bags, she found the comb she had purchased a long time ago. She began to gentle work the knots of her hair out, hissing and swearing to herself, while Jaken and Rin settled themselves next to the dragon to press against its' warm scales.

Sesshomaru himself sat by the cave entrance, turning from his companions to stare out over the forest before them. The rain clouded the view, but he knew if he had so easily found this cave, than other creatures desperate for warmth might be drawn here as well. The beat of the rain against the leaves and grass was pacifying to this Sesshomaru's senses, and he leaned up against the cave wall in thought.

Yes, he had highly underestimated the woman. This Sesshomaru would admit such. Her control over her powers were increasing. Not only was she a more powerful healer than he imagined, it carried other complications. It had not escaped his notice that the woman, during his fight with the leader of the Omukade, had tried to run from him yet again. It was no great concern to him at the moment, she would not be able to break for the surface before he was finished. But when she had crashed back into the chamber, he watched her fall hundreds of feet. And when she had landed, he heard her own spine break. Her heart was quiet, her blood slowed, and for the first time it seemed in all her life she shivered and then stopped.

By all means, she should be dead. Dead a dozen times over. And yet, she was merely still for a moment, lying on her back with eyes glazed over only to then pick herself up and run. Perhaps she herself had yet to notice the extent of which she had brought herself back to life, but this Sesshomaru knew it carried wearisome consequences.

This Sesshomaru…no, not even he, would be able to kill the woman.

And that is why this Sesshomaru remained undecided as to what was to become of the woman.

As much as it offended this Sesshomaru's pride, he knew it to be true. It was not due to any weakness on his part. Never. Rather it was due to the woman's unique strength. She was by no means powerful enough to overcome this Sesshomaru, but her asset lied in her skill for heal herself and others at a remarkable rate. Though her powers held the great potential for destruction, there was even more to her gentle aspect. Between the two of them, this Sesshomaru would win every fight. But the woman would never truly be finished. She was something else, something perhaps beyond even death and hell itself, if such a thing was possible.

There was a phrase this Sesshomaru was familiar with. He believed it aptly described this situation.

 _Stalemate._

Of course, it would be a different matter if this Sesshomaru could master the Meido Zangetsuha. As of yet it still did not respond to the woman's presence beyond the Tenseiga's own interest of the woman. The sword itself could not overpower the woman's blasphemous presence, but it knew of the woman's abilities before Sesshomaru himself even did. Its own interest in the woman carried an importance in of itself, as the Tenseiga only sought to serve this Sesshomaru. His late father's sword often acted on its own will in the interest of this Sesshomaru, though its ambiguous methods often irked him. It had protected him against Inuyasha's Wind Tunnel attack, and had bidden him to act in order to restore Rin's life. Now, if this Sesshomaru listened intently, the sword still pulsed with curiosity over the woman. It had not led him wrong into thinking the woman would aid in obtaining an arm. And now, the Tenseiga gave this Sesshomaru the inclination that perhaps she might still be useful. Though this Sesshomaru wished to be rid of the tiresome woman, his pride of late had become overshadowed by his curiosity…

"Hey."

This Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts as the woman came to stand next him. By this time her hair was completely dry, cascading in black waves down her back. She kneeled down to sit across him, staring out at the rain.

"Rin and I are officially out of decent clothing. Next village we come to, can we go shopping? I'm thinking…maybe something in pink? No, blue. What do you think?" She asked without looked at this Sesshomaru. He remained impassive.

"There isn't much money left. Do we like…sell something? Or rob somebody for more? I don't know how demons make money." She continued absently, "We also need more food. Meat, rice, and Jaken recently broke my ladle. Well, it broke when I hit him in the head with it, but same thing."

This Sesshomaru wished the woman would make her point. It was clear to him that she wished to speak of something entirely else. From the corner of his eyes, he watched her. The woman's thoughts were easy enough to see on her face. But her bravado and her energy were in short supply it seemed, and she needed to gather herself. It took her several moments before she spoke again, and her words surprised this Sesshomaru.

"You were planning on killing me for escaping, weren't you?" She said in a low whisper.

This Sesshomaru knew the question to be rhetorical, as the woman clearly already knew the answer if she was bothering to ask. And yet she did not look frightened at this. Rather jaded in fact. She pressed on without waiting for a reply.

"You can't. You can try, but you can't. You do know that now, don't you?"

Choosing to remain silent, this Sesshomaru once more was confronted by such a sore truth. So, it seemed the woman indeed knew of the depth of her newfound power. He supposed even the most senseless creature would begin suspect something odd given the many times she had restored herself from death. Despite this, she did not sound self-assured in it. Her expression told this Sesshomaru she felt distraught, though why he could not understand. Who would not be pleased to have such power?

The woman sighed to herself.

"I don't know how or why this is happening. Why I'm getting stronger, why I can heal."

Finally, the woman turned her head to meet his gaze. Though her appearance had changed some, this Sesshomaru took note that her eyes were as black and as dull as ever.

"Before I thought I was cursed, but now I'm not so sure it's that simple."

At this, this Sesshomaru quirked a brow. The woman replied as if she could read his thoughts.

"I know, I know. I said before I wasn't interested in finding out what I was, but it doesn't matter what I want." She forced herself to laugh, "It's not going to go away, and it's only going to get worse. I know it will."

"And what does this matter to this Sesshomaru?" He asked, wishing the woman would speak her intention. This Sesshomaru did not lower his voice like the woman, knowing Rin and Jaken both to be asleep against Ah-Un at this time. The woman's nerve returned to her for a moment as she rolled her eyes at this Sesshomaru.

"I suppose I should get to the point."

The woman turned her body so she was fully facing this Sesshomaru. Pointing to the Tenseiga at his side, she spoke candidly.

"You want to fix your sword thing, right? You want it to work on me?"

A simple question. And yet this Sesshomaru could not answer right away. While he did not want to share his thoughts with the woman, neither did he wish to conclude them now. This Sesshomaru did wish the Meido to subdue the woman, but he knew such would not occur for some time. Yet, it seemed the woman had something in mind. His curiosity desired an answer, so he supplied a simple truth.

"The Meido will be completed."

The woman let out an exasperated huff.

"If you ask me, it's already powerful enough. But you think it will be completed when it can pull me in, right. Is that your plan?"

It had been, until the woman changed the circumstance of her role with this Sesshomaru. Now that the limb had been fused, perhaps it was time to let her go. In some form or fashion. And yet, the idea left this Sesshomaru uncomfortable. She was right in saying that the Meido would not be complete, not truly, until it could claim her.

"I…want to help. I want to make a deal."

Now this was one of the last things this Sesshomaru expected to hear from the woman. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and the woman hurried to explain herself.

"I'm not going to let you kill me." She said pointedly, "But I think your Meido thing and what I am are maybe connected. It's…kind of all I have to go on at the moment."

This Sesshomaru had to wonder at the woman's honesty. She had tried to bargain with him before to try and get her chains shortened, and most likely that is what she was attempting to do here. But then, she had not mentioned such, at least not yet. So, what was she hoping to accomplish by speaking to this Sesshomaru? Could she be in earnest? She had told him before that she had no desire to know her own origins or understand her power. Given the light of her new circumstances, it appeared she had changed her mind.

"You told me once that I am not of this world or the next. That I'm not dead or really alive, just somewhere in between, right?" She asked, but this Sesshomaru knew she was no longer speaking to him. Rather, to herself.

"And Goro told me that I have something…in me. Something old and powerful and the imbalance between it and my spirit are what cause my fire. And the more I kill, the stronger it gets. The more I can do. If I keep it pent up, it tears me apart. The worse my nightmares get. And the voices–"

The woman cut herself off abruptly. She looked at this Sesshomaru as if she feared she had said something dangerous. Her anxiety over speaking of this to him was apparent, but that was not what intrigued this Sesshomaru. It appeared she was sincere. Her heart was beating quickly, though not of any lie.

"What I propose is a truce. I don't cause trouble for you, and will cooperate with you on the Meido. We'll do tests or something. In return, you stop treating me like a dog on a leash and you help me find out what the hell I am."

The woman ended, her eyes unwavering from this Sesshomaru's. She waited, tense, for his response.

To give the woman credit, her proposition was not as absurd as this Sesshomaru thought it would be. Yes, the woman tried to bargain with him before, but had offered little incentive. This 'truce' as she was calling it, could provide interesting results. It had long been a consideration of this Sesshomaru that perhaps the path he was taking would not be as effective as he first conceived. Upon first meeting the woman, she was only a pathetic creature with unusual talent, one that could only delay the inevitable. Yes, back then she could only forestall death, not stop it. But in the short time this Sesshomaru had made her his servant, she had grown. Now, death itself could not hold her. She could die, and be reborn in a matter of seconds, no different or worse than before. This was a power not even this Sesshomaru had known to exist, let alone be within the realm of the possible. And to simply strengthen the Meido would not be enough to overpower the woman's unnatural state. The Tenseiga had seemed to have known this from the very beginning, hence its interest in the woman, and only now did this Sesshomaru to realize. Extra measures, as the woman was proposing, may need to be taken.

That said, this Sesshomaru was not going to deliberate with the woman. It was not her place to barter with this Sesshomaru, nor demand better treatment when she was still his servant. Her constant prattling, arguing, resisting, and blatant impertinence was enough to test any demon or even monk. He had planned to be rid of her far earlier than this, and certainly with the completion of his arm he aimed to do so. His only hesitation now was that he was not certain how far he could trust the woman's healing abilities. Now that he himself was restored, and given time, perhaps the Meido might be able to cancel out the woman's ability. Overcome it. But even this Sesshomaru knew the process at the very least would take time. And during such, he did not find the idea of keeping such a troublesome creature as the woman amusing. And then there was the matter of his newly acquired arm. This Sesshomaru wished to have time to make certain the limb was worthy of himself, and would not settle for anything less. And if something should go wrong, this Sesshomaru knew the only one to be able to rectify it would be the woman herself. It was indeed problematic, but much preferred to the alternative of keeping her.

Though, perhaps, now it was less of a hesitation on this Sesshomaru's part due to the arm, and more of an uncertainty. If he was to be rid of the woman now, by any means, it would still leave the Meido wanting. Between his pride and strive for perfection, this Sesshomaru could feel his patience sorely tested.

Even the Tenseiga beseeched him. The sword of his father had always acted on its own will, and its only wish was to serve this Sesshomaru. The sword had never lied or tricked, and now, it rang with clarity for the woman. It spoke of no decisive action for this Sesshomaru to take, but know more than he for what may come. Time and again it had directed him to an action he saw no immediate gain, such as reviving Rin, yet now he knew its benefit. The woman may just be one more instance. Every day that she grew stronger, the more intriguing the reaction of the Tenseiga. To test its limits to the woman's power, to experiment, might very well lead this Sesshomaru to the resolution he had been seeking in regards to the Meido. As the woman said herself, their goals may be different, but the means would be much the same in their case. As for the problem of the woman, it was no longer a question of what this Sesshomaru would do, but what could not be done.

To kill the woman, improbable. To let her go free, even more so. To keep her, a nuisance. To leave the Meido imperfect...

 _Unthinkable._

This left this Sesshomaru with but one option.

The path to perfection required power. And power required patience exceeding pride, a costly sacrifice for this Sesshomaru. Yet, perhaps, one that would be worth the while. It certainly warranted inquiry.

Silence continued between this Sesshomaru and the woman, until he finally offered up his answer.

"You serve this Sesshomaru. It is not your place to bargain."

The woman snorted a laugh.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

This Sesshomaru would not say. He would keep her, for now. But if she wished to find her answers then she must do so on her own. Testing the Meido would be the extent of this decision between them on this Sesshomaru's part. He did not need answers as she did, he needed results.

The storm continued outside. The woman seemed to give up waiting for an answer from this Sesshomaru and turned her gaze towards the rain. It fell as if it meant to wash away the very forest, blending and erasing scents with every passing moment. As this Sesshomaru had come to expect from the woman, she did not remain silent long.

"So, what now?" She asked without looking towards him.

"We wait until the rain stops." This Sesshomaru answered, stealing a glance at the woman beside him. He caught the uncertainty clashing with the boldness in her eyes before turning back to the storm.

* * *

Far and away, in mountains abandoned by the song of birds or the touch of the sun, rested Naraku's castle.

Byakuya was not certain himself whether Naraku found these desolate places or created them. Neither did he care. Yet since Inuyasha had come to possess the Red Tessaiga, which could break even Naraku's barriers, Naraku's lairs were changed more frequently. Now a new Phantom Castle would be found, or made, every week. If it were not his connection to Naraku and his ability to teleport, Byakuya would think himself lucky to ever find any of them.

Of late, Byakuya had been fulfilling Naraku's commands. Despite his own uncanny ability for omnipresence, Byakuya was Naraku's eyes and ears. He had been created for such after all, after his flawed female counterpart, the demoness Kagura, betrayed their master. Such foolishness, especially when Naraku had a hold of her heart. But the wind had a strong call, tempting with its freedom. Even Byakuya had to admit such...though he would never be so stupid as to answer. While he voiced his opinions from time to time, to outright disregard Naraku's hold on him would be like begging to be destroyed. No, best to keep ones eyes open for opportunities, and ears bent for chance. Come his, Byakuya would most certainly act in his best interest. But that was not now. Perhaps...not ever. He was willing to accept his death if that was what lay ahead.

Perched on his paper crane, Byakuya made his way to the castle entrance. It was as dreary a place as any, and Byakuya wondered if it was Naraku's will or the shadow of the mountains around them that forbade natural light. Torches lit the way down the corridors he took to find his master. As always, he could be found in the largest room, sitting meditatively in the middle. The aura around him was overwhelming, even for his incarnation. Byakuya would not say it made him shiver, but the pressure about him certainly did make the air seemed volatile and stifling. Like drowning in black tar.

"You summoned me Naraku?" Byakuya spoke politely. Naraku, of course, didn't summon him so much with words. But like all of Naraku's incarnations, Byakuya knew when Naraku's thoughts had turned to him, a pull towards the very being from which they were created. Byakuya idly wondered if it was the same with children and their mothers or fathers. But perhaps less sinister.

"Byakuya, what have you seen?" Naraku voice was indifferent, and yet, cold. As strong as Naraku was, it was well known his true power was in his lies and influence. With just a few well-placed words, he had tainted so many. For, after all, the sweetest of tongues often hide the sharpest of teeth. There was no need for this pretense among his incarnations however, saving his cloyness for more important occasions.

"The monk is being healed by the miko Kikyo, though it seems she transferred the poison to herself and opened an old wound. She is weakening herself." Byakuya reported offhandedly. Such foolishness. Apparently, Naraku thought this as well.

"Always so self-sacrificing." He chuckled low, his black eyes narrowed in amusement.

"She will be dead soon and then no one will be strong enough to purify the Shikon Jewel."

Naraku's delight dimmed, replaced by a thoughtful look. Byakuya knew this expression well. He was planning. His master was well three steps ahead of every action, of everyone. For all of Byakuya's logic and observance, not even he could see as far as his master. The Infant and Moryomaru's betrayal and attack had all been part of Naraku's scheme to bypass the Infant's barrier and merge with him, a shock to all. Whatever he had in store next, Byakuya was not certain he truly wished to know.

"Not quite." Naraku answered finally.

"Hm?"

"I fear an experiment of mine has returned. She had run from me, hiding herself from my senses. But now I feel her again."

"She?" Byakuya asked, somewhat shocked. Was there another incarnation? Kanna had been destroyed, the Infant and Hakudoshi gone. There was no one else but him! Even more shocking was the fact that this incarnation had apparently succeeded in doing what Kagura had hoped to do and Byakuya thought to be impossible; escape Naraku.

Sensing his confusion, Naraku explained as much as he deemed necessary.

"I created her before you. She holds a piece of the Shikon in her. I had thought to…but it matters not. She has revealed herself and you will find her for me."

"And how shall I do that?" Byakuya asked, nearly laughing. It would not be easy to find someone who had avoided even Naraku. But Naraku dismissed this.

"She does not know control and destruction is her second nature. She will be easy enough to find, but retrieving her shard will not be."

"Oh? I'm intrigued." Hummed Byakuya. An incarnation that could not control her powers and yet had the ability to free herself from Naraku? She must be quite the distress.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his next words laced with the anticipation of a spider about to feed.

"Find her for me. Then I shall do the rest."

* * *

Oh my! Naraku has finally entered the story! Dun-dun-DUN! What will this mean for our heroes of questionable morals? Nothing good, I can tell you.

Join Ryoko and Sesshomaru _and_ the Inu gang as we catch up with what has happened since heading off to rescue Ryoko. Kagome battles her feelings, Kikyo has some answers, Ryoko wants clothes, Sesshomaru is getting annoyed, and out of no where a strange demon proposes marriage. Won't want to miss this kiddies!


End file.
